High Reaches book 1 Dragonchoice
by slytherinsal
Summary: Set in the 9th Pass; escaping the unwelcome attentions of Lord Meron, Talana finds herself swept off to a whole new life. The echoes of the past have an impact...runs from 11-17-2516 to 5-28-2519
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I own none of Anne McCaffery's characters nor her world I'm just borrowing them.**_

_This was the very first full length novel I had ever written. I was suffering from Pern withdrawal symptoms because of the long gap between the publication of 'The White Dragon' and – actually I can't remember what came next because IMHO they weren't on the whole up to standard. I was also doing a combined maths/technology/science experimental course – sort of 2 ½ A levels in one course – and some of it seeped in by way of consolidation. I apologise in advance to anyone who hates maths. You can always skip those bits. It was never meant to be read by anyone but my husband and myself in any case; but as I enjoyed writing it, I hope some of you might also enjoy reading it. Thanks for taking the time to read my maunderings before getting stuck in. And please forgive the lack of sophistication to the writing._

CHAPTER 1 Endings and Beginnings

"She can't have gone far. I saw her less than an hour ago." Cotholder Sarel's voice was placating, pleading with the angry Lord Meron. Talana smiled grimly to herself. Neither her father nor Meron would ever guess that she was within a few yards of them – not after having heard from the gate guard that she had left.

oOoOo

The day had started happily enough, as she and her father left to go to the gather. Talana fully anticipated earning enough to enjoy herself, by selling the rush baskets she had made, but her father had taken her first to the Hold. Puzzled, Talana wondered what business he had, for whilst Sarel was a reasonably prosperous farmer, he was not one of the more important Holders. Her natural curiosity aroused, Talana had pressed forward what she called her 'inner ear' when her father went to speak to the Nabolese Lord Holder. What she heard had shocked and terrified her – that Lord Meron had seen her working in the fields, and desired her to be brought to him!

Talana twisted her mouth in a sneer. Nowadays the Lord Holder could scarcely get out by himself. It was rumoured that he was dying slowly, of some disease said to be fit punishment, whatever people meant by that.

Her first instinct had been to run, to leave the hold and make for home; but common sense prevailed. That would be what they would expect. The guard, with no orders then to the contrary had let her out; but he was bound to remember a girl with flaming red hair in a plait almost to her knees. With a pang of regret Talana realised that the hair had to go.

The autumnal day was warm and several boys who had travelled for the gather had taken advantage of the weather to wash the dust of travel from themselves in the river. Choosing an item of clothing from each pile and leaving her few marks in compensation while they splashed, Talana reclothed herself. Her braid she cut with her belt knife, a workman like tool she used for cutting rushes, then she muddied the rest of her hair. She rubbed dirt into her face and hands and roughened her nails on a stone which she then used to weight down the bundle of her old clothes and plait as she hurled them into the river.

Her old life sank quickly to the bottom, and she made her way back to the gather, hands in her pockets and whistling jauntily, a natural target for suspicions from the stallholders convinced they "knew his sort"! It had been an easy matter to mingle with locally drafted labour going into the Hold to prepare the feast.

Thus it was that Talana was dressed in a drudge's overall and scrubbing floors not a dozen paces from the hated Meron.

It was only at this point that the sudden, uncomfortable thought struck Talana.

How was she going to get out later?

Cursing herself for a fool – for she dared not leave so soon as the rest of the temporary labour – Talana bent over her scrubbing brush as Meron strode past her, calling to his frightened minions to ride out and search. The stench of his foul illness almost made her retch, and she cowered back in repugnance. Meron ignored her. He stopped by the door, smiling unpleasantly.

"I think I may go out after all." His sneering voice made Talana shiver. "To chase down a recalcitrant girl may prove – interesting."

Talana's father downed in one gulp the wine he had been holding; his hand shook as he put it down, empty on the table.

" I had no choice, Talana." He murmured. Talana stiffened, looking up, apprehensive; but Sarel had his back to her. He must be speaking to himself, she concluded,trying to quiet his own conscience. Well he could talk to himself, thought Talana, suppressing a snort as she returned to her scrubbing; for she had no intention of ever being around for him to talk to ever again.

oOoOo

The next few days passed in a nightmare haze of unaccustomed hard work. Talana's hands were toughened by farm work, but blisters rubbed by different tools hardened painfully into calluses Ash from grates ingrained itself into her skin until Talana became so used to being dirty she scarcely noticed it. She listened constantly with her 'inner ear' to catch the rudiments of surface thoughts in the hopes of staying out of trouble; soon it became second nature. Talana soon learned who to avoid, and who could be trusted to ignore a drudge boy sneaking an extra morsel of food. At every spare moment she explored the lower caverns of the Hold, seeking hiding places in case Meron realised what she had done and decided to search his own hold. As time elapsed she considered it less and less likely that he would take the trouble; but she still felt the urge to keep her options open by knowing every dark nook and cranny in the place.. So each day she went further often on the pretext of running messages; in roving about the hall with a legitimate excuse she was able to purloin and secrete enough glow baskets for her clandestine trips.

oOoOo

Warm autumn slipped quickly into winter, the frost biting hard into young and old bones alike. Unprepared for a sudden cold snap, Talana went about her tasks shivering in her scant garments, hoping to spend the day turning the spit by the roaring kitchen fire.

It was not to be.

"BOY!"

One of Talana's least favourite undercooks bellowed, and she ran to him, eyes cast down as expected.

"Take this across to the guard. Hurry now!"

Talana grabbed the plate of hot stew and steaming jug of klah and ran out into the courtyard, wincing as the sharp cold struck through her thin, broken sandals.

She was about halfway across the courtyard when her foot slid from beneath her as she put it down on a patch of black ice. Unable to save her footing, Talana flailed instinctively, then screamed as near-boiling klah poured down her arm. Then she hit the ground and the world spun in a maze of black brightness.

The sudden pain in Talana's ribs brought her back to herself as the undercook kicked her. Roughly she was hauled to her feet and blows rained on her.

"Clumsy brat! Do you think I prepare food for you to ruin?"

"My arm – it's scalded!" gasped Talana, retching.

"Then stay outside and cool it off!" snapped her tormentor, aiming a last savage kick at her. "You needn't bother to come back in as you're so fardling useless!"

He turned and stamped back into the warm.

Talana shrank against the cliff wall of the kitchen, her arm burning the rest of her body shivering uncontrollably with shock and cold.. She hoped some of the heat from the great hearth might seep through the rock as she examined her burned arm. She winced as she rolled up her sleeve, the cloth pulling layers of scalt skin with it. Only fear of becoming the butt of the guards' cruelty kept her from crying out loud.

As a country girl, Talana knew the rudiments of first aid; to find a clean white cloth as a dressing was a priority. But where could such be found? Glancing around the courtyard for inspiration she gasped in relief as she realised that the laxity prevalent in Nabol Hold had led to some drudge having left clean linen on the line over night.. She knew it would be stiff with frost, but at least the cold of it might ease the throbbing in her arm. Quickly Talana walked across the yard, trying not to look furtive, and unpegged a pillowslip.

It was as stiff as a board. Talana crumpled it between her hands, biting her lip as the cold burned her fingers. Eventually it gave enough and she slapped it onto her arm, her breath hissing out with the shock of it. She was still shivering, her teeth chattering in her head. She had to get warm somehow . The ashpit was tempting – but Talana well knew the dangers of getting dirt in a wound. It did not bear thinking about.

But the window over the ashpit led to a storeroom.

Talana ran to the ashpit and scrambled onto the surrounding wall, trying not to touch her arm against anything.. She reached up – but the windowsill was too high. She could barely brush it with her fingertips. Not for the first time, Talana cursed her small stature, for she was barely the size of a child of ten or so turns. At least, she reflected there was some heat by the ashpit , from the ash that had been emptied that morning. She thought scornfully of Meron that he'd never do without his creature comforts. He never went hungry; in fact there was to be a feast that day, with old Rot-Rear trying to impress the dragonmen. Impress, huh? Talana smiled grimly through the pain at her unintentional pun. He'd be the last person to do any sort of impressing where dragons and their riders were concerned. Yet – this feast could prove her saving. There'd be a lot of traffic in and out of the hold with food being carried, people milling about. Indeed if she was not mistaken her came the first load…..

oOoOo

Talana slipped into the kitchen with the second wave of provisions, hoping that the rest of the drudges would be so busy sorting the first load that she would pass unnoticed.

Luck and her size were on Talana's side; and she slipped down the passage that led deep into the bowels of the hold, further than ever she had been before. It was not warm in the quiet stone passageways; but it was not gut-wrenchingly cold as it was outside where the biting cold wind seemed to cut right through the body of a skinny, ill-fed girl. Gradually her shivering subsided, especially after she had grabbed a blanket from one of the storerooms and pulled it about her narrow shoulders. Talana plunged on recklessly into a 'new' passageway, blocked it was said by a rockfall. No-one came here, and she longed for seclusion.

The sound of bustle from the kitchen receded, faded to silence. Though Talana's steps were soft in her light sandals they seemed to her to ring hollowly in the deserted passageway; the noise, she thought, matched only by the beating of her heart. Old, old stone led her to hope for a secret passage made by the Ancients where she could hide and be safe forever, raiding for food at night.

oOoOo

The dark mass of the rockfall loomed ahead, an untidy pile of fallen stone straying down the passage, shining black where they had broken away; concentric ring patterns showed where they had collided one with another, the concussion fracturing them. Talana put down the glow on a large rock and began tapping the walls systematically, more with the intent of taking her mind off the pain in her arm than with any real hope of finding any thing. At last, disheartened, she flopped onto the floor and flung a small rock at the pile of rubble.

The CRACK! As stone hit stone startled her in the quiet of the passage as it echoed - but not as much as the sight of the stone she had hit falling backwards! Talana jumped up and started forward to look closer at the rocks. The one that had fallen appeared to be in a place where they were piled but thinly – and Talana thought that if she could move just one more….

The rock shifted, falling suddenly and bringing more rubble with it. Talana found herself looking at a black crevice, just large enough to take her slight body.

"It might make a large enough nest to sleep in at least" she whispered to herself, fetching the glow basket. She held it up to the hole. To her amazement, after a short tunnel, she could see through to the passageway on the other side of the rockfall! Pushing the glow ahead, Talana scrambled through the hole. There was just enough room to avoid scraping her injured arm if she was careful; and she soon stood on the other side. Quickly she crammed small rocks into the hole behind her to avoid risk of detection – and safe at last curled up in the blanket on the floor. Her arm throbbed and she felt sick after her efforts; but she was so tired. Healing sleep overcame her.

When Talana awoke, the glow had almost gone out. Cursing, she scrambled to her feet, afraid to be caught in the dark in an unknown place. She was surprised to see a glimmer of light ahead of her as she got up, and fear struck her sleep–clouded brain; were they looking for her? Common sense soon told her that not only was this an unknown part of the hold, but also no-one would waste time searching for a drudge lad. Moreover, any searchers would come from the direction of the rockfall; and as Talana woke up sufficiently to gauge her bearings she realised that the light came from the end of the passage she had not yet searched!

"It might be a spyhole into a different part of the Hold" she mused. Gathering her courage she walked forward cautiously. The light grew brighter as she drew nearer, and as the passage turned she saw that it issued from a room opening off the end of the passage. Warily, Talana peered into the room, curiosity overcoming fear.

It was unlike any room she had ever seen before.

There was a table in the centre of the room, and chairs around it; and this was ordinary enough. It was the walls however which caught Talana's interest. They were covered with pictures. Strange, wonderful pictures and patterns, many of them meaningless to her, but vibrantly coloured. Strange animals she had never seen before mingled with familiar beasts like wherries and tunnel snakes. Centrally from the ceiling was hung a strange sculpture consisting of two spirals held together by rungs like some fantastic ladder. Talana could not even begin to guess whether this was purely decorative or whether it had some strange, unfathomable function.

She looked at the side walls next. Triangles, their sides and corners lettered and surrounded by symbols, adorned one wall in a dance frozen in time, the symbols and letters seeming to spell the instructions for long-forgotten step sequences, thought Talana whimsically. The final wall was bare shiny white, but there were traces of a sprawling hand rubbed off, smearing what must have been still wet paint. Talana could not make out what had been written; but it was while she was trying that it impinged upon her consciousness that the room was not lit with glows. In her initial excitement she had not noticed the source of the illumination; now she noticed that the soft yet powerful light came from the ceiling, almost like the light from the sky! However the room was far underground, and windows were out of the question. Marvelling at the wonders, Talana moved further into the room. By the door was a set of shelves, and on them a solitary box – like object. The top was decorated with triangles; and like the walls was brightly coloured though no brushstrokes could be seen. Talana wondered what it could be made of and attempted to lift the lid. It came up -–revealing a flat, white surface immediately below it. Disappointed, Talana picked the object up – and almost dropped it when it seemed to come apart in her hands! It appeared to have only one side, at the back, and what she had taken as sides were the edges of tightly packed fine leaves with writing on. Carefully Talana turned the pages, recognising as she did so some of the symbols from the triangle wall. The writing was so small yet so precise – surely the work of a master copyist! Talana had been taught to read by her mother before she died; and had quickly learned to reckon as well as any trader, and she had taught herself a neat and economical hand, but this writing amazed her for all that it did not have the flowing beauty of that which she had seen on scrolls.

Cross-legged on the floor, Talana became lost in the study of this amazing work, gradually understanding some of the concepts therein. She found that the sign which she privately described to herself as 'two sticks and a piece of string' was named 'pi' and meant a number which was "taken for most practical purposes to be 3.14 and could be approximated by 22/7". Talana frowned.

"That's three and a seventh." She muttered. "Why not write that?" she added "Then the other way of writing it, I suppose the bit after the dot means one seventh. Well, fourteen is two sevens, but I don't really see…"

Puzzling over her find, Talana forgot the time until her belly gurgled painfully, reminding her of her hunger. Without being quite sure why she did it, Talana pushed the book inside her loose tunic before leaving the wonderful room.

The dark seemed oppressive after the lighted room, for the glow had long since failed. Talana felt her way along the smooth wall to the rockfall. A brief moment of panic assailed her as she scrabbled at the rocks, frantically trying to clear the hole, terrified that more rock had fallen and trapped her.

Then her hand felt emptiness, and Talana wriggled through the hole with more speed than caution, being careful only of her still painful arm. Soon she was feeling her way back to the rest of the lower caverns. It was with some relief when she saw the first glimmers of light of glows which had been set further into the storerooms than was customary; for in her absence the dragonmen had arrived and they must not be kept waiting whilst drudges scrabbled for stores in the half dark! All was in chaos, and Talana was able to grab a chunk of wherry meat unnoticed. The warmth of the kitchen was welcome as she satisfied her stomach's cravings; but comfort was not to last long. The vindictive undercook, Callon, spotted Talana trying to look busy by the fire.

"Hey boy! Do you think you can laze about somewhere all day and then slip into the warm to steal food whenever you like? Go and draw water from the well!"

Cheated of Talana begging him to let her back in he threw the heavy bucket roughly at her. Talana dodged it with practised ease, and picked it up, sighing, She trudged out into the courtyard, grateful that there had at least been some respite, but got no further than halfway to the well. For there in the centre of the courtyard was a large blue dragon lying on the frosty ground, gazing at her unwinkingly from thoughtful rainbow eyes.

"Aren't you cold lying down there?" asked Talana conversationally, though her heart beat faster in her chest. In all truth though the unexpected sight of a dragon this close to was unnerving her first thought was that such a magnificent being must not catch cold!

"_The cold does not worry me"_

Talana started, briefly wondering if she had imagined the dragon's reply. She said,

"I – I beg your pardon. I didn't know that dragons spoke to anyone but their riders."

The dragon merely looked amused. Talana added

"I – is there anything I can get you?"

How beautiful he was, hide glistening in the clear air! Never mind cruel Callon, she thought, this wonderful dragon must be served first.

"_I have eaten, thank you, but I have an itch on my shoulder"_ The dragon's tone was hopeful. Talana came up to him.

"Here?" she asked, scratching.

"_A little higher – if you climb on my leg – yes, that's just right!"_ The dragon rumbled in pleasure, his breath almost strong enough to knock Talana off as he turned his head towards her!

oOoOo

M'kel was not in a good mood. He had spent the entire afternoon reviewing Meron's obnoxious brats and his holders' brats, all of them spoiled and arrogant like the one already at the weyr. There was a source of power here somewhere, he'd swear it, but he was damned if he could find it. Shards, and was this wherry tough! It tasted, he thought , as though it had been born in the same time as the Oldtimers and had seen all the intervening turns!

Vorth's mind-voice spoke softly, driving the discontent from his mind.

"_I have found what you were looking for"_

"_**The power source? Where is he?"**_ M'kel framed the thought carefully, so as not to subliminate and give any inkling of his exultation away to Lord Meron. Vorth spoke again.

"_The child is here. And a very polite child too."_ M'kel sensed the ecstasy his dragon felt as Talana, over her initial shyness, rubbed his sensitive eyebrow ridges. Vorth was almost humming with pleasure, a sound which was just audible in the banquet hall, and which was causing some concealed disquiet to the nervous holders!

M'kel grinned inwardly.

"_**Keep him there. I'll get away as soon as I can."**_

oOoOo

Talana asked

"What do you mean, you have found what he – your rider – was looking for?"

"_You will be a dragonrider. We come on search."_

"You sound very sure."

"_I am sure. You feel right. But you have stopped rubbing"_ – the last accusingly. Talana resumed her caress, thinking furiously. They thought she was a boy. She might have been a suitable candidate for a Queen egg had there been one, but she knew there was no great gold egg at High Reaches this clutch. The Queen Segrith was an Oldtimer Queen – one of those who had stayed behind since the stubborn Oldtimers had been banished to Southern. Oldtimer dragons they said laid fewer Queens. Yet – it was a way out of Nabol Hold. Her mother may have returned from Benden Weyr, but there was nothing to stop her, Talana, from remaining in some capacity, or even go – well, anywhere – from there!

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "I do want to leave so very much."

"_You will come with us."_

"Then – if you don't mind – may I play a joke first?"

Quickly she whispered her intentions to the dragon; and Vorth, who perhaps heard more than she said of her reasons, rumbled in amused agreement.

oOoOo

Talana ran to the well and filled the bucket with water. Carefully she took it to the kitchen.

"Hey, Callon!" she called

The undercook turned, glowering.

"You took your time! Like it out in the cold, do you? Well you can stay there until after the feast and then….."

He broke off gasping and spluttering as the icy water hit him. Talana was out of the doorway and running. Callon swore. He would not tolerate this outrage. He was after Talana immediately with a broom in his hand to administer punishment. The cheeky boy had gone too far this time.

Callon rounded the corner – and pulled up short.

A few feet away was the grinning, toothy mouth of a dragon. Only a blue dragon to be sure, but still plenty big enough to bite him in two. The dragon yawned, displaying those fiercely efficient teeth to full advantage. He ran his tongue over those incredible teeth and grinned.

Callon let out one terrified screech and fled.

Talana leaned against her new friend and laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. Vorth thought her laughter bordered on the hysterical; and informed her,

"_M'kel comes"_

Talana's laughter stopped dead. Suddenly her belly was tight. Suppose the dragonrider rejected her? She'd have to live with Callon's revenge.

Thus it was that M'kel was met with an apprehensive, big-eyed child shrinking back as he approached. Shrinking back towards the dragon. M'kel grinned..

"Well shortstuff, I get plenty of people clinging to me in fear of Vorth…"

"_Especially young women"_interposed the dragon. M'kel continued,

"…..But I've never known anyone to shrink from me to the comfort of a dragon before! Come lad, I shan't eat you!"

He was surprised to find himself being surveyed warily.

"I want to come with you to try to be a dragonrider." Talana raised her chin and spoke firmly. Somehow she felt unwilling to tell him that Vorth had suggested it, as though talking with the dragon had been an intrusion into the special relationship between dragon and rider. "I'm not afraid of dragons." She added.

"No, by the First Egg, you're not." There was approval in the young man's tone. He grinned, and Talana thought cynically that many girls and young women would be more than willing to fawn upon him for 'protection'. No wonder Meron was so cross until he learned there was no Queen egg. There would have been plenty of girls willing to be taken on Search by a handsome young man with crinkly dark hair and laughing grey eyes. She had a sudden fear that if he were a ladies' man he might know a lot about women and may see through her disguise! Talana had no intention of throwing herself on anyone's mercy, especially if he was used to girls being 'grateful' to him; and she had only the attitudes of Nabol Hold as a yardstick whatever people might say of the honour of Dragonmen. She struck a boyish pose, feet apart and hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders back in the exaggeratedly military manner she had seen the stable boys do, biting back an exclamation of pain as her burned arm protested.

"When are we going?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

M'kel laughed.

"Not so fast youngster – and wait until you're asked". He aimed a playful cuff at her head which she ducked away from out of ingrained habit, her heart suddenly sinking, a hollow feeling in her belly. Could Vorth be wrong? Could all the stories about Dragonmen be untrue? He had tried to hit her – though instinct suggested this was not the same as blows from the likes of Callon, yet habit had given her a wariness over the last few months. The hunted look came back into her brown eyes and she half cowered back once more. M'kel cursed himself as a fool.

"Hey, youngster – you didn't think I meant to hurt you did you? I was just fooling!" He bit his lip at the look on her face, furious with Meron's brutality that rubbed off onto his minions, furious with himself for his insensitivity. "Do they beat you?" he added gently.

Talana shrugged her good shoulder. What did it matter? Things could only improve if he took her away, and it was none of his concern if she had to stay,

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Turned fourteen long since. Why?" Talana knew she looked younger than her Turns dressed as a boy; but the Age of Choice meant that she had the right to her own life.

"You don't look it." At least the lad wasn't so cowed he didn't ask questions. "Never mind, it's the turns that count, and you're of age. Hurry up and get anything you want to take; I'll be back in a minute." Abruptly he swung off to take his leave of Lord Meron, and inform him officially that he had picked one candidate.

Talana felt as though a great load had been lifted from her, and she almost laughed aloud in relief. She had nothing to take save her own skin and the book; and both were safe within her ragged tunic.

oOoOo

Meron was not happy about the loss of even the least of his drudges, but there was little he could do about it. He was glad to be rid of the supercilious Dragonman and his two fellows, so proud for all that they rode only blues and greens, raged the Lord Holder inwardly. Since Kylara's dragon and the dragon of that milk-and-water girl Brekke had died, they'd treated him like dirt!

oOoOo

M'kel was glad to leave the Lord Holder. Most riders blamed Meron at least in part for the loss of the two Queens, something hard to forgive. Moreover, the man's sneering ways were offensive.

As, reflected M'kel was the man's smell: it had become more noticeable since the last time he had seen the Holder. Distastefully he put Meron from his mind, returning to Vorth. He helped his chosen candidate onto the blue dragon's neck in front of him, then home to good food and a relaxed atmosphere. M'kel felt warmed to think about it. Pity the smell from the boy in front of him marred it – a mixture, M'kel thought , of cinders and fish – but there was nothing a good bath couldn't cure. He hoped the lad was amenable to the idea of washing.

_I remember reading somewhere a detail about the precise length of a Turn but can I find it to check? Nope! I thought it was in Karen Wynn Fonstad's excellent Atlas of Pern but I can't find it; I know that the turn is one day longer but that each day is also longer than a solar day; and I have a vague recollection of working out that every 13 turns it's another year, so a kid of 13 turns is 14 years old and a person of 26 turns is 28 years…. This makes the youngest age at which a dragonrider actually fights Thread 14 Turns or 15 years old. I have introduced the concept of the Age of Choice, 14 Turns, as a Pernese, or at least Weyr measurement of adulthood which would be in line with the old Irish Age of Choice, since so much appears to have come from Ruathan ie Irish culture. It seemed to make sense!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Arriving at the Weyr

The cold of _between_ was colder than anything Talana had ever experienced. It burned into the pain of her arm, and numbed her cold feet. Her heart beat was almost painful though pain was somehow not a part of the body, as though feeling itself were left behind. Then they were out of the awful nothingness and she was gazing awestruck at the seven snow covered peaks of High Reaches Weyr. Dragons were coming and going on their various businesses, bright against the stark black and white of the scenery. Stark, but beautiful, thought Talana, tears of joy filling her eyes. This is my new home!

"Like our seven spindles, do you?" M'kel yelled, making himself heard over the rushing wind and the rhythmic beating of Vorth's wings. He saw the wonder on the face of his charge as she looked about, unafraid of the great height in her wonder at the view. He added, "you'll be sick of them soon enough if you Impress! They're one of the best co-ordinates for navigating _between_ for miles and weyrlings spend hours staring at them to memorise them!"

"I don't care what it takes, so long as I get to look at them again from this angle!" she called. M'kel looked at her face, flushed with excitement, eyes wide, cold forgotten in her wonderment. Vorth swooped suddenly and Talana gasped. M'kel laughed.

"They leave your belly behind when they do that, don't they!" His tone was sympathetic. "Vorth likes to try to catch me out – it's a game we play!"

"It's an – interesting – sensation!" she yelled back; then they were down in the bowl, under the shortest of the seven peaks, not quite directly across the bowl from the starstones that overlooked the big lake. M'kel helped Talana down, and she stared about the weyr, feeling dwarfed by its size, knowing that the black holes around the cliffs opposite each housed a dragon – for all that distance made them look so small! Yet Talana managed to remember her manners.

"Thank you Vorth" she said softly. If nothing else came of it at least she had flown, she thought .

"_You are welcome"_

The dragon crouched, then sprang off, flying towards the lake.

"He always wants a bath when we return from Nabol Hold. I must say I feel like one myself" M'kel hinted.

"A bath?" Talana's tone was surprised. M'kel's heart sank. So this boy would require assistance to appreciate cleanliness? Then she added, "can I really have a bath? Just for the asking?" Her tone was yearning. M'kel was relieved; he was fastidious to the point of being teased by his friends.

"Sure" he said. "As soon as possible." Talana grinned at his emphatic tone. He added, "Then I'll take you to the Weyrlingmaster. Ah, or rather" – he affected to groan in dismay – "We'll do that the other way about, for I espy his merry face smiling forth at us beckoningly."

Following the direction of his gaze, Talana saw a dark haired, dark browed man bearing down on them, glowering. The sinister aspect of his appearance was heightened by the eyepatch he wore on his right eye, which imperfectly concealed livid scars on his cheek and brow. Nevertheless Talana felt none of the malevolence which had characterised Meron and his cronies; and she studied the newcomer thoughtfully.

"M'kel, you took your time." He growled. Turning to Talana he added "You were supposed to bring candidates, not babes." Talana drew herself up to her full height, determined not to be intimidated now she had got so far. She scowled back, pushing aside the hair which fell onto her face with a gesture of impatience.

"He's of age, R'gar." Said M'kel.

"Oh? And how old are you then boy?" the heavy browed man addressed Talana.

"Nearly fifteen turns sir" she said, levelly.

"Hmph. How – nearly?"

"It lacks but a quarter turn to my birthdate, sir."

"You are small for your age."

Talana bristled and drew her brows together.

"Is size a qualifying factor with the hatchlings then sir?" she asked, tight lipped. The Weyrlingmaster started.

"Not when the spirit is great" said he in a gentler tone. He had despaired of M'kel's choice on first sight – small, undernourished and obviously a drudge, bound to be cowed. Well this boy was not cowed at any rate, even directly after a flight. He might even be said to be pert! R'gar frowned at the boy's inadequate clothing. M'kel was still inclined to be impulsive and the boy was shivering.

"Come inside now, and have some hot food. You look frozen." R'gar said. Talana conscious of the cold in the mountains now the flight was over acquiesced gratefully. R'gar added,

"Lad, I don't know why you're dressed as a drudge, but I've seen enough, especially at Nabol, to know that you're not one. Who are you?"

Talana lifted her chin and proudly met the gaze of his one eye. It was surprisingly blue, like ice in a corrie on a sunny day; and she guessed that it could look deep into one's soul.

"I am a weyrling, now, sir." She said quietly.

"And so you are." He reached out a hand. "This way, lad." He took her arm to direct her through a doorway. Taken by surprise, Talana cried out, and felt hot tears well in her eyes. Furiously she blinked them back.

Hearing her cry out, and feeling her body stiffen with pain, R'gar released his hold. He pushed her gently through the doorway and indicated a bench for her to sit; then he cut away her sleeve and makeshift dressing with his knife. He was remarkably gentle, though Talana was panting with pain as the bandage took away more strips of skin.

"Shards!" R'gar hissed. "You came _between_ with this?" Without waiting for a reply he went to the door and bellowed for a healer. "When did that last see numbweed?" he asked her.

"Numbweed is not a luxury wasted on drudges" she said, her tone controlled and neutral.

oOoOo

The healer came; and after a moment's sting as she rubbed on the ointment, Talana's arm was given blessed numbness. Swiftly she was bandaged by the competent looking woman, who asked briskly,

"Anything else?" Talana said, tentatively,

"My feet hurt."

"Let me see."

Talana pulled of the decrepit sandals and unwound from her feet the rags she had worn in an attempt to keep the cold out. The healer gasped.

"First stages of frostbite. Do they still hurt?"

Talana said quickly

"It's not so very bad.", earning herself an impatient look from the healer.

"I'm not testing your ability to bear it. I want to know if you've still got feeling."

Talana nodded, which seemed to please the healer. "Good. That means you won't lose your feet."

Talana glanced tentatively at R'gar, wondering if the healer was joking; but he looked grave. She clenched her teeth as the woman kneaded her feet, rubbing in some pungent smelling salve. The healer asked R'gar,

"What hold is he from?"

R'gar said,

"M'kel said he was going to Nabol." He raised a brow in interrogation, checking with Talana. She nodded. The healer snorted as she bound the girl's feet.

"That explains a lot. Anything else?"

Talana shook her head.

"Be sure and tell me if there is. You'd better take this for your feet" – she thrust a jar at Talana – "and this numbweed" – another jar – "And don't get that arm wet." She turned to R'gar. "You'd better help him bath.""

Talana said with what she hoped was dignity,

"I am fully aware that I smell and that I require a bath, but I am perfectly capable of managing by myself. I will be careful."

The healer and R'gar exchanged an amused look; and Talana's 'inner ear' picked up their amusement at boyish pride. R'gar nodded.

"Very well; but I shall help you with your hair. Calla here will be in the kitchen if you need more ointment." He added "You had better come to the weyrling barracks and meet the other candidates. I'm afraid that as you're a latecomer we may have to find you alternative accommodation – do you mind sleeping alone?"

Talana shook her head.

"I'd prefer it, sir." She said. "I don't worry about dragons but I-I don't think I'd like to be with too many people."

He looked down at her, a hint of sympathy in his stern face.

"Are you afraid they will tease you for being dirty and ragged?" His question was blunt, but kindly. Talana hung her head, partly in acquiescence, partly to hide her face in shame at her deception.

"I will take you to my weyr. You can use my bath – and I shan't interfere. I daresay I can dig you out some reasonable clothes too."

He turned, and she felt a mental summons, and a dragon answer. As R'gar led her outside, a bronze dragon precipitated himself from one of the holes, dizzy heights above the bowl, and landed in front of them. Talana had not realised that dragons came so big – Vorth had seemed enormous but this dragon made him seem small! Close to, Talana could see that the dragon, like his rider, was blind in one eye, threadscores down his flank mingled with burn scars, healed but ugly; the scar tissue pulling the right forefoot into a permanent limp. Talana gasped.

"Burned?" she asked. "How?"

R'gar's face twisted in remembered pain and belatedly it occurred to Talana that the scars on his face were burn scars rather than threadscoring; and he carried his right arm stiffly.

"_R'gar thinks you are like a typical dragonrider already"_ the dry, slightly amused mind voice of the immense bronze told her. _"Most dragonmen notice more about dragons than their riders."_

Talana flushed, and turned to apologise but R'gar prepared to help her up without answering.

"Please take us to the weyr, Laranth." His voice had taken on a loving quality, unlike the gruffness which had hitherto characterised his speaking manner. Talana picked up a shared moment of intense love between dragon and rider, and felt an intruder.

There was a breathtaking moment as Laranth launched himself into the air; then the flight was over too quickly as he landed on the edge of his weyr above the weyrling barracks.

"There's a passage and stairway that leads to the weyrling's quarters." R'gar told Talana."You can go that way when you've freshened up."

He did not say so, but Talana knew he meant to preserve her from the stares and jibes of the other candidates so she could start on an equal footing; and she was grateful. She thanked Laranth, and followed R'gar to his room.

The room, she thought, was like the man; the barest minimum of furnishings, giving a sparse, forbidding appearance in its very neatness. The rolls of skins in the rack by the bed must be for teaching, she deduced. Otherwise, apart from the bed, a press for clothes and a small chair and table, the room was empty. R'gar gestured to a curtain across a rough archway.

"The bathing room's in there." He said. "Don't forget to keep your arm dry. Call me if you need help." Talana murmured thanks, and went through into the bathing room, stripping off her rags, glad to sink into the warm water and scrub at the grime with cleaning sand as she sat at the edge. How good it was to see the dirt come off and swirl off through the outlet! She was enjoying herself until she heard R'gar's steps by the curtain, and her gut tightened; but he merely called to her that he had left clean clothes on the press and would be with Laranth if needed.

Talana called her thanks; and rolled onto her back on the ledge by the pool so that she could drop her head backwards into the water. Awkwardly she washed her hair one handed, scrubbing and rescrubbing it to get rid of the disguising filth. At last, refreshed, Talana slipped out of the bathing room wrapped in a drying cloth; but the sleeping room was empty. She pulled on the new clothes, rather too large for her but all the better for that to hide the beginnings of curves. Then she re-anointed her feet with the pungent salve to replace what had washed off in the bath. Her old clothes she folded but left; they would doubtless be burned. She tucked her precious book back into her new tunic, and wondering what to do about her feet, padded out into Laranth's weyr. The big Bronze rumbled a welcome and R'gar looked up.

"Please, sir, I have nothing to put on my feet."

"You will be measured for boots. In the meantime I will ask someone to send up some sandals. And boy! I thought you were told to let me help you with your hair." His mouth compressed in displeasure at her disobedience as he noticed the transformation of her hair from a lank brownish draggle to a mane of startling red.

Talana shuffled.

"It was so NICE to get clean." She explained. "I was careful not to get my arm wet. I did it backwards."

R'gar snorted, but his expression held understanding.

"Weyrlings under my control obey my orders and you'd better learn that fast – what's your name, boy?"

"Talan, sir." Talana had the answer ready and rehearsed.

"Then just remember what I say, Talan." Growled R'gar.

"Yes sir, I shall."

"Good."

"_He will remember"_ said Laranth, _"But will he take any notice?"_

oOoOo

It was almost in a dream that Talana followed R'gar to the weyrling barracks shortly thereafter, winding down the narrow passage with its unexpected flights of stairs every few yards. He showed her where was to sleep : Talana would have liked to have collapsed on the hastily prepared bed in what must have been an old storeroom, but politely followed R'gar into a crowded cavern full of noisy, eating boys. Many of them had dragonets of varying sizes by them, but R'gar led her to a table a little apart from the others with perhaps four dozen boys seated at it. He said,

"This is Talan. He's a late candidate."

The boys stared at Talana as R'gar turned and left.

"Where are you from?" asked the boy next to her, a tow-headed lad with a freckled face. He patted the vacant chair that she was hesitating to take.

"Nabol" she said, a little shortly as she sat down with a nod of thanks. The sight and smell of food revived her a little as her hunger asserted itself, and she reached for food and klah as the other boys were doing.

"Hey wait a bit redhead, you can't eat 'til you've answered all our questions." A larger boy spoke, and Talana marked him down as the bully of the group. She looked at him coolly. The general atmosphere here was very different to Nabol Hold, and only by standing up to bullies could they be stopped. Though she had had to learn prudence in Meron's Kitchens she knew somehow that here she could be herself; and determined to live up to what she was sure dragons would expect.

"Go stick your head in a wherry." She said, continuing to eat. The bully half rose, but thought better of it, seeing one of the older weyrlings glance over at the candidate table.

"Think you're special do you, runt, talking like that to one of the Blood? I should think the only dragon you could Impress – if any – is a runty white one like Jaxom of Ruatha."

Talana ignored him, applying herself to the unaccustomed good food with gusto. The bully continued, taunting,

"Trying to make yourself grow, runty?"

Some of the boys shifted uncomfortably. Talana murmured,

"Have you ever noticed how the deficient in intellect find a word they like and repeat it again and again until it has no more meaning than the lowing of herdbeasts?"

There was some nervous laughter; and the boy who had first spoken to Talana said,

"Yes, give over, Koreb, the poor fellow's hungry. Hey, Talan, when did you last have a square meal? I mean, are you going to leave us any?" he quipped.

Talana looked guilty and snatched back her hand as she had been reaching for another meat roll.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take from anyone else."

"Hey, only kidding! Here!" he told her dumping three more on her plate. Talana stared hungrily.

"If you're sure I'm not denying anyone…"

The boy laughed gaily and helped himself.

"Even I, Kelen the Mouth, haven't been able to outeat Keerana's food production! Say, you really are half starved. It must be as bad at Nabol as they say!"

Koreb could not resist interrupting; he sneered at Talana in a way that reminded her of the Lord Holder himself, and for a moment she shuddered. He said,

"I'm from Nabol myself. There's nothing wrong there. Only the lazy go hungry."

Talana swallowed he mouthful and composed herself.

"How come you're so fat then?" She asked in an ingenuous tone. Koreb's eyes narrowed; and she knew she had made an enemy. She turned to Kelen.

"Do we have any duties after supper?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's personal time. I could show you around if you like."

Talana stifled a yawn.

"Thank you." She said. He grinned sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, you're pretty tired, aren't you?" he asked, adding before she could reply, "But if I show you where to go, it'll help tomorrow so as not to start off in R'gar's bad books." He made a face. "R'gar has a habit of expecting better than perfection from people. C'mon." He jumped up, and Talana finished her klah in one gulp to follow him. She did not have to provide any conversation, for Kelen gave her a running commentary as he hustled her about.

"There's a room next to this one where they heat food and klah – there's a smoke hole onto the bowl. The older riders don't like being pestered by a load of kids over in the main dining cavern, and also it keeps us closer to our lessons under R'gar's beady eye." He grinned. "We sleep there" he waved a hand to a cavern entrance "Though The First Egg knows where you'll be, 'cos we're full. Anyway, the washrooms and necessary are right next door, then over here we're not supposed to go." He paused to breathe "- it's where the fellows who've already Impressed live. That's all ground floor because of hatchlings not flying; there are caverns above them with stairs for weyrlings to go up once their dragons can fly out of a cave entrance but they're still on foot." He explained, going on, "it's a really bad move to disturb the weyrlings, they're always tired and REALLY grumpy. Okay, down there is the way to the Bowl, where we have to be for physical training first thing every morning after we've broken our fast. You'd better be on time; R'gar's a real stickler. Even the boys who've Impressed go in fear of him." His face grew dreamy and his voice held eagerness and awe as he spoke of Impression. "I sure hope I Impress." He whispered.

"It's what we're here for." Said Talana, not sure what else to say. Kelen nodded and continued his guided tour.

"That entrance there " he pointed as they moved along the corridor "is the passage up to R'gar's weyr. You'd better not even think about exploring up there, his Bronze is even grumpier than he is."

Talana opened her mouth to retort that she found neither R'gar or Laranth grumpy, but thought better of it. Doubtless few of the others had flown on Laranth and it might be unwise to mention it in case they thought she was sucking up. Kelen was off again anyway, pointing out storerooms, the big Hall of Learning where, he told her pulling a wry face, R'gar lectured on the care of dragonets.

"As though we already have them" he said "Though I guess it'd be too late to learn once we had. Them. There'll be a lot of disappointed boys though – Fifty two, no, fifty three candidates with you and only twenty two eggs.. Segrith's an Oldtimer dragon of course, but without Prideth and Wirenth she's senior Queen and Pilgra's senior Weyrwoman. Vanira couldn't do it, she always need someone to tell her what to do" said Kelen , scornfully. "That leaves a fancy piece who somehow Impressed a dragonet last year, both of them still damp behind the ears." Talana hid a smile at his worldly wise air.

"I take it you're weyrbred?" Sne asked. He nodded.

"Only I don't force it down people's throats like some do, naming no names, but Bazar springs to mind." He grinned. "Friend of Koreb. Steer clear of both of 'em" Talana nodded, her head spinning with weariness. Kelen continued, "This here is the glory hole –oh!" as he looked into Talana's new home. "So this is where they stuck you?"

She nodded.

"And please, Kelen, I'd appreciate hitting the sack now we're here." She said wearily. He looked at her closely.

"Say, I'm sorry." He said, thumping her on the back. "See you tomorrow". And he left, whistling. Talana drew the curtain in the doorway.

oOoOo

As Talana was about to go to bed it suddenly occurred to her that it would be a disaster to her if the likes of Koreb and Bazar found her precious book. Where could she hide it? This little room was bare, containing only a narrow cot and a clothes press, with scant room even for undressing. Then the answer came in a sudden inspiration, and she slipped out and was quickly running up the dimly-lit labyrinth that led to Laranth's weyr. She thought the question at him,

"_**May I come in?"**_

"_Come."_ His reply was brief, but she sensed curiosity. She explained,

"_**There are boys who I am afraid might steal or damage something which I value. May I hide it in your weyr?"**_

There was a sense of amusement at the human idea of valuing things; but Laranth made no reply until she got into his sandy cavern.

"_I should like to see your thing"_ He said. Talana took her book from her tunic and showed him, turning the pages.

"I don't really understand it" she explained "but I think it might be useful. See, it tells you how to find the size of a piece of land without much measuring, even if it's a funny shape. I should think that would be useful, don't you?"

"_Perhaps"_

His answer was guarded but not angry.

"May I hide it here?"

"_If you wish. Then you had better sleep. You are tired."_

"Thank you Laranth." She said, tucking the book in a crevice. "You are bossy – but I guess a large Bronze dragon has every right to be." She reached up to pat the dragon's eyebrow ridges as he lay with his chin on the sand watching her, unaware of the new scrutiny of another eye as she turned and hurried down the passageway.

"I thought you discouraged weyrlings from invading your privacy" said R'gar.

"_There are weyrlings and weyrlings"_ said Laranth with dignity. _"T'lan is polite"_

"He hasn't Impressed yet." Warned R'gar. "He's still Talan."

"_He will Impress."_

Laranth settled, closing his one eye to sleep. He was certain this one would Impress. R'gar was more cautious. He had dealt with weyrlings since he and Laranth had each lost an eye in the accident that prevented them from being an effective thread fighting team save in the direst emergency. The boy had good attitude, he reflected, but he might be shamming. And he was so small.

"_There have been others that small. The Benden Weyrleader was short as a youngster, and his weyrwoman is not big. Ramoth is the biggesr dragon ever."_ Laranth reminded him without opening his eye; R'gar was mildly amused that Laranth did not mention the size of Mnementh. The one eyed Bronze made much of the fact that he was a few spans longer in the tail than their own Weyrleader's Orth. R'gar said,

"True; but we shall see"

Dragons were usually right about people. Especially when they named them: even other riders were referred to by Dragon. Laranth was known to acknowledge F'lar and Lessa and occasionally T'bor and Pilgra. To name a weyrling was for him, unprecedented. There must be something in that. R'gar grinned. This weyrling at least wasn't scared and tongue tied, nor arrogant and insolent. Cheeky, yes; insolent no. And he wasn't scared of dragons….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 A Number of Encounters

Talana drifted warmly out of a fading dream of riding gigantic dragons all over the countryside into a pleasant neither here–nor–there lassitude. It was several minutes before she woke up fully, suddenly, in a panic – afraid that coming to the weyr was all part of the dream and that any moment now blows would rain upon her. She sat up and looked around.

She was in the same small room in the weyr where she had gone to sleep, not under a table in the kitchen; and she was warm under the thick sleeping fur.

Knuckling her eyes and yawning, Talana allowed the sleep to ebb from her. Her innate, country born time sense told her that it was long past the time she had been accustomed to rise as a drudge and perhaps the same time she would expect to rise to see to her father's beasts.

"Probably nearly dawn" she muttered to herself, pulling on her tunic and trousers and hastening to the bathing room. She made sure it was empty and hurried through her ablutions warily, keeping both 'inner' and outer ears attuned for any approach. Then, feeling refreshed and happy, she hurried to the big dining room.

It was totally empty.

Talana felt a stab of guilty worry that she had overslept. Kelen had said they were supposed to be outside first thing – and here she was keeping R'gar waiting after all his kindness! Talana clattered down the long staircase to the Bowl as fast as her now-itching feet would let her.

oOoOo

There was no one in the bowl either. In fact, apart from a few firelizards and the watchdragon by the starstones, the whole weyr seemed deserted in the greyness of the early morning. Talana wondered where everyone could be. Surely it wasn't time for hatching yet even though she was late? However, maybe the candidates were inspecting the eggs. Shivering a little even in her thick new tunic, Talana started to make her way around the Bowl. It was a long walk and it warmed her up, though her feet tingled by the time she reached the entrance of the hatching cavern. She slipped inside, and instantly noticed the contrast to the cold outside as the warm sands burned through her thin sandals. Looking around, Talana bit back an oath; there was no one here either. Talana peered into the shadows, realising as her eyes became accustomed to the gloom that the shadow at the far end of the cavern was resolving itself into the largest dragon that she had yet seen: and what she had taken for a flame was the half open hostile eye beginning to whirl in agitation. Talana spoke, hastily.

"Good morning Segrith" she said, wishing she did not have to keep hopping from one foot to the other. "I did not mean to intrude. I am looking for the other candidates."

"_They are not here."_ Talana could only describe the tone as snippy. She bowed.

"I beg your pardon for having disturbed you." She said, turning to go.

"BOY! What are you doing here?"

Talana swung round at the sound of the imperious cry. A short, bouncy woman had precipitated herself from the Weyrwoman's quarters and bore down on her.

"I – If you please my lady, I was looking for the other candidates." Talana ventured. "They were not in the dining room or the exercise area so I wondered if they were here. I – I'm sorry, and I said so to Segrith."

The Weyrwoman paused in her descent to catch her breath. Talana could see that her face was naturally jolly, a hint of laughter lines developing by her eyes. Now however her expression was closed and wary.

"At this hour?" she posed the question with a hint of scepticism.

Talana blinked.

"I do not know the customary times that things are done here, Lady. I was told that we report for physical training first thing in the bowl. It being past dawn, I guess I've missed them and I tried to think what other things they might do next. I didn't arrive until yesterday you see." She added by way of explanation of her ignorance.

"_Vorth brought this one back"_ Talana heard the Queen tell her rider. So this was Pilgra, the senior Weyrwoman. Pilgra looked hard at Talana.

"Have you not checked their beds?" She asked. Talana shook her head, surprised.

"No, ma'am. I thought I was late."

Pilgra laughed in genuine amusement, her eyes crinkling. Talana found it impossible to guess her age save that she was no longer a girl nor yet middle aged: she could have been anywhere between 20 and 40 turns. Pilgra said,

"Child, the day those lazy boys get out of their sleeping furs before first watch, I shall grow wings and fly myself. The boys who've Impressed, they'll be getting up now to see to their dragonets, but I doubt any of the others'll be up for a good half hour yet!"

"Oh!" said Talana. She did not feel there was a great deal more she could say.

"If you give me a few minutes to bathe, I'll show you to the kitchen for breakfast." Pilgra, mollified by Talana's respectful tone, spoke in a kindly tone as she patted Talana on the shoulder and bounced off without waiting for an answer.

Talana stood, shifting from one foot to the other as she looked around. Now her eyes had adjusted she could see that, not far from the golden dragon were her eggs, loosely clustered.

"May I look at your eggs?" she asked.

There was a brief hesitation; then,

"_The other boys have inspected them."_

Taking this as agreement, Talana drew closer. The mottled eggs were much of a size, with greenish and brown patterns. From what Talana had heard told in Harpers' tales, the two with more distinctive patterns were probably bronze eggs. No chance of Impressing a Bronze dragonet of course, she thought – or, indeed, she reminded herself, any dragon. They'd know that she wasn't a boy, and of course only boys Impressed any dragons other than the great golden queens. But green dragons were female, she thought hopefully, maybe I could Impress a green. Funny, Talana reflected that biggest and smallest dragons were female.

With a start, Talana realised that in her reverie she had been touching the smooth, warm shell of one of the large eggs, almost totally hardened beneath her touch. She drew her hand away quickly, guiltily, but it seemed as though she felt a call. Had she wrongly influenced a dragonet – a large enough creature it must be in an egg that stood as tall as herself? Had she confused the bonding by touching that lovely shell, marked in green with a shape like a dragon's eye, shot through with gold in the iris and surrounded by golden threads. Talana caught herself becoming side-tracked, mesmerised, lost in contemplation of that eye shape; and hastily turned from the eggs, thanking Segrith for her indulgence. She decided to wait for Pilgra on the tiers at the cavern's perimeter, set up for the convenient viewing of hatchings by selected spectators.

Pilgra bounced out shortly thereafter, smiling at Talana, and set a fast pace for the main kitchen cavern; this was close to the room where the healer, Calla, had treated Talana the previous day. It was, as far as Talana could judge, directly opposite the weyrling barracks.

oOoOo

Delicious smells were wafting from the big cookstoves as Pilgra cheerfully greeted the drudges who were coaxing the fires to greater heat, preparing food and klah for the weyr's occupants. Talana was struck by the difference between these drudges and those at Nabol Hold; not just the superficial differences of cleanliness and decent clothing, but the more subtle difference of attitude. Here the kitchen staff were cheerful and willing, willing too to pass the time of day with the senior Weyrwoman, showing neither grovelling subservience nor contempt that she should stoop to speak to them. Talana did not realise of course that Pilgra was also especially respected for her part in reuniting with their families the girls taken under the pretext of Search by the Oldtimers who wanted servants; but attitudes came from the top and Talana could see that Pilgra was ready to listen to a problem or complaint, and felt deepening respect for her. After all, she thought, if I don't Impress – as I certainly shall not – I could work here quite happily.

Pilgra had located a tall, spare woman in her middle years, who seemed to be in charge of the kitchen, and was saying,

"Is there any food ready, Keerana? I'm so-o-o hungry" – she put on a comically pleading tone – "and this youngling needs feeding up if he's to keep the habit of rising before his fellows."

The headwoman sniffed expressively, feigning disapproval.

"Anyone would think you were a weyrling yourself, Pilgra, or even a hatchling. You're always hungry. There's a tray of meat rolls over there and fresh klah."

The chubby Weyrwoman grinned confidingly at Talana.

"Keerana's bark is worse than her bite." She said. "C'mon boy, eat up. Shards, there's little enough of you as there is, we can't have you wasting away into _between_."

Talana was finishing her fourth meat roll and licking her fingers with a sigh of contentment when Calla came in.

"You came across the Bowl in sandals?" she exclaimed aghast, without preamble. "Come along, let me see those feet."

"I could scarcely fly here, could I, ma'am?" asked Talana reasonably. "The salve has helped a lot, and I was so hungry…" – she caught Pilgra's eye and was rewarded with a conspiratorial grin, though the young woman looked grave enough when Calla showed her Talana's feet.

"Have you been measured for boots yet?" asked Pilgra. Talana shook her head. "I'll take you along as soon as Calla's finished daubing you with smelly stuff then." She said cheerfully, ignoring Calla's snort at the cheerful denigration of her healer's salves.

oOoOo

R'gar arose refreshed into the chill dawn, and cursed the necessity of chasing hedonistic weyrlings from their warm furs. Hastily he breakfasted on the food brought up to him. One of the advantages of being a Bronze rider in an accessible weyr was having meals brought to your own weyr, a courtesy which R'gar appreciated since becoming weyrlingmaster and moving to this cavern. Unlike Benden Weyr, the kitchen was on the other side of the bowl to the weyrs and there were no service shafts. Not that R'gar was bothered by this lack of convenience; when he was a youngster at Benden he had been far too junior for such a privilege, and as for Fort Weyr where he had spent much of his Thread-fighting life, as first Weyr he often felt it was more of an accident than a planned Weyr.

R'gar strolled into Laranth's cavern, greeting the sleepy dragon and promising an oiling later.

"_No hurry."_ Answered the Bronze. _"I want to bath first, and it's still too cold."_

"You're as bad as my lazy weyrlings" Teased R'gar, setting out for the boys' quarters. Reaching Talana's cubby hole he called through the curtain,

"Are you awake?"

Receiving no reply, he entered. Finding the bed vacant, and neatly made, he nodded approval and went to chase out the dozen boys still trying to sleep, chivvying those not yet fully clad into frenzied activity on pain of missing breakfast through tardiness. Koreb complained the loudest – as soon as R'gar had moved on – then remembered a grievance of the previous evening.

"Bet that runty babe's still abed." He said to his cronies, maliciously. "What do you say we go wake him up?" His friends laughed dutifully and followed him.

oOoOo

R'gar looked in on the dining room, but the new lad was nowhere to be seen. He spotted Kelen and beckoned him over.

"Sir?" Kelen's face was a study of innocence mingled with puzzlement as he racked his brains for any mischief he might be in trouble for.

"Great Eggs, boy I'm not going to eat you." Said R'gar, exasperated. "Unless you have a guilty conscience, which with an expression like that I suspect you may." Kelen shuffled, automatically assuming an injured look. He could not recall anything he should be in trouble over – unless the weyrlingmaster had found out about the grubs – so he replied,

"No sir."

R'gar grunted.

"I was looking for Talan." He said.. Kelen shrugged.

"Sorry sir, I haven't seen him. Shards, had the new boy got into trouble already? That was real enterprise!

"Well, if you do see him, tell him to report to the leatherworker to be measured for boots. Dismissed." R'gar strode away to see to Laranth.

oOoOo

Meanwhile Talana was becoming sick off personal remarks as the leatherworker said accusingly,

"Your feet are very small."

"Yes, sir." She replied bluntly. "But they fit me."

The man looked up sharply.

"So will your boots. And I'll thank you not to cast aspersions on my crafting ability."

"It wasn't.. ..I didn't mean it like that!" Talana protested.

"Humph." Said he, a trifle mollified. "Get along with you now. They'll be ready in several days."

oOoOo

Talana hurried across the weyr in time to meet Kelen coming down the steps.

"Where have you been?" he complained. "You've missed breakfast."

"Had mine ages ago." Talana put on a smug look.. "I'm no lazy slug-a-bed."

Kelen punched her good-naturedly in the arm, and Talana winced.

"What the – it wasn't that hard." Kelen protested. "Hey are you all right? You've gone a funny grey colour. D'you hurt your arm?"

Talana nodded.

"Burned it." She replied shortly.

"Have you seen Calla?" Kelen asked, concerned.

"Have I seen Calla? HAVE I seen Calla!" Talana groaned.

"Sounds like you have!" laughed Kelen. "Oh – I had a message for you from R'gar, only I've Forgotten what it was."

"Then you can volunteer for execution when he finds I haven't done whatever I'm supposed to do." Talana's voice was teasing but inwardly she was a little irritated. Kelen stared at his toes, ashamed as he heard the slight edge to her voice, for he was a perceptive lad. Then he remembered.

"Boots!" He cried.

"Boots yourself."

"No, dimglow, he said you were to go and be measured for boots!" Kelen beamed all over his face, pleased to have remembered. Talana attempted to look down her nose, but the effect was spoiled by Kelen being half a head taller than she.

"I've done that too!" she grinned.

"Seems you get up so early, next thing you'll have been to the Hatching ground and Impressed!" grumbled Kelen good-naturedly.

"Not quite." Talana felt a return of the guilt for she could not forget the egg with the eye that seemed to call to her.

They clattered into the bowl with a gaggle of others. R'gar was already there. Catching sight of Talana he roared,

"Talan! Come here!"

Koreb sniggered.

"Sounds annoyed, doesn't he?" he remarked to no one in particular, but loud enough for Talana to hear. She ignored him and walked forward.

"Sir?" she asked

"Didn't you get my message to have your feet measured?"

Talana smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Then why are you not on your way to have it done?"

"Because I've already been."

"Excuse me boy, but you've not had time since I gave Kelen the message." His voice was cold.

"You suggest I lie, sir?" Talana scowled, chin up, angered that he did not believe her. "I had already had my feet measured when Kelen brought me the message. The Weyrwoman sent me."

"I see. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He was relieved and a little amused. "I didn't realise you had already started making friends."

Talana was unsure whether he was displeased with her for so freely mentioning the Weyrwoman. She explained,

"I thought I was late you see. I met her and she kindly took me to have breakfast. We met Calla."

"Hmphm. And I suppose it did not occur to you that you are not expected to report for physical training until your feet and arm are healed?"

"No sir."

"Typical!" he snorted. "You had better go to my weyr and study the scroll on dragon anatomy the others have already studied. Be careful with the scrolls. After the noon meal you will join the others in the learning hall. You can read, can you?" He asked belatedly.

"Yes, sir, some."

"Then dismissed." He raised his voice so the other weyrlings could hear. "Very well, if you're awake now, let's get started."

Koreb sidled towards Talana and muttered,

"He kept you talking a long while. Well and truly in disgrace are we?" Talana retorted,

"I don't know about this 'we'. Are you?"

Something about his air of cruel assurance disquieted her; but she was anxious to catch up on her studies and with that comment walked past him and on to R'gar's quarters.

oOoOo

Talana worked hard all morning, and was ready for a meal when she heard the distant babble of voices coming up the stairs. She met the others outside the dining room, and was surprised to see Keerana there looking angry.

"So there you are young Talan. Have you no idea of Civilised living?"

"I beg your pardon, Keerana?" Talana asked, puzzled. Keerana pursed her lips.

"We do expect weyrlings to keep their rooms in a decent state and make their own beds in this establishment."

"I made my bed."

"If you call it making your bed when you've dried yourself on your furs and thrown them on the floor together with all the bedding, then it's made. As for your habits of cleanliness, I don't know what you were expected to do in That Place but we do have special rooms here. You don't need to use the corner."

Koreb and his friends sniggered. Talana tightened her lips, angry.

"It was clean and tidy when I left it. " She said firmly. Keerana snorted.

"It will be. You can clean it up before you eat." She said implacably.

"I beg your pardon, Keerana." R'gar had come up the stairs and had been listening to the exchange, "The boy is telling the truth. I looked into his room this morning with some instruction. He had already left. His room was perfectly tidy then."

"You should see it now, weyrlingmaster." Keerana was not going to be subdued easily.

"Show me."

Keerana led R'gar and Talana to Talana's room. Koreb and his cronies followed, chuckling into their hands.

The room was indeed a sight. Talana gasped in dismay. The look of horror on her face finally convinced Keerana.

"I'm sorry, child." She said. "I'll help you clear it up."

"I've a better idea." Said R'gar, grimly. He swung round just as Koreb was about to duck out of the doorway. "Those who indulge in idle curiosity must expect to be made use of. Come in boys, don't be shy!"

Muttering, the bullies were sent to get clothes and cleaning sand. R'gar remarked quietly to Keerana,

"It's my belief those four were behind it. Koreb's a nasty piece of work, but he's too clever to be caught out doing any serious bullying."

Under Keerana's watchful eye, the four bullies said and did nothing untoward, but Talana felt their thoughts and resolved to stay out of their way as far as possible. This she did by spending her evenings in Laranth's weyr, reading her book while R'gar was occupied checking the dragonets of previous hatchings. Laranth seemed to be pleased to have someone to talk to him, and Talana would scratch and fuss his eyebrow ridges while she read. After she had reached the limit of her understanding for the day she would devote some time entirely to Laranth until she was sure the bullies had gone to bed. She felt certain that their healthy fear of R'gar would keep them from interfering with her bed again.

Once or twice R'gar returned to his weyr before she had left. The first time he asked,

"Did you want to see me, lad?"

"Oh no, sir!" said Talana, then flushed as she realised her rudeness. "I – I mean, I didn't specifically want to see you, sir. I came to see Laranth. Not that I'm not happy to see you. Sir."

R'gar's mouth twitched in a half smile.

"I see" he said. Talana shifted from one foot to another looking guilty. It seemed an appropriate expression to assume under R'gar's gimlet eye. He sighed, exasperated.

"Don't look as though you've committed some offence, Talan. If Laranth doesn't want your company, he'll soon let you know."

He strode into his room and Talana slipped away. Thereafter R'gar merely greeted her tersely, occasionally mentioning that it was past her bedtime. A mild mention from R'gar was tantamount to an order; and Talana learned to leave quickly.

oOoOo

Koreb and his friends wondered where Talana was going; and so did her friend Kelen. After a couple of days he asked over breakfast,

"Say, Talan, where do you go in the evenings? I wanted to ask you about that question R'gar set about overeating, but you weren't in your room."

Seeing Koreb lean forward to catch her answer, Talana replied,

"I just like to take a walk before I turn in." She said evasively.

Koreb leaned forward and spoke.

"He won't tell you, Kelen because it's my belief that pretty boy here is R'gar's catamite." By separating the two they would be easier for him to dominate. He added, "After all, he gets protected from hard work, doesn't he?"

"What's a catamite?" asked Kelen, curiosity overcoming his desire to ignore Koreb." Talana shrugged.

"I don't know. Bet he doesn't either. He probably made up the word to sound rude." Talana suspected that the word was pejorative, but had no intention of allowing Koreb to needle her. Koreb seethed; it was no good insulting people if they didn't understand the insult. Stupid babes! He contemplated elaborating; but the chance of being overheard and reported to R'gar was a risk he preferred not to take.

Talana finished her breakfast quickly. Word had come that her boots were ready, and she longed to be able to join in more.

oOoOo

The boots were everything that Talana could have hoped for and more. In soft Wherhide, they were lined with fur and clung warmly to her legs. Her feet had healed quickly, and she celebrated by dancing on the leatherworker's floor, delighting in the clopping sound of the sturdy heels against the stone until he threatened her with being flayed and made into ladies' money purses.

Leaving the leatherworker's room, Talana was called over imperiously by Keerana.

"I've been sorting out some clothes as you have so little." She told the girl. "I think these are about your size, they used to be my youngest son's. He's a sturdy lad for nine turns. You might as well take a white tunic for the hatching while you're about it."

Stammering surprised thanks, Talana took the bundle of clothes thrust at her. She ran up to her room, and selected a dark, rich brown tunic and a pair of russet breeches as well as a change of underlinen. There were a pair of wherhide breeches too and a matching jerkin and overjacket, which she decided to keep for best. Quickly washing out her other clothes she ran down the stairs to the exercise ground in the hopes of being allowed to join in the last part of the drill with the others now that her feet were properly shod. After all, her arm didn't hurt much with numbweed on it, she reasoned, so it must be better than it had been. Had R'gar said better, or healed?

The question was superfluous; to Talana's disappointment, the class was breaking up when she got there, and R'gar had already gone to a more senior class so she could not ask if she could come and join in on the morrow. Meanwhile, she noticed Koreb glancing in her direction, a nasty grin spreading over his face. At a word to his companions, she was surrounded before she had a chance to move.

"Now then, runt, you've got just one chance to get down on your knees and beg my pardon for causing me trouble." Said Koreb. Talana felt her mouth dry and her stomach knotted with fear; but her stubbornness would not let her give in.

"In a watch-wher's back passage will I!" She retorted.

A fist crashed into her face and she staggered back with a grunt, and tripped over as a hand pushed her.

"C'mon, runt, get up." Koreb grabbed Talana's left arm. She was unable to stifle a cry as his fingers dug into the healing flesh like bands of hot iron. Koreb laughed unpleasantly.

"We don't like that, do we?" He squeezed harder and twisted. Talana screamed, retching as she felt the skin pull away. The world swung wildly and as blackness threatened to engulf her, her mind voice screamed,

"_**Laranth! Laranth, help me!"**_

oOoOo

Koreb and his friends were too busy in their game of tormenting the smaller child to notice the rush of wings. Suddenly the wind thrown up by Laranth's approach and his bellow of fury startled them into turning. Despite the knowledge that a dragon would never knowingly attack a human, the sight of an angry Bronze dragon was enough to unnerve two of the boys who fled. Koreb and one other retreated backwards slowly until Laranth's clawed foot shot forward. Koreb joined his fleeing companions and the last boy fainted clean away. Laranth's forefoot closed gently around Talana's unconscious body and he flew up to his weyr with her.

oOoOo

Talana regained consciousness on the sandy floor of Laranth's cave. The great Bronze head lay beside her, his one eye whirling in concern. R'gar was bending over her.

"Oh Laranth, you are wonderful." She whispered faintly.

"_You are my friend"_ his eye whirled less frantically _"I wanted to help you. You have no dragon of your own yet." _He nuzzled his nose gently against her.

R'gar told her,

"Laranth says you are his friend. You are honoured, lad." He added, "Calla is on her way."

Talana reached out her hand to touch Laranth and cried out as the opened wound pulled.

"Rest easy, child." R'gar pushed her back.

"I'm sorry I was a weakling, sir." Talana felt ashamed of not standing firm, of calling for aid.

"Weakling?" His voice was angry. Talana blinked quickly as tears started unbidden to her eyes, frightened of failing him, more frightened of failing the dragons. R'gar continued, "To stand up to those bullies alone and injured is not the act of a weakling." He added, "The act of an idiot maybe, but youth is proud. You are not at fault in any way, Talan."

Calla's arrival put a stop to further conversation; and while she made tart comments on great fools of dragons taking her patients to crazy out of the way places instead of coming to the main living cavern, R'gar stumped off to his sleeping room simmering in a way that boded ill for Koreb and friends.

oOoOo

The four miscreants squirmed miserably in front of the Weyrlingmaster. R'gar was white with fury, his scars standing out in livid contrast.

"WELL?" he snarled.

Koreb gulped but pulled himself together. Was he not of the Blood?

"It was only a bit of teasing sir. Talan's bumptious and conceited; we wanted to bring him down a peg or two. How was I to know that he was a snivelling, cowardly cry-baby to screech at the slightest touch?"

R'gar's mouth narrowed and his scars twitched a measure of his annoyance.

"Cowardly? Hardly. As to being a cry-baby, I wonder if you would remain silent about what must be constant pain from an unhealed burn wound, especially after going _between_ with it. "The muscle by his damaged eye twitched harder at the memory of cold _between_ on fresh burns. "You are here hoping to Impress dragons, hoping to be dragonmen. Well let me remind you that dragonmen are pledged to protect the people of Pern, not attack them." His voice was cold, relentless. "You are supposed to be on the threshold of manhood. Unless you bring about some changes in yourselves I doubt any of you will ever be worthy of the appellation 'men'. You have one chance to redeem yourselves; ANY transgressions will have you sent out from this weyr. Dismissed." His face was contemptuous and uncompromising, and two of the boys were openly sobbing as they left, hurriedly. However, scared as Koreb had been in front of the weyrlingmaster, his fear turned rapidly to anger.

"How dare he think he can talk to me like that? I, the grandson of Lord Holder Meron! He'll soon learn he can't talk to someone of my rank like that. I'll show him, and that runty brat!"

A warning rumble from Laranth had all the boys fleeing down the narrow stair to their quarters, where they were greeted by jeers and catcalls under the leadership of Kelen. The acceptance and appeasement of the bullies ended with Talana's stand against them.

oOoOo

Talana was resting in bed when two tearstained faces appeared warily around the door. She stiffened, recognising two of Koreb's hangers-on.

"What do you want?" she demanded suspiciously. The taller of the two lads, a lanky fair-haired boy of about her own age asked hesitantly,

"May we come in?"

"Why?" She felt in little mood to be gracious.

The shorter boy, a tubby lad a little younger blurted out,

"We just wanted to say sorry!" He looked ready to cry again. Talana unbent a little at his distress.

"Come in then." She kept her tone neutral. The older boy spoke again.

"We-we just didn't think. I know it's a lame excuse, but, well, it was so great having someone so high ranking as Koreb taking notice of us, especially as he's so old. I mean, he's nearly seventeen, a young man not a boy."

Talana made a rude noise.

"Then the more shame to him – and it's high time he grew up." She retorted. The fair-haired boy nodded.

"Segell and I had a long talk. After – after R'gar told us off, we realised that we weren't keeping to the standards of dragonmen – proper dragonmen that is, not Oldtimers." He added, contempt in his voice. Talana was inclined to believe him; she knew that young boys were susceptible to flattery, having several cousins. She said,

"I appreciate you coming. I guess it must have been hard."

Segell swallowed and nodded emphatically. His older companion said,

"I thought it was bad enough being torn to shreds by R'gar. And does he deserve his reputation!" He added with feeling. "I thought at one point he was going to hit us, but he didn't need to! I tell you I'd rather face Thread alone than get on his bad side again – but it's funny, I didn't even know what to begin to say to you. Just that I – we – would like to start over. If you'll let us." His eyes pleaded and he held out a hand. Talana stared at it a moment then extended hers to grip his firmly.

"Peace, then?" she asked. Both boys nodded and Segell too grasped her hand on the pact. He said,

"Tassellan and I were real impressed about you putting up with such injuries." He ventured. "You're much more a man than Koreb."

Talana kept a straight face only with difficulty.

oOoOo

Talana had a regular stream of visitors while she was confined to bed; M'kel dropped in bringing Vorth's regards and Pilgra's greetings on his way to fight Thread and was promptly banished by Calla for patting Talana rather too heartily on the shoulder of her injured arm. He sneaked back later, smelling of firestone, to make an apology, which Talana was glad to accept. M'kel was impossible to stay cross with for he was so charming and friendly a companion that Talana almost found herself apologising to him for being injured!

Kelen sneaked in whenever he could; and so too did Segell and Tassellan. Kelen took issue with Talana over this.

"Whaddya want with those two? After what they've done to you, I'd chuck 'em off Laranth's ledge."

Talana gave him a steady look.

"I'll choose what friends I like." She said firmly. "Tass and Segell had the grace and honour – and the courage – to apologise. They did it without R'gar's prompting and they meant it. I guess they deserve another chance – after all, we've all done things we could wish undone."

Kelen wrinkled his nose.

"Well I guess you're more forgiving than I am then." He said. "Calla says your arm's been put back a sevenday with Koreb pulling all the skin off your blisters."

A voice in the doorway made him jump.

"Kelen, have you nothing better to do than listen to the conversation of your elders?" R'gar stood there. Kelen looked uncomfortable. The Bronze rider continued, "Talan, the class is inspecting the eggs again shortly – " he glared at Kelen " – that is if I manage to gather them all together. You missed the first time, so I have secured a temporary order for you release."

Talana's eyes shone. She would see the Eye egg again! She could almost imagine it was calling to her already! R'gar said,

"We'll leave you to get up. Kelen will be wanting to make himself presentable."

Kelen opened his mouth then thought better of speaking. Meekly he followed R'gar from the room.

oOoOo

The heat of the sand in the hatching cavern struck through Talana's boots. It was hotter she thought than the last time she had been here. She was glad she had had the chance of a quick word with R'gar to explain that Segrith had permitted her to view the eggs; she did not wish to behave clandestinely in any more ways than she had to. The warm cavern felt good after the bitter cold in the Bowl as winter winds howled vindictively about the seven spindles, and Talana smiled happily as she bowed to Segrith.

Koreb muttered,

"What's the matter, runty – trying to make yourself smaller so's she won't see you?"

"A little courtesy never hurt anyone." Talana replied evenly. "Segrith is entitled to due respect." Segrith bugled agreement, rising up and spreading her wings. Several boys took a step backward, Koreb included, Talana noted a little maliciously. She sensed his hatred when he realised that she had stood her ground and shamed him.

Several other boys followed Talana's example in bowing to Segrith. The Weyrsecond, watching, turned to R'gar.

"That lad's got leadership qualities. I wager he'll Impress a Bronze."

"He could be a leader if he wanted. But it's my reading that he's a loner, a maverick." R'gar replied

"You should know." The other rider retorted, with a wry grin. R'gar asked stiffly

"Is that a criticism, L'gani?"

"Shells no. Any more than your summation of the lad was. Don't be so fardling touchy, R'gar, you make me afraid to talk to you.."

R'gar grunted an apology. He was aware of his reputation for having a hair-trigger temper which made many of his fellow dragonmen avoid him; and being intensely private he did little to discourage this. He said,

"Let's see how young Talan handles this. Look, he's making for the egg Koreb has laid claim to."

Koreb had claimed the eye egg at the previous inspection, confident that it contained a Bronze. Seeing Talana approach his eyes glittered dangerously.

"Keep back, runt. This is my egg" He said venomously. Talana raised surprised eyebrows.

"Oh?" She asked sweetly. "When did you lay it?"

L'gani shot a look of surprise at R'gar. Surely that was not a bark of laughter turned hastily into a cough?

Koreb snarled and clenched his fists, conscious of R'gar's watchful presence.

"Talan's right." Tassellan spoke up, surprising his erstwhile ally. "The dragonets need to feel all of us to choose."

"We don't need the opinions of the son of a kitchen drudge" Koreb snapped

"Sure my mother's a drudge – but she's weyrbred and so'm I." Countered Tassellan. "Not the ill-begotten dung descendant of a lord holder who isn't even of the Blood."

Tones were becoming heated, and it seemed as though a fight might break out as Koreb advanced on Tassellan with an ugly look. Fighting on the hatching ground was of course unthinkable – but not to Meron's grandson. R'gar started to move forward.

Talana turned to the golden Queen, whose eyes had begun to whirl.

"Segrith? If you were between them…Please?"

Segrith rumbled agreement; and thrust her long neck forward interposing eight feet of irritated, shining head between the boys, separating them forcibly. Koreb could not feign to be unafraid, and Tassellan fell over backwards in his eagerness to avoid her. There was some nervous laughter from the other boys, and Segrith returned to her customary position. Koreb tried to pretend nonchalance, stroking the egg pointedly; but he did not interfere with Talana touching it too.

"Different approach." R'gar murmured dryly to L'gani.


	4. Chapter 4

_May I take the opportunity to thank all my kind reviewers for taking the time to comment!_

CHAPTER 4 Hatching… and its Aftermath

The days flew past as Talana regained health and joined in more with the others while the eggs hardened in the hatching grounds. Koreb jeered and made snide remarks; but he went no further.

"I can afford to wait." He said. "In a few days time, I'll have Impressed a Bronze dragon and you'll still be less than nothing. My grandfather…"

Talana, bored with the same story interrupted rudely,

"Yes, we all know your grandfather was Lord Meron. But who was your grandmother – his watchwher?"

"You'll pay for that when I've Impressed!" Koreb seethed impotently as the other candidates laughed.

"Don't count your dragons till the shells crack." Said Talana.

oOoOo

The eggs were soon very hard, showing striations; the summons to hatching was expected daily. It came when Talana was sitting reading in Laranth's weyr, her back propped up against his flank as she wrestled with the concept of degrees and angles.

"_Segrith tells me that hatching is imminent."_ He told her. _"I shall miss you when you have Impressed your own dragon."_ He added sadly.

"Nonsense." Talana said. "If by some chance I should Impress – which I doubt – I'd still visit. We both would."

Laranth rumbled amusement, and pointed out that she certainly would not Impress if she wasn't at the Hatching. Talana slipped her book back into its hiding place, and ran down the narrow winding stair to her quarters at breakneck speed. She knew by now every stair and unevenness in the floor and took every obstacle with the ease of practice. Her heart raced from running and excitement. Whilst Talana hardly dared hope that she might truly Impress a dear dragon friend of her own, she wished for it so much as well whilst fearing the consequences if she did. Hastily she pulled on the white Impression tunic, and bumped into Kelen as she hurried out of her room.

"Hullo! What have you got that on for?" he asked.

"It's Hatching Time!" she told him breathlessly.

"How do you know?" Kelen scoffed. "I haven't heard." Talana had by this time learned that dragons generally did not speak to anyone but their riders, and certainly not to weyrlings, so decided not to tell even Kelen that Laranth had informed her.

"Listen!" she said. "Can't you hear the dragons?" The dragons had indeed started to hum and R'gar came up the stairs from the Bowl two at a time.

"Hurry up boys! The hatching is about to begin!" He caught sight of Talana. "I see one of you has at least quick ears." He added.

Talana led the gaggle of boys down the steps and into the Bowl, where dragons were waiting to fly them quickly into place. Laranth swooped down beside her.

"Get up" called R'gar, extending a hand to help her up in front of him. Talana sensed relief from several of the others that they would not have to ride with Laranth and R'gar and thought scorn on them. She patted Laranth's neck lovingly and gulped as he took off fast.

oOoOo

They were there too quickly, and thanking Laranth, Talana slid down onto the hot sands. Suddenly in front of all those people, her heart was in her mouth and she felt sick with apprehension. Suppose she Impressed? Suppose she failed to Impress? Suppose Lord Meron were here to see his grandson and recognised her? Talana had forgotten that it was said that no dragon would carry Meron anywhere since the Queens died.

Laranth, feeling her hesitation, nudged her gently in the small of the back with his great bronze muzzle.

"Go on lad." Said R'gar. "Good luck."

She gulped her thanks; it was too late for worrying. As she joined the cluster of white-clad candidates, the first egg was cracking! Out of it fell a small brown bundle that flopped forward and fell over his own feet. Kelen ran forward to help him regain his balance, and gasped in wonder as faceted glowing eyes gazed up at him adoringly.

The first Impression was made.

Eggs were hatching left and right, creeling dragonets towards the boys to be claimed by their chosen life partners. Then with a sudden SNICK! A crack appeared in the big eye egg. Koreb stepped forward, radiating triumph. Talana stayed still, rooted to the spot, unable to hear R'gar's muttered imprecations, his enjoinders to her to move forward.

"_The dragonet will make its choice. T'lan thinks so too."_ Laranth informed him.

The egg split.

The head of a dragonet appeared a head glowing rich green like grass on a summer's day, gilt by the sheen of evening sunshine.

"Shards, it's only a stupid Green!" Disappointment and anger were in Koreb's tone. Anger won out and he aimed a vicious kick at the bewildered dragonet. A gasp of horror went up from the spectators and the little dragon drew back, frightened, confused.

Talana was in motion, acting without thinking.

"Hurt Mirrith, would you!" she shouted. Her tiny fist shot out, the sinews of her good arm strengthened by manual work and she caught Koreb neatly on the point of the chin. He fell soundlessly to a spontaneous cheer. Talana did not notice; she flung her arms protectively around the dragonet, though the little thing was bigger than she was. She murmured,

"I'll take care of you."

"_I know."_ The love from the dragonet suffused Talana, and she gazed joyfully into jewelled eyes.

"_**Why did I know that you were Mirrith before you looked at me?"**_ she wondered.

"_Because I am." _The little green dragon said, as though it were all the explanation needed; and for Talana it was. _"I'm Hungry!"_ she added wistfully.

"Then we shall go and find you something to eat." Promised Talana.

oOoOo

Pilgra was all but bouncing up and down in anger, echoing the gamut of emotions in Segrith's whirling eyes, and rivalling her in volume as she expressed her disapproval.

"Take that – that – " words strong enough failed her as she pointed at the inert form of Koreb "– THAT! away! I won't have it in my weyr a moment longer, do you hear?"

Weyrleader T'bor, who heard only too well, opened his mouth, but at a glance at the angry little weyrwoman he closed it again. He was more relaxed than he had been with when Kylara was his weyrwoman though he could never care as deeply for Pilgra, and just nodded. His anger equalled hers but practical considerations had to be taken into account.

"I doubt he can go immediately though" he said thoughtfully as soon as he thought Pilgra was running out of steam..

"Why not?" Her voice had dropped to a normal level though it was like ice; and the angry red spots on her cheeks showed signs of fading.

"I doubt if any dragon will take him."

"He has feet. He can walk across the mountains or sail round by sea!" declared Pilgra imperiously.

"It is winter." T'bor ventured. Pilgra did not deign to answer, but flounced off. T'bor reflected that she was probably right. The boy was a disruptive influence and would be better gone. Perhaps he could stay at High Reaches Hold until spring. He clenched his fist, anger filling him at the thought of Meron of Nabol and all his spawn.

oOoOo

Talana was far too involved in the joy of her new friendship to give a second thought to Koreb, beyond checking Mirrith's flank where the bully had kicked her.

"_I do not hurt now"_ Mirrith assured Talana.

"I'd still like someone to check you over." The girl told her. "I'll ask R'gar, and you can meet Laranth." She led the wobbly hatchling over towards Laranth's ledge from which he was still watching as people dispersed from the hatching cavern.

"This is Laranth, Mirrith. He's my best friend next to you." She smiled at Laranth. "Please, where is R'gar? I'm afraid Mirrith's ribs might have been cracked."

"I'm right here." R'gar moved into view. "I'll check." He climbed onto Laranth's neck and they glided down. R'gar felt around Mirrith's ribcage and flank with a practised hand.

"Nothing amiss." He said. "She'll be all right, T'lan."

Talana started. She had not considered that if she Impressed she would be given the honourific contraction. It was too late now ever to admit to being a girl. So who was worrying anyhow? She pulled herself up. T'lan she would be.

oOoOo

R'gar said nothing as he escorted the new weyrmates to the cavern entrance, but secretly he was surprised that T'lan had not Impressed the only Bronze in the clutch. The boy was different somehow; and the dragons seemed to notice it too, especially Laranth who acted as proud of the boy as if he had had something to do with his upbringing. Still, the hatchling was different too, R'gar reflected. Maybe that was the reason behind this Impression.

oOoOo

It came as something of a shock to Talana to realise that those who had newly Impressed would move into communal accommodation in the ground floor weyrling barracks; it was common sense, she realised, considering the enormity of the task of organising twenty-two uncoordinated dragonets in separate weyrs; and of course it would be next to impossible to get the ungainly creatures upstairs. And most of the boys had already been in a dormitory; she only had her privacy for being a latecomer but the weyrling barracks could accommodate all the Impressed youths quite easily. When the dragonets had grown somewhat and could fly readily, then the bonded pairs would have their first taste of a weyr together; for more senior weyrlings had ledges to their quarters, almost like real weyrs, but not too high in case of accidents. Still, she thought, it being winter, the nights and mornings would be dark enough for her to dress and undress in the dark shadows cast by the glows, or better still she could keep her habit of rising before the others woke. Mirrith informed her that she would be glad to let her beloved T'lan change behind her, but what did it matter?

T'lan was careful to think her answer at the hatchling in case she was overheard.

"_But what does it matter if you are female?" _persisted Mirrith._ "I'm female."_

"_**Girls only ride queens."**_ T'lan explained. _**"They might throw me out and not let us stay together if they found out."**_

"_They can't. We're Impressed." _Mirrith's logic was soothing, but Talana had learned enough about dragons to realise that their delightfully simplistic approach to life did not always work where humans were involved.

Fortunately, the myriad tasks of caring for baby dragons occupied the minds of the weyrlings that they were glad to just fall into their beds at the end of the day, waking red eyed each morning to cater to the voracious appetites of growing dragons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As she got used to the routine, Talana started to notice more about the other young dragons, and pick out who had impressed other than her special friends. There were eight other greens besides Mirrith, one of whom had been Impressed by young S'gell. There were seven blues, five browns including K'len's Sharath; and T'lan was delighted to find that her new friend T'sellan had Impressed the only bronze, Corvath.

As Talana acquainted herself with her friends' good fortune during feeding the hungry little dragons by the lake, she found out that there was something unusual about Mirrith.

Speaking first to S'gell and his Caith, Talana wondered whether Caith were undersized. She said nothing, but S'gell spoke up.

"I say, Tal – er, T'lan, your dragon's awfully big for a green." T'lan wondered at first whether he was trying to reassure himself, for Mirrith was almost twice Caith's length; but when she looked around for the other greens, comparing them in size against their human companions, she realised that S'gell was right. Mirrith, her head alone as long as Talana's torso, was far larger than the largest. In fact, Talana reflected, looking around, she was bigger than the blues.

And the browns.

K'len almost fell over in surprise when he brought Sharath to meet them.

"It was a big egg" Replied Talana lamely to his surprised query.

"Mm – same size as T'sellan's bronze. Better go do some measuring with him." Grinned K'len.

Half-afraid to find out how Mirrith compared in size with Corvath, Talana was glad when T'sellan brought his friend over. There seemed little difference in size, but if anything – well, T'lan had to admit that Mirrith was a little bigger. Not of course that it mattered a jot, she assured Mirrith, afraid the little dragon would be concerned by the fuss, for after all she was the most beautiful and wonderful dragon on Pern regardless of her size. Mirrith crooned happily as Talana rubbed her sensitive eyebrow ridges and massaged oil into all the itchy places on her skin.

oOoOo

Talana and her friends were not the only ones to notice the unusual size of Mirrith. T'bor consulted R'gar about it; R'gar had no explanation.

"We all thought those were two Bronzes. Maybe Mirrith is better grown than her fellows because she had through some chance extra nourishment in the shell, and her size will even out as the others grow." Suggested Pilgra. "Or maybe she's just some freak o f nature, like the little white dragon." Still affected by Segrith's as well as her own anger at Koreb's attack on the dragonet, she felt a protective interest in Mirrith. T'bor nodded.

"We can only wait and see." He said. He was glad that Pilgra had largely regained her cool and glad too that Koreb had been quite content to leave the weyr of his own accord. As T'bor had predicted, none of the dragons had been prepared to fly the youth back to Nabol; but he had insisted on setting out immediately on the long journey. He would have to travel first to the coast, then all the way round Tillek and the southern tip of Boll and then north again to Nabol. Not, T'bor thought, a journey he would care to undertake. It would probably take him three – no, four – days travel to reach the coast in this inclement weather, then a boat journey – he calculated quickly. The advantage of favourable currents in the Western Sea would be offset by having the current against him in the long haul up the coast from Southern Boll to Nabol. It would take about two sevendays, T'bor estimated, on the sea alone, even assuming that the weather were sufficiently kind as to keep the boat on course. T'bor thought of the wind, inaudible below ground, but out in the bowl howling like keening dragons mourning their departed. He shuddered. He had no wish to be in Koreb's place! Presumably the lad preferred the difficult journey to the humiliation of being shunned if he stayed in High Reaches. Lord Bargen of High Reaches Hold would have scant sympathy for someone who displayed the same arrogance as the Oldtimers he and his people had suffered under. T'bor remembered how, when he had first taken control of High Reaches Weyr, he had seen people run from dragons. Doubtless Koreb would have enjoyed that. Nothing good came out of Nabol he thought viciously.

"_Mirrith's rider is from Nabol"_ Orth reminded him. T'bor scowled, realising he had clenched his fists so hard that his nails had left marks in the palms.

"There may be exceptions" he said "but the boy has yet to prove himself."

oOoOo

Unaware of being the subject of discussion, Mirrith happily ate, slept, bathed and basked as she was oiled (wistfully wishing it was warm enough to do this outside); and she grew. In a week it was noticeable that she was larger than Corvath. The other weyrlings took it as a huge joke, and teased T'lan about having Impressed "the green who thinks she's a queen". Some of the more senior weyrlings joined in, measuring Mirrith in mock solemnity with a piece of string, charting her growth against the wall of the weyrling barracks. One lad even opened a book on how large Mirrith would grow, and whether she would stop when she reached the size of a full grown Green. T'lan accepted such good-natured teasing cheerfully, but privately worried in case there was something wrong. One day when Mirrith, tired after the day's wing-strengthening exercises, was sleeping off a huge meal, Talana went in search of R'gar. She found him resting between classes of weyrlings, taking a cup of klah in his quarters. Greeting Laranth ecstatically, for she had not seen him to talk to since the hatching, she went to the entrance of R'gar's sleeping room.

"May I talk to you sir?" she asked diffidently. R'gar would have preferred not to be disturbed in his few free moments; but he said

"Certainly. Laranth told me of your arrival, T'lan."

"I'm worried about Mirrith."

R'gar put down his cup.

"Oh? In what way?" At least the boy had the sense to ask when he was troubled, not bottle it all up and make a potential problem worse. T'lan said,

"She's so big. I swear I don't let her overeat herself and there doesn't seem to be any surplus fat – but she's just – big." She finished lamely.

R'gar thought quickly.

"You're the same age as T'sellan. You two aren't exactly the same size, are you?" He asked. T'sellan in fact towered head and shoulders over T'lan and was only half a head shorter than R'gar himself. Talana frowned, unsatisfied.

"Sir, I think you're being evasive." She said. R'gar raised an eyebrow.

"You are insolent, boy."

Talana gave him a quick look which reminded him vaguely of someone; but the expression in her eyes told him how important the matter was to her.

"I'm sorry R'gar, but I don't care." She said. "Discipline me, but please don't hide from me what might be wrong. Mirrith is the most important person in the world to me. Suppose it had been Laranth when you were a weyrling, people always commenting on him and your weyrling master not willing to discuss it?" She added, "Please, R'gar!"

R'gar looked down into her expressive brown eyes full of agony of concern.

"Sit down, child." He said kindly, pointing to the bed. Talana sat, her apprehensive eyes not leaving his. He continued, "Mirrith is as healthy a young dragon as I could hope to see. You have no need to worry on that score. I do not know why she is so much bigger than the other Greens; nor do T'bor and Pilgra." Seeing her expression of astonishment he added, "Yes, she has been discussed. The two opinions put forward so far are that, first, she grew more than the others in the egg and they will catch up; or second she is just –unusual – " he avoided Pilgra's description, 'freak of nature', "like Ruth. Personally" he gave his grim, rarely seen half-smile, "I favour the second theory. She's outgrowing T'sellan's Corvath I believe?"

"Yes, sir." Talana said quietly, her face showing her relief. "She is still growing. Thank you sir for being open. Only…"

"What? More questions?" R'gar sounded fierce, but T'lan detected a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir – I don't want to be a worry-wherry but – if nobody knows what is happening, couldn't it be possible that something is wrong that nobody knows about?"

"You are determined to worry."

"Sir – you told us, when treating injured dragons to fear the worst and not get cocky." She said reproachfully. R'gar's mouth twitched at the corner in amusement. He was not used to being faced out by weyrlings, and still less to having his own sayings quoted back to him. He patted T'lan on the shoulder.

"If it will make you feel better I will come and look at her." He said.

oOoOo

Mirrith awoke when R'gar and T'lan came over to her.

"_I itch."_ She complained. Talana said,

"She says she itches. Do you mind if I oil her now?"

"Mind? Don't be a fool. Here, give me that jar, I'll help." He felt the little dragon all over with experienced, dragonhealer hands as he helped T'lan to rub in the oil. Mirrith closed her eyes, making purring noises of contentment, and commented that R'gar could do this more often. Talana chuckled.

"Do I get to share the joke, or is it private?" asked R'gar.

"She just said you could help more often if you liked." Talana told him. "I'm afraid I shall have to stay on my toes to remain her favourite person!" R'gar scratched the young dragon's eyebrow ridges.

"You know, T'lan" he said, "she looks quite golden in this light as the oil glistens. I wonder if she's some sort of cross between a green and a gold. Hmm. I wonder what sort of clutch she'd produce."

"Well we'll never know. Firestone'll put a stop to that, so you can get silly ideas on that score out of your pretty little head."

R'gar had started at this seeming rudeness until he realised that the comment was in answer to something Mirrith had said. Talana smiled at him ruefully.

"I can't have her taking it seriously, can I now? They call her 'the Green who thinks she's a Queen ' already. It'd set the weyr ablaze if she suggested it ."

R'gar nodded.

"Happen you're right, young T'lan. Besides, it would cause you all sorts of, er, problems…of an er, identity nature." He cleared his throat. "shards, I have a class to go to and I haven't even… T'lan will you do something for me?"

"Of course, sir, anything." Talana was wondering what he meant by 'identity problems'.

"You have a near hand – there's a manuscript I was copying, I need it but the class is waiting for me. Could you finish the copy and bring it to the teaching hall?"

Talana nodded eagerly, glad of a chance to do something for R'gar after all he had done for her.

"Be sure and always come to me if you have a problem." He told her.

"Yes sir, thank you. I'm sorry I made you late."

"Not to worry." He hurried off and Talana went to finish the copying as quickly as she could neatly manage.

oOoOo

R'gar was delighted when T'lan delivered the manuscript to him in plenty of time and still more pleased when she brought him some klah and a pie to his room after the lesson.

"You missed out on your last cup because of me" she said by way of explanation, as he thanked her. "Mirrith's gone back to sleep. Do you need anything else copied?"

To his surprise, R'gar found himself answering in the affirmative. Whatever could have come over him he could not think. Normally he was glad to escape the weyrlings in the privacy of his own room; yet here he was waving one of them over to the table and not even one of the older, more rational ones yet – in fact the smallest of them all.

"_You like having him around. I do too"_ said Laranth

oOoOo

Mirrith continued to grow and thrive; the sevenday lengthened into two – then three. Talana felt as though she and Mirrith had always known each other; but when she gazed into those rainbow faceted jewels that were her dear one's eyes she remembered the moment of Impression as though it had just happened.

Thread had fallen, but the cold had frozen it into black dust. It fell mingled with snow, giving an air of dismal grey cold wherever it landed. The new weyrlings were anything but dismal; snowballs flew wildly and excited dragonets scrabbled in the snow, sending up sprays over everything and everyone until T'bor issued the order that all snow romps were to be confined to the area immediately adjacent to the lake, and not where the kitchen staff drew water at that. K'len, S'gell, T'sellan and T'lan built a super sized slide, then found it immediately appropriated by their dragonets who extended it to the lake as a new and novel way of going for a bath. S'gell found this out by accident when sliding – he had been writing a letter to his crafter family when the others had helped the dragons with the extension – and slid right on into the lake, unable to stop himself. His friends pulled him out, and Calla banished him to bed and forbade further use of the slide by humans.

"It's the same every year." She remarked to Pilgra. "Snow sends the boys silly and those foolish dragon babies encourage them."" Pilgra agreed solemnly, remembering her own activities as a weyrling. The status of Queen rider had not been sufficient to keep her wholly dignified, despite T'kul's disapproval.

It was Mirrith who led the boisterous dragonets.

One day on the slide, she arched her wings at the last minute, and then beat them down as she shot over the rim of the lake; and briefly she was airborne.

"_Look at meee!"_ she bugled excitedly, her joyous thought startling every slumbering dragon to the edge of their weyrs. A moment's misjudgement and she splashed gawkily into the lake, hissing at Laranth as he rumbled with laughter.

After that there was no keeping Mirrith on the ground, and quickly the others of her clutch were starting to try their wings. For a brief, glorious period there was a holiday atmosphere, the very lessons seeming like games. The dragonets were nowhere near big enough to ride, nor would they be for many months, but their young riders were starting to learn about how to fasten flying straps and seeing where to sit. They were all looking forward to the time when they would be able to take their first flight together.

It was of course Mirrith's idea to scoop up snow in her front paws and drop it on Talana as she flew over, Talana, as soon as she had finished spluttering, responded with a well-aimed snowball. The idea spread and soon snowfights were joined in earnest; yet in the midst of all this hilarity, Talana felt a sudden chill of foreboding as a Green dragon came in to land and a passenger dismounted.


	5. Chapter 5

_May I say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed me; I try to reply to every review, especially where you have questions. Not all of which I plan to answer yet! I'm so delighted to get such a positive reaction because I wrote this so long ago and have only made minimal revisions_. _I certainly hope you'll continue to enjoy, thank you again!_

CHAPTER 5 Serious Consequences

The man strode across the Bowl towards the group of youngsters; and Talana, who had stopped playing to watch, saw the Green's rider hurry with an attitude of urgency towards the Weyrleader's quarters. The stranger called to the nearest weyrling,

"Hey boy!" The boy turned to him politely.

"Yes sir?"

"Where's R'gar?" The man's tone was peremptory. The lad pointed out R'gar, explaining formation to a group of young riders whose dragons were nearly full grown. The stranger strode over. Talana moved nearer to overhear what might be going on. Her 'inner ear' told her that the man was angry and looking for trouble. He stopped a few feet short of R'gar.

"R'gar!" He shouted. The weyrlingmaster turned, irritated at the interruption written across his features.

"Yes?" the monosyllable was forbidding.

"I am Larnel, son of Lord Meron of Nabol, father of Koreb. I demand satisfaction for your treatment of my son and I demand the punishment of one commoner brat, Talan!"

R'gar looked stonily at the man.

"In the latter case, rather should Dragonrider T'lan" he emphasised the last two words "seek satisfaction from your son. I give you the benefit of the doubt, Holder Larnel, in not being in full possession of the facts since I doubt that your son would have had the guts to tell you why he was thrown out. Not only did he act the bully, at hatching he actually attacked a dragonet."

"Do not try to excuse yourself!" Larnel snarled. "Naturally a leader like my son would be likely to try to master other low born rabble."

R'gar shrugged.

"Your son is not welcome here. He will never ride a dragon. That is an end to the matter. I suggest you go home." He turned back to his pupils. Talana felt his suppressed anger and saw by the tightening of the face muscles around his scar how much he was controlling himself. The other man was angry too and she heard his intention with her inner ear. She cried out,

"R'gar! Look out!" as Larnel pulled a wicked looking knife. R'gar spun and saw the blade glitter in the bright winter's sun. Hastily he drew his own knife and dropped into a defensive position. T'lan pulled her own short knife and strode as fast as her short legs would take her to take her stand beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Bronze rider growled, keeping his eye on Larnel.

" He insulted you, he insulted me and he insults all dragonmen by his attitude." She said.

"Little fool. You'd be more in the way than useful. Get to your dragon – unless you want her going _between_ before she's even grown."

Talana bit her lip, but knew R'gar was justified. She bowed her head in acquiescence.

"Sir"

She put up her knife and stepped away. Larnel laughed harshly

"Don't worry, whelp. I'll deal with you when I've dealt with one-eye."

Crisp snow crunched underfoot as the two men circled. R'gar, still tightly controlling himself said,

"Don't be a fool, man"

Larnel took no notice, but feinted, then lunged in an attempt to get under R'gar's guard. T'lan judged that R'gar was the quicker of the two, but despite his height was somewhat lighter than the stocky holder. It would go badly for him if the fighting got to close enough quarters for Larnel to grapple him. Moreover, Larnel was obviously an experienced knife fighter; R'gar, like all dragonmen, avoided unnecessary combat as futile and an unwarrantably risk to dragon as well as rider. R'gar had obviously come to the same conclusions, for he was dodging in and out, light of foot, turning to keep the low, bright midday sun at his back. A quick thrust gave him first blood, and Larnel sprang back with an ugly look on his face. A murmur of approval went up from the watching weyrlings. R'gar might not be universally liked, but he was certainly respected as well as being a dragonman. Talana noticed that other riders were running to watch, among them T'bor, his face grim. That things should have got so far, and R'gar picked on for his policy decision was insupportable to the Weyrleader; but now the fight was joined there was little he could do. He dared not call upon R'gar to break off, lest the treacherous Larnel kill him before he could be seized and immobilised; so he stood, watching helplessly.

oOoOo

"Sir? Couldn't you do something?"

T'bor turned to the small voice at his elbow, seeing the diminutive figure of T'lan.

"Well at least there's one weyrling who isn't enjoying the fun." He said dryly. "No, lad, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"Can't we all leap on him?" suggested T'lan, wistfully. T'bor shook his head.

"Too much risk. Besides, it's not done." He said. T'lan snorted.

"If that's for honour's sake, it seems to me that what's 'done' favours the bully not truth." She commented. T'bor did not reprove her; he was inclined to agree.

oOoOo

The fight had travelled to the lake where the weyrlings had been playing. R'gar managed to keep the sun over his left shoulder, hoping his superior stamina would allow him to tire the strong but less fit man. Suddenly, however, Larnel lifted the bright-bladed knife, and flashed reflected sun into R'gar's eye. Caught off guard, R'gar instinctively lifted an arm to shade himself, and Larnel charged. Quick as a flash, Talana scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at the holder. Things that 'weren't done' held little interest her in the light of R'gar's life. The snowball took the man full in the face, diverting him just enough; and the knife scored R'gar's left arm instead of finding his heart. However the impetus of the charge carried Larnel into R'gar, and knocked the lighter man back onto the slide. R'gar struggled to retain his balance. Seeing his difficulty, Larnel rushed forward and kicked his feet from under him and R'gar fell heavily.

Talana launched herself on Larnel as he drew back his knife for the kill; and her cry,

"GET HIM!" echoed by Mirrith was taken up by other weyrlings who launched themselves on the man. He disappeared in a mound of sturdy boys. Talana herself grabbed his wrist and bit it until he let go of the knife; and when T'bor came over to intervene, Larnel had unaccountably got a mouthful of snow and was too busy fighting for breath to be dangerous.

As T'bor removed weyrlings by threats and by force, he discovered that T'lan had already left the seething mass of boys, and was calmly sending his friends for Pilgra, Calla and someone to remove "That person". Talana was not so calm as she sounded, for R'gar lay horribly still. Ice crystals clung to the side of his head and blood oozed sluggishly where an ice shard had hit him. At some stage Laranth had arrived on the scene and stood over R'gar, his eyes whirling with confused emotions his thoughts pouring in incoherent tumult into Talana's mind. He had seized enough of the situation, confused though he was by R'gar's addled thoughts in unconsciousness, to realise that his beloved rider was in danger and he had hurtled from his weyr to protect him. Now he stood, darting his great head about, hissing at anyone who dared approach.

"Mirrith, help me talk to Laranth" Talana cried, as she felt the barrier to her own attempts.

"_Laranth will not talk. He is confusing. He is confused?"_ the puzzled little dragon told her. Talana cursed. She picked her way cautiously across the trampled, slippery ground toward Laranth. She went up to his head and grabbed his jaw, pulling with all her strength to turn his head to an angle where he had to meet her eyes. At first it seemed as though he would just twitch away; Pilgra, watching, gasped, for if he did that, Talana's slight body would be hurled aside like a broken doll. Instead, Laranth snapped his head round to see who was pulling on him, an action almost as dangerous for Talana as he nearly knocked her flying with his muzzle. Still she hung on.

"Laranth, listen to me!" she shouted. "It's me, T'lan! You've got to listen if you want to help R'gar!"

T'bor said,

"The boy might be unorthodox, but he's certainly got guts." Pilgra nodded.

"Yes, and with that stunt we nearly saw them; but it seems to be working."

Laranth had turned his head towards Talana. At last she was getting through to him: there was a projection of thoughts about R'gar, how Laranth loved him and how his head was hurt and his thoughts didn't work. Talana spoke quietly, but thought at Laranth for emphasis..

"You will not help his thoughts to work like this, my friend. You have not been hit on the head; you can think if you try. You must stay with him and help him: and you must let Calla come to him and heal his head. Do you understand, Laranth?" she spoke patiently as to a child; and gradually the crazy whirling of the Bronze's eye slowed as she soothed him. He moved aside to allow Calla to come forward and folded his wings, which had been extended threateningly. Lightly he laid his chin on T'lan's shoulder and made a gentle, unhappy noise. Mirrith came forward and muzzled up to him. The picture it made was so like a small girl playing at being a healer with an indulgent adult that Talana smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Talana squatted beside Calla as the healer felt for R'gar's pulse. A big bruise was already showing on R'gar's temple, and Talana knew this was the cause of the problem. People often died if they were hit there and her voice shook as she asked Calla

"Is he….?"

The healer was still feeling around his neck.

"He's alive, or Laranth would have gone. It's beating but it's feeble. Get a blanket, dear, then organise some kind of stretcher to carry him on. It's dead he'll be soon enough if we don't keep him warm."

Talana sped off; but Mirrith was before her, flying to the sleeping cavern and returning with a fur in her claws before Talana was half way. Talana sent her on to Calla and called the weyrlings to help with a stretcher. M'kel joined her, taking over as she wavered suddenly, caught up by reaction. He sent people scurrying; and took T'lan to the kitchen on Vorth for some klah. She sipped it gratefully.

"You like old R'gar, don't you?" he said quizzically. Talana nodded.

"He's been so kind to me."

"Yes, he is kind, for all that he tries to hide it. When I was a weyrling, well, just as I was starting to fight thread really, I met this girl, and believe it, I was infatuated. Only I used to do a lot of timing it so I could go and see her, and I slept during my lessons. The upshot of it was, I didn't know my formations properly and I nearly caused a bad accident." He pulled a wry face. "T'bor was furious, and so was R'gar; but he took the trouble to find out why I didn't know my formations. He lacerated me with that tongue of his, though I don't recall that he said anything that I didn't think of myself. It wasn't much, I can tell you. Then he took me through all the formations in his own time til I was word perfect; and he still gave me the time to cry on his shoulder when the girl ditched me because I wasn't giving her enough time. He's a good friend, T'lan and I'm glad you have the wit to see it."

oOoOoOo

Talana begged Calla to let her sit with R'gar and keep watch in case he should recover consciousness; and with a look at the girl's distraught face the healer decided that it would be better for the weyrling to do something than to be mooning about outside, fretting. The healer's sharp eyes saw more than she let on; and having treated Talana on her arrival she had been frankly astonished when she had Impressed. However Calla kept her own council and if she felt that a girl would keep a better watch than a boy the same age, she said nothing to suggest it. She merely asked,

"Can you sit still and quiet?" and was impressed more by Talana's simple nod than by protestations of ability.

Talana requested a night watch so that she could care for both Mirrith and Laranth properly. Mirrith splashed happily around the Bronze dragon, scratching the itches he could not reach and making a dreadful mess with cleaning sand. T'sellan volunteered to help, but Laranth would tolerate no one but Talana near him. T'lan told him crossly that a few extra hands would have been a great help considering his bulk; but Laranth replied that it was good practice for when Mirrith attained her full growth. Mirrith warbled happily in agreement.

"But you're not going to be as big as Laranth." Said T'lan, firmly. "Greens aren't."

"_Mirrith is special"_ said Laranth. Mirrith agreed.

Talana snorted.

"Don't you start. As if her head wasn't swollen enough already without you filling it with nonsense you duzzy great creature." She said, her loving tone somewhat belying her words. "Is this a purely avuncular interest or do I see romance in the air?"

"_When Mirrith is grown I will fly her."_ Laranth declared equably, as though it were a foregone conclusion.

"_If I let him." _Put in Mirrith. _"I expect lots of dragons will want to fly me."_

Talana punched her playfully.

"You are insufferably smug my beloved." She said.

"_Of course. I'm special. Laranth says so."_

T'lan let her have the last word; it was easier than trying to explain the virtue of modesty to that dear vain, considerate, egocentric, loving little contradiction.

oOoOo

Two nights passed and still R'gar lay unconscious. Calla had managed to force some water down his throat, but he showed little signs of noticing. The third night as Talana sat with him, increasingly worried, she sensed him stir a little. Mirrith's dark bulk snored gently in the corner of the room and Talana squeezed past her to bend over the bed. R'gar stirred again. She was about to call Calla when his lips moved.

"T'lan…" it was barely audible.

"I'm here sir." She spoke to Mirrith "Get Calla." The little dragon yawned and trotted out of the room. T'lan took R'gar's hand, and bathed his forehead. He spoke again in a hoarse whisper.

"Sagally….why, Sagally?"

"Talana moistened his dry lips, squeezed a few drops from the cloth into his mouth. Automatically he swallowed, and spoke again, urgently.

"I'm still the same man, aren't I?"

Talana sensed agitation.

"Don't worry R'gar." She said. "You'll be all right."

"I can't help being scarred! Why have you changed?"

R'gar had opened his eye and T'lan saw it burned with fever. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back. He stared at her, pleading with someone only he could see.

"At least let me take Sagarra, let me have my daughter!" He begged. "You never wanted a baby, she should be weyrbred!" He closed his eye for a moment, and seemed to sleep, then cried out again,

"Let me see more of Sagarra! Sagarra!"

Calla came in as he cried out and helped Talana press him back briskly and coolly.

"Hand me the water, dear." She told Talana. The girl obeyed, and Calla wet a fresh cloth to lay across his face.

"Hold him for me. I'll see if he'll drink."

"He took some drops from the cloth."

"Good. He needs more though. He'll need to sweat." The healer poured water from the jug into a child's weaning mug with a spout, and tipped a little into R'gar's mouth. With patience she persuaded the sick man to take it all.

"He is feverish" she said. "I dare not give him fellis juice; he's more than half way to _between_ as it is. At least he's responding now; all we can do is wait. You go and get some sleep, T'lan, I'll take over. You look exhausted.

Talana left, and she and Mirrith slipped into a vacant junior queen's weyr to avoid waking her dormitory fellows. She found it almost impossible to sleep for worrying about R'gar, but dozed, snuggled up against Mirrith in the queen's cavern. She knew that it was important for her to rest; for she would need all her wits about her to implement the plan she was starting to formulate.

oOoOo

In the morning, Talana fed and oiled Mirrith while the dragon babe preened at her reflection in the lake, and T'lan informed her regretfully that she was going to leave her alone for a while.

"If you need anything ask Corvath and T'sellan" she told Mirrith.

"_I would rather ask Laranth."_

"I'm afraid Laranth is going to be busy."

Mirrith sighed, and told T'lan that if she was going to be lonely and miserable – T'lan almost broke her resolve at this and had to remind herself firmly that R'gar needed this – then she, Mirrith, might as well be lonely and miserable in comfort; and IF T'lan wanted her she'd be in that comfortable queen's weyr. She trailed across the Bowl, her wings set at a dejected droop. Talana was about to run after her, filled with remorse; when another young dragon dive-bombed Mirrith with snow, and the indignant young Green joined a snow romp, thoughts of all else forgotten.

Talana laughed to herself for falling for Mirrith's tactics and ran up to Laranth's weyr. He was pleased, though surprised to see her so early. Talana asked him as she stoked his neck,

"Dear Laranth, do you know anyone named Sagally?"

Laranth snorted and his one eye started whirling with white-hot anger.

"Calm down!" Talana was firm.

_R'gar liked to be with her. He was happy. That made me happy. Then she told him to go away."_ Laranth was very agitated. T'lan realised that this Sagally had made quite an impression on Laranth's unreliable dragon memory through her hurting of R'gar; or maybe it was something on which R'gar was wont to brood, keeping it fresh in Laranth's mind.

"There was a little girl, Sagarra." T'lan prompted.

"_We visit her sometimes. She visits her mother's mother, then we go there."_

That was hardly any help if the child was not there right now.

"Where Sagally lives with Sagarra – do you remember the place?"

"_I remember in summer"_ Laranth's answer was tentative. _"It's a long time." _He added apologetically.

"R'gar is thinking about it. Can you find his visualisation?"

"_He gives a clear visualisation. But it is summer."_

Talana said patiently,

"Give me the visualisation. I will make it winter."

It was difficult. Talana had never attempted visualisations for going _between_ before, though she had accidentally 'eavesdropped' on the intense concentration of half grown dragons; but bit by bit she changed the picture that Laranth saw until she was satisfied.

"Is that a clear enough visualisation to use for co-ordinates?" she asked.

"_Yes!"_ Laranth was certain. Talana ran quickly to pull on furs and get flying straps. She grabbed an extra fur from R'gar's bed in case of passengers. Methodically she fastened the flying straps onto Laranth as R'gar had taught the weyrlings and, checking with Laranth that she had fastened them correctly, she climbed onto his neck. She had no false pride; and strapped herself on securely.

"_I have never flown __**between**__ without R'gar"_ Laranth told her hesitantly.

"You'll manage. It's been done before, when all the dragons went to help F'nor and Canth."

"_We were fighting Thread then; we were too busy"_

"We can do it." She spoke with a confidence she was far from feeling. "You know how to do it, and I know where. We have to, for R'gar."

"_WE CAN DO IT!"_ echoed Laranth, and bugled as he trundled forward to the ledge and launched himself off. T'lan wondered briefly if she was going to lose her breakfast, and concentrated on holding on, holding the image of Sagally's cot in her mind. Without the comforting presence of a rider behind her, the ground seemed a long way down; and she felt as though the great down-draught from Laranth's huge wings threatened to dislodge her. T'lan told herself not to be so fardling silly; after all she'd be flying Mirrith in a year's time and it was no thing for a dragonrider to fuss about their natural function. Swallowing hard, she concentrated on the small stone cot set by a spinny, the trees bare of leaves, their branches laden with snow. Then she was suffused in the unspeakable cold of _between_ for the second time in her life.

oOoOo

T'bor was in his room, wrestling with the problem of writing a letter to Lord Meron that would not be fuel for further problems. Larnel had been taken, protesting, back to his hold, and told in no uncertain terms that this would be his last flight dragonback. T'bor had also sent messages to F'lar warning of possible problems. It seemed unlikely that even Meron would do anything overtly violent, but T'bor knew the Nabolese Holder well enough to realise that he would be only to happy to spread poison. Thus he was writing that 'whilst Lord Meron could not be held responsible for his kinsman's treacherous attack on a dragonman, he, T'bor, would be very much obliged if he could keep his kin under control.' T'bor fully intended to have a copy sent to all the other Lords Holder to negate any rumours Meron might spread about R'gar starting the affair. Pilgra's idea of course. How good it was to have a Weyrwoman who would back one up! He sat back and flexed his writing hand, and became aware of a commotion outside. Glad of a diversion, T'bor ran down to the Bowl to see what was going on.

oOoOo

Several people looked up as Laranth bugled defiance to fears. As he burst from his weyr someone cried out,

"Is R'gar dead?"

Calla came out to see what the fuss was about. She sniffed.

"Dead indeed. No, there's no change. Don't ask me what that crazy dragon's up to; nor yet who's riding him." She turned and stumped back into the infirmary, ignoring the gasp of astonishment as other people too saw the figure on Laranth's back. T'bor squinted at the dragon, silhouetted against the bright sky.

"Who…..?" He cried, astonished. Dragons just did not fly other people about without their bonded rider.

"_It is Mirrith's rider."_ Orth informed him. _"Mirrith likes to think that she could have gone there, but her rider would not let her. Mirrith is young and silly."_

"Gone where?" asked T'bor.

"_Mirrith did not say. She is very excitable."_

"Call Laranth back!"

"_He will not come. He says his rider needs him to go."_ Orth was apologetic. T'bor ground his teeth.

"As if there weren't enough problems around with that Thread-brained holder half killing R'gar, now that crazy youngster is going to finish the job by killing Laranth."

As he spoke, Laranth vanished _between_; and the assembled watchers held their breath in horrified anticipation of the keen the dragons would give to indicate his death.

It did not come.

Segrith complained to Pilgra,

"_You haven't finished oiling me. I don't know why you're worried. Laranth knows how and the weyrling knows where. And I itch so."_ She added plaintively. Pilgra threw up her hands in exasperation.

"The most unprecedented thing yet to happen in this weyr and all you do is complain of itches!" she cried, scratching the offending place. Segrith crooned happily.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 A Dragonrider Witnesses

Laranth burst out of _between_ facing the cot as Talana had visualised it, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She realised she had been holding her breath, and laughed out loud to reassure herself.

As Laranth landed, Talana undid the straps that secured her and slid gracelessly to the ground.

"_Most people get off slower."_ Remarked the big dragon.

"I fell." She said, shortly. "I haven't got the hang of it yet."

oOoOo

A young girl, perhaps five turns old, was playing alone in the snow, building a snow cave for a battered rag doll. As the big Bronze dropped out of the sky she stopped and stared. Talana strode over to her. It was not hard to recognise R'gar's parentage in her, with her fluffy dark mop of curls and bright blue eyes which regarded Talana gravely.

"That looks like my father's dragon." Ventured the mite.

"Probably because he is. You are Sagarra, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Sagarra. Who are you? Where is R'gar?" She asked. Talana said,

"I am T'lan. Your father is ill. I need to speak to Sagally."

The child led her wordlessly to the cot. A sultry young woman stirred desultorily at a pot on the fire, an infant at her feet, while a man dozed in a chair. He wakened with the sound of the door.

"I told you to stay outdoors out of the way!" he said angrily.

"Please, Margel, there's a dragonman here." The child said as T'lan entered. The man sniffed.

"Dragon boy you mean. What is it, lost your wetnurse, lad?" T'lan looked at him a long moment then ignored him. She said briskly to the woman, who was eyeing her consideringly,

"Good morning – Sagally?"

The woman gave her a look which was half contemptuous, half inviting, though that was lost on Talana. Her face was superficially lovely; but Talana felt that it was marred by the calculation in her eyes and the beginnings of discontent lines round her mouth. She said,

"I am Sagally. What is it you want?"

"R'gar has had an accident. He mentioned you and Sagarra in delirium, and he asked for her."

"So what?"

Talana felt as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown in her face and she gasped at the sheer indifference of the tone.

"Don't you care? He's been badly injured!"

The woman shrugged.

"Scarface can drop dead for all I care. He's nothing to me." T'lan resisted the urge to slap her.

"Then at least let me take Sagarra to see him. I think her voice might bring him out of the coma."

The man stood and stretched, yawning; then he joined the conversation.

"Yes, take her and welcome, so long as you don't bring her back. I don't intend to provide a dowry for some dragonman's brat. I can't think why Sagally kept her in the first place."

Sagally shrugged sulkily.

"You've met my mother. She thought I could get R'gar back – as if I'd want him any more than his bastard brat."

T'lan was cold-calm furious and as white as a sheet. She said,

"I, T'lan, dragonrider of Pern witness your relinquishment of all rights to Sagarra, daughter of Bronze rider R'gar."

She turned to the child who stood stricken, shocked beyond tears at the callous rejection of her. T'lan put an arm round the babe's shoulders. "I will take care of you little one." She whispered. "Get anything you want and I'll take you home."

"I only have Prilla that I love here," said Sagarra in a voice too harsh for one so young as she held up her doll; then she turned and walked out.

Talana paused only to say,

"I hope you're satisfied with yourselves for telling her just how much you don't love her. If you had what you deserved, you – faugh, you disgust me!" and she walked out knowing that she could not trust herself to stay an instant longer. She banged the door with unnecessary vigour.

oOoOo

Outside, the little girl stared at her, shock and loss in her eyes. Unable to tell her that they weren't worth mourning, for a child's family is the centre of its world however bad they may be, Talana dropped to one knee and held out her arms.

"I will love you, your daddy is my friend" she told her; and Sagarra buried her face against Talana. There were still no tears; and Talana feared as she carried the child to Laranth that she had inherited her father's temperament as well as looks. If she bottled it all up it could leave her soul-scarred for life. Talana stroked the mite's hair, and suddenly the little body shook with a sob, her defences broken down by unexpected, maybe unknown, gentleness. Talana cuddled her, seated on tolerant Laranth's foot, rocking the child until the worst of the torrent of sobbing had passed. Eventually Sagarra wriggled and looked up, fear lurking in her blue eyes, that she scrubbed a hand across to dry the tears. Talana pinched her cheek gently and smiled as though nothing were untoward.

"You'll like flying." She said. "It's such fun to look down and see everything all small below."

The fear began to fade and be replaced by interest.

"We're going to fly to see my father?" she whispered. Her tone held awe, and a more desperate question. T'lan, knowing R'gar's nature, realised that showing affection wasn't one of his strong points, and wondered whether the child feared rejection from him too.

"Yes we are, he asked for you." She reassured Sagarra. "He needs you."

"Will I still be able to visit my grandam? I love Lanelly so much."

"Of course, sweeting." At least the girl had someone who must show her affection. "I expect R'gar will take you when he's well. You see I can't take you because I don't know where to go and besides it's not fair on my dragon to fly around too much on Laranth. You see, she's only a little girl dragon and she doesn't know how to go _between_ yet – and she's not even big enough to carry me!"

Sagarra frowned.

"If she's a little girl, how come you're a boy?" she asked.

"Mirrith's a Green dragon. They're girls but they don't lay eggs so boys can fly them. Only Golden Queens lay eggs, and girls fly them." Explained T'lan. Sagarra digested this.

"It sounds p'culiar to me." She said. "Why don't Greens lay eggs?"

"Because" began T'lan, then stopped short, translating the explanation into simple terms, "because they have to chew firestone to flame Thread and firestone upsets the bit in their tummies that makes eggs." She added hastily to forestall any more questions on the subject, "listen, Sagarra! When we get up high, Laranth is going to take us _between_ to High Reaches. It's ever so ever so cold_ between_ but I want you to be ever so brave like the daughter of a dragonman should be, and count up to three slowly. Then we'll be there. Can you do that?" She had a sudden fear that Margel had considered it unnecessary for his stepdaughter to learn to count, but the child nodded and said proudly,

"I can count up to twenty."

"Good girl! Now let's get you strapped on, and hold on tight!"

Laranth leaped into the air on Talana's bidding as soon as she was sure that both she and Sagarra were secure. She visualised the seven spindles covered in white snow, a fresh fall having covered the grimy looking black Thread dust. Then they were _between_ with a stifled squeak from Sagarra. Talana was conscious of the hollow thudding of her heart; then out of the nothingness the seven spindles appeared suddenly and the bone-aching cold was over.

oOoOo

Laranth landed in the Bowl near the infirmary. There was a reception committee; T'bor stepped forward, fury written on his face.

"What in the name of the first egg do you think you're playing at T'lan? You have no training in going _between_, no training even in flying"

T'lan unstrapped Sagarra and handed the apprehensive child down to Pilgra, answering with a calm she did not feel.

"Bawl me out later T'bor, don't frighten the child. Suffice it to say that R'gar needs his daughter; Laranth had the visualisation from him, I only had to make it winter for him and he knows how to go _Between. _I only had to be a passenger. I'd not have done it if he hadn't been very experienced." She began undoing the extra straps on the flying harness. T'bor snorted.

"At least you weren't fool enough to think you could fly without supplementary straps." He said, more calmly. "But how could you take such a crazy risk? By the time Mirrith translated visualisation you could have ended up trapped in rock or _between _forever.!"

"I beg your pardon T'bor but – oh thank you Laranth"- as the Bronze extended a forefoot to aid her descent – "but you have it wrong. Laranth spoke with me direct. I had to be the one to do it, Laranth trusts me. Besides a young Green rider is more expendable than any adult especially say, a bronze rider."" she added, absently taking Sagarra from Pilgra and setting her down, one arm about the child's shoulders.

"I never knew R'gar had a daughter." Said Pilgra. "Poor little scrap, she looks terrified."

"And so would you be" said T'lan tartly, "If your mother had rejected you and the moment you get to your new home people started bellowing." She gave T'bor a fulminating look. "I am very sorry Weyrleader to have worried you. I felt the risk acceptable." She added "Before you set me punishment, I wish to declare formally that I witnessed as a dragonrider that the current guardians of this child – her mother and stepfather – disowned her. Pilgra, he was glad to see her go!" her voice broke and a sob escaped her. Quickly she choked it back and hugged the little girl fiercely.

T'bor wanted to check something.

"You said Laranth spoke to you direct? Not through Mirrith?" he asked. She nodded.

"He knows I care about what happens to R'gar." T'bor cleared his throat. That was close to an implication that he did not care and was very close to impudence; but was hard to make an issue of.

"Very well." He said. "This must not happen again. I…"

He was interrupted by a green streak that made its way squawking to T'lan. Mirrith leaned against her friend, crooning happily. She laid her head on the girl's shoulder and extended her wings in a kind of protective embrace about Talana and Sagarra. Pilgra burst out laughing, earning a mystified look from T'bor as well as T'lan.

"Oh, forgive me," she chuckled " – I'm not sure who does the best impression of protective motherhood – Mirrith or you, T'lan. I'm sorry lad, but…" she broke into helpless gurgles of mirth. Talana assumed an air of injured manhood.

T'bor resumed,

"I was about to say that I have bespoken Orth who tells me that there was no real danger; and there has been no tragic ending. But in my weyr, I do not expect crazy tricks from untried striplings. You should have come to me and something could have been done." Why do I feel that I'm wasting my breath, he thought. The boy is listening politely enough but plainly feels he did the right thing. Stubborn as R'gar himself! T'bor finished a trifle lamely, "So no repetition of this you understand? And if you're that concerned for the child and for R'gar you can put yourself at Calla's disposal as a punishment duty running errands in the infirmary! do you understand?" he repeated.

"Yes T'bor" said T'lan, meekly enough to make Pilgra shoot an old fashioned look at her. T'bor muttered something to himself and strode off.

Pilgra helped Talana undo Laranth's flying straps.

"You frightened us all you know." She said, gently reproachful

"I'm sorry for that, weyrwoman" Talana said, genuinely contrite, "Not as much as I frightened myself, I wager. But it had to be done for R'gar. And, it seems, for Sagarra." She took the child by the hand and led her away to find her father.

oOoOo

Calla was with R'gar as they went in.

"This is Sagarra." Talana explained. "– R'gar's daughter. As he was calling for her I thought it might help"

Calla nodded.

"You may have caused a ruckus – it was you on Laranth, wasn't it? – I thought so – " as Talana nodded, "- but you've done the right thing; though it might have been better had you just TOLD someone" she added tartly. "Still, too late to carp now, and it's turned out for the best. People have come back to consciousness because of a loved one's presence. Between us – " she dropped her voice "- he's not fighting, and that's bad. He needs something to live for." She spoke normally again to Sagarra, "People whose wits are _between_ can often still hear if you talk to them; I expect your father would like to hear your voice. But don't expect immediate improvement" she warned. "It might take several days."

At the sight of her father's still body, Sagarra's haunted eyes filled with tears.

"Is he going to die?" she whispered.

"Not if we can help it." Said Talana grimly. "I'm on punishment duty to help you, Calla and run errands."

"Huh, as if I'd be likely to get rid of you from hanging around anyway" said Calla then reached a hand to touch Talana's arm to show that her rough words were not meant seriously "I'll be glad of your aid watching R'gar; and diverting this poor child of his when she worries."

Sagarra was staring at her father's still body in some consternation.

"Don't die, R'gar! You're the only one who wants me!" Sagarra threw her skinny arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Stop that now!" Calla's no – nonsense voice cut through her sobs. "Do you want him to think you're a coward?"

"She's had a lot of shocks today – I'll explain later." Said Talana quietly. "Sagarra-love, if you cry, he'll not hear your voice properly. Just tell him that it's you and that you're here for him. Tell him you love him."

Sagarra hiccoughed and obediently wiped her teats on her sleeve.

"Hullo R'gar." She said timidly. "It's me, Sagarra. I've come to see you." She looked at Talana for reassurance. Talana smiled.

"That's fine sweetheart. Just tell him any old thing so long as it's your voice." she laid a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder. Sagarra went on,

"I flew on a dragon to see you R'gar. On Laranth. We went ever so high. I met another dragon who's a baby but she's awful big. I'm not ever going away again, I'm going to stay with you for always." She turned to T'lan. "Umm, I don't know what else to say." she said.

"Just so he knows you're here sweetheart. You don't have to talk all the time or even be here all the time, just tell him from time to time that you're with him." Talana ruffled her hair." Try holding his hand." She turned to the bed as Sagarra complied and said, "R'gar, your little girl is here. Sagarra has come to see you. She wants you to get better and come back to us. Laranth wants you to get better. Dear R'gar, we all want you to get better." A sudden sob caught her by surprise, and she took a deep breath to control her voice. "Come back R'gar" she said, reaching out to touch his face. "Mirrith says you have to teach us to fight Thread and T'bor wants you to come round to call me all the things he's thinking."

oOoOo

After feeding Sagarra, Talana brought her back to her father; and after a while he started muttering again. Sagarra, sitting big eyed beside him was frightened and as he called her name she shouted, panicked,

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Talana soothed her and explained,

"Part of him knows you're here, but part of him is too ill to let him answer." The little girl was very tired, and Talana persuaded her to curl up in a blanket and go to sleep. Sagarra nestled up to Mirrith, her doll in the crook of her arm and her thumb in her mouth. Despite her distress she was soon asleep, her long dark lashes standing out against her pale, tearstained cheeks. Talana gently touched her face, and settled herself to doze beside R'gar as he muttered feverishly. She felt Laranth's vigilant mind following R'gar's disordered dreaming; and before long she too was asleep.

T'lan awoke as Calla came in with meat rolls and steaming klah.

"What, asleep?" teased the healer. "You youngsters have no stamina."

Talana yawned.

"Sorry Calla" she said. "I've had precious little sleep lately, it's all sort of caught up on me."

"I know. T'sellan came in an hour ago to take a turn at watching but you looked so peaceful we hadn't the heart to disturb you. But the child must have regular meals."

Talana nodded. Gently she shook Sagarra's shoulder.

"Sagarra." She said, "Wake up sweeting". Sagarra blinked, confused, and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. "It's time to eat." Said Talana.

"I don't think I'm hungry, T'lan."

"I'm sure you will be if you start eating. You must eat you know, because if I let you waste away, R'gar will have me flayed and my hide made into leather to make him gloves."

Sagarra giggled and nibbled a meat roll. Soon she was eating enthusiastically and explaining in a rather crummy way that T'lan need not worry because R'gar only pretended to be fierce and wasn't really. Talana listened and ate, more to give the child an example than from hunger; for whilst she knew that her belly was empty, she felt as though every mouthful would choke her. R'gar still lay, occasionally restless, no nearer to consciousness, and so pale! T'lan had not realised how fond she had become of this gruff, yet kindly man. She felt a little guilty of depriving T'sellan of his chance to sit with R'gar and surrendered her position to him when he returned after making his noon meal. She took Sagarra firmly away with her, feeling that it was unhealthy for the child to remain brooding in a sickroom. Calla nodded approval; she did not feel it was healthy for either of them.

oOoOo

Most of the weyrlings were hanging around in the Bowl, playing desultory games of snowballs, uncertain what to do. Talana grabbed the sleeve of one of the oldest Bronze riding weyrlings.

"Don't you think R'gar would like us to get on with something constructive?" She asked. The boy was surprised at the temerity of this youngster, and a green rider at that, but he nodded, recognising the truth in her words. She continued, "I thought perhaps if we all carried on practising what we last did it might help, if some of you big boys would help us." Artfully she put on a hero-worshipping look, and the boy, flattered, was more than willing to comply.

"I should think we can manage that, youngster." He said condescendingly.

T'lan sent word to Vorth that she needed M'kel, and went to collect her classmates and explain, Sagarra trotting willingly at her heels.

"R'gar's going to expect that we've gone soft and forgotten everything by the time he gets back to us, so let's surprise him by being really good. That'd really help him recover, and be good for us too." She said. One boy asked,

"How are we going to do that?".

"We practise what we know; and we get the older ones to show us things we don't."

"Has R'gar come round?" Asked S'gell. Talana shook her head.

"But he can't fail to do so soon." She declared stoutly. "This is his daughter, Sagarra; she's going to live with us now so he'll soon wake up with her talking to her."

A cough behind her made her turn, to see M'kel.

"All hail to the new weyrlingmaster, T'lan." He said. "Vorth tells me I was summoned. What is your bidding, oh lord of High Reaches?"

Talana smiled at his gentle mockery.

"M'kel, I thought you could help the older weyrlings." She said. "You get on well with most of them, I think. "They're going to help us, and R'gar'll wonder what's come over us model pupils when he gets up to yell at us."

M'kel nodded slowly.

"It's a grand idea." He said. "Of course I'll help."

oOoOo

Pilgra bounced into T'bor's room

"You know you were wondering what to do about the weyrlings?" she asked. T'bor looked up from the Thread chart he was studying.

"I suppose I shall have to get around to it soon."

"No need."

"What do you mean?" T'bor asked testily. Pilgra told him.

"The ubiquitous T'lan has been at it again."

"Oh." said T'bor, ominously. "What has he done now?" wearily he passed a hand over his forehead. "Isn't he working for Calla?"

"She chased him out and bid him give Sagarra fresh air and exercise. so what he's done is to get those weyrlings organised within an inch of their lives, working as hard as R'gar ever got them. Well, almost." She amended. "And Sagarra busy playing at being a weyrling."

T'bor grunted.

"He'd better not be persuading anyone to try anything beyond their ability or any foolishness like that." T'bor pushed back his chair and got up. Pilgra laid a hand on his arm.

"They are practising only what they have already done. The older boys are helping the younger which is good for them too, revising the CORRECT way to fit flying straps; and young M'kel has somehow been persuaded to help the senior lads with firestone chewing." Pilgra elucidated, "that is the dragons doing the chewing. And that Lirilly is making eyes at M'kel of course. Although" she chuckled richly "it keeps her from making eyes at you." T'bor shuddered. The young queen rider's attentions were frequently embarrassing. He said,

"I'd better have a word with M'kel. He's a good hearted lad, but just the sort to get over enthusiastic about going too far to fast." He heaved a sigh of relief. "That's one thing I shan't have to do." He said. "I wish I could make T'lan out, whether he's a disobedient brat or well meaning."

"Oh, he means well." said Pilgra. "He just doesn't take the blindest bit of notice of people or regulations he considers unnecessary." She added, "He's got enough native good sense not to get into serious trouble. Look how he worked at minimising the risk – and calculated that he was relatively expendable. In some ways he's as cold-blooded as R'gar. I wouldn't worry. Segrith doesn't."

oOoOo

T'bor inspected the weyrlings and was pleasantly surprised at their industry. He was also pleasantly surprised when T'lan came over and said,

"Sir, I apologise if I was at all insolent earlier. I can only make the excuse that I was overwrought." Her voice was clear enough to be a public apology; then she added in a lower tone, "To tell the truth sir I was so fardling scared the whole time but I didn't dare let Laranth or Sagarra realise that. And, well, I still think in the circumstances it was an acceptable risk."

T'bor cleared his throat.

"Very well boy. But please don't make a habit of scaring several turns off our lives. I see now that it was not a foolish prank, but an act of courage; I respect a man who is not afraid to confess to fear – but lad, next time you have an urge to do something crazy, check with me or someone first." He smiled wryly. "If you give me too many grey hairs, even Lirilly won't look at me." T'lan smiled at his sally, then put her head on one side and looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why sir – wouldn't that be a service to you?" she asked, innocently, knowing the Weyrleader's detestation of being mooned over. T'bor tried to look stern.

"The sooner R'gar is back on his feet to keep you in your place the better." He said. "You'll go far – if no-one kills you first."

"Sir, he could skin me alive and send me _between_ if he only recovers." Said Talana, earnestly.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 Some Explanations

Talana sat by R'gar's bed, her nimble fingers weaving basket straws from a basketful beside her. Sagarra had asked her what she was making, but all the girl would say was

"Wait and see."

Sagarra was long asleep, lying on Mirrith's makeshift couch. Mirrith slept too. Talana wondered idly how long it would be before she did little more than eat and sleep – and grow. R'gar was muttering again, calling for Sagarra and Sagally. Talana had no wish to wake the sleeping child unless it became necessary, so she did her best to mimic the child's voice.

"I'm here R'gar."

Then he was quiet for a while before the muttering started again. Suddenly she picked out her own name.

"T'lan…T'lan.. no, I'm going crazy." He swung his head to and fro and she caught it between her hands, cushioning it, stopping his wild movements.

"I'm here too R'gar. Don't worry, everyone wants you to get better. T'sellan, K'len, S'gell. M'kel – all the others we're all thinking of you." Desperate, T'lan pushed forward her mind, extending the province of her inner ear as she had learned to do with Mirrith.

"_**R'gar!"**_ she called to the ego below the dark confusion._** "R'gar, come back to me –us!"**_

For a moment she thought she had succeeded. His eye opened, lucid and aware. Talana's face lit up with a joyous smile.

"T'lan?" he asked, seeming pleased to see her. Then, "NO – no!" he cried, wrenching his head away from her restraint. His tossing became more pronounced. Talana felt alarmed enough to waken Calla.

"He is approaching a crisis." Said the healer. "The fever will break soon – one way or the other."

Talana quickly woke Mirrith and called for Laranth, to find him still wakeful.

"_**We must stay with him"**_ she told them. _**"We must not let him go."**_

The fever increased, and Talana decided to wake Sagarra. Gently she explained that R'gar would get really ill before he showed any signs of recovery, and she, Sagarra would have to talk to him. Sagarra did her best, but she could hardly keep her little eyes open, and fell asleep against her father. Talana left her be. She and Calla continuously changed the cold cloths on R'gar's head and the muttering fell to a low murmur. Talana felt sleep claiming her weary body and could no longer resist it. There was nothing she could do anyway now.

oOoOo

Talana woke with a start.. there was no sound from the bed. R'gar lay very still.

"NO!" she cried, springing to her feet and reaching out to touch him.

R'gar opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked. Talana gazed at him, open mouthed, then pulled an expression of mock disgust and laughed a trifle hysterically, unaware that tears were streaming down her face.

"He asks what time it is." She said. "He asks what time it is as though he's just been to bed for the night! R'gar, with any luck it's breakfast time because NOW I'm hungry." Absently she dashed the back of her hand over her wet face and sat down beside him looking at him. He asked,

"How long is it since I got that knock on the head?"

Talana screwed up her face and calculated.

"I think it's about a sevenday, but I slept the sun round at one point and time got a little hazy." She said. "You know, sleeping at peculiar times." She grinned at him exuberantly. "But who cares – you're ALIVE!" she added practically, "Do you want a drink?" and passed him a mug of water anyway. R'gar took it gratefully and she helped him sit to sip it.

Sagarra yawned and stretched and sat up.

"Hullo T'lan." She said. "You're being AWFULLY noisy."

"Sagarra?" R'gar's weak voice was incredulous. "I thought I dreamed you were here – is it really you?"

"'Course it's really me." Sagarra squirmed up the bed and hugged him. "And I think T'lan's right about it being breakfast time, because I'm hungry too."

Talana reflected that the child showed no surprise; she had just trusted dragonfolk when they said that her father would get well; and accepted that now, he was. It was very moving.

oOoOo

R'gar slept a lot of the time for several days, able to do little more than acknowledge the presence of visitors, whom Calla regulated fiercely. Small doses of a happy T'lan went a very long way. Sagarra too, whom R'gar was always happy to see, tired him quickly. The visits could grow in length as the weyrlingmaster recovered his strength.

oOoOo

Sagarra bounced in to see her father astride a pole with a wickerwork dragon's head fixed atop it. The basket reeds shone a soft golden colour, with painted eyes and mouth and cloth flashes sewn securely into the open mouth.

"That's lovely, Sagarra. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I went to a hatching." Said the child gravely. "Everyone took me, and Laydith came out of an egg." She added "It was two buckets really, but it made a beautiful egg."

"Who's everybody?" asked R'gar, touched by the care given to his daughter.

"Oh, T'lan and the other weyrlings. I don't know everybody's name yet 'cept Corvath and Sharath. Laydith has to share a couch with Mirrith but I've got a bed of my own in a real weyr with the others. T'lan said I ought really to share with a girl but the only girl weyrling is as much use as a watchwher with night blindness T'lan says, and I don't like other children much so I'm fostered by the weyrlings." R'gar held out his arms to her and she snuggled up to him.

"I see you've picked up the habit of getting to know the dragons' names first." He teased. "Do you know all the points of a dragon yet?"

"Nooo" she wrinkled her nose. "Not yet.. but I'm learning – and we're making wings for Laydith with cloth and canes. T'lan says it's good practice for learning all the wing parts, so I'm learning them as we go along."

Excellent practice for the weyrlings too, thought R'gar.

"_it was my idea"_ interposed Laranth proudly. _"Mirrith agreed."_

"_**Silly – Mirrith would agree to anything you say. She's flattered you take notice of her."**_ He had noticed Mirrith's name being quite prominent in Laranth's conversation lately.

"_I like Mirrith."_ Protested Laranth._ "And she likes me. She thinks I'm wonderful."_ He added smugly. Sagarra asked,

"Are you talking to Laranth?" R'gar nodded. She said, "Shall I tell you a secret?" He smiled and nodded again. Scrambling onto his pillows she cupped her hand and whispered in his ear, "Sometimes Laranth and Mirrith talk to me. Mostly Mirrith though. Laranth only really likes to talk to T'lan besides you so Mirrith tells me what he says. He says T'lan an' me have got to make sure you rest enough." She sat back on her heels and said out loud "Are you tired, father? Calla says I'm not to chatter too much but I do like being with you."

He hugged her.

"I'm a little tired, but please stay a while. I shan't get to see much of you when you go back to your mother."

Her face closed.

"I'm not going back. Didn't T'lan tell you?"

"Don't you want to go home then?"

She stuck out her lower lip and scowled.

"It's not my home. Home is where people love you, T'lan says. My home is the weyr."

Shells, thought R'gar, whatever's happened?

"Is Sagally all right?" he asked.

"I don't know. Don't care either. I'm staying here for ever an'ever. T'lan Witnessed. That's important isn't it?" She added, pleading, "You do want me don't you?"

He hugged her to him, reassuring her that he loved her, telling her how pleased he was that she was there.

"_**Laranth! Bespeak Mirrith. I'll see T'lan right away!"**_ He sent the thought as, cheered up, his daughter went in search of her new friends.

oOoOo

Talana wondered just what it was that R'gar wanted to see her about. Had he found out about her riding Laranth and wanted to scorch her about it? She fully intended confessing but not until she thought he was well enough to get angry. As she entered, T'lan saw that R'gar's eye was shut, his face tired and strained. She sat down quietly to wait.

"T'lan" he said suddenly, and she jumped.

"Sir?"

"I've been talking to Sagarra. What did you witness?"

Talana fidgeted with the edge of his sleeping fur as she gazed at him, biting her lip in dismay, loath to upset him with the truth.

"Well?"

Impatient man!

"They – Sagally and her husband or whatever he is, er, thought that Sagarra would be better off being weyrbred." It sounded lame in her own ears as she spoke; then she gasped as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to face him and his one blue eye bored into her, reading her expression.

"Boy, once I told you never to lie to me. You're not very good at it. I want the truth – this is my daughter." Talana dropped her eyes.

"I guess you'll only worry more and get iller if I don't tell you." She sighed. "He – forget his name – was very happy to let her go because – because he would not provide a dowry for a-a dragonman's b-brat." She spoke in a low tone, almost inaudible.

"I see." R'gar was silent for a moment, and realising that he was gripping her wrist quite brutally let go with a muttered apology. T'lan scorned to rub it. He asked,

"What about Sagally? What did she have to say about this?"

Talana gulped and raised her eyes to his, horror and anger burning in their depths though tears stood in the corners, and fear lurked.

"Come lad, I shan't be angry with you. By the first egg, I don't know I ever bothered you before – I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry!"

"It's not that! It – it's that I've nothing prepared to say – you loved her – I don't know how to…"

"….soften the blow?" asked R'gar. She nodded. "I presume Sagally was not averse to her going."

"She was so – INDIFFERENT!" burst out Talana indignantly.

"I see." The sadness in his face overwhelmed T'lan and she threw her arms impulsively round him. He added, more to himself than to her, "I hoped she'd learn to love the child for her own sake."

"We can take care of her right here." Declared Talana. "It's right that a dragonman's child should be weyrbred!"

"Quite right. T'lan, would you oblige me by not suffocating me? Thank you" as she drew back, embarrassed. He shut his eye, resting; and T'lan stood still, uncertain whether to go or stay. He had not dismissed her; but he was not himself. Then he spoke again.

"T'lan?"

"Sir?"

He opened his eye again.

"Sit down" he said testily. "Don't hover. Calla hovers. I can't stand it." T'lan grinned at a burst of his accustomed bad temper and sat down. "How did you know about Sagarra?" He asked suddenly "And how did they know where to find her?"

Talana looked at him.

"Can't this wait for another day?" she asked. Her tone showed she had no great hope of putting it off; so she was not surprised at his uncompromising and monosyllabic answer,

"No".

She sighed.

"Didn't think so. Well, you were delirious and you talked a lot about Sagally and Sagarra. You were visualising very clearly and Laranth could pick it up."

"So he passed it on then? Who went for her?"

Talana wriggled guiltily.

"Laranth wasn't feeling very co-operative with anyone else, so I had to make the visualisation into winter – you were dreaming summer you see – and well, off we went."

"YOU flew Laranth? _Between?_ Alone?" he was incredulous

"Well – I-I know it was risky, but – you were so ill. We had to do it. I did tie myself on, and Sagarra too on the way back" she told him hastily. She braced her shoulders stoically and waited for his wrath to fall upon her. It did not come; in fact he was looking at her with something akin to respect.

"I expect T'bor has already had a few words to say." He said. She nodded.

"He wants you to get better quickly to keep me firmly under your thumb" she told him. R'gar smiled wryly.

"I should be furious but you've already had plenty of that – and it would be intensely ungrateful in any case. I can only thank you – on Sagarra's behalf as much as mine. She must have been having a pretty miserable time." He reached out a hand; but T'lan did not grasp it; she hung her head. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, it was my fault sir that you were injured."

"Why, did you suggest to Koreb's father that he should fight me? As I recall you alerted me to his attack. Or are you feeling guilty that he bullied you?"

"It's not that – though I did know that Koreb thought I was your favourite, which can't be helped, - but I can't help thinking if I hadn't thought of building that fardling slide…"

She was interrupted.

"If you hadn't thought of it, someone else would have. It happens every year." It was his 'this is my final word on the subject' tone. Talana nodded her head in acquiescence and accepted the proffered hand.

"Sir." She said raising her face to meet his eye. He frowned suddenly, puzzled as he looked at her high boned face, worry fading now from her brown eyes. If they were a lighter shade, the lad's hair dark, his face shape would explain why T'lan reminded him so strongly of someone else….

"Who is your father?" he asked, certain that he already knew the answer, especially with the child wearing that expression of worried responsibility.

"Sir?" Talana was surprised. "My father is Sarel, a holder in Nabol." She began; then added, as certain little things suddenly rose in her memory. "At least – I-I don't really know. When I was little I remember mother saying something about me being brave like my father – but Sarel is not very brave. And another time, Sarel said something about me being like his own –er, child." She frowned. "I know I was born not long after my mother came back and married Sarel. I suppose if she was pregnant it would be politic to get married, wouldn't it?"

R'gar smiled his half-smile.

"For a hold bred girl, I suppose it would. Where had she been?"

"She went to Benden on the rumour of a Queen egg. There wasn't one, not for ages. Ramoth didn't hatch until my er third birthday." A sudden thought struck her. "R'gar – you're not my father, are you?"

R'gar's smile became almost full

"Is that cause for such an expression of horror?"

"Oh no sir – but, well, it'd take a lot of getting used to."

"Tact isn't your strong point, is it young T'lan? No I'm not your father though I'd not be displeased to be able to claim it. You are the image of F'lar of Benden."

T'lan's jaw dropped.

"F'lar? You mean the WEYRLEADER?" and when R'gar nodded, "Well, give me firestone to chew and fly me to the red star! Can't I do anything by halves?" she laughed. It was funny; F'lar was hardly a real person; he was too mythical to actually think of seriously as any kind of relative.

"Evidently not." Said R'gar. His voice was thin and his face pale.

"Including outstaying my welcome." She said contritely. "I'm sorry to be thoughtless; I'll leave you to sleep. You look terrible."

"Thanks."

She touched his shoulder and left, ignoring his sarcasm. Only after T'lan had gone did R'gar remember that he had not asked the weyrling about talking to Laranth. As he drifted off to sleep he determined to tackle the boy about it on his next visit.

oOoOo

Confronted later with her mention of having spoken to Laranth, Talana shuffled.

"Well, it was necessary." She started explaining, scuffing the toe of her boot on the floor. Then she squared her shoulders and said, "Well, actually that's not strictly true. You see, I-I've always been able to hear Laranth, and – only they don't seem to say much about it so I haven't either."

"Always? They?" R'gar asked. "Are you saying you can hear other dragons?"

Talana squirmed. The dragons were reticent about it – but R'gar was different. And she hated lying.

"I could hear Vorth when M'kel came on search – he told me I should be a candidate – and then I found I could hear all of them. At first I thought it was normal, but when I found out that it isn't I kept my mouth shut in case it was an intrusion. Mostly I don't listen" she added hastily. "I don't mean to eavesdrop you know. I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

"Don't be sorry child!" Said R'gar. "It's a rare and wonderful gift. The only other people I know of who can do it are Lessa and Brekke, and they're worth their weight in marks as co-ordinators. I must say I'd always assumed that only women could do it, but there! You'll be invaluable. Don't get a swelled head." He added gruffly.

"Please, sir, will you keep it to yourself? At least until you want me to co-ordinate when we fly Thread?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"That's an excess of modesty over a rare talent. But you don't want to be teased by the immature, is that it?" Talana nodded. He said, "I'll tell T'bor and Pilgra: but I'll ask them to keep it to themselves. But they should know – in case a situation arises when you can save lives that they as Weyrleaders know about and you and I do not." She nodded agreement and said thoughtfully,

"It explains something mother said."

"What's that?"

"She told me she could not stay at Benden for the continual chatter. Could she have meant dragons? I can filter it out, but it's something I'm always aware of." She did not tell him that she had long ago learned to filter out the permanent noise of human thought. R'gar said,

"It seems likely enough. What a shame!" of course, he reflected, it had worked out well enough for Pern that F'lar had needed to Search and found Lessa; but it was a shame that there had not been more queen eggs and that T'lan's mother had not been able to cope. After all, had she been at Benden Weyr, Kylara might then never have Impressed and a whole lot of tragedy might have been averted….. still, what was, was. And F'lar's child was a good addition to the roster. One no doubt of a number if one might only track them down; though Lessa would discourage her weyrmate from doing so.

oOoOo

Pilgra watched the weyrlings playing with Sagarra, seeing the child run to T'lan after bumping her knee. The boy hugged the little girl and sat her, legs a–dangle on his hip… Pilgra watched as T'lan's hips swung as – he – carried the child. Later she asked T'bor,

"Do you think we should let girls try to Impress green dragons if they fail with queens or there's no queen egg?"

T'bor was not convinced.

"Never been done before. Could be a bad idea. No way most girls could have the sense of responsibility to let their dragons chew firestone." He added, "Boys are bad enough. The only two out of this batch that observe all the safety procedures in all they do are T'sellan and – I have to admit it – T'lan. Girls on greens? No way."

Pilgra forbore to mention that flamethrowers were quite as dangerous as fiery breath and said nothing of her suspicions concerning T'lan to the Weyrleader. She did say,

"But there may be exceptions. And this gift of T'lan's – it's more common in women. Might there not be girls who couldn't cope with the responsibility of being a Weyrwoman who were capable of the less demanding job of green rider, especially if there were any more with this gift? T'lan's mother may have had it, and - he- has mentioned female cousins."

"Let me think about it, and suggest it to F'lar before going off half-cock on it" Said T'bor.

oOoOo

Pilgra said no more on the subject having sown her seeds; instead she sought out the smallest dragonrider at High Reaches as T'lan oiled Mirrith. Talana stopped and bowed.

"A fine morning to you, Weyrwoman." She said brightly. "Can I help you?"

"I think" said Pilgra slowly "that you should move Mirrith into a junior queen's weyr. She'll be too big for communal living soon." She looked Talana in the eye. "And I don't think you'll be able to hide your own – ah, development - much longer if you stay in a dormitory."

Talana gasped.

"I – I beg your pardon?" She tried.

"Don't act the innocent." Said Pilgra briskly. "I've been watching you play with that child of R'gar's. You make a sweet young mother my dear."

"Oh dear." Talana did not know what to say. "They – you – can't take Mirrith away from me now can they?" She asked.

"Of course not silly child. You're Impressed. Obviously you were the person Mirrith wanted. You're both – different." Pilgra hid a smile. Talana nodded, the senior Weyrwoman's matter of fact acceptance of the state of affairs was encouraging.

"Thank you Pilgra, I'll do as you suggest. I'm sorry if I'm causing problems."

"There are no problems, child, but I suggest you keep your true nature a secret until you've proved yourself against Thread. It is rather unprecedented" she added candidly " and there's a lot of resistance to that." Pilgra smiled. She wondered why T'lan had been dressed as a boy in the first place; but realised that forced confidences would only lead to resentment. If the child wanted to tell her she would do so in her own time.

oOoOo

"_Pilgra is very clever."_ Said Mirrith.

"She certainly sees things" agreed Talana. "Well, fatso, I guess we'd better do as she told us."

"_I am not fat"_ complained Mirrith, and spoiled the effect of wounded dignity by burping suddenly. Talana laughed.

"You need to sleep off all those wherries you ate" she said. "Your belly is so distended it wobbles when you walk."

Mirrith huffed in an offhanded way and waddled towards her new quarters, trying to give the impression of high dudgeon. Talana hugged her neck.

"Eat well and grow happy." She murmured by way of apology, and ran to collect her personal belongings. She met K'len as she wrestled with an armful of clothing; Keerana had been generous in finding outgrown things. K'len asked,

"Where are you off to?"

"Pilgra says Mirrith is getting too big." T'lan told him "So she's ordered us to that vacant junior queen's weyr that's too small for a regular queen of this age."

"'Bout time." K'len nodded agreement. "She's always spilling into Sharath's couch. Here, let me help." And he grabbed some of the clothes from her. Talana gratefully accepted his aid though she kept her precious book hidden. K'len was not famed for his discretion; and whilst she welcomed him spreading the official reason for her move – with his own embellishments on it being about time – she preferred to keep her book a secret, at least until she had extracted all the learning from it. She might have time to resume her studies now R'gar was getting better, though she would miss being so much with Laranth and the long cosy chats with his rider.

"_This is nice and roomy"_ Mirrith informed her as she entered. _"I was sorry we had to leave when we stopped sleeping with R'gar. I can invite Laranth in here."_

"So we could" smiled Talana. Yes, this was a nice apartment with sufficient privacy. She thanked K'len and started settling in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy New Year, you got an extra chapter because of Lezsa twisting my arm gently... _

CHAPTER 8 Mathematics and Parents

Winter passed into spring and as the days lengthened towards summer, Mirrith's need for a bigger weyr became obvious. She grew bigger and stronger than her clutch mates; and R'gar, back to full health, permitted Mirrith and T'lan to join in some of the exercises being performed by older weyrlings. This caused a few grumbles from those who had Impressed at the same time as her, and from some of the more senior weyrlings who grumbled about working with a babe. Talana therefore kept herself to herself and concentrated on working hard and vindicating R'gar's decision. She was determined to please the weyrling master, who since his accident seemed even more given to black moods. At times he was unbending, even friendly towards her; at other times he seemed to erect a barrier. However, she made a couple of friends in a pair of brothers, Sh'len and T'ral, the sons of brown rider T'llen and Shiralla, Calla's cousin who worked under Keerana. The boys had Impressed a bronze and a brown dragon respectively, Tath and Firath. They were amused by the confusion that occasionally arose over the similarity between their father's name and T'lan's.

One person Talana could not get on with was the young Queen rider, Lirilly. Her Tamalenth was the only Queen to have hatched at High Reaches since the deaths of the two Queens, and Lirilly liked to think that the future of the Weyr was at least in part her responsibility. An egg-heavy Queen from Benden had been sent to lay at the devastated Weyr and the clutch had included a Queen egg, something rumour said sagely that Lessa had guessed and pandered to Ramoth's dislike of too many junior Queens at Benden. Search for candidates had been hasty and a little limited in choice, Lirilly coming in from a Hold in Fort via having travelled on the offchance to Benden when news of a mating flight had got about; and she had dominated the other candidates over her higher Rank than most possessed.

Lirilly also had private lessons from R'gar as Tamalenth was, like Mirrith, bigger and stronger than her clutch mates as queens tended to be; and she gave herself airs. Young for a Queen rider at just eighteen turns, and young for her age, Lirilly was resentful of the presence of a Green dragon in a Queen's weyr.

"You needn't get above yourself, young T'lan" she said loftily. "Your green is only there until she outgrows her strength and the Weyrleader realises she's nothing out of the usual. Unless" she added sarcastically "Her sexual appetite is as overdeveloped as her size and she outdoes even other greens in that"

"What, afraid she'll attract more bronzes than Tamalenth are you?" asked Talana cynically. "Don't worry – she's not interested in Orth. She thinks he's pompous." T'lan had a shrewd idea that Lirilly liked the idea of being the Weyrleader's mistress as much from the reason of power as from any personal attraction. Lirilly was left gasping at a loss for words as Talana turned on her heel and left her. The younger girl had no patience with those she considered fools, and Lirilly fell into this category. T'lan ignored her; and Lirilly's subsequent refusal to acknowledge T'lan's existence or address her directly and her little barbed remarks to no-one in particular were of little moment to the younger girl and if anything faintly amused her.

"Just like a girl" said Sh'len of Lirilly.

"Yes, they're all like that." Agreed T'ral

Talana laughed.

oOoOo

By the back end of the summer, Mirrith, at eight months old was as large as the hatchlings from the previous year's clutch. Knowing that insufficient size and strength on the part of the dragonet was an inadequate excuse to prevent T'lan flying, R'gar decided to teach the pair before they began badgering him about it. To do the boy justice, R'gar thought, he had nether made a fuss nor made any attempts on his own, unlike a couple of ill-considered brown riders of his clutch. However, R'gar had seen the wistful look in T'lan's eyes as dragons took off; and he summoned her and Mirrith. He told them his decision: and saw T'lan's brown eyes glow.

"I want you to be aware, however" said R'gar "Before I even let you try your wings, that this is an entirely different proposition from flying Laranth. He is mature and experienced. Mirrith is not." He glared at the half grown dragonet and she put her head on one side and regarded him with a half hurt, half coquettish look. R'gar firmly compressed his lips to hide a smile and delivered the important ultimatum. "You are NOT" he said "Under ANY circumstances to attempt to go _between._ Do you understand?"

"Yes R'gar." Talana nodded then her eyes twinkled. "I even promise to obey the restriction." R'gar gave her a repressive look. T'lan had acquired the habit of occasionally obeying instructions to the absolute letter and R'gar had not made up his mind if it was natural perversity or was intended to keep him on his toes. At least the boy had the grace to specify that he intended to obey as well as signifying his understanding. R'gar was glad that Mirrith's size meant that he could work T'lan hard. Leaders and loners needed to be kept occupied, and T'lan had gained a lot of confidence since first arriving dirty and shy so many months ago. It had surprised Talana to find herself able to lead the class when R'gar was ill; at first she had tried deferring to T'sellan as the only Bronze rider but more and more she made the decisions until she and T'sellan cemented a partnership. The addition to her circle of friends of Sh'len and T'ral gave a junta which led many of the older boys too.

oOoOo

Talana fixed the flying straps with great care, and checked them over under R'gar's watchful eye.

"Comfortable?" she asked Mirrith.

"_Yes thank you."_ Replied Mirrith. _"You are considerate, T'lan"_ her faceted eyes shone with love and T'lan was drawn for a moment into that shining rainbow before returning to the business in hand.

The take off was jerky.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't compensate for your weight."_

Talana assured her that it was quite all right and that she was doing fine. Exultantly she felt the rush of air from Mirrith's beating wings, the slipstream against her face and pulling at her clothes. Up – up Mirrith rose, higher with every beat of her wings. The ground was far below, R'gar dwindling in size, even Laranth looking as though he would fit into T'lan's palm. Mirrith executed a figure of eight around two of the seven spindles which stood black against the verdant foothills, the vegetation lush on volcanic ash plentifully watered by the runoff from the mountain. T'lan whooped happily.

"_Laranth says we are to go down now"_ Mirrith remarked regretfully._ "I could carry you all day. You are very light."_

"If Laranth says we are to go down, we will go down." Talana said firmly

They spiralled gently down and landed without too much of a bump. Mirrith burbled happily to Laranth who listened indulgently. Talana's eyes shone.

"It's wonderful, R'gar! Far more than just being a passenger!" she cried. R'gar looked indulgent; T'lan continued, "Even riding Laranth I was a passenger but – oh, I've never known anything like it!" Affectionately she slipped her arm through his, jumping up and down in exhilaration. R'gar had started to smile; but then his face froze.

"It was adequate." Was all he said. The light went out of Talana's eyes. R'gar was always sparing in his praise and she knew the flight had not been perfect; but it was less the words than the flat tone in which they had been delivered that hurt. She had thought him pleased with her at first, smiling. Really, R'gar could be so difficult to understand – one minute his old self, reserved but kind; the next he would freeze her totally.

"I wish I knew what to do to please you." She said exasperated. "I know you're not as grouchy as you pretend, and shards, at least you used to talk to me even if it was to explain in exquisite detail what I was doing wrong. "

"Maybe I find a forbidding mien keeps some people out of my privacy." Said R'gar deliberately. T'lan recoiled as though he had struck her; and the look that was in his eyes came into hers too.

"I se." she said stiffly. "I am sorry to have intruded. Do you want us to fly again?"

He nodded, hating to hurt the child, telling himself it was for the best to keep the distance and avoid any involvement. His problems must not be visited on the weyrling. It was better to keep a very formal relationship. Talana meanwhile took off again, reassuring Mirrith that her eyes were watering because the wind was cold.

"Why I should care I don't know." She muttered to herself. "He can be grouchy and freeze himself _between_ for all I care."

oOoOo

Deliberately T'lan avoided R'gar when her duties did not call her to lessons with him. She threw herself into the study of her book whenever she was not caring for Mirrith and Sagarra; and took to watching the building work that was going on to extend the living quarters near the kitchen area. Idly she watched a man with a sand tray and a measuring stick drew to scale the height and width of the roof where it was to lean against the cave, and prepare to measure the span.

"Why bother to draw it all out?" she asked, puzzled. "It's an easy enough calculation. If the height is five knots and the width is eight as you've marked, then the span is" – she calculated quickly – "about nine and a half knots, just under that I think."

The man snorted.

"Master builder, are you dragonboy?" he asked. Then he measured, started, and checked his measurement. "Just under nine and a half." He said slowly. "How did you come by that figure?"

"Easy." Said Talana. "The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sums of the squares on the other two sides. That's five fives and eight eights, twenty five plus sixty four, that makes eighty nine. It's between nine nines and ten tens; and if I write it down I can get closer."

"Go on" he said, pushing the sand tray over to her. Talana wrote quickly,

89 ^½^ (1 + 8/89 )^ ½^ = 9 x 1 + ( ½ x 8/89 ) = 9 x 1 8/178 = 9 x 1 1/20 _**[a/n the halves should be in superscript and were at first but this appears to have been eaten; raised to indicate 'to the power of a half' ie the square root. sorry my technical ability is not equal to making this clear on a permanent basis. hope the arrows make it more clear]**_

She said,

" A twentieth of eight is four tenths, so a twentieth of nine is only a little more, so you could say that the answer is nine and four tenths as near as spitting."

"Well scorch me." The journeyman builder was impressed. "But how'd you find out how to do that?" he asked.

"I, er, just read it somewhere." She said evasively. She had enjoyed being able to show off but now she was wondering if it had been such a good idea after all!

"I'll have to tell the Masterbuilder about this." The man said. "It's never been done this way before with square hippotummuses and all and I want to know how come dragonfolk have information of this kind and we don't. This could speed up work no end." Agitated, he decided to go see T'bor to find out why weyrlings knew craft secrets he did not!

oOoOo

The Weyrleader was tired after fighting Thread over Nabol and did not understand the fuss Journeyman Lorell was making.

"Look" he said "We have nothing of that sort in our archives, I'm sure. I don't know where the boy came across the information; but I'll ask my Weyrwoman. If there are any records on it she'll know." Drat the boy – it had to be T'lan – what now! He called Pilgra, whose job as senior weyrwoman it was to keep the records; and when she disclaimed any knowledge he sent for T'lan.

OoO

R'gar sent back the message that T'lan was aloft; and asked irritably if whatever it was could wait. Pilgra decided that the best thing to do was for her to take the matter in hand and go and explain the matter to R'gar. Thus when Talana returned to the ground she found them both waiting. Her mobile face reflected her mental review of what she might have done to incur someone's wrath; and finding her conscience clear she looked inquiringly at Pilgra.

"Well youngster" said R'gar, not unkindly, "I hear you've been teaching the Weyrbuilder how to do his job."

T'lan looked aghast

"Oh NO, sir! I only asked him why he didn't use equations instead of measuring but he didn't seem to know…." She narrowed her eyes "You're joshing me." She said accusingly as his eye met hers.

"A little. The point is.."

"The point is" put in Pilgra, "We would like to know just how you know this and he did not."

T'lan dismounted and quickly undid the flying straps.

"There was this manuscript you see…" she began

"Which manuscript?" asked Pilgra, quickly.

"The one I found…"

"Where?"

At this point R'gar interrupted.

"I think, Pilgra, you will get further with the lad if you let him tell his story in his own way and his own time." Talana threw him a grateful glance as Pilgra nodded.

"You're the only one allowed to bully your weyrlings, huh? Asked T'lan. Pilgra chuckled.

"Go on – T'lan. Tell us about this manuscript." She prompted.

Talana put her head on one side, gathering her thoughts.

"It began in Nabol Hold. I used to hide a lot in dark passageways." She paused, half expecting an interruption, then continued, "I found a passage behind a rock-fall. There was a room and it was lit with a bright light that did not flicker or go out." R'gar and Pilgra exchanged a look; they had both heard of the rooms at Benden Weyr but it seemed unlikely that anyone of T'lan's origins should have done so. The girl went on, "There were pictures on the walls and a table and this manuscript. They called it a book" she explained "It's a whole lot of sheets written on and stuck together."

"What good are they if they're stuck together?" wondered Pilgra, misunderstanding.

"Do you have this – book?" asked R'gar. Talana nodded. "Then go and get it!" he ordered.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pilgra. "I would rather examine it away from prying eyes. Who knows where all these dratted firelizards come from!" she gestured about at the usual fairs that flitted about the weyr.

"It's in my weyr." said Talana. "I know I should not have taken it, but I didn't think that Meron –Lord Meron – " she hastily amended as R'gar glared at her "- would make good use of it. Then I thought if I told anyone about it I'd end up never seeing it again before I had a chance to study and understand it. And it's so jolly interesting."

Pilgra looked guilty. Talana dived into the crevice behind Mirrith's couch which she had chosen as a hiding place and handed the book to R'gar. Pilgra stood on tiptoe to try and see as he monopolised the book, flicking through the pages.

"Do you understand any of this?" he asked suddenly. T'lan nodded.

"Most of it – at least as far as I've got. You can see my marker." She pointed. "Some of it seems pretty pointless, but sometimes you find out that you need another piece of information to make sense of it. Now I'm a good way through it things that seemed stupid come back to be useful."

"Is there other information as useful as this roof span calculation?"

"Oh yes, sir, and it's not just for roof spans. The hypotenuse law can be – " she stopped as R'gar held up a hand.

"You can teach me from the beginning another time, child." He said. "Pilgra, it would be a crime to take the book away, because if T'lan understands this wherryblether it's more than anyone else could do without a lot of work. This could be as useful in its own way as the distance viewer. I suggest that we take advantage of T'lan's understanding and his near hand to make a copy to show to others so we can't be accused of withholding anything. It would also be a fitting punishment for the boy on account of his light fingers."

Talana blushed furiously and dug her toe into the floor. R'gar said,

"Be easy, son. You were right in your assumptions about his lordship."

"Yes" agreed Pilgra, "but we can't let it be known that it was found at Nabol. Lord Meron would create a stink."

R'gar muttered something which sounded like 'he already does'. T'lan suggested,

"We could let it be known that I found it here poking around as weyrlings do, but the room was sealed by a rock-fall and I didn't say anything because I only just escaped and didn't want to get into trouble?" she grinned and put on a pathetic look. "That awful R'gar – he's so mean, I didn't dare tell him a thing, he'd have beaten me for sure!" she whined.

R'gar snorted and shook his fist at her, but his eye laughed; and she savoured the rare moment of camaraderie.

"You are becoming devious!" admired Pilgra. "Yes, that sounds convincing"

"Kind of you to say so" said R'gar dryly. "I do like to maintain my reputation."

Pilgra looked apprehensive.

"I only meant about finding it" she said appeasingly. "And, well, you are quite fierce…a weyrling might think…" she lost herself in half sentences as R'gar looked steadily at her. He turned as T'lan said,

"I have another idea." R'gar groaned

"What? Will the Weyr survive it?"

Talana tried to look repressive, but gave up and grinned at him.

"If there was any excuse to visit Nabol" she said "I could go back to the room while more important people kept the Lord Holder occupied. Then I could copy down the diagrams and patterns on the wall. I might understand them now!" her eyes glowed with excitement. "I'm sure I could still get through the hole!"

"Hole?" asked Pilgra.

"There was just a hole through the rock-fall. Well, actually I sort of encouraged it." She explained. "I've not grown all that much and I won't have to be careful of my arm this time."

R' gar ground his teeth audibly.

"I don't like to lake things from Holds in a sneaky fashion" said Pilgra "But…"

"Exactly." Agreed R'gar, "But. Meron –ah, Lord Meron, would withhold anything out of spite if he could." He glared at T'lan. "That's not for publication, boy."

"I didn't think any of it was, sir."

"Well, you've proved you can keep a secret." He said.

Pilgra thought, better than you realise, R'gar.

oOoOo

T'bor was puzzled as to who to send to Nabol. For himself, he doubted whether he could keep his temper for long enough with the man whose liaison with Kylara had brought about the deaths of two Queens and the loss of the Weyrwoman's reason. Pilgra had the cool and the common sense, but it was out of the question to send a woman. R'gar too was out of the question after the incident with Larnel. T'bor considered briefly sending his son, T'kil, but though he trusted the young man implicitly, he was unsure of his discretion. T'kil had disapproved of his mother's relationship with Meron and could not be totally relied upon to avoid crowing a little and dropping hints which might galvanise the Lord Holder into digging around in the depths of his hold. Most of the rest of his riders were young, many of them rash. Even L'gani, the wing second, was liable to lose his cool over the very mention of Nabol – T'bor recalled that he had been infatuated by Kylara – and was quite likely to tell Meron a few home truths in the blunt manner of his Seahold upbringing.

T'bor sighed. Benden would have to know in any case; he would delegate this delicate matter to F'lar, who positively thrived on intrigue and trouble. Just like young T'lan, he thought, grinning wryly. F'lar had been much the same at that age – half cock-sure, half worrying about the future of the world. He could probably have run the Weyr when F'lon got himself killed. Scorch it, T'lan even looks like F'lar, he thought in amusement, save for the colouring and a more delicate jawline. Delicate, but just as stubborn!

T'bor sighed and asked Orth to bespeak Mnementh.

oOoOo

Mnementh landed in the Bowl of High Reaches in a cloud of dust. The early autumn was hot; and even so high up, F'lar was quick to divest himself of his flying cap and heavy wherhide jacket. Only weyrlings stirred in the heat of the day and F'lar cursed mildly that he had changed into a thicker tunic for the cooler evening Benden time. Whilst it was naturally cooler high in the mountains, the bowl of the weyr made a natural suntrap and was sheltered from cooling breezes.

F'lar paused to listen to two youngsters playing.

"You can't let Laydith chew firestone." K'len was saying "Because queens don't. It's no good arguing, Sagarra, because weyrwomen have to do what they're told."

F'lar grinned. The little girl stamped her foot.

"I bet Lessa doesn't!" she declared. "And T'lan says that Pilgra gets her own way by being com – comp – er, agreeable and saying 'yes, T'bor' before she does what she likes!"

oOoOo

F'lar solemnly regarded the diminutive red head standing before him in T'bor's office.

"So you're the lad who's been causing all the trouble."

"I didn't CAUSE trouble" said T'lan with dignity "- at least, not on purpose. It just happens to me." She studied the lean, dark Weyrleader closely, interested by R'gar's comments on their likeness. F'lar, amused by the scrutiny, asked,

"Well, boy, are you satisfied, or are you going to have me sent back?"

Talana flushed.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean…"

"I doubt you ever do." Said F'lar, dryly. "And I prefer 'F'lar' to 'sir'." He added, "as to the business in hand, I have had a quick look at your – book, you say it's called, and what little I comprehend is very interesting. Whilst I dislike the concept of using underhand methods, the ah – situation appears to warrant it and seems to suggest that your plan be implemented as soon as possible."

"You mean" guessed Talana "Lord Meron would raise obstacles if you did it any other way; and as he's quite likely to drop dead at any moment it's best to get on with things in case his successor is even worse."

"You put it in a nutshell." Grinned F'lar.

"_The child is quick witted"_ remarked Mnementh F'lar continued,

"You can find the place again?"

"Yes sir – I mean F'lar. I can make an excuse to leave or misbehave and get sent away and go straight there."

"You can't of course go on Mirrith."

"No F'lar. I've been thinking about my identity – and I could easily pass for quite a little boy for example."

Pilgra grinned wickedly.

"You could dress as a girl and pretend to be F'lar's lover."

"At Nabol?" T'lan scoffed. "As well I might pretend to be a loving wench and declare my services at a gather! I can't ride dragonback if my backside's pinched black and blue."

"He's right" said F'lar, casting a puzzled look at Pilgra: the irrepressible little weyrwoman was trying to control a fit of the giggles. "Besides, if anyone discovered the deception, things might be awkward." Whatever was wrong with the woman? He thought as Pilgra had another spasm of unrepentant giggles. T'lan scowled at her.

R'gar said,

"Why not just suggest that he's your son? He looks enough like you and I daresay you have a few floating around."

"Good thinking." Said F'lar. "Yes there is a resemblance, isn't there?"

oOoOo

Lord Meron of Nabol stared haughtily at F'lar.

"What business of Benden Weyr is it whether I have chosen my heir yet?" he asked, curling his lip. F'lar replied, keeping his voice pleasant,

"I was merely concerned for your health, Lord Meron. After all it might be stressful to have to choose at the last minute as it were."

"Can't wait to get me into my grave, eh? Well I tell you dragonman, I've a while to go yet." His eyes glittered with hate. "Who's that whelp you've got with you?" He asked.

"This is my son." F'lar replied evenly. "Now he's old enough I thought he should start meeting people. Greet Lord Meron, Talan."

Talana smiled brightly.

"Hullo Lord Meron." She said.

Meron grunted.

"Knew a girl with your colour hair." He said. "Her mother'd been to Benden once. Her man said she died – but maybe she returned there!" He leered at F'lar. Talan raised her eyebrows in well simulated surprise.

"Was it only one girl you knew then, Lord Meron? Why your reputation lies!"

There was a gasp at this studied insolence. F'lar noticed a tightness in T'lan's voice below the flippant tone, saw her fists clench. He grabbed her by the shoulders apparently in anger to swing her out of the way of Meron's raised hand.

"Talan! You are obviously not old enough to be trusted!" Their eyes met and he conveyed approval. "If you can do nothing but repeat the gossip of idle fools you had better go and play until I have finished here!" Talana ducked away quickly and F'lar turned back to the spluttering Meron.

"My son is apt to listen to and repeat things he should not." It was not quite an apology; nor was it quite an insult. F'lar did not wait for Meron to come up with any rejoinder, but continued smoothly, "The main reason for my visit, Lord Meron, is because a minor, but irritating complaint affecting fire lizards has been reported and as you have several about the hold…" he indicated a fair of them chittering amongst themselves, observing Mnementh from a safe distance. To convince Meron that he was being checked up on as a possible source of a minor epidemic was easy, and gave the Lord Holder something to complain and insult F'lar about; and Meron felt that he had gained a moral victory over the Benden Weyrleader by showing him how healthy all the local firelizards were. He positively purred as he dripped poisonous suggestions as to the origins of the mysterious complaint; and F'lar was certain he would never suspect a second ulterior motive for the visit believing he had already uncovered one.

oOoOo

Talana reached the hold's lower levels without difficulty. F'lar had chosen the time well when all the drudges were in the kitchen preparing the evening repast. It would be sweltering in there, thought T'lan, glad to be out of it. The smell of roasting wherries made her mouth water and she realised she had been too excited to eat much at midday. Not, she reflected, that the food here was a patch on Keerana's; and there'd be plenty of leftovers when she got home.

It was not long before T'lan found her way to the rock fall. She experienced a moment's fear when wriggling through the hole for it seemed smaller; and she found herself stuck against one of the larger rocks. Forcing herself to be calm and breathe easily she realised that it was not simply that she had filled out since she had last been there. The extra layers of clothes were what caused the main problem, since she had kept on her heavy wherhide jacket to conceal the sheets of drawing hide. Gently she drew the sheets out of her jacket and pushed them ahead. The thickness of several hides made all the difference, and she was then able to squirm through. Soon T'lan was hard at work in the room of the ancients copying as fast as she accurately could.

oOoOo

The trip to Nabol brought back memories to Talana that she would rather have subdued. She was silent on the trip back, beyond thanking Mnementh, and telling F'lar she had been successful. F'lar asked,

"Are you all right?"

"Yes thank you, I'm fine."

"You seemed rather as though half of you was left_ between_."

"It's nothing, F'lar." She said firmly. "I used to live there. It's nice to be coming home. That's all."

"Do you know the girl Lord Meron was talking about?" asked F'lar, curiously. "My mother had red hair." He added absently.

Talana shrugged.

"The man I called father had a foster daughter. He sold her to Meron. End of story." She said shortly.

"What happened to her?"

"What would you do if you were in Meron's clutches? " Talana hedged, then saw F'lar's expression, and added "She fled. Meron never found her; and she never returned to the man she had called father."

"She was your twin." F'lar made it a statement; T'lan did not contradict him.

"She lives; she is free."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Zayli. She died some years ago."

"I am sorry to hear it. I remember Zayli." He smiled. "It appears that I may have inadvertently told the truth to Lord Meron; It could be possible that you are my son, but you'd have to be about sixteen."

"I am sixteen. And nearly a half!" said Talana indignantly. She might be more equivocal about her age at High Reaches; but somehow one did not hedge to THE Weyrleader.

"Well well. I hope you understand" he cleared his throat, "I'm not sure I'd care to tell Lessa."

"I can be discrete." She said. "It's enough to know I have a sire I can be proud of. Not a snivelling coward like Sarel"

"It's never easy to face a lord's wrath" said F'lar, diplomatically.

"Would you sell your daughter – for any reason?"

"No." said F'lar.

_I invented 'wherryblether' as an alternative to such as balderdash; hope y'all like it!_

_To any mathematical purist i know the sign should be 'approximately equals' not 'equals' but the transfer renders the sign as so sorry! at least i figured out how to insert subscript and superscript! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Well enough of you twisted my arm gently and pointed out that it's a holiday today as well, so posting two at once again..._

CHAPTER 9 R'gar has some Problems

After a brief period of being the centre of attention, Talana was able to slip back into quiet obscurity. On her request to T'bor, craftmasters were discouraged from interrupting her at all hours with requests to clarify this or that passage. As T'bor put it to one disgruntled builder,

"If a weyrling can figure it out, so can a master of crafts."

Masters Nicat and Fandarel were more than happy to figure it out on their own, the latter going so far as to send congratulations to the weyrling concerned and an invitation to join his crafthall should the lad's dragon meet with a mishap. T'lan was torn between feeling outrage at such an offhand mention of the unthinkable and being amused and flattered. Others were less considerate, and after T'lan had risen two hours before dawn three days running to answer an 'urgent' query from a builder at Lemos Hold, (almost four hours ahead of High Reaches), only to make the man see the trivial points for himself, she was annoyed enough to ask T'bor to insist that all enquiries be delivered at a reasonable hour. T'bor, looking at the dark circles under her eyes and the hunted look she wore extended the prohibition to entirely preclude non vital questions. Talana was delighted to be less in demand and devoted more attention to her beloved Mirrith.

oOoOo

Talana was seeing less of her clutch mates by this time. She and Mirrith were doing more stretching lessons. Talana also felt increasingly isolated from the boys by the changes in her body as she grew up. It was with Calla's help that she got through the final, messy transition into womanhood – somewhat taken aback to find that the healer had known all along of her femininity – and sealed the friendship between them. Calla explained that it was because of Talana's size that she had started later than some; and though Talana had some idea of what to expect the older woman's guidance was welcome. Talana was growing up mentally too and found herself being aware of being neither adult nor 'one of the boys' any longer. She found herself snapping at K'len for stupidity when he suggested leaping off dragon back into the lake for a swim; then immediately felt contrite at his hurt expression. Gently she pointed out the dangers involved and helped him bath Sharath as compensation. The boys' pranks were however becoming mildly irritating – although she could still laugh about most of them afterwards –and she was glad to be working with Sh'len and T'ral who seemed able to combine a joy in life with a degree of common sense.

Thus T'lan applied herself to her studies and flying practice, working with zeal lest the interruptions of the crafters caused her to fall behind. R'gar met her enthusiasm with a grunt and the hope that she had decided that she was in fact a dragonrider not a builder; but it was his ordinary level of gruffness, and knowing that he was interested in her book she laugher and told him that she was planning on fighting Thread by throwing bricks at it. R'gar retorted that if she did not work hard that would be about the most effective way of so doing; and they seemed to be back on their old terms. When Sagarra dragged them both into a game his manner was quite natural; but every now and then he slipped into the black stand-offishness that so puzzled T'lan.

It was during one of these periods that nothing T'lan and Mirrith did seemed to please him; no matter how well they did he never praised them – in as far as he praised anyone – and Talana wondered at times if he were trying to pretend that she did not exist. Sh'len noticed too; and when R'gar told him of a manoeuvre,

"That was well executed" the boy flushed and said,

"It wasn't so well done as T'lan sir – but you never say anything to him"

R'gar looked at him coldly.

"Perhaps you would presume to take over this class?"

Sh'len muttered a negative.

"Good. Then if you will permit me to teach in my own way?"

oOo

Pilgra, who had been watching, could not resist shoving her oar in when the class were all aloft.

"I thought T'lan was one of your favourites, R'gar?" she asked.

"I – DO – NOT – have favourites" he returned, forcefully. Pilgra thought it more forceful than the occasion warranted; and decided that discretion was the better part of valour whatever private motives she might ascribe to R'gar's extraordinary behaviour.

For her part, Talana was determined not to let the weyrlingmaster's intermittent animosity keep her and Mirrith from succeeding. Besides, she had become too fond of R'gar not to live in hopes of pleasing him.

"_And Laranth tells me when I do it well"_ comforted Mirrith. Talana was glad. Laranth was after all her first real friend here and she cherished the fact that he still welcomed visits. She asked him.

"Why does R'gar not like me any more? I do work hard and I manage to look after Sagarra too, she's such a sweeting it's easy. What have I done? What must I do?"

"_I do not know"_ Laranth was puzzled too._ "I like you, T'lan I thought R'gar did too. Sometimes he does but he won't talk about it."_

oOoOo

R'gar was taken aback to find Talana and Mirrith in Laranth's cavern when he came up the narrow passage from the weyrling barracks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly. T'lan's expression, which had been reposed as she lay lounging against Laranth, closed like a mask at the sound of his voice and she sprang up.

"We were invited" she said, half-defiant, half pleading.

"_I like them being here. T'lan and Mirrith are my friends."_ Said Laranth. He added, _"Mirrith is going to be my mate."_

R'gar had shown signs of softening as Laranth spoke; but at the last comment his face hardened again. He grunted, and said,

"Haven't you work to do T'lan?"

"It's all right sir, I understand. Mirrith and I are just leaving."

R'gar saw the hurt and mute misery in her eyes and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"_Why don't you like T'lan any more?"_ asked Laranth._ "You used to like him. I like him. He likes you. He wants to know what to do to make you happy."_

"I'm sick of hearing about T'lan" snapped R'gar

"_Why?"_

"I - Oh, I don't know. I just don't know. I don't dislike him, he just makes me uncomfortable. It's the way the dratted boy looks at me, he's intruding into my life. I'm the Weyrlingmaster, not his mother."

"_T'lan doesn't want a mother. He wants someone as a special friend?"_

"He has plenty of friends. And Mirrith."

"_it's not the same. He likes his friends but he doesn't tell them things. He wants a friend like M'gol used to be…"_ Laranth broke off as R'gar glared at him.

"We don't discuss M'gol. T'lan needs a friend his own age. Or I suppose a little older. D'kal perhaps." He named a Blue rider among the senior weyrlings.

"_T'lan doesn't like Kreth's rider. He slapped his face for something he said."_ Laranth explained. "_you are not rational R'gar and you are unhappy like T'lan. I want you to be happy. I love you."_

R'gar knew that he was being irrational and responded to Laranth's love by fussing his eyebrows, losing himself in the rainbow of the big dragon's eye. He decided to get away from the weyr for a day; he would take Sagarra to visit her grandmother. He had always been fond of Lanelly and he felt inclined to confide his half fears to her and let her native common-sense put things in proportion.

oOoOo

"Oh good – I'll get T'lan." Sagarra exclaimed when R'gar broached the idea to her.

"Get T'lan? Whatever for?" What, could he not escape the boy?

Sagarra stared, her forget-me-not eyes wide in astonishment.

"We are taking T'lan, aren't we?" she asked. "He does foster me."

"NO!" the monosyllable was explosive.

"But I want to take T'lan." The child's lower lip quivered. "T'lan's nice, I love him. I told him about Lanelly and I said he could come and meet her."

"Can't that boy stay out of my family life? I wish he'd never come to the weyr." R'gar's voice was low and bitter.

Talana stopped on the threshold. She had come looking for Sagarra to bath her. Hearing the last sentence she stood stock-still for a moment, all colour drained from her face; then she turned and fled.

Sagarra's horrified look alerted R'gar and he started to turn. The child said,

"Now see what you've done daddy." Her voice was accusing. "I know. It's like when They said they did not want me."

R'gar had caught a glimpse of T'lan's set face and did not need Sagarra's words to add to the pang of guilty anguish he felt.

"Stay out of trouble" he told his daughter. "I'm going after him."

Mirrith's wings beat strongly, drafting cold air onto Talana's tear-hot cheeks as they flew fast, hard, away. They were unaware of pursuit Laranth strove to catch up.

"I thought you intended to fly her one day." Said R'gar.

"_She has a head start. She is very fast but I will catch her."_ Replied Laranth with equanimity.

oOoOo

Talana glanced over as the movement of Laranth's wings caught the corner of her eye. R'gar on his neck looked thunderous. He signalled down and Talana obeyed, relaying the signal to Mirrith who was in dispute over the same order from Laranth. Laranth landed first and R'gar was standing, hands on hips as she slid off Mirrith.

"Well?" he said, his voice icy.

"You've never said we can't go fly. What's the problem? You don't care if I come or go so long as I'm not near you." T'lan tried to look defiant but had to dash the back of her hand across her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Cold wind" she observed to cover up her lachrymose condition.

R'gar advanced on her menacingly.

"Don't you EVER fly off like that again! I was frantic you'd go _between_ without tuition and end up embedded in a rock or something!" He took her shoulders and shook her to lend emphasis to his words. He was surprised to see a lightening of her face, almost a smile.

"So – so you do care a little what happens to me? Or – or is it just that we can't afford to lose dragons? I'd like to think that you don't hate me totally for knowing about Sagally."

"Little fool" he said between gritted teeth "Of course I don't hate you. And it's nothing to do with you knowing about Sagally." His hands loosened their grip and she leaned against them. He looked down at her, then he groaned, shook his head and sighed. "What by the first egg am I going to do about you, T'lan?" he asked softly. Without waiting for a reply he disengaged himself so suddenly she nearly fell and strode back to Laranth.

"I'll expect you back at the weyr." He said tonelessly

oOoOo

Talana stood before R'gar in his weyr. Wearily he passed a hand over his forehead.

"What am I going to do about you?" He echoed his earlier words.

"Sir, I never intended to intrude, specially after you told me off before. Sagarra so wanted me to meet her grandam, she wanted Lanelly to know that there was someone else who loved her besides you and her. Sagarra likes to pretend that I'm her big – well," she smiled wryly, "Older – brother. Sagally had told her she was going to have a brother but he was only a baby and she was disappointed. I've not got any siblings – unless you count F'lar's boy, which I don't really, I never met him." She added "Sir, I'm sorry!" R'gar turned away and leaned on the wall of the cavern. He looked so weary, Talana ached to help him.

"Shards, T'lan, I don't know what's wrong with me" his voice was raw. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I – I suppose that knock on the head must have shaken up what few wits I have."

T'lan was unsure how to deal with this unaccustomed openness.

"Please – don't say anything you're going to be cross with me for knowing later." She said, then changed her mind. "No. That's selfish. I'm sorry – and I'll always listen."

R'gar shook his head and fingered the scar at his temple.

"I think I'm taking out on you something that I don't even really understand." He said. "T'lan, lad, I am ungrateful and bad tempered, but I ask you to bear with me. Be yourself and keep me sane. I don't want to go crazy!"

The misery in R'gar's voice frightened Talana but loyally she grasped the hand he held out to her as on a business deal.

"You're not going crazy." She said firmly. "It's the heat. Soon when it cools down you'll feel better."

"Do me a favour T'lan."

"Yes?"

"Don't talk like Calla."

oOoOo

T'lan went with R'gar and Sagarra to visit Lanelly; and while the little girl ran to her grandmother with R'gar striding behind, Talana slid slowly and quietly off Laranth and moved forward hesitantly.

Lanelly questioned R'gar as to her identity with a glance and a raised eyebrow.

"That is one of the weyrlings. Sagarra wanted to bring him along."

Lanelly gave him an odd look, picking up the rather flat tone of his voice.

"You think he's a bad influence on her?" She asked in a low voice.

"T'lan? No, anything but."

"There's something you're not happy about lad." She said. "What's troubling you, R'gar?"

R'gar cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I – I'm fond of the lad." He said, adding bitterly, "Sometimes I think, too fond."

Lanelly gave him a quick, puzzled glance, but held her tongue as Talana approached. Quietly the girl took up a position to one side of and slightly behind R'gar, looking at Lanelly with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Her initial glance at R'gar had been brief, but Lanelly had read it without difficulty; and looked harder at the weyrling. No wonder the lad disconcerted R'gar, Lanelly thought: but by the time R'gar had turned to T'lan to introduce her, the girl's face was devoid of all expression. Lanelly kept a shrewd eye out as R'gar explained the circumstances of Sagarra's move to the weyr – he hurried over Sagally's rejection of the child, but Lanelly nodded sadly, understanding what he did not say. Talana and Sagarra were dismissed to pick berries; and Lanelly persuaded R'gar to unburden himself. R'gar almost looked upon Lanelly in the same light as a foster mother; and almost believed her reassurances that all would duly turn out for the best.

It was some time later that Lanelly had an opportunity to talk alone to T'lan, taking her to harvest herbs in the aromatic herb garden. She came straight to the point.

"Well, miss, what are you doing masquerading as a boy?"

Talana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in a totally feminine gesture, confirming the old woman's suspicions. She said,

"You give yourself away rather when you look at R'gar."

"Please don't tell him! He'll be so cross, and I don't want to upset him any more."

Lanelly wondered whether to explain that the reason R'gar was irritable was BECAUSE he didn't know she was a girl; but Talana hurried on,

"I'm not chasing him, Lanelly, I don't mean to poach from your daughter, not that she wants him anyway. Besides, he doesn't like me enough."

Lanelly put an arm around Talana's shoulders.

"Child, my daughter is a fool. But let me hear no more nonsense about R'gar not liking you. He likes you very well indeed; you just carry on and things will happen as they happen." She patted Talana's cheek. Lanelly did not anticipate Talana being able to keep her secret much longer from the man she would have liked to call 'son'; and if the girl was rather on the young side, well it might do R'gar good to be built up with a bit of youthful adoration. It might give him more confidence for when the child outgrew him – unless she did that before he realised her deception in which case no harm was done. Lanelly had no idea how much influence dragon affections could have on their riders; and just hoped R'gar would not be hurt too much. She added, "Why don't you tell me all about how you come to be dressed up like that?" and to Talana's surprise she found herself pouring out the whole story. Lanelly tutted and shook her head, understanding now the actions of the girl, no longer concerned that such shocking behaviour denoted a hussy. She smiled ruefully to herself that she was taking on this child as well as R'gar as a surrogate family. And why not! She told herself!

oOoOo

Talana examined her feelings towards R'gar, and concluded that she could not be in love. Whilst she liked him more than anyone else on Pern – with the exception of Mirrith and maybe Laranth – and she was very comfortable spending time with him when he was acting normally, she realised that he had faults. They weren't anything to take issue over; but they existed, and she knew from stories that heroines never perceived faults in their heroes. Therefore she was not in love. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

oOoOo

Relations between R'gar and T'lan were considerably less strained and she was able to work happily, making allowance for occasional moodiness. The young queen rider, Lirilly, still annoyed T'lan and she asked Pilgra about something that troubled her.

"This growing up business." She said. "Will I wind up fussing about clothes and wanting to keep prissy neat?"

Pilgra laughed at her disgusted tone.

"I daresay you may want to be clean and neat if you're going anywhere, but somehow I doubt if you'll let clothes bother you to the exclusion of all else. You've a little more common sense than that, my dear."

Talana was somewhat relieved.

"Of course" said Pilgra slyly "If there's a young man you find especially attractive, someone like Sh'len for example, you might want to dress to advantage…"

T'lan snorted.

"That's as likely as Mirrith learning to play the gitar." She said. "Being slobbered over by a bunch of lovelorn idiots isn't my thing." And wondered briefly if R'gar would like to see her in a dress; but she thought it more likely that he'd either not notice the difference or shout at her for being impractically dressed.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it" grinned Pilgra. "You don't have to approach romance the same way as " she cleared her throat diplomatically "As some people. Just wait and see, one day you'll find out for yourself. You've plenty of time, there's no need to be worrying about it yet." Impulsively she embraced the younger girl.

"Thank you Pilgra" said Talana as she extricated herself from Pilgra's ample bosom. "It's just at the moment I'm not sure if I'm a boy or a girl."

"You're T'lan" Pilgra told her firmly. "Don't let other people's ideas of how you should be change you from the way you are and the way you want to be. Be proud to be yourself."

"I like being a boy, mostly. There are less complications. Though I guess I'm surprised more people haven't guessed."

"Never occurred to any of them to question it when you first arrived, especially when you Impressed. And people hate to change their perceptions of How-Things-Are!" laughed Pilgra.

"I suppose. You know, I was terrified of being rumbled by someone like M'kel who knows so much about women?"

"M'kel? M'kel's about as observant as a watchwher in daylight. He once had a female passenger who fainted at the sight of Vorth and when she came round he was still telling the same joke he'd started before she swooned!" Pilgra told her, laughing again. Talana grinned. She liked M'kel very much – but she fancied that it would take an understanding woman to live with him.

oOoOo

Talana was heading back to her weyr considering whether or not to reveal her identity soon when her reverie was broken by a call.

"Hey boy! T'lan!" Lirilly's voice sounded shrill as she shouted from the top of the short flight of steps leading to her weyr. "Since you weyr at this end of the Bowl now you might make yourself useful and get me some klah."

T'lan stopped and stared at the girl, indignant at her tone.

"Find some manners and I'd consider it!" she said, outraged. "Until then, get it yourself. I want to oil Mirrith's itches."

Had T'lan appeared older, Lirilly might have tried a little more courtesy to s prospective admirer; but it did not occur to her that 'one of the kids' might respond to a simple 'please'. As it was she just pouted; and T'lan continued on her way. Having spent time away from Mirrith she intended to make it up; and objected not one jot to having to walk all the way across the Bowl to the lake in order not to disturb her friend. Mirrith crooned with approval as her beloved T'lan gave her an extra special rub with oil and plenty of caresses. She complained dolefully of how shamefully T'lan had been neglecting her and wasn't her coat dull. T'lan laughed and slapped her gleaming side. Mirrith shoved Talana in the small of the back with her wedge-shaped head and sent her sprawling into the pan of oil. She flew T'lan to the weyr to change; then promptly upended her again.

oOoOo

R'gar interrupted the loving horseplay by striding unceremoniously into the weyr. T'lan sprang to her feet dripping wet with water this time, blushing at the thought that he might have come in while she was changing.

"How come you've managed to so upset Lirilly?" he asked sternly. "She says you refused to help her in the rudest fashion. She was crying." He said accusingly. Talana stared at him open mouthed in outrage.

"Did she let you get close enough to smell the onion or can she cry at will?" she asked indignantly.

R'gar frowned.

"You know I do not tolerate rudeness to myself, or other weyrlings." He said.

"I'm sorry to be rude to you, R'gar but shards! If I'm to be lied about…" he can't fancy that pretty idiot, can he? She thought, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Your side of the story?" he asked, giving away nothing in his tone.

"I think it only fair to explain that I don't like her" began T'lan "But there's not a lot to tell. I objected to being ordered around by her just because I weyr next door. I'm not her drudge. Shards, R'gar, I don't mind running errands for people, but I shan't be ordered around by another scrubby brat like me. So I told her to stir her own legs, see?"

"I see." Said R'gar, who did see; Lirilly was a bossy piece. "You're not a bad lad. Thank goodness we don't have two young queens, huh? I don't think I'd survive two young girls weyring next to each other."

Bang went Talana's resolution to confess.

R'gar was busy scratching Mirrith's eyebrow ridges.

"Dear me, T'lan, you seem to be neglecting Mirrith" he twinkled at he. "You'd better devote more time to her than running errands for all and sundry…" he broke off suddenly then said, "T'lan, the Bronzes are blooding their kills. You know what that means?"

"Segrith rises." Talana could feel it, the hunger and tension.

"Yes.." a final hurried pat to Mirrith. "You'd better tell Lirilly to take Tamalenth away. She's not mature, but I'll not take chances. I've got to go…Laranth…" and R'gar hurried off, Laranth's instinctive mating urge driving him to assemble with the other Bronze riders outside the Queen's weyr. Talana felt a pang of jealousy; but the dragon feelings threatening to overwhelm her enabled her to understand that this was just the way things were… So quickly she ran in to Lirilly.

"Come to apologise have you?" the girl asked.

"Never mind that nonsense! R'gar says you're to take Tamalenth away, Segrith rises!"

Lirilly gasped. T'lan added,

"Here, let me help. Don't stand there gaping, you don't want to take even the slightest risk with Tamalenth do you?""

Lirilly went pale and feverishly joined T'lan in fixing the flying straps. Talana added,

"R'gar says she's almost certain not to rise but we don't want a repeat of what happened before. Are you all right? See you later then" as Lirilly nodded and Tamalenth sprang into the air.

oOoOo

Talana left the weyr. The thoughts of the aroused dragons were beginning to intrude overwhelmingly and other thoughts were becoming increasingly difficult. It was very confusing as she felt Segrith fighting Pilgra's will, wanting to gorge herself; felt the bronzes, ready to pursue her the moment she rose. Then with a downward sweep of the wing Segrith was away, contemptuous of the Bronzes following her.! Confused by the other dragons it was only vaguely at first that Mirrith's feelings of childishly peeved annoyance impinged itself on Talana's thoughts; then suddenly she became aware of a green streak heading for the bronzes.

"MIRRITH, NO!" she shrieked.


	10. Chapter 10

_Adult feelings addressed_

CHAPTER 10 I Can Hear Them – All Of Them!

Laranth watched carefully for Segrith to rise. He had little expectation of catching her but it was worth trying. R'gar might not be too eager but Laranth thought he'd make a good Weyrleader.

Suddenly Segrith was airborne and Laranth was following, neck and neck with his rival, Orth, prepared to give him a good race. He screamed his defiance – then gave a cry of anger and sudden pain.

Laranth whipped round angrily as he felt the nip of sharp teeth on his tail. That child Mirrith was hanging on and he hissed angrily.

oOoOo

Talana struggled mentally with Mirrith.

"_**Come DOWN"**_ she thought at her, emphasising it by adding aloud, "NOW!"

"_He shan't fly Segrith"_ Mirrith sounded sulky. _"Laranth is MY bronze!"_

"_**If you don't come down now I will bespeak Laranth and not only will he not fly you he won't even speak to you again"**_ Threatened T'lan meekly Mirrith let go of Laranth's tail and flew down

"You silly baby, you could have caused another tragedy!" T'lan cried, burying her face against the dragonet. Mirrith made guilty snuffling noises and muzzled against her rider.

Meanwhile Laranth landed, disgruntled. R'gar strode over to the young pair alone in the bowl. His face plainly showed his fury.

"How could you let that happen?" he roared.

"I know, I'm sorry, I never guessed she'd… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Talana raised her shocked, tear-streaked face. "I was terrified Segrith would attack her.. She thinks Laranth is her own bronze…she's like Sagarra is about sharing you…I should have realised… and on R'gar I feel so odd.." she stumbled and grabbed at Mirrith for support

"What's wrong, lad? Are you ill? Hurt? " R'gar asked, concerned. She looked up again and deep in her eyes he saw the burning dragon lust

"Have you forgotten?" she cried. "I hear them – all of them …."

R'gar swore.

"And I thought getting it from Laranth was bad enough."

"They are gaining!" She stumbled again and almost fell. R'gar picked her up easily and carried her back to her weyr. She clung to him desperately.

"It's all right son" R'gar tried to soothe her "I'll stay with you – both of you –" he added glaring at the now repentant Mirrith "- until its all over"

The boy weighed nothing. No wonder Mirrith made light of even the most strenuous exercises. He laid T'lan on the bed.

Talana clung to R'gar as he laid her down.

"R'gar…." She said

R'gar tried to disentangle her fingers from his tunic.

"Relax" he said feeling anything but relaxed. Shards what was wrong with him? Laranth's feelings didn't help much.

Talana moaned and writhed, reaching out for R'gar.

Laranth bugled enthusiastically.

"Shut up you fool" muttered R'gar. Then he stared at Talana as he realised that her movements were hardly boyish…

"Great shells, You're a girl!" he gasped.

"Of ….course… I'm a ….g – girl!" Talana managed through laboured breath. "And – and I wish you – you'd do something about it instead of… staring like a ….st – stuffed wherry!"

Imploringly she grabbed his hands and held them, pulling him to her. R'gar was in no mood to resist. He drew her into his arms, delighting in her instinctive innocent responses in the abandonment of dragon lust. Laranth bugled joyful encouragement as his friend T'lan submitted to his beloved R'gar's demands.

"_You see? It is inevitable that you will fly me."_ Said Mirrith smugly to Laranth.

oOoOo

R'gar awoke to find T'lan propped up on one elbow looking at him; but the moment she caught his gaze she blushed and dropped her eyes. R'gar was aware of tension in her slight body, and his satisfied lassitude was replaced by dismay. She had been a virgin of course, he thought, and so young. Shards, have I frightened her? Guiltily he apologised.

"I'm sorry child, that shouldn't have happened. I let myself be carried away by Laranth's feelings. It's all the excuse I can make." She said nothing, and R'gar cleared his throat. "I suppose I'd better go." He said, swinging his legs to the floor.

There was a muffled sob behind him and he turned quickly. Talana brushed the tears from her face with an impatient boyish gesture; her dark eyes were full of hurt.

"That's it then?" she asked. "You're interested while you're dragon's involved, then goodbye? I thought – maybe you liked me too a little. You sometimes seemed to." She sniffed hard.

R'gar stared at her, barely comprehending.

"You – you want me to stay?" he asked, hardly daring to hope. She held out her arms and he drew her to him, cradling her against his chest. "I thought I'd frightened you." He said. "I was only going to leave so I didn't upset you." He shivered pleasurably as she ran her hands down his back, shaking her head to dispel such a foolish idea. She said

"I never know what you want of me or how you're going to feel. Sometimes you're glad to be with me, then you go all prickly on me. I was afraid I'd driven you away again by getting too close." She blushed again. R'gar kissed her tangled red locks.

"Oh my dear." He held her tightly. "I have not known how to behave to you – thinking you were a boy – I thought the bump on my head had sent me crazy when I started feeling this way for you. It never occurred to me that you were a girl"

Talana chuckled, a deep happy chuckle and pressed herself to him.

"I never realised that was what was upsetting you. You see, I didn't really understand until…" she raised her eyes briefly, then veiled them, blushing and gasping for breath. Urgently she pulled him closer. "I want you R'gar!" she whispered. He smiled down at her.

"Even though I'm an old grouch? And – maimed?" his tone was light but Talana sensed the anxiety behind it. She pulled away the eye patch and kissed the mess that had once been his right eye.

"So Mirrith and eye share a preference for one eyed cross-patches. Now please…" she raised her mouth to beg for kisses; and R'gar was happy to oblige. Absently Talana wished she had a chance to roast Sagally over a slow fire; but before long she was rather preoccupied

oOoOo

Much later, R'gar asked,

"What is your real name, T'lan?"

"It's T'lan now." She said, dimpling at him. "After all, Laranth likes it, and we couldn't upset him now, could we!"

"Easily." Grinned R'gar, lazily. "It's a boy's name. I want to make love to you in female."

She blushed happily.

"Talana" she told him.

"It's lovely. Like you. Even when you clash colours" he teased as she flushed again.

"I don't want other people to know yet. I want to prove myself against Thread so T'bor can't throw a pompous about girls on dragons being A Bad Thing." She explained "Besides, on the whole I like being T'lan. It defines me; I am a dragonrider." She added

"You're that all right. That's what counts, whether you're a boy or a girl. That's certainly all that matters to weyrfolk." He kissed her reassuringly. She laughed and shook her head.

"I like being Talana for you – in private " she blushed yet again "But besides, it's our secret. Well, if you discount Pilgra and Calla."

"I never discount Calla. She's a force to be reckoned with." He teased. She smiled at him.

"But she doesn't know everything anymore. And R'gar…."

"What, again?"

"Again. Please."

oOoOo

The weyrlings as a whole had hoped that something on the order of a mating flight would be sufficiently momentous to divert R'gar's attention from a threatened test on their understanding of the anatomy of the dragon's wing. That their hopes were fulfilled was pleasantly surprising; and they made the most of their reprieve without asking too closely what had become of the exacting weyrlingmaster. The noise wakened Pilgra, who decided that it must be dinnertime and arose to look for R'gar and an explanation of the commotion. She bumped into him as he left Talana's weyr flushing a little shamefaced as Pilgra caught him.

"Hullo, discovered T'lan's guilty secret have you?" grinned Pilgra jumping to conclusions. She always felt sunny natured after a good flight and beamed good will upon him. R'gar grunted. He found Pilgra's ability to know – or guess – everything that was going on in the Weyr disconcerting.

"Didn't seem fair to give the boys a test after the excitement of Segrith rising." He said, indicating the cavorting lads, hoping to turn the subject. Pilgra's eyes twinkled.

"I see." She said. R'gar had an uncomfortable feeling that she did. He made the excuse that there were things to do; and headed rapidly in the direction of away.

oOoOo

R'gar had a lot to think about. Talana was so young. He assumed that she had told the truth about her age; she seemed always to have told the truth when asked, merely misleading people. Even if she had massaged the truth there, she could not be more than a turn older than she had said… He wondered how she would cope with a serious relationship. She'd be bound to tire of him soon, he thought, and find herself more attracted to one of the younger lads. It wouldn't do to let himself get too involved. Except of course he already was too involved. This cool, emotional, self-sufficient, helpless little thing with her boyish ways and her peculiar but unswervable sense of honour got under his skin far deeper than sophisticated feminine Sagally. He groaned. Well, he'd just have to face it: and if loving her meant smiling when she left him he'd try. Probably. Meanwhile, there was Sagarra. Guiltily he realised that he had allowed the care of his daughter to fall upon Talana's shoulders. By the number of toys strewn around the floor of the queen's weyr the child spent a lot of time there. He wondered where his daughter was; and went in search of her.

Sagarra was with Mirrith and Laranth, paddling in the lake; with Mirrith's enthusiastic help she was digging a hole to construct her own personal bathing pit. R'gar laughed.

"Sweetheart, it's no good bathing there, it's all muddy." He told her. Sagarra smiled seraphically.

"I don't mind." She said. "I like being muddy."

oOoOo

It occurred to Pilgra suddenly that a sensitive hold-bred child like Talana might have been shocked if, as she suspected, R'gar had been carried away by dragon lust. She decided to visit the girl and offer any condolences needed. After all, she, Pilgra was a trifle nervous of R'gar and he spent most of his time shouting at T'lan. When she found T'lan clad only in a drying cloth, her hair dripping down her back she thought of the stories she had heard of girls subjected to rape obsessively washing.

T'lan was glad to rid herself of the sweat that had accumulated on her body and, unaware of Pilgra's forebodings, cheerfully waved her friend to a chair and disappeared into a drying cloth to towel her hair.

"'Scuse the state of undress" she said in a rather muffled way.

"My dear, do you feel bad about it?" asked Pilgra, sympathetically.

T'lan emerged, astonished to stare at her uncomprehending.

"You mean about Mirrith's silly prank?" she asked, finally thinking she understood. "Well there's no harm been done, and she'll not do it again; and Laranth and R'gar have forgiven her."

Pilgra, hazy about that time other than over events directly connected with Segrith, shook her head. What had Mirrith done? Had that been the reason for R'gar's presence in T'lan's chamber not the conclusion to which she had initially jumped..

"I saw R'gar coming out of your weyr" Pilgra said conversationally, seeing if that would get her anywhere.

"Uh-huh?" Talana was giving nothing away.

"So you feel all right then? He's not the easiest of people…" Pilgra tried again, curious as well as sympathetic.

T'lan stared at her.

"Oh yes. Thank you." She said. "Good flight?"

The intention was to divert; it succeeded. Pilgra grinned wickedly.

"I'll say. He and Orth get a lot less er, serious when they're otherwise occupied." The little weyrwoman chuckled. T'lan grinned,

"Great, we'll get a good clutch then too if Segrith had a good time too."

Pilgra was dying to ask why R'gar had been in T'lan's weyr; but T'lan seemed so unaware that anything could be wrong that she was becoming more and more convinced that her first guess was wrong. Help! What had she said to R'gar when she met him? He must think her crazy. It was, reflected Pilgra the one drawback of a good flight; one got sex on the brain. Best to extricate herself as gracefully as possible.

"I was going for lunch" she said nonchalantly

"I'll be right along." Said Talana, relieved that Pilgra had abandoned her questioning.

oOoOo

R'gar sought out Talana sometime later. Like him, she had been thinking hard, not so much unsure of her feelings as half-afraid of the intensity of them. She jumped as he came up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, then turned to him, smiling shyly. R'gar almost forgot what he wanted to talk about as she reached up her hand to touch his face. He took her hands and held them.

"I wanted to talk." He said. "I want your opinion as a friend –and as a woman."

T'lan felt and looked disconcerted; but she sat down with her back to a dozing Mirrith and patted the ground beside her. R'gar dropped into a squat a little way away, and she felt a touch of dismay. He was putting a physical distance between the to reinforce his mental barriers. What could it be now? She wondered.

"It's Sagarra." He said at length. "You've been looking after her I believe."

Talana nodded.

"Yes, and the boys have helped. Is there anything wrong? She's said nothing to me; and she's usually pretty confiding. Has anyone hurt her?" her brow furrowed.

R'gar was touched by Talana's genuine concern for his daughter.

"There's nothing wrong so far as I know" he said "But I've expected too much of you. I was wondering if I should ask someone to foster her formally."

There was a long moment's silence. Then Talana asked in a small voice

"Are you dissatisfied with the way I've looked after her? I keep her mostly clean and she eats with the rest of us and I always tell her a bedtime story and she loves to help with Mirrith. And I always try to be there if she needs anyone."

"It's not that at all" R'gar told her.

"Then it's because I'm your mistress? I didn't think I'd be thought soiled in a weyr" Talana was distressed and puzzled.

"T'lan – Talana, my dear. I do not find you wanting. In any way. But you're little more than a child yourself – I don't want to lay too much on you, caring for Sagarra as well as for Mirrith." He said gently. "You're so young"

Talana opened her mouth to say something; then shut it firmly with a shake of her head.

"What?" he asked.

"I was going to use an unfair argument" she said. He nodded.

"That you weren't to young for me to bed you. I suppose that's debatable."

Talana snorted.

"Weyrbred children are such babies." She said. "I suppose you keep them children longer and make such a fuss of them because they're so few. And of course they get to grow up rather a lot after they Impress because there's nothing like fighting Thread to develop a sense of responsibility – and I can see that with that in store most parents want to provide a long happy childhood by way of compensation. In a hold, a girl's an adult as soon as her body's ready to breed. After all, there's not a lot else a girl can do but marry and produce a quiverful of brats to help the family economy. A lot of girls my age are already mothers. My cousin Lindanna must be close on twenty turns and when I left she had three children and another on the way. Honestly, R'gar, Sagarra's no trouble, Sagally had trained her not to be a bother I guess, and it's not like having a baby around. She can clean and feed herself and the boys help amuse her, and she learns loads helping with Mirrith. I love her, R'gar. Don't take her away from me."

"What about when you move on from me to another lover?"

Talana went pale.

"If you are regretting us, say so now R'gar before I get used to being happy" she said. "But I still love Sagarra, whether you want me or not."

"I don't want to end it!" he almost shouted at her. "I'm just assuming you'll move on one day."

"I don't understand you R'gar, I really don't! " she shouted back.

"Little idiot, you'll be wanting someone else before the snow falls. I know that. I may find it hard to accept but I have to." His voice was low and tightly controlled.

"Sagally" growled Talana. "I'd like to tie her wherry-neck in a knot" she threw her arms around him before he could answer. "She's hurt you so bad, how am I ever going to sort you out?"

"What makes you say she's hurt me?" he held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"It's obvious. The way you get shut in on yourself and won't let me in. and in your fever you spoke about being the same person although you were scarred; and you were worried about that" she blushed "Earlier. I guess she likes someone pretty to look good with like that handsome dimglow she's with now."

R'gar was silent for a while, stroking her hair and back as the late afternoon shadows lengthened almost imperceptibly. Mirrith shifted her tail back into the last of the sun. At length he spoke.

"I guess I owe it to you to tell you about Sagally."

"Only if you want to my love" she slipped her hand into his and he lifted it to kiss, then examined each slender finger absently as he continued his narrative.

"She was beautiful, so fair like sunlight on corn." He smiled ruefully. "There's nothing of the harper in me but I used to write poems about her and to her. It seemed wonderful that she wanted me too. Maybe you're right about her wanting someone to look good with; I was handsome then and she certainly showed me around all her people at the Hold."

He stopped.

"I don't want to write poetry about you." He said. "I'd rather take you riding and teach you to guddle fish in the tarn where my father taught me."

"That sounds much nicer than being poetised" agreed Talana, snuggling. He went on,

"After the – accident – she laughed at me when I was well enough to go and see her. She said how could I expect her to be seen with someone as – as repulsive as me. I don't think I'd got the patch then." He said absently.

"Well the dead one's scarcely a thing of beauty and a joy forever" said Talana prosaically "In fact" she added candidly "It's a mess, but that's no big deal."

"Thank you little love. Well there's not much else to tell. She was with child. I offered to take the baby and have her fostered in the weyr; but I'd annoyed Sagally by pestering her when her new lover was around." He grinned whimsically. "I offered to match his eye to mine. I think I got carried away – I've always had a hot temper."

Talana smiled at him.

"Do tell" she murmured. He smiled back.

"Yes, you've suffered from it. I can't think why you put up with me. Not that I'm complaining" he added hastily. "Anyway, she decided to punish me by withholding my child. I'd never even have seen her without the connivance of Lanelly. I don't know what I'm going to tell her about you!"

"She knows."

"She knows? Well, I suppose I'm not surprised. She told me it'd all work out. I hope…"

Talana put her finger to his lips.

"No more pessimism tonight, R'gar." She said firmly. "I'm going to put Sagarra to bed; then I'm going to devote some time to persuading you that you'll never be trying to get rid of me. Then when we've some days Threadfree we can visit Lanelly and tell her that the three of us are happy together."

Laranth's warble was audible.

"Laranth says you mean the five of us" grinned R'gar. "Now hurry back and let's try a spell of just the two of us."

oOoOoOo

Talana woke with a start as R'gar shook her. She knuckled the sleep from her eyes and blinked hazily at him.

"Wake up T'lan. The hatching has begun at Benden!"

"Hatching at Benden?" she asked wondering what that had to do with her.

"You've been invited by F'lar to go with the High Reaches contingent. M'kel's waiting for you – or he'd better be –and Pilgra's loudly regretting that Segrith's worrying about damaging her clutch." Talana was already scrambling from under her furs and into her clothes. The warm snap was still ongoing but the temperature dropped overnight and, shivering in the predawn air, she lost no time dressing. Tiptoeing past a still sleeping Mirrith she emerged into the Bowl, stars twinkling coldly above. M'kel called a cheery greeting and she swung up onto Vorth, wondering when he'd shrunk.

Soon they were away and into the blackness of _between_. When they emerged over Benden's mile-long bowl three heartbeats later, Talana gasped, marvelling at the skill of the numerous dragons arriving, nicely timed and placed so as to avoid collision.

"So many!" she gasped. M'kel chuckled.

"Hatching attracts people from all over. Holders, weyrfolk. Harpers, Crafters – you name it! I always have great admiration for the dragons that there's never been an accident."

oOoOo

The hatching grounds were filled with the sound of humming dragons. The tiers were already almost full of watchers. Talana picked out the harper blue of the Masterharper and his contingent and several lords whom she recognised from description and by their colours. F'lar stood with Lessa near the entrance of their joint weyr. Talana hoped to catch his eye; but he was busy greeting guests.

Suddenly a cracking noise indicated that hatching had begun. Everywhere on the hot sands it seemed that shells were cracking, dragonets tumbling out of them dragging their damp clumsy bodies in search of their chosen life friends. As the boys stepped forward and the Impressions were made, T'lan remembered the first wonderful moment when she had looked into Mirrith's eyes. Guiltily she wondered whether Mirrith had yet awoken.

"_Yes. Where are you?"_ The reply in her head was reproachful.

"_**I was called to the Benden hatching. Go back to sleep. I'll be home soon."**_

She became aware of the crowd murmuring. M'kel turned to her.

"See that?" he said excitedly. "Fel – F'lessan got a bronze."

"So he should." Retorted T'bor. "F'lar's and Lessa's son would be unlikely to Impress any dragon but a Bronze"

Talana felt inordinately proud of the brother she had never met; but something caught her eye.

"What's wrong with that little Green?" she asked, pointing across the cavern, where a green dragonet struggled past all the waiting boys creeling piteously.

"She's refused them all!" said M'kel incredulously.

The little dragon struggled to the tier and tried desperately to climb up. Suddenly a girl ran down and cradled the dragonet's chin as it grazed it helplessly on the steps. The girl looked up, eyes shining

"Her name is Path!" she said wonderingly

"Great shells!" said T'bor. "Mirrim's Impressed a dragon! Who'd have thought it – a girl Impressing a Green! Pilgra will be sick to have missed this – she was discussing the possibility with me not that long ago!"

"Who's Mirrim?" asked T'lan

"She's Brekke's fosterling." Explained T'bor.

Talana grinned and saluted the girl who had roused her fellow feeling by also Impressing a Green.

oOoOo

Talana was peppered with questions when she returned. She repeated over and over that F'lessan had Impressed a Bronze and that Mirrim had unexpectedly Impressed a Green.

"I suppose" asked Lirilly "You didn't happen to notice what Lessa was wearing?" her tone implied she held little hope. Talana looked surprised

"A dress, I think." She said, "I wasn't really looking at her. I think it was green."

"What style? What sort of dress?" asked Lirilly, exasperated.

"Umm, long. I think. Does it matter? The important people were wearing white tunics." said T'lan. "And Lessa didn't have to wear anything practical, she wasn't flying."

"Oh – boys!" Lirilly made a face. "I can't think why YOU got to go and I didn't. After all I'm a Queen rider"

"Because Ah was axsed; and thee wasn't" retorted T'lan dropping into a country dialect she knew would irritate Lirilly. "Vanira went for the Queens and you can't complain about that, she's years older than you." She added, "And if you will sit so high on your pride you must expect to get a sore arse" and she stumped off to fuss Mirrith before anyone else could plague her with questions, well aware she'd be among the questioners had another gone; but too choked with emotion still from the hatching and wanting to share it with her beloved Mirrith.


	11. Chapter 11

_the extra chapter today is a get-well present to one of my readers... besides it's a nasty cliffhanger after chapter 11_

CHAPTER 11 A Storm and a Problem

T'lan and some of the steadier weyrlings were sent out with the groundcrews to fight Thread when it fell locally; and she learned to handle a flamethrower and also to handle the inbred fear of the greyish threads of the hateful organism.. Few enough of the strands got through the vigilance of the dragons, but the sight of them wriggling into vegetation gave Talana an unpleasant squirming sensation in her belly. She swallowed on a dry mouth and kept flaming. Afterwards R'gar held her; and she laughed shakily.

"I guess it's going to be worse up there." She said. "And we're just going to have to handle it before we take our dragons out there. They need us to be calm and in control. We did all right didn't we?"

"You all did fine." He said. "Next time you'll find it's more automatic. Now go and join the celebrations with the other boys or they'll wonder where you are."

T'lan joined her happy friends; T'sellan, Sh'len, T'ral and K'len greeted her cheerfully.

"We were just coming to rescue you from weyrlingmaster Grumpy" grinned Sh'len. "What was he growling about this time?"

"Oh, nothing. I need to work a bit harder because my reach is shorter than most people. He was running through techniques" improvised T'lan, promising herself that R'gar should do so there would be no lie. She did not like to lie; and had told him that her one real lie had been the matter of her age. "He's not so grumpy as you think you know." She said.

"How can you of all people say so!" protested T'ral. "Why he's always carping at you!"

"I don't mind." She said. "He's just spurring me on, is all."

R'gar had been even harder on T'lan since they had become lovers, partly to allay suspicions and partly so he could avoid any suggestion of favouritism. As R'gar was his own hardest critic this led to the majority making the assumption that in fact he disliked T'lan and went out of his way to be unfair; and T'lan had her back thumped by other weyrlings and got undeserved praise for putting a brave face on it.

oOoOo

Meanwhile it never occurred to Talana to question the cessation of the annoying monthly proof of her womanhood; time was of little moment to her save when it involved Thread charts. If she thought about it at all it was with the indifferent dismissal that Thread sometimes fell out of pattern; and that too was a curse of nature which was better for failing to occur. With her duties as a weyrling and Sagarra's foster mother she had little time to think; and what time she had was divided between Mirrith, R'gar and mathematics. R'gar was taking quite an interest in the latter, learning with her; and the long Indian Summer evenings after Sagarra had gone to bed often found the pair flying off on the dragons to a quiet valley within reach of straight flight to learn together and enjoy a companionable hour or two.

The spot was lovely; a steep sided valley cut by a laughing brook chuckling down a stair of stone. A braid of pools and streamlets ran past a lush meadow that was the flood plain, large enough for two dragons to land comfortably and still leave room for their riders to play such boisterous games as Sagarra devised on the occasions when she came too. The little girl was blossoming out of her initial shyness; and although she still preferred adult company she was as bouncy as any of the weyr's children.

They had visited Lanelly several times; and the old lady had warmed further to the shy young girl who so patently adored Sagarra, the apple of her eye. Talana had taken to wearing a skirt for these visits – put on after leaving the weyr – much to Sagarra's amusement. Talana explained firmly to the giggling child that she was pretending to be a boy because it was more convenient and she was sure Sagarra was old enough to keep a secret. Sagarra was delighted to be treated to a confidence; and Lanelly appreciated Talana's courtesy in the matter.

oOoOo

R'gar went alone one day to visit Sagally. Talana asked nothing; and he told her nothing; but a weyrling candidate who had been so imprudent as to lay a practical joke for a fellow candidate had fled in terror as R'gar wordlessly crushed in one hand the earthenware jar full of flour which had taken the boy so long to balance on the lintel. R'gar had then gone to T'lan's weyr and bedded her silently and almost roughly; and as she held him against her stroking his thick black hair until the tension went and he slept, she knew that Sagally no longer held any part of him and was exultant, though her heart wept for his distress.

oOoOo

Other than this brief incident days were halcyon; the weather remained glorious – with the odd thunderstorm – and R'gar began talking of flying _ between_. Talana endured his lectures on the dangers of _between_ stoically. She knew him well enough to sense the thought of losing her frightened him – as much as the idea of losing him frightened her. She always feared for him on the few occasions he was required to fly Thread; these were rare since for both dragon and rider to be blind on one side was a danger to everyone as well as themselves. However times arose when an extra rider became vital; and knowing his limitations but also his caution, Talana wished her love good luck with a smile on her lips. She adopted the trick of keeping her mind with Laranth's to assure herself of their safety: and earned herself several rebukes for ignoring people or treating them to a vacant unfocused stare. Whilst a similar look was common when riders were talking with their dragons, the concentration Talana required magnified the effect.

" Wherever are you child?" Pilgra asked her irritably one day as she stopped dead in the middle of the Bowl.

"About a hundred and fifty Lengths up" Talana replied absently. "It's falling thickly…GREAT EGG!" she cried out "TURN him T'kil!" she turned to Pilgra. "Shath and T'kil a patch out of nowhere! Laranth says they hadn't a chance to avoid it – we'll need Calla!" and the girl ran as fast as she could to alert the healer and grab buckets of numbweed as the bronze dragon appeared from _between_ and all but fell from the sky. Talana sent a mental command, broadband to all the juvenile dragons.

"_**Get up there and help him. Mirrith, lead them!"**_ Several dozen immature dragons streaked off to help break the wounded dragon's precipitous descent and as he landed jerkily Calla and Talana and other willing hands were there with soothing numbweed, Talana concentrating on the Thread-bared wing of the young bronze, Calla on the slumped figure of his rider.

"_It hurts"_ Shath complained

"I'm not surprised" she retorted. "Your mainsail's in shreds. Shards, and R'gar's fighting Thread." R'gar had specialised in more than teaching when he became unable to fight Thread on a regular basis; he was also a skilled dragonhealer. This was the main reason for his insistence – some said obsession – on the weyrlings having a detailed knowledge of dragon anatomy. Talana cursed fluently that the heaviness of this unexpected fall had seen him volunteering to fly left flank sweeper. Only she and T'ral had come close to R'gar's stringent standards in the postponed test. She quickly bespoke Firath.

On closer inspection of the wing – once the numbweed started working and Shath stopped twitching – she found that the damage was not as bad as she had thought; the batten ribs were all in place, though two were broken. That would, she thought, be due to Shath's frantic contortions to stay aloft; and she said so to T'ral. Shath said plaintively that it did not matter How it happened and how did she propose to fix it?

Talana grunted..

"A patch of stronger material sets up stress concentrations in the structure thus patched and causes structural failure" she muttered quoting from her book "but I guess that you'll be growing everything back before you try and fly. So, we can make do with a splint of reeds with hides tacked on."

"Moreta." Said T'ral.

"Huh?"

"Moreta, she used basket reeds and cloth."

"Fine" agreed T'lan. "We couldn't improve on that I guess."

Between them they painstakingly straightened the wing and laid out the tatters, tacking them onto supporting pieces of cloth. R'gar arrived in the middle, reeking of firestone and shedding layers of clothing as he came.

"Things got a little hectic" he explained to Calla as Talana covertly admired the rippling muscles of his bared arms and chest. "Let's see Shath then and I'll…" he broke off seeing the youngsters at work. He examined their handiwork, frowning now and then, and deftly altering the placement of some of the stitches; then he finished the splinting faster than either of them would have believed possible. He turned to them and they both quailed, expecting a ticking off for having interfered.

"Well?" his tone gave nothing away.

"I thought it needed straightening as soon as possible." Said Talana. "We had no idea how long you'd be…and T'ral remembered what Moreta had done…"

"Quite right." He said; they stared at him, in pleased surprise. "Don't look so worried" he told them. "You did exactly the right thing; and your repair work would have healed adequately. Your few mistakes would have been negligible as far as Efficiency is concerned" he looked straight at Talana who had endured many of Master Fandarel's comments on efficiency with regard to her book. She relaxed into a grin. R'gar went on, "However, since you did make mistakes, if you two have an urge to be dragonhealers I am more than willing to give you extra work."

"Yes please sir," said T'ral. As the younger of two brothers he was delighted to have found a talent of his own which did not involve following in Sh'len's footsteps. Talana just nodded. She had other plans for the dragonhealer in the very near future.

oOoOo

It was shortly after this that R'gar told Talana that she was ready to go_ between _for the first time.

"Remember to have a clear visualisation of your co-ordinates before you attempt to go _between_" R'gar warned. Talana nodded

"I will be careful" she assured him.

The first trip was to be immediately above 'their' valley. Talana took her time with the visualisation, determined to do everything right; then the gaspingly cold period of _between_ shocked her body; then they were out above the grassy meadow. Laranth appeared beside them, and together the dragons landed.

"Good" said R'gar, trying to look as though he had not been at all concerned. "Now return. Remember – visualise. I don't want you ending up embedded in the seven spindles because you weren't sufficiently careful."

Talana and Mirrith achieved a return and executed a perfect landing, Laranth following with a comically repressive bugle in reply to Mirrith's bellow of triumph.

"_It's really very easy"_ she said _"But now I am hungry"_

Talana slid off her friend and undid the straps.

"Go hunt then." She said. She did not go as she usually did to watch Mirrith daintily select and dispatch her prey; the thought turned her stomach.

So did Lirilly's sour face.

"I can't think," said the older girl "Why you get individual tuition, T'lan. Even I don't get much and I'm a…"

"Pain in the backside" retorted T'lan, rudely. The pain in her belly shot through her like fire.

"R'gar?" She raised her voice a little, though it sounded strange and distant to her.

"Quite the master's pet." sneered Lirilly. Talana didn't even hear her.

R'gar came over at the urgency in Talana's tone and the prompting of Laranth.

"What is it, T'lan?"

"Are – are you sure we did that right?"

He frowned.

"Yes it seemed fine. Why?"

" I think I've left part of my innards _between_…I've stomach cramps like I've never had before…" a wave of nausea and pain made her sink into a squat, clutching her belly. With one look at her white face, R'gar swept her into his arms and bore her to her weyr sending weyrlings scuttling for Pilgra and Calla. Talana shivered in spite of the heat of the sun, and R'gar held her to him as the waves of pain washed over her. Calla and Pilgra arrived together, and soon, with their help she was in bed, obediently drinking a bitter brew. Her mind numbed by the fellis juice in the drink it was with extreme reluctance that she moved as instructed and submitted to being washed. Dimly she heard R'gars voice as though, she thought dreamily, from the other side of _between_.

"Shards, if I'd known she was pregnant I'd never have taken her _between_!

"Nonsense" Pilgra's voice cut in. "Best thing in the long run. Of course she'll feel lousy after a miscarriage but she's too young to have a baby."

Talana felt vaguely resentful at Pilgra deciding such a thing for her whilst being relieved at not having more responsibilities just yet. Pilgra went on,

"She should at least have made sure she was taking the right herbs."

"Perhaps she didn't know there are any, Pilgra." Said R'gar. "I didn't – and I'm weyrbred. These hold girls are often expected to be permanently pregnant."

Pilgra grunted

"And if you knew she had a lover I suppose you'd advise her to chew firestone " she said ruefully.

It was the last thing Talana heard; she fought sleep but gradually the voices faded into a confused mush and disappeared altogether as she drifted away.

oOoOo

R'gar didn't really know what to say to Talana when she awoke; so he just held her.

"It's not the end of the world" she managed to say before howling into his broad, comforting chest. "And it would have b – been difficult to cope with." She tried to be practical. "And it's not as if I'd realised."

"I love you." It sounded inadequate to him as he said it but it seemed to comfort her.

"Dear one, I do want to have babies with you one day"

He kissed her.

"I'd like that." He said. "One day."

oOoOo

Talana spent several days taking things easy – or as easy as R'gar could bully her into taking it – and after reading about sheer modulus and related subjects with woven cloth cited as an example she made herself a dress cut on the bias from a rich green cloth R'gar purchased for her from High Reaches Hold. On trying it on, she discovered that she had acquired some quite respectable curves beneath the clinging fabric. This pleased her almost as much as it pleased R'gar, who was less interested in the calculations than with the result. He was however indulgent of her desire to create conversion tables to convert the measurements of the Ancients into those more familiar to normal people, and cheerfully lay down for her to measure him.

"It says here," she explained, "That the mean – that's a form of average – height of a man is 1.7 metres." She stretched a rope from R'gar's head to his feet, pegging it into the sand with a wooden peg to hold it straight. "So as you are a hand's width above the height of most holders, I stop measuring just above your ear, -so and call it one and three quarter metres." She cut the rope with her belt knife. "If I work it into seven equal parts I will have a quarter metre which I suspect will be approximately equivalent to one Knot."

"Can I get up now?" R'gar asked.

"Sorry. Yes of course dearest."

She reached down a slim hand to help him up; and unaccountably found herself in his arms.

"This doesn't get my measuring done" she murmured a half-hearted protest.

R'gar ignored it.

oOoOo

With the help of tables in the back of the book, Talana set to work, flying over to the glassworker hall to purchase vessels of very precisely defined dimensions and with carefully measured markings up the side. Talana realised that she would need two identical vessels, for if she used a known amount of water to represent weight she would need to balance that mass with another container to cancel the first out. Then she read further and constructed a pair of scales with a moveable pivot point to allow for any container to be used providing it could be measured in her measuring jar. Thread provided an occasional interruption as she worked with the groundcrews; and there were jibes from such weyrlings who neither understood nor cared about what Talana was doing. Lirilly said,

"I suppose that after getting sick from a simple thing like going _between_ you've now addled what few wits you had."

T'lan grinned equably.

"Yes, I'm almost down to your level."

Lirilly was not happy; but Talana tried to ignore her and the young men who were always trying to impress her by scoring off others. Sometimes it seemed that Sh'len and T'ral were the only ones in that group who were immune from her allure! This was not strictly true, but they, together with her old friends K'len and T'sellan were always willing to help with Talana's experimentation.

T'bor stopped by occasionally to ask Talana how she was progressing. He had stopped asking exactly what she was doing quite early, because she had taken him literally and had explained. T'bor was a man who was pleased when things did work but T'lan in full spate made his eyes glaze over. T'lan was glad of the ever cheerful K'len who was happy to help with heavy work and just as happy to listen to her explain her calculations. He had no desire to learn the mathematics involved but he stimulated Talana by asking intelligent questions when she came across problems and setting her off on other trains of thought. He just as often annoyed her into a stand up shouting match. Talana usually kept her temper in check but K'len was one of the people she could let off steam with. The fights usually ended wetly as one of them hurled the measuring water at the other; and then degenerated into the sort of horseplay the young dragons enjoyed joining in with. Once R'gar had been hit by a bucket of water as he came to see how things were progressing; and he threw both youngsters in the lake. K'len was startled at the good-natured way the weyrlingmaster had taken the incident; and even more startled at the look he surprised between him and Talana as he heaved her out of the water; but for once K'len said nothing.

R'gar declared that there was going to be a storm.

"It's very close" he said "And tempers are short. When it breaks it'll be a big one."

oOo

The storm broke in the night, bringing a welcome coolness as rain fell in sheets. The weyr as a whole fell into an easier slumber, the crash of thunder muffled in the caves.

The shriek from Segrith roused everyone.

Talana jerked into wakefulness, 'listening' to the Queen's complaint to Pilgra.

"_I'm wet!"_ she said _"and my lovely eggs are getting wet too."_

Segrith had taken to spending most of her time in the hatching grounds after laying her recent clutch; and Talana received the impression of water from the roof. She heard Pilgra's soothing, telling the big dragon that she must have been dreaming, for how could it rain underground. Segrith bellowed, and huffily told Pilgra to come and see for herself.

Hastily pulling on some clothes, Talana hastened to the hatching cave. She was saturated by the time she got there and stood steaming gently on the hot sands as she asked Segrith's permission to enter.

Segrith had not been dreaming; there was a steady drip of water from the roof of the cave, clearly visible when Pilgra sent for more glows. In the shadows of the high domed roof, T'lan could just make out a crack. She drew Pilgra's attention to it.

"Scorch it." Said Pilgra. "I suppose that's the join between the third and fourth spindle where it's close to the surface. Well I suppose we'll have to block it with mortar."

"It's not as simple as that." Talana told her. "Cracks can be really dangerous if they get past a certain length and domes are only strong if they're complete. It must have been cracking all summer and no-one noticed until it rained."

"How long does this crack have to be before we worry then?" asked Pilgra. "And why won't filling it with mortar work?"

"Well, a crack means that the cave is kind of being pulled apart; and mortar's really weak under tension." Talana explained. "As to how long it can get, it's different in every situation. See, it depends on the type of rock, and how heavy the mountain is and…anyway, I can work it out" she added hastily as Pilgra began tapping her foot impatiently. "I suppose you couldn't persuade Segrith to move out for the time being? Losing the eggs would be bad but not on a par with losing her."

Pilgra paled.

"You think it's that risky?"

Talana nodded.

"I can't be sure without calculation but I don't think it's worth the risk." She said. "I suppose the eggs can't be moved?"

Segrith grumbled deep in her throat.

"She doesn't want to leave." Pilgra said.

"Ask her if she'd as soon fly to the red star." Snapped Talana concerned for the Queen's safety. Immediately several firelizards which had been nosily inspecting the crack winked into _between_ with startled angry cries. Talana broadcast an apology for scaring them and warily they returned.

"Segrith" T'lan said, suddenly struck by an idea, "Can you make those flighty creatures understand to hold a piece of string against the crack to measure it?"

"_I can try"_ Segrith said doubtfully. Several firelizards rose, chittering and squabbling over the piece of measuring string Talana produced from her pocket; after dropping it several times and playing tug-o-war they lost interest.

"That answers that question" grumbled T'lan. "The trouble with firelizards is they have no sense or self discipline"

"Except Brekke's and the ones the harper girl has." Said Pilgra

"Which aren't available" pointed out Talana. "Oh well, I'll make do with a ladder."

A green head poked through the entrance; and after a brief exchange with Segrith was followed by the rest of Mirrith. She suggested flying Talana up; but her young rider regretfully had to veto the well meant but impractical offer. She hugged Mirrith and thanked her; and sent for a ladder.

oOoOo

By the time a long enough ladder had been constructed out of three shorter ones, dawn had come and daylight was clearly visible through the crack.

"It must have been filled with debris that the storm washed through" said Talana. "There's barely a Length of rock above us here." She examined the crack and measured it. "It's only a Knot or so long at this end. I imagine there's a gulley above here where the rain's been washing between the spindles."

Quickly Talana climbed down and went to do her calculations. Pilgra asked,

"Wait a minute – you said you have to know the weight of the mountain. How are you going to find that out/"

"Surely that's impossible to know" said T'bor, who was even more pessimistic than usual before breakfast. "After all, you can hardly put the mountain on your scales."

Talana shook her head patiently.

"No sir, I can't. But I can find out its density using a small chunk, and find the volume by treating the two spindles as half a cone each and finding their volume. Once I have the volume and the density I can calculate the mass easily because…."

"I get the idea." Said T'bor hastily. Cruelly T'lan continued,

"Once I've multiplied the volume by the density, I need to work out the area of the cavern so I can figure just how much stress that roof is under,"

T'bor had definitely glazed over by now; and apart from telling her to let him know if she needed anything decided to leave T'lan severly alone to get on with it.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 Stress and Strains

Segrith grumbled as Talana measured several diameter distances across the hatching ground.

"It's not precisely circular" the girl told her "And I have to find an average to do my best to protect you and your eggs. And you'd be a great help if you stood on this end of my measuring rope to hold it down." She added. Segrith snorted, but complied. Mirrith had been banished outside by the mutual consent of Talana and Segrith; like the firelizards she had lost all interest in helping the moment she noticed striations in the eggs. Segrith had pointed out firmly to Talana that to move the eggs now would probably kill the dragonets.

"Yes, I understand" whispered Talana. "And dear Segrith I know how dreadful it is to lose a baby, so believe me I'll do my best to save your eggs. But you must trust me."

"_I do trust you T'lan. I just don't understand what you're doing?"_ Segrith sounded almost as piteous as Mirrith could; and T'lan took the time to rub her eyebrow ridges. Segrith was upset enough to permit the liberty.

"I have to find out how much the rock is pressing down just where the crack is. If I know that I know how long the crack can get before the cave falls. If it doesn't grow too quickly hatching might be over before it gets dangerous. That's what I'm hoping."

"_The crack is already longer."_

Talana looked up; Segrith was right. She hugged the big dragon's neck and promised to do her best.

The candidates came to view the eggs under the guidance of T'kil; with his less formal approach to discipline some of them were ripe for tricks. T'lan, her foibles well known, was considered fair game to some; and as she busied herself with her next task of measuring the peaks, walking backwards across the Bowl with her 45 degree angle and plumb bob she failed to notice the hazard behind her. Two of the wilder lads had seized a tub of water and held a rope stretched between them. Talana gave a startled squawk as she lost her balance and fell back into the muddy water.

The boys, doubled up with laughter, failed to take into account Talana's speed; and were surprised to be grabbed by their tunics each by a lean but remarkably strong hand.

"With Segrith and the whole clutch at risk is this any time to lark about?" she harangued them furiously, using their own bodies as levers to topple them to the ground as she pulled herself up. "You really think the idea of Queen sized omelette is funny, huh? You'll not be impressing addled yolks if that cave falls, but believe you me they wouldn't be so addled as the organs you laughingly refer to as your brains!"

And leaving them open-mouthed applied herself once more to her vital task, oblivious of her damp clothes.

This was the last measurement T'lan needed, and she retired to her weyr to make the calculations. Figures spread across the sandy floor and Mirrith huddled on her couch complaining that she dared not move from the spot in case she stood on one of those silly numbers.

"I left you a path" said Talana. "Dear one, you'd be heartbroken if the hatching cavern did fall on Segrith and her eggs." Mirrith replied that that wasn't the point; but couldn't specify what the point was. Talana laughed lovingly; it was a favourite game of Mirrith's to pretend to be hard done by. Half an hour later she was no longer laughing; and was frowning at a table when R'gar came in to ask how things were going.

"I didn't hear you come in" she apologised, after jumping at his light touch on her shoulder.

"I didn't want to interrupt if you were thinking hard." He told her. "I persuaded T'kil to let those dratted boys help him bath and oil Shath so they see for themselves what can happen."

"I'm glad you're here" she said "Not, I'm afraid so much for your own sweet sake" she smiled at him as he drew her into his arms, "but I'm not too sure about a figure."

Immediately he released her and looked to where she pointed on the page.

"What does it mean – work of fracture?" he asked.

"It's how much a material can take before it fails catastrophically – breaks in other word." she explained. "See, this example lumps mortar – they call it concrete – with brick and stone; and it varies from three to forty Joulespersquaremetre. This book isn't intended as a practical handbook, it's only to teach theory. I assume there were proper tables for crafthalls which were more specific. And I've got to extrapolate from generalities."

"I see the problem." He said. "I should have thought that stone would take more to crack it than mortar or brick."

"Good, that's what I thought; but the rock here is fairly brittle. I don't think it would do to be overly optimistic."

"How about a conservative estimate of ten joulesper- whatever it was?"

Talana hugged him.

"That sort of confirms what I was thinking of." She said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me decide – for being here to discuss it – for being you. There's so much at stake I'd hate to make a mistake. And that means drastic action."

She showed him her working using 10J/m2; and he shook his head.

oOoOo

T'bor had just finished eating when T'lan came in.

"Well, lad? And how long can the crack be?" He asked

"By my most pessimistic calculation, less than twice as long as it was when you last saw it." Said T'lan gravely. "Optimistic estimates suggest it could be up to four times that length: but I'm sure you don't want to risk that any more than I do."

"How long is it likely to take before it approaches that?" asked the Weyrleader.

"Sir, I'd call it approaching that now" said Talana reproachfully. "And if there's an overnight freeze, water'll get in there and expand and boom!" she made an expressive gesture with her hands. "Or if there's another earth tremor…there's only one solution."

"Evacuate Segrith and dig a new hatching cavern?"

Talana shook her head.

"No sir, less drastic than that – but I don't think anyone's going to like it."

"What?"

"Sir, a crack can be stopped dead by a deliberately introduced hole." She explained. "It may sound crazy at first, but we have to drill holes at both ends of the crack."

"Sound crazy at first? Sounds crazy full stop!" T'bor cried, leaping to his feet. "Are you sure? I'll have to talk to the Masterbuilder right away and see what he says."

"He'll probably disagree." Said Talana.

oOoOo

The Masterbuilder did disagree. He disagreed loudly and talked about lunacy and crazy youngsters who thought they knew everything because they had read a bit from some fardling rubbish that only had limited applications anyway.

"I don't know everything sir." Talana said firmly. "Nor do I pretend to do so. Yet the ancients must have known a few things to produce such items as the distance viewer and smoother walls than anyone can now and such; and it is stated categorically that a crack can be stopped by piercing a hole. And from my own observations, a crack in the wall at Nabol hold stopped when it reached the window hole and didn't even go any further when the earth trembled."

She knew as she spoke that she was wasting her time; the man was hidebound and would not budge from his position even with the demonstration of a hole drilled in a cracked plate which convinced both T'bor, and more significantly Segrith. She left in disgust as the Masterbuilder started lecturing T'bor on the necessity to build a tower to inspect the damage. On being told that the crack had been measured to one knot he declared pompously that the crack could not possibly constitute a threat. It was at that point that Segrith, who had been watching it grow, hissed aggressively and he lost all his dignity by fleeing incontinently.

oOoOo

Talana reassured Segrith that she would fix things as she mounted Mirrith.

"I told him, the old fool." She muttered grimly to herself. "But all he'll ever do is fill it with fardling mortar." She gave Mirrith the Co-ordinates she had obtained from Laranth; and seconds later they emerged from_ between_ over the rolling landscape of Crom. Talana shivered violently; she had forgotten she was still a fraction damp from her earlier wetting. Mirrith coasted in to the Masterminer's hold.

A journeyman supervising the grading of ore came over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, politely; though Talana caught his surprised thought at the sight of a youth.

"Please" said Talana "Would it be possible to see the Masterminer? It's very important."

"I'll go and see." The man promised. "Aren't you the lad with the calculation book?"

"Yes, that's right. And if the Masterminer agrees with my calculations he could be responsible for saving a whole clutch of eggs."

"Shards!" said the journeyman. "I'll get him right away."

Shortly thereafter Masterminer Nicat came out of the hold. His forceful personality seeming to precede him like a bow-wave. Talana held out her hand to have it engulfed in his and shaken forcefully by the great hand of the Masterminer, permanently discoloured by grit ingrained from his own days at the face.

"What's all this about then dragonboy?" he boomed cheerily.

"It's a bit involved, sir. May I explain?"

"I should hope you will!" he said.; and quickly and concisely Talana told him about the crack, and what calculations she had made and about the hidebound scepticism of the Masterbuilder.

"Hmmph." Said Master Nicat. "Can't say I've ever found him much use myself. Tried to get me to redesign pit props to save timber for building frames." He added, "I'd like to see this writing you mention though, before I agree wholeheartedly; you could just have misinterpreted what the ancients meant"

Talana pulled out the book from her tunic and showed him the passage.

"Here sir."

Nicat read it through.

"Seems clear enough." He grunted. "I'm not totally happy but the Ancients seem to have known what they were doing in other respects. And – hold, one moment! I remember many years ago – it was not a dangerous crack but it did stop when it reached our bore hole. And as you say, there is no other way."

"Could you send someone to drill the holes then please sir? It's getting pretty urgent."

"I shall come myself." He declared. "When a Queen dragon's life is at stake there is nothing that can't be postponed." He added, "I'll just get the drill."

Silently Talana asked Mirrith

"_**Can you manage a passenger and the equipment?"**_

"_Of course. I am very strong."_

"_**We shall have to hurry."**_ Talana was concerned about the crack. _**"If I give you the co-ordinates of when we left, can you go**__ between__** time?"**_

"_I can do anything you need me to."_ Talana took Mirrith's confidence in her own abilities with a pinch of salt; but she was sure that in this case her confidence was not misplaced. They had after all practised flying _Between_ from the moment she had been well enough; and Ramoth and Lessa had gone _between_ time from the moment they started going _between._

Mirrith assured Talana that the drill the Masterminer produced was not too heavy at all; but Talana noticed that she strained a little on takeoff and was out of breath when they emerged at High Reaches. Talana directed her to land outside the hatching grounds cavern. They were unloading the great drill as the Masterbuilder was scrambling away from Segrith's wrath.

oOoOo

The Masterminer ignored the Masterbuilder's gloomy predictions that there was nothing to do about the crack even if it were dangerous. He intimated that any danger lay in the hysterical imagination of broody dragons and her rider and the self-aggrandisement of a weyrbrat. Nicat asked Segrith to let him climb up; and came down shaken.

"Seen a good few cracks in my time. That one's between a third and two thirds of the length at which they usually go in a cavern this size." He said. "Looks like the boy's calculations are pretty close. I'd be willing to try his idea; it's the only chance you've got of saving the eggs."

T'bor looked surprised.

"You really think it will work?"

"I don't see why not. I do know nothing else will. I've been digging underground passages all my life and I know when to quit a dangerous place. That place is dangerous."

T'bor frowned.

"The problem's getting Segrith out while it's done. Losing the eggs would be tragedy enough; losing Segrith too…" he left the horrifying suggestion hang in the air. Talana said,

"Leave Segrith to Pilgra and me…..Pilgra, if you think hard about fat herdbeasts, because it's several days since she ate."

Pilgra pulled a face.

"She's not being very amenable. She suspects me of trying to cozen her."

"Which just goes to prove how intelligent she is." Said Talana. She added,_** "Segrith dear you need to keep your strength up. It would be a good opportunity."**_

Segrith hissed.

"_You're just trying to get me out. And what are you going to do to my lovely eggs while I'm gone?"_ she asked irritably.

Talana went up to the angrily hissing Queen, and was joined by Pilgra who rubbed her beloved friend's eyebrow ridges. Talana said,

"You told me that you trust me Segrith. You must do so. We can't move your eggs so we shall have to cover them. When you are out of the way we'll put up a gather tent over them – I've sent M'kel to get one."

T'bor made a slight choking noise; but subsided when both Pilgra and T'lan looked at him. Segrith grumbled, but left, encouraged by Pilgra. Both were much reassured that T'lan had a scheme to protect the eggs; for Pilgra had not honestly been able to counter Segrith's maternal urges even to try to protect her.

"Good job you'll be chewing firestone soon" growled T'lan to Mirrith. "Eggs send people's brains _between_"

oOoOo

Meanwhile Nicat was working on the logistics of the job, and recruiting strong-arm labour from among the weyrfolk.

"I shall tackle the problem from above." He said. "So I shall have to ask some of you dragonfolk to carry up my equipment."

It was not long before the Masterminer was ready; and after some measuring he commenced to bore. Talana and Mirrith were among the watchers at the cavern entrance, ready to run forward with hide patches should the tent be broached at any time. Fortunately it held through the rain of rock fragments which fell as the great drill came into view.

"One end done!" Masterminer Nicat's voice sounded strange as he called through the crack. The end of the drill disappeared and the performance was repeated.

As the drill appeared again there was a hush which fell over the audience; as, half expecting the roof to fall, they held themselves in readiness to flee.

The ceiling held.

A cheer went up.

"Don't count your hatchlings 'til the crack's been widened by all that and falls overnight" said the Masterbuilder sourly.

oOoOo

T'bor ordered a roof of tiles to cap the region of the crack, and a gulley to carry away any runoff water. The hatching cavern was at least weatherproof now; and everyone watched the development of the crack. Gradually it crept outwards, fingerwidth by fingerwidth. No-one was invited to view the hatching this time, in case of accidents; and a number of candidates asked to be taken home.

"Good riddance" grunted Pilgra.

Talana was aware of a hollow feeling inside her as each day she measured the crack. Suppose the book were wrong – suppose she'd misread it – or suppose she'd miscalculated!

"Suppose you stop pacing up and down and worrying" said R'gar. "You haven't made the situation worse, Master Nicat himself said it would fail if left alone; and he endorsed your suggestion. There's nothing more you or anyone can do."

"I'm so worried about Segrith" she said.

"The hatching will be soon and she'll return to her own weyr."

"And if the roof falls before that?"

R'gar sighed.

"If runnerbeasts had wings they'd aspire to be dragons." He said. "Come to bed, love, you're only upsetting Mirrith by worrying." He added craftily. Talana reacted as he had expected with contrition; and after half an hour of fussing a surprised and sleepy Mirrith she came to bed for his comfort and reassurance.

oOoOo

Talana inspected the crack the next day. It had lengthened – and continued to creep gradually out. She had faith in the knowledge of the Ancients – but could not suppress some concern. As the days passed tensely, even the news of Lord Holder Meron's death and the masterly handling of him by Master Robinton over the naming of his heir did not distract Talana. She just kept watching. Two days later the crack had reached one of the holes; and the dragons started humming, indicating the imminent hatching.

Quickly the candidates who had had the courage and determination to stay hurried to the hatching grounds. Two of them took one look at the crack, and promptly bolted; several others looked nervous; but for the majority the hopes of Impressing a dragon overcame their fear.

"Pared them down a bit." R'gar murmured cynically to Talana.

She nodded.

"I hope there's enough for the dragonets to choose from." She said, voicing the unspoken thoughts of several other riders. R'gar snorted.

"We've only lost the ones that wouldn't be chosen anyway. What's the use of having the easily frightened flying Thread?"

Privately Talana agreed; but she said,

"It's less cowardice than common sense to stay out of here."

"I see you staying well out." Said R'gar dryly.

"That's different – oh look, the first shell has cracked!"

Segrith did not go through her usual ritual of intimidating the boys at this hatching; she wanted all her offspring hatched, Impressed and taken to safety. It was the quickest, quietest hatching that any present had been to – quiet enough to hear the CRACK! As the rock under tension gave and in one release of tension the crack finally reached the other drill hole.

"Dragon humming set it off." Murmured Talana, surprising herself at her calm. The boys had looked up fearfully – and one unlucky lad was struck by a falling stone, cutting him above the left eye. He stumbled and fell to the hot sands.

The last dragonet, who had been bawling piteously, altered course towards him, worry in his swirling eyes; and the watchers heard the boy assuring the little Brown that he was all right. A sigh of relief went round; Impression was over. The remaining lads – only seven of them – left disappointed, but assured by R'gar that their courage had certainly earned them the chance to stay on and try again. Calla hustled the injured lad away to be treated. Segrith marched majestically to her own weyr; and as the other riders left R'gar and Talana were left alone. He asked,

"Are you planning on moving in to prove your point?"

Talana shook her head.

"I did think of going ahead _between_ time but really we'll find out soon enough so there's no point. Other than satisfying curiosity, and time always cures that."

R'gar snorted.

"I never knew a weyrling yet who failed to satisfy his curiosity." He said. Talana smiled at him sweetly.

"But in this case it's HER curiosity, so your statement still holds true." She said.

R'gar laughed, but immediately became serious.

"Promise me you won't go experimenting going _between_ time?" he asked , turning her face up to his with one finger.

"I did go _between_ time to bring Masterminer Nicat back." She confessed. "I thought I needed to. But I won't go _between_ time unless I think it's necessary. I can't promise not to do it at all; I can't predict what might come up."

R'gar smiled down at her.

"Well you and Mirrith seem to have got the idea; and at least you're honest with me. Well, I know you well enough to know that you'll be cautious; and if something comes up you'll go ahead regardless so long as you think you're right."

"You mean I'm stubborn." She grinned.

Amid scepticism, Talana inspected the crack daily – and there was no further spreading! After a month had gone, even the Masterbuilder said grudgingly that he 'supposed it might have worked.' Masterminer Nicat shook Talana firmly by the hand and boomed his congratulations. He returned to his hold with a copy of the stress calculation tables and a promise to test out the work of fracture for various materials so that there would be a more extensive and accurate table in case anything else of the kind occurred – in mines if not in living caverns.

"For" he said "If I can relieve a crack by drilling holes, we could then work galleries that would otherwise have to be abandoned as dangerous." He added, "I hope you'll be able to give me some help when you have time, young T'lan."

Talana was glad to agree after his prompt aid; and moreover she had rather come to liking the Masterminer, whose no nonsense approach she approved of. Besides, although she was glad that someone else was taking on some of the experimental work that took up so much of her time, she did not want to be entirely left out!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Mirrith started to learn how to chew firestone shortly thereafter when R'gar pronounced that she was near enough full grown as she approached two years old. She was enthusiastic at the idea of fighting Thread, as were her clutchmates. Talana was also enthusiastic about facing Thread dragonback rather than on foot, when she would finally be able to admit to her identity.

oOoOo

The young pair's first Threadfall was prosaically in the mid afternoon. Mirrith was fairly bubbling with excitement as Talana fastened the fighting straps; Talana herself was scarcely less so. R'gar had a word with all the youngsters who were flying their first Threadfall; and manfully avoided loading her down with instructions he knew she already knew by heart.

"Take care love." Was all he said. Talana smiled down at him.

"I shall."

A meeting of eyes said more than words; then they were away, and going _between_ as a co-ordinated unit. Talana smoothly merged minds with the other dragons at T'bor's command, relayed by Orth. She felt the startled realisation from the other riders, especially the other weyrlings and 'heard' a variety of reactions. She was surprised to find that most of these involved degrees of respect and envy and sent a tart comment that she'd answer questions later but right now wasn't that Thread ahead.

The grey curtain of falling spores was like nothing Talana had ever seen. She swallowed hard, and checked that Mirrith was ready. Mirrith's response was a trifle preoccupied; the firestone was laying a little heavy and she was looking forward to relieving the pressure by flaming. Soon she had her chance; and they were burning Thread, ducking in and out of _between_ as R'gar had taught them to avoid Threadscoring. T'lan had not realised how tiring it was fighting Thread; the fall seemed to last forever, and keeping co-ordination of the whole wing was a tremendous effort. It would have been easier, she thought, to have co-ordinated from the Queen's wing, which had an overview rather than right in the middle of the fighting phalanx. Perhaps that was why most people who could speak to dragons Impressed Queens, she mused; they were more efficient. She felt anything but efficient.

"_T'bor says you are doing fine"_ Orth's mind tone was condescending but kind. _"But he takes your point. Also Mirrith is too big to be with the other Greens. It is unbalanced. T'bor says he will consider what is best to do."_ He told her.

"_**Please convey my thanks to the Weyrleader, Orth."**_ She sent.

When it was over, T'lan knew that she was not the only one to be glad. K'len for one was stiff with weariness; but he had enough energy to give her a strained grin and a thumbs up as they went _between_ for High Reaches. T'lan was glad of a bath after she had scrubbed the stench of firestone from Mirrith's hide; and glad to curl up and sleep in R'gar's arms afterwards.

Mirrith was duly smug of course.

"_I'm properly grown up now."_ She said.

"Grown is right." Said Talana fondly; for Mirrith was certainly much larger than the other Greens as Orth had pointed out; in fact, Talana noticed that, as she basked next to Laranth, she was fractionally longer than he. In the late autumn sunshine she looked quite golden.

Talana was not the only person to notice this. Pilgra grabbed her by the arm as she crossed the bowl in search of mid morning Klah to ask,

"Who's that strange Queen with Laranth? I wasn't told we had visitors. And Mirrith won't be best pleased." Pilgra was not too pleased herself; she liked to know all that was going on in her weyr.

Talana laughed.

"That is Mirrith, Pilgra dear. She just reflects the light."

Pilgra gave Talana a thoughtful look.

"I'd like to see her closer if she doesn't mind vacating her ledge." She said. "Especially in light of what T'bor has been saying…"

"Certainly weyrwoman." Said Talana, adding "Hey wake up Mirrith and show some due respect."

Mirrith yawned cavernously from her ledge, and flew down in her hard done by mode.

"_Please convey my respects to Segrith's rider"_ she said _"but if she wants any errands run, I really am so very tired and"_ she added plaintively, _"I have a tummy ache from eating firestone for Thread yesterday."_

"That's only because you got over excited and got hiccoughs when you regurgitated." Said Talana, slapping her flank. "It's your own fault." Mirrith regarded her balefully and crooned hopefully at Pilgra, begging sympathy.

"Bellyache?" asked the weyrwoman. Talana nodded.

"She asked me to convey her respects to you but has a hard luck story as to how she can't run errands." She told Pilgra cheerfully.

Pilgra ran a hand over Mirrith's hide.

"I think she should stop chewing firestone." She said. Talana and Mirrith both stared in dismay. Talana spoke for both of them.

"It's not something really wrong – I checked with R'gar, he says she was just over-enthusiastic. We flew Thread all right didn't we? Orth said T'bor said we did fine."

Pilgra shook her head .

"It's not that, dear. Only – well, she's not an ordinary Green. T'bor said that you had wondered if you could co-ordinate better from the Queen's wing; and frankly, Mirrith is beginning to look more like a Queen than a Green, which is confusing T'bor; but you know and I know" she giggled "-things that we both know. Though I still don't know if R'gar knows." She added in chagrin, forgetting that R'gar had witnessed T'lan's miscarriage. Pilgra was still unsure about the relationship between T'lan and R'gar and it unsettled her to be in ignorance of anything in the Weyr!

"He does know." Talana admitted.

"Maybe that's why he's so rotten to you. He doesn't like women you know." Sympathised Pilgra.

"R'gar and I understand each other." Said T'lan firmly. "But even if we fight in the Queen's wing, why should Mirrith have to give up chewing?"

"I think it would be a good idea if we see what sort of clutch she produces before firestone entirely destroys her breeding capability." Said Pilgra. "If she produces only Greens like most Green dragons then she can always resume chewing firestone, and one clutch of Greens won't do any harm. But" she added, "I have a feeling that she may well clutch Blues and Browns as well, which would add to our numbers. We are sadly stretched since the Oldtimers went to Southern. Not to mention being short two Queens."

Talana stared at her mouth agape.

"If you say so Pilgra." She managed at last. "At least I've been learning to handle a flamethrower. But she could be dreadfully disappointed if you're wrong."

"_No I shan't"_ said Mirrith. _"I want to fight Thread like a proper dragon. I've done it properly already and I could do it again."_

Talana hugged her.

"I know darling, I'd just as soon you weren't anything out of the ordinary, but we must make the best of it. It'll please Laranth to consider fatherhood." This cheered Mirrith up somewhat. Talana was not too enthusiastic about Pilgra's idea; Mirrith was already inclined to show off, especially when Laranth encouraged her. Also she could not help thinking about how Lirilly would jeer if Mirrith clutched only Greens. Talana knew that Lirilly was a poor example of a Queen rider, being rather immature and spoiled, but her sensitive soul quailed at the thought of the girl's poisonous remarks.

The teasing started very quickly, though in a good-natured way from the other boys.

"Poor T'lan" laughed K'len "having to tote a flamethrower like a girly."

T'lan stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least they trust me to handle one" she retorted. "It takes a bit more work than just pointing your dragon in the right direction, I can tell you."

"Shells, I hadn't thought of that." Said K'len. "I think it's really rotten of T'bor to make you fly with the Queens just because you're real clever and can talk to dragons."

oOoOo

Talana discussed it later with R'gar.

"And what's more" she said "Those idiot dragons of ours think it's a good idea for Laranth to father a clutch on Mirrith. I left him getting quite BROODY!" she snorted "And the silly darlings can't see any possible problems."

"I don't think that Mirrith is going to worry overmuch whatever happens." Comforted R'gar. "As long as Laranth flies her, they'll both be happy."

"We get enough comments about her being different as it is." Grumbled T'lan. "And some people are pretty nasty about it."

R'gar held her close.

"You're different too." He said quietly. "And that's not just my bias. It's not everyone who can hear dragons; and you've been tagged as a leader from the very first. Most riders were surprised that you did not Impress the only Bronze – or fail to Impress because YOUR bronze had not been laid. It stands to reason that if Mirrith is a strange sort of Queen not a strange sort of Green she'd need…"

"A strange sort of Queen rider" laughed Talana. "That was a long speech for you, love."

"Yes, wasn't it?" he admitted. "What I had been going to say was that she obviously needs an unusual kind of rider. Being a leader can be a lonely job, love; people will always be willing to put you down, especially if you don't fit into the common mould. You don't want to be like a runner beast, do you, happier in a crowd?"

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry R'gar, I do like being different really but lately I've been asked so many questions and been talked ACROSS and – and stared at for all the world as though I were one of F'nor's grubs!"

R'gar laughed.

"Come here and let me convince you that you don't look like them!" he chuckled, holding out his arms.

oOoOo

Talana found herself caught up in Pilgra's enthusiasm for finding out just how different Mirrith might be. She could have let on about being a girl at this point, but something made her keep her secret although she had to endure teasing from her peer group. She took their good-natured banter with a smile. K'len had spread the rumour that T'lan was so angry at having to use a flamethrower that 'he' was learning to breath fire 'himself'.

"Well, it's your temper and your hair you see…" he grinned, ducking as T'lan aimed a friendly punch in his direction.

"I call it all eggstremely amusing." Punned T'sellan; and they all pummelled him.

Lirilly of course did not find it amusing; and had snide comments to make.

"I fail to see why you bother to learn to use a flamethrower if your overgrown Green can't cope with chewing firestone. It does after all require a certain amount of mental equipment to use one dragonback." She sneered.

Talana raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she murmured. Lirilly was clever enough to read the implications inherent in Talana's reply and flushed angrily.

"You're quite ridiculous." She said. "You a runt and you dragon overgrown. You think you're so clever doing stupid calculations but I just think you're ridiculous."

"Oh joy!" Talana raised her arms as though in praise. "She thinks about me! I am so honoured, Great one! I'm afraid I don't return the compliment" she added candidly.

Lirilly gasped, then stalked off in high dudgeon.

"Why bother to answer her?" asked S'gell. "She's only a stupid girl after all."

Talana shrugged. "She's rude about Mirrith." She said, valuing the support of her friends, glad they were not tagging her 'just a stupid girl'. K'len said,

"Girls are just like that. I should know, I've got four sisters. Can't bear anyone to be as good as them at anything. She's afraid you'll make a better showing than her at fighting Thread. Pilgra says she's cackhanded." He added, imparting another piece of information he should not have acquired.

"Do you think so?" asked Talana, much struck.

"That she's cackhanded? You bet. I…"

"No you Threadbrain, that she's afraid of being shown up."

K'len shrugged and nodded. Talana frowned thoughtfully.

"Poor girl." She murmured "How dreadful to be so jealous! – And so afraid of failure. Yes, that does fit."

K'len made a rude noise.

"Hang about there T'lan, you be careful or she'll be getting you mooning over her like some of the older ones!" he said anxiously.

Talana laughed uproariously.

"Most unlikely!" she said. "And anyway – since when have you been in Pilgra's confidence to discuss so airily what she thinks of her riders?"

"We-ell, I just happened" he grinned at her "to overhear her sounding off to T'bor." K'len was rather good at 'just happening' to overhear things.

"Poor T'bor" said Talana. "He gets enough of Lirilly without Pilgra dragging her into the bedroom. Metaphorically speaking of course."

T'sellan joined them at that moment.

"Are we bitching about Lirilly, girls?" he said, winking at S'gell and K'len as he assumed a wavering falsetto to tease Talana.

Talana gave a shamefaced grin.

"With the best – or worst – of the girls" she grinned.

"She's a pain." Grumbled S'gell.

"I'm afraid" T'sellan interposed "That Sh'len doesn't think so."

"Oh well" K'len was philosophical, "He and T'ral are a whole two turns older than us. People go through a phase of being silly about girls."

"I hope I don't.," said T'sellan. "Corvath is the only person I want to be close to. Girls just make you tell them their secrets and then blab them."

K'len nudged T'lan slyly.

"Of course" he said with studied innocence "When Corvath is fully grown – which he nearly is – he'll want to fly Queens. Then you'll have to get involved."

T'sellan snorted.

"Corvath can stick to Mirrith. We don't need to get involved then. I don't want anything to do with girls."

Talana smiled at his innocence for assuming that he would fail to get involved just because he was friendly with her! S'gell said, blushing,

"There are girls and girls". He went even redder as T'sellan and K'len made rude noises and tried to get him to reveal what 'and girls' he meant.

K'len said,

"Our T'lan's awful quiet about this – and often disappears for hours on end. D'you reckon he's got a secret lover too?" Talana could not keep herself from blushing and K'len laughed delightedly. "So the shot in the dark paid off!" he cried.. "Well, well, well, so who's the fair beauty?"

"Oh, I have to keep it secret" said Talana gaily, joining in the good-natured laughter. "You see I'm having a wild affair with both Pilgra and Keerana and I'm trying to keep it secret from each other!" K'len laughed.

"The truth, the truth!" he cried.

"Er….I'm really a girl in disguise and my lover is R'gar." She said in the same tone as her previous statement. The boys laughed and slapped her on the back, though K'len gave her a funny look.

"Alright, we give up." Chuckled T'sellan. "Keep your secret!" he added, wrinkling his nose, "At least it hasn't sent you silly and sloppy."

oOoOo

Talana felt a little guilty that she spent less time with the boys than perhaps she could. She valued their friendship but found that she had less in common with them. It was still good to get together to let off steam from time to time. She wished she could confide in them but knew that R'gar valued her influence over the boisterous lads and felt certain that she would lose that whilst they were going through this virulently girl detesting phase.

In the meanwhile Thread fell again and Talana and Mirrith joined the Queen's wing. As she suspected, co-ordination was easier from there and Talana found it easier. Tamalenth of course was often out of formation because Lirilly did not choose to accept that T'lan could direct fall even under the guidance of Segrith. Segrith bespoke Tamalenth; and the girl remained sulkily in place thereafter but the look she gave T'lan was enough, T'lan remarked to Mirrith, to scorch Thread. Talana liked working under Segrith's direction. The big queen had an easy-going attitude most of the time like her rider and corrected mistakes gently and without the lectures Orth was so fond of.

Nevertheless, Mirrith was crotchety and grumpy by the time they landed, muttering about wanting to flame thread properly.

"We did fly Thread properly." Said Talana.

"_I don't care. I feel cross."_

Talana was annoyed, finding Mirrith's mood affecting her. Despite resolutions she had made she found herself betrayed into snapping at Lirilly when the found themselves bathing their dragons together.

Lirilly curled scornful red lips.

"Dear me, our Green is proddy, is she?" she asked disdainfully.

Thank goodness, is that all it is, thought T'lan relieved. Aloud she said, knowing that it was bitchy and not caring,

"I don't see that that would distress you. After all, if Orth rises, T'bor will be willing to take anything."

Lirilly went to slap Talana; but the younger girl quickly ducked, and all Lirilly succeeded in doing was falling in the chilly lake. She got out shivering, her fists clenched.

"You little brat!" she said through chattering teeth as Mirrith and Tamalenth hissed at each other. She hurried off to change, glowering at the boys who whistled the way her thin damp garments clung to her body.

"The only problem is" Talana told Mirrith "We shan't be able to go out and fight second fall, because you might rise at any time. How inconvenient."

Mirrith grunted and waspishly informed Talana that she had no intention of rising yet, but her skin was so itchy it was obvious she was being neglected.

Talana scrubbed with a will and noticed that Mirrith's skin was even more golden than usual even in the thin wintry sunlight. Talana decided to stop using the herbs Pilgra had given her. If Mirrith were to experience Motherhood, and maybe only the once, it would be worthwhile sharing the experience. Besides, Talana had heard that too much _between_ could leave a girl permanently sterile; and she felt that R'gar should have a son. It might be too late if she left it much longer; and what more propitious time than Mirrith's first mating flight!

oOoOo

It was with some apprehension that Talana noticed Lirilly snapping irritably at one of her suitors at the evening meal; and in the morning she saw that her fears were justified. Tamalenth was a little more golden than she had been the day before. Talana went in search of Pilgra with Mirrith moping along behind radiating grumpiness. She ran Pilgra to earth oiling Segrith at the lake. Segrith was enjoying herself too much to protest when Mirrith settled down beside her. Pilgra cast an eye over the smaller dragon.

"Hmm. You can see she's green next to Segrith – but only just." She commented. Talana nodded.

"I think she's ready to rise soon." She told the weyrwoman. "She's a lot more golden than she was. Only…" she paused, then told Pilgra in a rush, "I think Tamalenth's not far off rising again too. I know we separate queens, but what happens in this case?"

Pilgra pursed her lips.

"Obviously under normal circumstances if a Queen and a Green rise together there's no danger because the Green's no threat to the faster Queen. The Bronzes go with the Queen and may if disappointed join in a mating flight with a convenient green later. But Mirrith…" the bouncy weyrwoman jogged up to the other end of Mirrith and back again "….we have to consider Mirrith as a Queen my dear. She's too big to think of in any other way. She's not far short of Segrith's size now, and Tamalenth is rather, er, well covered." She grinned. "So much for the maxim that dragons get like their riders. Segrith's lean enough and Tamalenth's frankly overfed."

"_Fat" _contributed Mirrith. Segrith conveyed the comment and Pilgra giggled.

"So much for tact" she said. "Who started first – you or Tamalenth?"

"We did – by the one day." Said Talana.

"Very well." Said the little Weyrwoman. "I will speak to Lirilly and have her take Tamalenth away."

oOoOo

Lirilly was inclined to argue.

"Why should I take my Queen away for a stupid Green?" she grumbled. Pilgra looked her in the eye.

"If they both rise together I know which one – if either – I'd back to survive – and it wouldn't be your lazy overindulged beast." She said bluntly.

Lirilly gasped and reddened in anger. Honestly, Pilgra got more impossibly rude as time went by! (The term 'forthright' did not enter the girl's mind) . She'd show that half–baked green lizard rider.

Lirilly felt desperately slighted and wasn't perhaps thinking as clearly as she might have done or risking Tamalenth would never have crossed her mind.

oOoOo

Meanwhile Mirrith had slept well and was coming to wakefulness. She wanted hot, fresh blood and came out of her weyr like an arrow.

Talana gasped as the craving for blood grew and filled her mind as Mirrith headed for the hunting fields; then R'gar was there beside her.

"Don't let her gorge!" he reminded her. Numbly Talana shook her head. Pilgra had drilled her thoroughly. Suddenly she 'heard' the thought

"_**I'll show that half-baked green lizard rider – I'll do it now."**_

"NO!" screamed Talana aloud and forced forward her inner voice._** "FOOL! Do you want Tamalenth and Mirrith to die like Prideth and Wirenth? Do you want to be like Kylara?"**_

The thought was forceful and Lirilly cried out in fear and pain, clapping her hands to her head. Pilgra was urging her to leave while Mirrith was still blooding her kill – and this time she complied! Her jealousy of Talana was overborne by her fear for Tamalenth as well as fear of the voice in her head. Escorted by Segrith, the young Queen and her rider left hurriedly..

oOoOo

Mirrith blooded her third wherry and growled a warning to the waiting males. She turned back to the beast – then suddenly she was airborne, gaining valuable seconds on the takeoff by fooling the males. Swiftly she flew, glorying in her youth and strength as she easily outflew the hopeful blues and browns. Only the bronzes were serious contenders for Mirrith's favours. Orth was not flying. Mirrith was glad; Orth had a habit of lecturing and she was out for fun, not lessons. Mirrith flicked her head round to see who was following.

Leading the field was Tath, a little more than a year older than Mirrith. His rider Sh'len was one of her beloved Talana's friends and Mirrith liked him in spite of his admiration of Tamalenth. Behind Tath was Laranth. Mirrith was annoyed. Laranth promised to fly her! She wanted him! He should be in front! Why wasn't he leading? She thought petulantly. Mirrith debated letting Tath fly her or one of the others just to show Laranth; but she only knew the other bronzes slightly. Probably only joining in for practice at Tamalenth the cynical Talana part of her thoughts suggested. Except for Corvath, bringing up the rear panting a little and confused by his rider's sexual immaturity. Mirrith was glad she had no such problems with Talana. The girl's feelings for R'gar stimulated Mirrith as her own lust excited Talana.

The field was closing as Mirrith lost time looking. Mirrith bugled defiance – she had been saving a reserve of speed and suddenly spurted ahead! She'd show them she could fly as fast as any Queen!

"I...knew she'd...do that" muttered R'gar, panting. "Tath's ...got the speed... but Laranth...has the staying power."

Talana, caught up in the chase, muttered something inaudible about Stamina. Her body was taut, pressing against R'gar as though Laranth had already caught Mirrith. She moaned and writhed as Mirrith made dangerously close passes towards her suitors to taunt them, staying just out of reach, playing blind-man's tag with the confused bronzes in and out of low lying clouds and screaming defiance at Laranth's bugled command to stop playing the fool. She had long succeeded in losing Corvath in the murk, and the race was between Tath and Laranth.

R'gar knew Mirrith better than anyone save Talana: he and Laranth had worked out strategies beforehand, but concentrated dragonlust made strategies hard to concentrate on. R'gar fought to retain some lucidity of thought; then suddenly it seemed as though he knew Mirrith's mind as well as Laranth's!

Mirrith perceived the special valley below again. She had led the bronzes in a wild figure of eight and was beginning to tire. They were gaining on her and she shot up into the clouds, dropping like a stone out again to take up a tangential course, hoping to make them lose time once they realised she had gone. She looked back. Tath emerged – looked for her – wheeled round screaming angrily at being taken in. but where was Laranth? Lots of suitors was fun, but she wanted Laranth!

Suddenly Laranth's neck was twined around Mirrith's as he dropped from the clouds immediately above her; and his cry of triumph was echoed by R'gar as he carried Talana into her weyr and dumped her unceremoniously on her sleeping couch. Laranth turned Mirrith for home, and the four minds joined through Talana's as she surrendered to her love with an intensity of passion she could not have believed! She was aware only of him and the dragons, not noticing the returned Pilgra shooing the bemused riders of the other dragons out of the way.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 Gossip

It was a long time before Talana woke up. Mirrith and Laranth were snoring stertoriously in the big cavern. R'gar was already awake, stroking her nose to bring her to wakefulness. Talana sneezed.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"So am I." Said R'gar, kissing her meaningfully.

"I didn't mean like that." Talana tried to sound dignified, but gave it up as a bad job. Denying the demands of a masterful Weyrlingmaster when only just awake suddenly seemed a waste of time and effort when complying could be so much more agreeable...

oOoOo

Later, R'gar told Talana how he had perceived Mirrith's thoughts.

"It gave us an edge" he said. "We'd have caught her eventually, I'm sure, but..." he grinned. "She may not have quite the strength of a regular Queen, but she turns fast and she's as cunning as a harper." He added, "I wish I knew how I saw her intentions."

Talana felt rather shy about explaining her abilities and peeped at him through her lashes.

"I forgot you didn't know" she whispered. "It never seemed important to mention it. I just – pushed my mind into yours like when you were unconscious."

"You did WHAT?" exclaimed R'gar in amazement. Talana wriggled.

"Well ...er.." she stopped.

"Go on little one." He caressed her reassuringly and she knew he was not angry; just curious.

"It's like hearing dragons. I mean hearing people. Thinking. Only it takes more effort to make sense of it."

"Great Shells" R'gar said faintly. "You mean you, er, overhear what everyone's thinking?"

Talana shook her tousled red head.

"Not exactly. It's like a continuous hissing; I had to learn to cope with that as a child so hearing dragons wasn't so difficult for me to shut out as I think it was for my mother. If I concentrate I can pick up if people are thinking about something hard, or overhear conversations because they're thinking about the words hard not vague concepts. I don't really do it much now; I don't need to, not like at Nabol."

R'gar whistled.

"Well by the shards of Laranth's egg, that's extraordinary."

"In the light of that oath, I should maybe borrow one of T'sellan's puns and say don't you mean EGGstaordinary…"

He cuffed her gently.

"But what you did wasn't just listening."

"I've only reached out like that twice before – before you flew me." Colour rose in her face and she gazed at him adoringly; then continued. "The first time was when I was so worried about you and I sort of, well, just dived in to search for your – YOUness." She touched his face. "It was scary, and you didn't want to be found." She told him. R'gar held her close. She leaned on him with a sigh of contentment. "Then the other time was when Mirrith was blooding her kill. I overheard Lirilly. She was thinking so hard I couldn't help it. I suppose" she added, frowning thoughtfully, " that as a Queen rider she may have some predisposition to hearing and sending think?"

"Possible I suppose." Said R'gar. "It's what we look for on search."

Talana continued.

"Anyway, she was thinking of prodding Tamalenth into rising early to spoil things for Mirrith – and I gave her a sort of mental whack around the chops. It seemed to work." She added.

R'gar frowned.

"I would have suggested you kept quiet about this." He said "- people being as they are and likely to get scared that you can pick their thoughts. But if that - girl - knows…" he thought a while. "Still, it was more important to save Mirrith. And Tamalenth" he added hastily, "and I wouldn't mind betting she'll rationalise it to herself that you shouted at her. She's pretty sceptical of your abilities to talk to dragons, you know; in fact as she can't, she's even unwilling to admit that Brekke and Lessa can!"

"That's true" Talana nodded. "You're very wise, R'gar."

"Tell me that again – I like to hear it."

Talana chuckled and rolled onto her belly, leaning on his chest.

"So wise, my love" she said "That you surely realise that it MUST be suppertime."

R'gar's bellow of laughter was enough to waken the sleeping dragons!

oOoOo

Pilgra made an excuse to seek out T'lan before she left her weyr and found her bathing amicably with R'gar. She blinked several times then said,

"But I thought you didn't like T'lan?"

R'gar looked down his nose.

"I'm scarcely responsible for what you think, Weyrwoman."

Pilgra stamped her foot irritably

"Well you're never NICE to her." She explained.

"There's enough gossip around without feeding its maw" he remarked lazily. "Excuse me Pilgra" and exited the bath, passing her to get a drying cloth. Pilgra bent forward and whispered

"Are you happy, dear? He's not bullying you is he?"

Talana was torn between being touched by her friend's solicitude and annoyed at the intrusion; the former won and she smiled beatifically on Pilgra.

"Oh no" she said. "I've learned too much from you. It's rather the other way about."

R'gar stuck his head round the entrance of the bathing room.

"Minx" he commented. Pilgra laughed ruefully.

"It's my belief that you probably deserve each other." She said.

oOoOo

Comment was made by the weyrlings on the length of time since T'lan and the weyrling master were last seen. Sagarra's clear treble rose in explanation.

"Well for dragonmen you're a lot of sillies. Laranth flew Mirrith, didn't he, so of COURSE they're ages. T'bor and Pilgra always are."

Her tone of supercilious superiority stung K'len.

"Well you don't know everything, squirtlet" he snorted. "That's only when Queens are flown 'cos they're flown by women and women and men do things together."

"Mirrith's NEARLY a queen" said the little girl, indignantly.

"That's not the point" he almost shouted at her. Sagarra gave him a smug, I-know-something-you-don't smile. One of the other weyrlings whispered in horrified excitement,

"I say – is R'gar er – LIKE THAT?"

Attitudes in Weyrs were somewhat ambivalent towards homosexuality. It was generally accepted that the pressures of the sexual appetites of Green dragons could lead to relationships which were tolerated in weyrs that holder and crafter folk would find unacceptable. However it was little discussed, perhaps because many dragonriders themselves came from holdbred backgrounds and clung to their prejudices unless they themselves were in the position of escaping from those same prejudices.. Moreover, although there was an unwritten acceptance of affairs between Green and Blue riders, there were definite ideas that there were some things that Bronze riders did not do. As potential Weyrleaders, it was sensible that a bronze rider had to be unconfused by sexual orientation when a queen was ready to rise in order to ensure that all Bronze dragons that were strong enough had the chance of fathering a clutch. Thus it was that this suggestion about the dour Bronze rider caused considerable discomfort.

K'len snorted, perhaps a little too quickly pooh-poohing the idea.

"Don't be stupid – how can he be? He's got a daughter." The other boy subsided.

S'gell ventured,

"He may not be totally…I mean T'lan is well – different."

K'len rounded on the boy who had become his friend, making the diffident lad shrink back. K'len might be weyrbred, and objectively accepted such things, but not, he found, in his friend. After all, Mirrith displayed none of the sexual voracity that other green dragons from her clutch had already shown, some of them rising twice or thrice already, so there was no reason that she'd upset the balance of T'lan's mind, he thought. But there had been that look way back that he'd surprised between them, and T'lan spent so much time with R'gar, more than was necessary, and R'gar did not cut T'lan much slack, like maybe he was taking out his guilt on him?

oOoOo

Conversation stopped abruptly as Talana entered. She looked round a sea of curious faces, and colour rose in her cheeks. Her brows drew together in the disapproving not-quite-frown that made her look so like her sire and a touch of anger flashed in her brown eyes. She spoke quietly enough; but the boys who had tasted her anger on previous occasions squirmed uncomfortably as she ran contemptuous eyes over them.

"What's the matter – have you never seen a hungry dragonrider before?"

K'len hastily made room for her beside him. T'lan was his friend whatever and he hated the others for embarrassing 'him'. Numerous trivial conversations started hurriedly.

"Alright K'len, spill it." She said in an undertone. K'len gave her a sickly grin.

"Look – " he started, then stopped, at a loss for words.

"What – K'len the Mouth silenced?" she teased. "It must be something truly special I've done and worth repeating if it leaves you tongue-tied."

K'len flushed.

"You sound like Pilgra" he complained.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now spill it or do I have to shake it out of you?"

K'len shrugged, unaware that he was crumbling his bread roll.

"It's just that someone made the suggestion that you and R'gar – I mean that, well you know!" he finished lamely. "And it's not done for bronze riders anyway." He added "Not that I'll not like you if you're – you're like that…"

"What the thundering crackdust are you nearly talking?" asked Talana, at first convinced that he had rumbled her secret but becoming more and more mystified.

K'len screwed up his face in an effort of concentration to come up with a sufficiently clear but euphemistic explanation.

"Men liking men!" he hissed.

"You mean homosexuality?" she asked, bluntly. K'len nodded. Talana threw back her head and roared with laughter. Aware of her own femininity she found it totally hilarious that such a mistake should be made – when her greatest worry had always been the penetration of her disguise. K'len was disconcerted but pleased; no one could laugh in such a genuine way, he felt, if the insinuations had been true. He punched her apologetically.

"Sorry " he said.. Talana wiped her streaming eyes and grinned at him.

"Dimglow" she said. "No apology necessary. Now for Shell's sake pass he some meat, I'm famished."

oOoOo

K'len apologised again later and Talana sighed.

"Look K'len, you've got a lousy rep about spreading gossip you know?"

K'len nodded. He loved to impart stray information he had gleaned; it earned him the respect of his peers to be able to ferret out secrets.

"I didn't start the talk though!" he said indignantly.

"I know that. Only I'm going to tell you a secret, because you're my friend only I don't want it leaking yet, understand?"

"Of course not!" he was scandalised. "Not something you told me in confidence!" he said, hoping against hope it wasn't what he was afraid it might be.

"Alright then. They're not entirely right about R'gar and me; I'm not a boy."

"N-not a boy? B-but that would m-make you a – a GIRL!"

"He can do logical deduction already" grinned Talana at his thunderstruck expression. "I'd shut your mouth if I was you, K'len before you catch a dragon pat in it from on high."

"A girl?" he repeated. "Since when?"

"Since always you idiot" she said, giving him a friendly shake. "I was hiding out in Nabol from Meron, see?"

Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Great shells!" he managed. "And you and R'gar…"

"Like our privacy." She said firmly. He nodded, but could not resist asking,

"Good flight, was it?" and ducked hastily.

oOoOo

Talana told R'gar that she had told K'len.

"He took it very well considering" she said "And of course I swore him to silence – for the time being."

"Then it will be all over the weyr and half way to Benden by tomorrow" said R'gar with a wry smile. She shook her head.

"You wrong him dear" she said. "K'len would not betray the secret of a friend – not even by accident. He's grown up a lot. Besides – it'll come out soon enough."

R'gar raised an eyebrow. He was glad that she was becoming more philosophical about revealing her womanhood, that she no longer needed the psychological prop of hiding what she was.

"How's that?" He murmured, thinking that any male who could not see how beautiful Talana was must be blind. She smiled up at him and he caught his breath.

"I stopped taking those herbs" she said. "I want to have your child while Mirrith has Laranth's."

R'gar drew her to him.

"My little one – it would be so wonderful – if you're sure you can handle it. You seem so…" he touched her delicately boned face "….so fragile"

"I'm not too fragile too fly Thread" she protested; then grinned wickedly. "And Lessa's pretty tiny. Is 'fragile' an adjective you'd pin on her?"

"Shards, no!" he said vehemently. "Not with any hope of living long afterwards in any case! Remember I was a candidate at the same time as her." His face took on that special look as he remembered Impressing Laranth; and he added, "But you – you're so vulnerable, although you're as strong as steel." He stroked her hair, and she snuggled against him, pleased to be protected by him.

oOoOo

It was as inconvenient a moment as could have been chosen for Lirilly to stalk into T'lan's weyr. She stopped and stared and then laughed nastily.

"So the rumours are true." She said, "Well, I was going to ask you where you intended your overgrown green to clutch as Tamalenth is due to rise – but now I'll tell you. It isn't going to be High Reaches."

"Why on Pern shouldn't she?" asked Talana. Lirilly's smile became more spiteful.

"Because if you don't take her elsewhere" she said "I shall tell people what I've just see."

R'gar's face darkened, but Talana grinned. She had an idea to put the other girl in her place with a dramatic flourish.

"Blackmail, eh?" she asked. "Beware you don't find that backfiring on yourself. Go ahead, say your piece – and I'll guarantee to make you look a fool."

Lirilly looked a little disconcerted, but she was certain T'lan was bluffing.

"Believe it, I shall go ahead – if I don't get the answer that you're leaving. I give you until tomorrow. I'm sure R'gar will persuade you to change your mind – won't you, Bronze Rider?" she smiled sweetly at him. She left, her customarily floating garments swirling after her.

"That young woman should be well spanked." Said R'gar, forcefully.

Talana shrugged.

"Don't worry yourself dearest. It'll be uncomfortable for a day or two, but we'll have the last laugh. Pilgra knows the truth and she's the one who really counts. As if it would have mattered anyway" she added absently "It seems a lot of fuss about nothing to me. Anyway, we'll just lay it on them early. And I guess I'm vain enough to be glad."

"Eh?" he asked.

"Babies, dear, bulge. It'd be obvious then – but this way I can be a reasonable looking woman before I become gravid."

"Reasonably looking? You'll knock them dead!" he declared.

oOoOo

When R'gar and T'lan refused to capitulate, Lirilly carried out her threat. She was feeling particularly vindictive and R'gar felt certain that Tamalenth would rise before long. He wondered whimsically whether he should get Laranth to fly Tamalenth – Lirilly was noted for preferring good looking lovers – but Laranth remarked,

"_Mirrith wouldn't like that."_

R'gar laughed.

"What – do you allow yourself to be ruled by a child like Mirrith?"

"_Nooo…"_ Laranth sounded unsure _"But I wouldn't like to hurt her feelings."_

"You're right" R'gar told him. "I don't want to hurt Talana's feelings either. And Lirilly is just the sort of girl to make what gain she could of the situation; she's the type to try to take another girl's man – to show she can, not because she wants him."

oOoOo

R'gar endured several rather odd looks and a number of scared ones from the more recent weyrlings (some of whom turned to place their backs against the wall) and felt glad that he had ordered T'lan to remain in her weyr. K'len caught up with him in a passageway of the weyrling barracks and muttered conspiratorially,

"Don't worry sir, I'm keeping in line anyone who says anything. Any time you want me to thump Lirilly I will."

R'gar stopped and looked at the lad.

"K'len, I don't want you to thump anyone." He growled. "Remember that you are a dragonman. No unnecessary violence if you please." K'len shuffled, and R'gar added, "But thank you for your concern."

"It isn't right they should say such things as they do sir!" burst out the boy. "T'lan's going to have to tell them you know!"

R'gar grinned at him, winked, and tapped his hose.

"It's picking the moment lad." He said, surprising K'len with his unwonted good humour. "Let's just say that someone's joke is going to backfire…"

K'len hugged this gleefully to himself and actively avoided Lirilly thereafter to avoid giving the game away. Meanwhile R'gar hid the hurt at the terror on the faces of some of his pupils – except the legitimate terror of those he bawled out for some misdemeanour – and wondered how long it would be before someone 'considered it their duty' to take things to the Weyrleader 'for the protection of the boys'. As it happened, T'bor and Orth left High Reaches temporarily on some excuse; Orth was one of the fastest bronzes and T'bor wanted to avoid any possibility of Orth flying Tamalenth!

oOoOo

Tamalenth rose late in the afternoon. R'gar spent the time with Talana, reflecting (not for the first time) that her ability to hear all dragons had distinctly advantageous side effects. He strolled out when Talana informed him that Tamalenth had reawakened and Lirilly was off to assuage her hunger; and joined the rest of the weyr in the dining room.

Lirilly was feeling moderately mellow. Ragath had flown Tamalenth and Lirilly found L'gani quite attractive. That he was Weyrsecond added, for her, to his attractions and she was cooing at him publicly, to his intense embarrassment, when R'gar entered. As he suspected, she could not let well alone.

"Why R'gar!" she continued cooing "We haven't seen you in ages! You and Laranth didn't feel like trying for my Tamalenth then – but of course, you wouldn't want him to, you'd not know what to do with a woman." She covered her mouth in mock contrition. "Oh, I'm so sorry – I hope I haven't embarrassed you?" That'll pay you out for all the names you called me when I was under your tuition, she thought viciously.

"No, not in the least." Replied R'gar, seating himself. "No, save that place Pilgra, I'm expecting a – friend any minute."

Pilgra gave him an old fashioned look

"What is that minx of yours up to now?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

R'gar smiled grimly.

"Let's just say - letting truth tell." He said.

oOoOo

As R'gar spoke a draught from the door heralded a new arrival. Pilgra took in the situation at a glance and murmured to R'gar,

"Well! And when did the babe become beautiful?"

"She always was." He returned, smugly.

Talana stood for a moment in the doorway, checking where R'gar was seated. In her rich green bias-cut dress her figure was unmistakably – and beautifully – feminine. R'gar caught his breath at the reed–slender figure of his love, her bronze-red hair piled on top of her head and tied with a scarf to make it seem more, glowing as though burnished in the light of the glows. Just enough of it escaped to frame her delicate elfin features; and with her velvet brown eyes shining with love she was transformed from a red-headed imp into a petite auburn haired beauty. It was not surprising that many people failed to recognise her. K'len whooped through a mouthful and had to be firmly patted on the back by T'sellan until he could breathe again.

"Perfect" he whispered. "Just perfect."

Having located R'gar, Talana glided to her place beside him. She had been practising walking in a dress, knowing that her usual boyish stride would be impossible. Her natural grace and confidence in her new-found beauty made heads turn to watch her lithe figure, men gazing in frank admiration, women agonising over how she had got the bodice of her gown to cling so closely and the skirt to swirl so gracefully. Pilgra made a mental note to persuade the girl to give her secret to Lessa, who prided herself on being the best-dressed woman on Pern. Meanwhile, Talana slid into the chair beside R'gar, smiling shyly at him.

"Looks as though you guessed wrong about R'gar, Lirilly" murmured L'gani. He had taken all he could bear from the girl and decided it was time to get a little own back. Moreover he had known R'gar for a very long time; and valued him as a comrade.

Lirilly was fuming, literally grinding her teeth. Where had R'gar found that unbearably lovely creature? And how did he persuade her to play along? Lirilly literally could not conceive the thought that the scrubby brat T'lan could tun into such a swan. Thinking hard, she jumped to the erroneous conclusion that this must be a relative of T'lan's with such similar hair. She smiled sweetly at Talana.

"I'm so sorry your brother couldn't join us" she said in honeyed tones. "Do you think it's that he finds the seating arrangements – uncomfortable?"

Talana feigned surprise.

"But Lirilly, I don't have a brother." She said.

Lirilly gasped, her face suffused in anger as she recognised the voice – and realised that she'd been taken for a fool in public.

"T'lan!" she said through clenched teeth.

Talana's eyebrows went up still further.

"Why – who else should I be?" she asked innocently.

Several people chuckled and Lirilly rose scarlet with rage and mortification. There was no doubt at all that Talana was a girl. In a sheer dress like that, not even the most devious weyrling could hide the truth. Lirilly doubted that she was even wearing any underlinen! She spoke between her teeth, trying to retain the remnants of her shattered dignity.

"You have the nerve to appear in public in that – shameless! Dress, flaunting yourself after gaining entry to the weyr under false pretences?" she continued, "Be sure that T'bor will hear of this. You had NO RIGHT to present yourself as a candidate at all!" she turned to flounce out, choosing to ignore Pilgra's quiet comment

"But it is the choice of the dragons who stays."

oOoOo

T'bor did not welcome an interview with Lirilly. It was some time before he unravelled her hysterical ravings, and worked out that what it boiled down to was a complaint that young T'lan was a girl.

T'bor rather liked T'lan. He'd had his reservations at first, but time and again the weyrling had proved to have solid common sense. A quiet, unassuming lad – lass? – most of the time, thought T'bor but more than capable of digging in his – her – heels over anything he – she – shards, drat the child! – felt was important.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as much to gain a breathing space as anything else.

"SURE?" screeched Lirilly. T'bor winced. "Of course I'm sure. If you'd seen that shameless dress she wore and not a stitch on underneath it you'd be sure too!"

T'bor blinked. LIRILLY talking shameless? And of that boy – girl?

"T'lan?" he asked in disbelief. Lirilly snorted.

"That's what she chooses to call herself – but she can't now! She came under false pretences! I want her OUT of here!" Lirilly's voice rose in pitch and volume. T'bor cradled his hangover tenderly. The trouble with Benden wine was that it was too easy to drink too much. He stood up, very carefully.

"Lirilly." He said firmly. "You cannot order who stays and who goes; you are not senior weyrwoman." He looked at her with some distaste and came to a decision. "As there are two er, Queens about to clutch, and as Mirrith rose first and has first claim on the hatching ground, I suggest you take yourself and Tamalenth to Fort Weyr and she can clutch there." He added "And it might be a good idea now we've had a clutch from Tamalenth – she rose young, didn't she – if you stayed at Fort with her to give them the benefit of a Benden Queen". (Tamalenth and Lirilly had been transferred to High reaches to provide another Queen as soon as they were able to go _between_ )

Lirilly gaped, unable to believe her ears.

"You want ME to go?" she gasped. "But – but I'm a proper Queen rider! You can't give her preference over me!"

T'bor sighed.

"Let me be blunt, Lirilly" he said. "High Reaches Weyr can well do without a second Kylara. I expect you to leave as soon as possible.."

oOo

Pilgra bounced in as soon as Lirilly had left.

"Well?" she asked.

"I HATE…" T'bor stopped, groaning and putting his hand to his throbbing head – "I hate that brat." He said more quietly. Pilgra patted his arm.

"I'll get some klah and a pack of ice." She said soothingly. T'bor managed a wry smile. Pilgra had a habit of mothering everyone from the smallest weyrling to the Weyrleader. He could not help contrasting her with Kylara whom he had loved and hated by turn. On the whole, life was a lot more peaceful nowadays despite Pilgra's habit of organising people.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 Three long months and five hot weeks

The news of Lirilly's departure was met with mixed feelings. Many felt relief, for she had delighted in stirring up trouble and inciting jealousies. The older riders were glad, feeling that the Weyr would be a better fighting team for her absence. Some of the younger men were disappointed, secretly or openly, some even pledging to fly over to Fort Weyr to visit her while Tamalenth was confined with her clutch. This T'bor categorically forbade, reminding the youths of their duties to the Weyr and the holds around. It is probable that he was disobeyed; but at least there were less lovelorn young riders making themselves a nuisance at Fort. Talana watched the girl go with mixed feelings, glad to be rid of a nuisance but still vaguely sorry for one who showed so much insecurity.

Mirrith went so far as to bugle triumph as Tamalenth took off, until Laranth nipped her tail to teach her manners. Then the young dragon stalked into the hatching cavern, inspected every corner and scrabbled in the sand until she had adjusted the queen's couch to her satisfaction. Then she settled down to wait for her eggs to mature within her body and radiate smug satisfaction that she claimed was over how beautiful everyone thought her T'lan to be. If Talana and R'gar privately thought that it was more the removal of Tamalenth, they said nothing; and Laranth too kept his own council. There was, after all Thread to fly until such time as it became risky for Mirrith and Talana to go _between_; which tended too to occupy minds and bodies too much to give much time for people to treat T'lan as a curiosity.

By the time it was cold enough to freeze thread from the sky, it was stale news.

oOoOo

As the weather turned, Mirrith, somewhat disgruntled by feeling heavy, took to inspecting the hatching cavern daily and fussing about to get things just so. Finally she settled in: and began laying eggs with an air of equanimity.

"Are you sure you're all right, Mirrith dear?" Talana asked anxiously. She had resumed for the most part her tunic and breeches by this time; and most people were back to treating her normally.

Mirrith finished laying an egg, considered its position with studied nonchalance and informed Talana that of course she was all right.

"_It's not, after all, unusual to lay eggs"_ she told her. Talana scratched her soft eyebrow ridges.

"No, darling, but it's your first time." She said. Mirrith sniffed, managing to get precisely the same intonation as Pilgra when questioned on her decisions by Keerana.

"_You may allow R'gar and Sagarra to view my eggs."_ She said. _"I'm about half done, I think."_

Talana knew that what Mirrith meant was that she wanted R'gar and Sagarra to admire her clutch and tell her how clever she was; and obliged by fetching them. Laranth, of course, came too. R'gar was duly admiring of the fourteen eggs Mirrith had so far laid; and Sagarra hugged her.

"One day I'll ride a dragon like you, Mirrith." She whispered. "I expect you'll lay her for me."

Laranth said little; but he managed to convey such an air of proud fatherhood that Mirrith asked him waspishly whether he intended to lay the rest of Her eggs. She then shooed everyone out, forbidding even Talana to return until next day.

oOoOo

Next morning, sensing Mirrith to be deeply asleep from her exertions, Talana breakfasted before tiptoeing into the hatching cavern to see Mirrith's clutch. Taking one look at the eggs she gasped and galloped off to find Pilgra.

oOoOo

Pilgra was awakened by a young hurricane of limbs bursting in on her.

"Pilgra – Pilgra! Come quickly!" Talana cried. "See what Mirrith's laid – I never heard of such a thing!"

Pilgra sat up, knuckling her eyes like a child, visions of a dozen little eggs like Ruth's swimming into her imagination.

"What is it dear? What's wrong?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"Come and see."

Pilgra just could not tell from the girl's tone whether some great catastrophe had occurred or not; but the consternation in T'lan's voice spurred her on to pull on some clothes and follow the girl to the hatching cavern, cursing that she had only slipped on light sandals as the hot sands scorched her feet.

"Now what is it?" she asked gently. Talana pointed silently. Mirrith's dark mass, now smugly awake, lay beside her eggs. A little apart from the other eggs lay a larger one – one which gleamed gold in the half dark.

"Pinch me and tell me if I'm awake." Talana said, awed.

"You're awake." Said Pilgra. "At least, if I am too."

R'gar came in looking for Talana

"What's up?" he asked, then "Great Shells!" he exclaimed. "She's gone and laid a Queen egg!"

Mirrith yawned elaborately.

"You clever, clever girl!" whispered Talana. "Pilgra – I thought you might be right, that she might clutch some blues and browns, but this – it's unbelievable!"

Pilgra nodded.

"I can only assume that Mirrith was meant to be a Queen, but somehow things didn't work out quite er, right." She guessed. "After all, no-one knows why some females are gold and some are green, or why Greens clutch only other Greens but Queens can lay all types. Sometimes you get small eggs like Jaxom's Ruth's; like sometimes you get people with extra fingers and things. And as Queens have to carry in their bodies all the different colours maybe it just means that the green is showing through. Or something. Mirrith's just different. She's a different sort of Queen." She added.

Mirrith was visibly swelling with pride.

Laranth snorted.

oOoOo

News of Mirrith's clutch spread and she became quite harassed as weyrlings crept in to steal a look to assure themselves of the truth of the matter. Talana issued instructions to stay out or answer to her. Those who had already answered to Talana on previous matters passed the word that she may be small, but she knew how to fight – and that was preferable to being bawled out by her! Whilst she had not the hair-trigger temper attributed to redheads, Talana was more than ready to wade in with fists if she felt the occasion warranted, and had learned to give a verbal blistering from her irascible lover. Those youngsters who had not heeded warnings soon paid for their temerity. Talana did not intend her beloved Mirrith to be upset!

oOoOo

Debate still raged as to whether Mirrith was a large, odd Green or a small, odd Queen; not everyone agreed with Pilgra's assessment. Asked her personal opinion, Talana answered,

"She's Mirrith." In a tone that brooked all further comment. Frankly Talana did not really care one way or the other, although she admitted to R'gar that had it been someone else's dragon she would probably have been fascinated.

Pilgra understood Talana's feelings on the matter, bur pointed out that the more that was known about, er, different sorts of dragons…

"Why not just say freaks and be done?" asked Talana bluntly. "Mirrith and I are old enough not to have our feelings hurt."

Pilgra grinned, glad that the younger girl was as forthright as she. She had to be so careful of Vanira's feelings!

"Well, all right, freaks" she amended " the more we know about the whys and hows, the more we might understand how the Ancients changed things, in case we ever have to in the future."

"That's fine Pilgra." T'lan nodded. "We should make observations and chart up what offspring Mirrith has, and if they're not sterile, check any offspring they have too. We can only observe and keep data for future generations…"

"Keep howmany?"

"Sorry – word in my book. Information – often held in charts. Refers to statistics and such. But what I wanted to say was, by all means keep records, but I will not have her bothered by those duzzy weyrlings!"

"Quite." Said Pilgra hastily. "Only I was thinking, I wondered if you and Mirrith would object to a visit by ...er some people who might be able to figure out a bit more..."

Talana flushed angrily.

"I'll not have her prodded by some runner beast breeder." She said forcefully.

"Nothing like that!" Pilgra hurriedly assured her. "You see F'lar and Lessa have expressed an interest…"

Talana's expression immediately brightened.

"F'lar wants to see Mirrith?" she asked, grinning idiotically with pride.

Pilgra raised surprised eyebrows.

"I'd not consider crossing Lessa in that direction" she warned. "Anyway, I thought R'gar was the only one for you?"

"Pilgra, it's not like that. Oh, shells, just keep this to yourself, F'lar sired me. I'm rather proud of him."

Pilgra patted her arm.

"Forgive me for teasing" she said; and Talana hugged her.

"Dear Pilgra, never stop teasing people" she said impulsively. "You keep us all from pomposity."

Pilgra reflected that anyone less pompous had yet to be born.

oOoOo

Ramoth and Mnementh bugled their arrival and were greeted enthusiastically by all the dragons at High Reaches. Mirrith gambolled out of the hatching cavern to satisfy her curiosity, then started chivvying some of the younger dragons into forming a welcome party.

"She gets it from Pilgra" remarked T'lan

"Of course." Murmured R'gar. Talana shot him a suspicious look, but he wouldn't catch her eye and maintained a bland expression. Talana slipped an arm through his for a brief squeeze; then they went forward to meet the Benden Weyrleader and Weyrwoman.

"Good morning Ramoth, good morning Mnementh" said Talana politely as R'gar greeted the riders. She added, "I am especially pleased to meet you, Ramoth, because one of my earliest memories is of my mother telling me that you hatched on my fourth birthday." Ramoth rumbled amusement. Mnementh remarked gravely,

" _I am pleased to renew the acquaintance of the rider of a most interesting dragon."_

Talana grinned.

"Is that a hint to get the pleasantries over with so you can see her, oh big one?"

Lessa gave Talana an odd look.

"Can you hear Mnementh, child?" she asked sharply

"Yes, lady. I can hear all dragons."

Lessa threw up her hands.

"And no one bothers to tell us!" she exclaimed. "Pilgra, you might have told me."

"It must have slipped my mind" apologised Pilgra. "T'lan hates people fussing over all the er, differences the pair of them have."

"For all the world as though they were F'nor's grubs" murmured R'gar.

Lessa gave him a chilly look.

"Anything else I ought to know that might have slipped your mind?" she asked tartly. Talana dug her toe into the ground.

"It's rather public here." She said, waving a hand at the ubiquitous firelizards. Lessa looked at them and snorted.

"And cold" put in F'lar, blowing on his hands. "Any chance of some klah, Pilgra?"

"Of course."

Lessa said with a certain degree of approval,

"At least there are some people who don't let those silly creatures mesmerise them." Talana shrugged.

"I daresay they have their uses – and even some charm – if they're properly trained, Weyrwoman. I've yet to see any that can do more than be a nuisance."

Lessa snorted again and strode in. F'lar touched her lightly on the shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Don't frighten the lad. He seems very self possessed but he's actually rather shy."

She sniffed.

"Lad? That's no boy. She's obviously female."

F'lar's jaw dropped.

"So – it was herself she meant when she was talking about being sold to Meron." He muttered. He laughed. "What ingenuity – to get taken as a lad on search!" He added slyly, "But that does run in the family, doesn't it?"

Lessa gave him a look that spoke volumes. She had arrived feeling less than well disposed towards a love child of F'lar's, even though she knew, because he had told her that the affair had taken place before they had met. However her innate sense of fairness told her that it was scarcely Talana's fault; and the child was nicely spoken.

"_And shares your and Ramoth's prejudices about firelizards."_ Remarked Mnementh.

"_**Stay out of this."**_ Lessa told him; and he rumbled amusement.

"What's your name, child?" she asked Talana.

"T'lan, my lady."

"Come now – that's not suitable for a girl. What's your real name?"

Talana's brows came together in that expression which Lessa so easily recognised; F'lar wore it when he intended to take no nonsense from anyone. Chin raised, T'lan said,

"It is the name the dragons use; and Laranth used it before I Impressed. If it's good enough for dragons, it's good enough for me. Dragons know best."

In one of her mercurial mood shifts, Lessa laughed delightedly, then sighed.

"You could have been my daughter." She said with some regret. "There's a lot of your father in you."

"Ah, but Weyrwoman" said T'lan, twinkling at her, "Just think – you missed all the messy, squally part of me growing up; and if you like me enough – well, I'd be honoured to consider you a kind of foster mother."

Lessa laughed.

"We'll see how it goes." She said. "And it's 'Lessa'. Now, what was it that you needed to tell us that wasn't to be repeated in public?"

oOoOo

Talana explained about her 'inner ear'. She felt strangely comfortable talking to the Benden Weyrfolk; and even explained what uses she had made of it. Lessa nodded thoughtfully unburdened by the scepticism that another might have felt because of her own extraordinary powers.

"You can't influence people by suggesting ideas to them then?" she asked. Talana blinked.

"I don't know, Lessa. I never tried." She said. "After all, I only found out I could do more than hear quite recently. But I don't think I could; it's a bit too raw when I send, not really subtle."

"Adversity tends to develop power the way it's needed I suppose." Put in F'lar. Lessa nodded.

"Keep us informed." She told Talana. "And now, let us do what we originally came here for – and look at your extraordinary friend."

oOoOo

Mirrith was flattered rather than annoyed by the attentions of such illustrious visitors. She attempted to flirt with Mnementh, until Laranth – who had taken up residence in the cave mouth to deter nosy weyrlings – bellowed warningly at her, receiving a look of approval from Ramoth.

"I'm sorry" said T'lan. "Attracting several bronzes on her first mating flight went to her head rather."

"_It's not like that at all"_ Mirrith managed to sound both hurt and reproving._ "Only if Mnementh's rider is your father I thought Mnementh might like to take an interest in me."_ She achieved a coy look, causing warning rumbles from Ramoth and Laranth both; whereupon she assumed her favourite look of dejected unloved babyhood. Talana scratched her neck lovingly and rubbed her eyebrow ridges until she forgot to look dejected and started crooning. Meanwhile Lessa examined the eggs.

"Looks like there could be some bronzes here" she said, indicating some intricately marked eggs. "Of course" she added, "They might not hatch…" she touched Mirrith's flank in silent apology for suggesting such a thing and continued, "…or if they do, the dragonets may be sterile." She shrugged. "We'll not know that until the little queen has her first mating flight; and more dragons are always useful. If they are sterile, the queen can chew firestone and fight like the others."

F'lar turned to Pilgra.

"We need to know who Impresses from this clutch." He said. " – And any others Mirrith lays. If they prove infertile it would be as well for her to resume chewing firestone to prevent too many sterile dragons being in the position to be say, a senior Queen; or for a sterile bronze to catch a queen on a mating flight."

Talana nodded, accepting the wisdom of her father's words. F'lar grinned suddenly and then looked serious.

"I think" he said, "that it would be some indication of her nature – that she's a special Green rather than a, ah, not quite normal Queen – if she comes into season with the monotonous regularity of other Greens. You must keep a watch for that, young T'lan, and perhaps consider going back to firestone chewing if she does rise again quickly. If the eggs are fertile but she rises often, I'd say there could be a chance of a general weakening of the stock." He smiled. "We shall have to see how these little ones develop and see how long it is before she next becomes proddy before we can start to make plans."

Talana grinned, and flicked back a lock of hair in a gesture that unconsciously mimicked his.

"So" she said, "The plan is, there is no plan yet."

"Cheeky brat" said F'lar, lazily. "The best plans are adaptive and change with circumstances."

"You mean to tell me" said Pilgra, disgruntled, "That instead of answering questions she's actually raised more?"

"That's about the size of it" he grinned.

oOoOo

" Strange child" commented Lessa later. "Talana is a pretty name. She could use it – after all, no one expected Mirrim to become M'rim."

"I dare say she's got used to it." F'lar said. "And" he added, "The dragons DO like it."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 An Unwelcome Arrival and a Gather

The search for candidates was on.

M'kel brought his choice to meet Talana, explaining

"She was married with a child, but she so wanted to come. The grandmother has the baby. I don't think it breaches regulations, does it?"

Talana was looking past him at the blonde woman, her face white with anger. She spoke in a totally level, controlled voice.

"So, Sagally, not content with giving up your daughter, you now abandon your son! M'kel, you can get this woman away from our eggs now or I become unaccountable for my actions."

M'kel stared open mouthed – as did Sagally. She did not recognise the dragonboy who had been muffled in furs in this attractive young woman wearing a close fitting tunic (Talana having felt it polite to greet candidates in something a bit more formal than her usual tunic and pants.) M'kel found his tongue first.

"But- " he started.

"NOW, M'kel". Talana emphasised her words by pointing away, her voice very tight.

Suddenly Sagarra ran in.

"T'lan, where – OH!" With a cry the child clung to Talana, hiding behind her. "No –no! Please don't make me go back, T'lan, don't let them take me away from you!"

Talana picked up the little girl. M'kel watched in consternation. He had heard the story at least in part; and was wondering how to put right what he had unwittingly done. Talana was soothing Sagarra.

"No-one's going to make you go back. For shame, now, a big girl of almost seven turns crying like that, and weyrbred too!" gently she dried Sagarra's tears. The little girl still clung to her, eyes dark with apprehension.

"That's my child." Snapped Sagally, furious at Sagarra's attitude.

"Correction" Talana spoke very quietly. Her brows were drawn down slightly, but otherwise she appeared very calm. Friends – and enemies – of F'lar would have recognised the expression as showing one of his most dangerous moods. "Sagarra WAS your child until you renounced her in the presence of a dragonrider. It was Witnessed. This is my fosterling." Sagally opened her mouth to speak, but Talana continued coldly, "You wanted her out of your life because it was convenient to you. Now you stay out of her life, out of R'gar's life and for all I care you can drop dead and stay out of your own. You are not welcome here"

A mental call to all her dragon friends had several large arguments standing around to back up her words; and Sagally stumbled backwards shaking with fear and anger.

oOoOo

As R'gar came across from his class of weyrlings, he bumped into the last person he ever expected to see as Sagally stumbled away from T'lan. Sagally was promptly composed; she had anticipated meeting R'gar and was convinced that she could still play him like a fish well hooked.

"Oh, R'gar, what a surprise!" she said, forcing herself to smile. "I just HAD to come, I missed dear little Sagarra so; I felt it was time for her to have a woman's hand to guide her – and as that charming young man" she gestured towards an unhappy M'kel "Seemed to think I had a chance of Impressing a dear little Queen dragon it seemed a so much better idea for me to come here than to send for her to come home." She achieved a simper, unaware that R'gar was viewing her with disgust. She continued with a sorrowful tone, "But there seems to be some chit of a girl who claims to be fostering our baby – and how could she, a child like her – and who threw a teenage tantrum at me! You're not going to let some adolescent brat throw me out, are you?" she put her head on one side and smiled provocatively at him, sure that with a little encouragement she could still bring him to heel.

R'gar was staring at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. He said, coldly,

"That adolescent brat is my Weyrwoman, a Queenrider. She is turns older than you when it comes to a sense of responsibility. I choose to entrust MY daughter to her. I want nothing to do with you and nor does my child. I don't think this weyr would be very congenial for you.; why don't you go."

Sagally burst into tears.

"But where am I to go?" she sobbed, tragically. "Margel will never have me back."

R'gar's eye was as cold as ice.

"You should have thought of that before you started playing power games." He said. "If you play with fire, don't run to me with the blisters. Besides, the cot is yours. Throw him out – you're good at doing that to your men."

The last comment was made partly to drive the message home to M'kel, who was susceptible to pretty women. R'gar did not want to prolong the conversation and made to walk on. He was most disconcerted when she threw herself on her knees at his feet, clasping her arms around his knees.

"Control yourself, woman!" he said in horror as a crowd started to gather.

Talana suggested in his head,

"_**When canines behave amorously to the legs, one normally kicks them off."**_

"_**I can't do that!"**_ R'gar registered shock at the idea of kicking a woman and only late picked up on her reference to bitches.

Talana set down Sagarra.

"Trust me" she said. The little girl nodded. "Watch – and learn." Talana continued. "There's more ways of skinning a wher than kicking it down the mountain." She spoke out loud;

"Perhaps I have been hasty" she said, coming over to R'gar and Sagally. "Obviously this woman is in great distress. Only those who were there really know what happened when Sagarra left. She so obviously desires a fair chance to Impress. I think she should stay, R'gar. She seems so fond of you."

R'gar gave T'lan a puzzled look, not untouched with horror; but she only grinned impishly. Sagally was surprised but too pleased to be suspicious. In her own way she was cunning, but had her limitations; and she was used to the adulation of others. She felt sure that she could keep this child in line; and she was apprehensive about returning to Margel. R'gar would never lay a finger on her; Margel might well beat her. And Lanelly would be most unamused. She turned a dazzling smile on Talana – a smile which she used to good effect on admiring young women whom she recruited to her coterie to prevent them from becoming rivals to her conquests. Sagally was capable of great charm when she put her mind to it – but the mistake she had made was not to put her mind to it that cold day two turns away.

Talana returned the smile; and Sagally did not notice that it rose no higher than her lips. She spoke pleasantly, saying,

"Would you like to come and meet the other candidates?"

Sagally was pleased to come and Talana led her to the weyrling barracks. R'gar followed with Sagarra; he wanted to know what his devious little love was up to.

Talana's timing was perfect. The boys were assembled for a meal and were between courses; the edge was off their hunger and they were prepared to be interested. Talana spoke up, addressing more the older weyrlings and the weyrbred candidates;

"This" she declared "Is Sagally. She comes as a candidate for queen rider. Those of you who know Sagarra will be – interested - to know that Sagally is her natural mother."

There was a moment's stunned silence. Most people had heard the story that Sagarra had been disowned in the cruellest way. Then a brief, ugly mutter ran through the eating hall.

Talana turned on her heel and left, confident that though there would be no actual bullying – she and R'gar would see to that – the boys would let Sagally know what they thought of her; and would prove obstructive companions.

oOoOo

"It must not get out of hand" R'gar said quietly

"It will not. But she will not be comfortable. We cannot deny the chance to Impress; it would be a bad precedent. This way she cannot complain to her Lord Holder as nothing but the truth has been told. If she's so keen to try for position she'll have to stick it out; otherwise, she knows where the gate is." Said Talana.

"You are very ruthless my love."

"I heard her talking of Sagarra – and of you." She added, "I am only sorry that you will be in charge of her as weyrlingmaster. If you like, since I'm grounded right now, do you want me to instruct the candidates? I know your spiel backwards."

"I will not neglect my duties"

"She'll be bad for discipline – especially if she plays off her tricks on you"

R'gar frowned.

"If she misbehaved I would discipline her like any other candidate. But I take your point; and so there can be no complaint from her I will ask Pilgra to instruct the queen candidates."

Talana leaned against him, filled with admiration both at his devotion to duty and his reading of possible political trouble.

oOoOo

Later, R'gar told her,

"I have a mind to give the weyrlings a day off tomorrow and take Sagarra to the gather at Nabol hold. I checked with Pilgra – and she says you should be safe to go _between _for another couple of weeks – so you're not grounded yet. Why, you could even fight thread if Mirrith let you."

Talana stiffened at the idea of returning to Nabol, her automatic protest of being pregnant overcome by R'gar's forethought in asking Pilgra. She had the suspicion that he wanted to help her overcome her fear of the place; and laughed in acceptance.

"Why not?" she said. "Meron's dead. It would be fun." She added, "What's this about Mirrith not letting me Fight Thread?"

"Some Queens get touchy about leaving their eggs. If she's sanguine about it there's no problem. In fact if she doesn't mind leaving them for a day, she could take you to Nabol."

Talana went unfocused; and was informed by Mirrith that as her eggs were in a nice place and weren't exactly going anywhere, she, Mirrith, might as well do something interesting because after a while staring at eggs (even such perfect ones as hers) could become tedious.

oOoOoOo

Two large dragons burst out of _between_ above Nabol Hold Gather Field and wheeled in to land at a good distance from the runner-racing course. Sagarra scrambled off Laranth via his right forefoot like the seasoned passenger she was; R'gar followed as Talana dismounted from Mirrith. The young dragon's colour was becoming more and more ambiguous; and from her size most people identified her as a Queen with an unusual colour cast.

Sagarra had never been to a gather and she skipped about happily, insisting on looking at everything, sniffing wistfully at an early batch of Bubbly pies.

"But you only ate breakfast just before we left" said R'gar, bewildered.

"That's different" Sagarra and T'lan spoke together, caught each other's eye and giggled.

"Bubbly pies have nothing to do with how hungry you are." Talana explained. "They're so – so more-ish that you can always find room. Especially when they're hot." Her nose twitched appreciatively

"Oh you children!" laughed R'gar with a gesture of mock impatience – but he bought them a bubbly pie each and Sagarra was soon happily sticky. Talana had grown out of the habit of spreading her pies around; but she blushed when R'gar caught her eye as she licked her fingers then wiped them on her breeches.

oOo

It was still early, and stallholders were still arriving and setting their stalls up. Even so there was the promise of the colourful bustle that would soon be at its height; and already the atmosphere was more cheerful than had been seen in Nabol for many a long day. R'gar enjoyed Sagarra and Talana's delight at the excitement as much as he was enjoying it on his own account; and Talana too was delighted in her fosterling's round eyed wonderment at the array of goods available, and the pens of animals for sale. They wandered around the stalls looking at leatherwork, jewellery, bolts of cloth, musical instruments on the Harper stall, reed baskets, carved wood and other fascinating goods. Each new stall brought fresh squeaks of delight from Sagarra, her face glowing with cold and happiness. Talana picked out some cloth for a new dress for the child; and prompted by R'gar a length of russet silk for herself. She purchased spices for Keerana – who had given her strict instructions – and won a beautiful porcelain doll for Sagarra with her marksmanship by throwing five wooden rings over a pole. Sagarra was delighted; and R'gar teased T'lan that it was all that practise flaming Thread. He left them briefly to speak with the Hold harper as instructed by T'bor, and promised to meet them by the river with a picnic.

oOoOo

It was with some shock that Talana came suddenly face to face with a familiar visage.

"Sarel?" It was a question as much as a statement; he had aged. It took him a moment to recognise her.

"Talana? Your lovely hair – you cut it"

She shrugged

"It's more convenient under a flying cap. And it's T'lan now."

"T'lan? What do you mean? That's a dragonrider name."

"Yes"

"So much has happened – I had no idea what had happened to you – it's been so long…" Sarel caught himself in a series of half sentences. "You never sent word…"

"Why would I?" asked T'lan. "After all if you had been at all interested in my welfare, you'd not have sold me out to Meron." Her voice seemed to come from _between_, and Sarel winced.

"I had no CHOICE!" he cried, "Meron wasn't the sort of man you can go against, I was afraid he'd kill us both."

"We could have run away."

"But the harvest – it was almost ready." He held out his hands "Talana I didn't know what else to do. I knew at least you'd be fed, that he'd see you all right."

"And pass on his loathsome disease to me so I too could die screaming in agony." She said coldly. "Oh don't worry, I understand. It must have been easier too knowing that I wasn't your daughter."

"I never felt like that. Talana, have you ever been scared? Terrified?"

She looked him in the eye wanting to say, yes, when I overheard what you'd done, when I realised what was going to happen to me; and again the first time I fought Thread; but she felt pity at his distress and forced herself to remember that he had always been a kindly if somewhat distant father.

"You were good to me when I was a child, Sarel" she forced herself to say "And I appreciate that, especially seeing how some men treat their wives' weyrfathered childer. But right now I'm afraid I can find nothing more to say to you."

She took Sagarra by the hand and led her away.

"Who was that?" asked the child.

"He used to foster me" Talana replied shortly. "Before I was weyrfolk. He was my mother's husband."

"Like Margel?"

"No, a whole lot nicer than Margel." She sighed. Sarel had at least kept up the pretence that she was his daughter, shown her offhand affection.

But she was still crying inside.

oOoOo

R'gar sensed Talana's unease, and drew her to him as Sagarra gambolled in the snow with Mirrith. Laranth pointed out that such exploits were beneath his dignity. R'gar said,

"Tell me what it is, love – was I wrong to bring you?"

Talana touched his face.

"No, I'm glad to lay the spectres of fear. I just ran into Sarel – my, well, my foster father."

R'gar stroked her hair; he knew what it was to feel betrayed. Talana continued,

"I hadn't thought about him for a long time – I suppose I didn't want to. And I felt sorry for him, he looked so - so old."

"Well if he's suffered over your loss it's no less than he deserves." Snorted R'gar. Talana shook her head.

"Part of me feels that way – I can't help it. But compared with Margel…..And I guess I understand more now. Most people aren't good at being brave. We're just so used to having to face danger we're in danger of despising cowardice in others. Dragonriders fight Thread and though we're afraid of the fardling stuff we can't afford to let it make a difference. That's why we're different – but we mustn't let it make us arrogant like the Oldtimers. Everyone does their own job according to their best ability and talent." She smiled. "Our talent as dragonriders is to perform acts of lunacy that harpers call heroics." She pulled a face. "But I couldn't find any words to say."

oOoOo

With her beloved R'gar there, the cloud which had passed over Talana's enjoyment of the gather soon passed. Presently she was watching with rapt enjoyment the music and entertainment provided by a group of harpers; they were singing the ballad of Moreta's Ride. Talana had always enjoyed tales of dragons, and now her enjoyment of the tales were enhanced by being a dragonrider herself and understanding so much more about the problems besetting the heroes.

It was at the climactic point of the story as Moreta raced time to bring healing to the people of Pern that Talana felt a tentative intrusion into her belt pouch. Like lightening her slim hand shot out to grasp a skinny wrist with a grip trained to strength by manipulating flamethrowers for hours on end. She turned to see what kind of thief she'd captured.

The boy was little more than a skeleton held together by skin and a tattered tunic. His eyes, too big in his pale face, gazed at Talana in terror. An involuntary exclamation of horror escaped her lips and she relaxed her hold slightly; but maintained a firm grip as he tried to wriggle away.

"How old are you?" she asked, appalled by the boy's poverty.

"What's it to you?" he spoke defiantly. His narrow shoulders were squared, determined, tensed to prevent them from trembling. Talana recognised the pose; she'd held it often enough in Meron's kitchen. And this boy was worse off than she'd ever been! Talana felt a stab of anger that such poverty could exist – the boy's feet were blue with cold, bare in the slush of the trampled ground, his tunic was threadbare and his bones showed through his skin. Yet still he showed spirit, staring her out! She wondered if he'd still be alive if he had not had such spirit – though she knew that some of the poorer cotholders that lived near Sarel had endured rather than lived, held in life by force of habit rather than tenacity. And now she was a weyrwoman, in a position to help. She could start with this boy –for she knew she had to do something. What she could do came to her suddenly.

"I need to know your age" she said "Because we're on search for a clutch of eggs. You've got courage, lad, and if you're old enough you could be a candidate."

He stared, uncomprehending. Talana continued,

"I can't promise anything – the dragons do their own choosing – but it's warm, and there's plenty to eat."

His eyes flashed with hunger – and excitement – before a wary, closed look came into them.

"You're saying I should go try and fly a dragon?" he asked, his tone disbelieving. Talana nodded.

"A thief?" he sneered.

"You're far to incompetent to be a professional thief. You're a thief by necessity not choice. I'd do the same if I had to." She was matter of fact.

"Anyway" he said, "all you dragonmen want is a drudge that can't run for fear of being caught by the Lord Holder." Her eyes flashed.

"Do I look like an Oldtimer?" she asked scornfully. "You need to learn your lore, laddie – dragonmen have honour and dragonwomen too."

He gave her a look, reading her; then hung his head.

"Couldn't come anyway" he said. "Do your worst." She felt him hope that someone else would overestimate the thickness of his wrist so he could escape.

"Couldn't?" she asked, adding gently, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

He sniffed and scrubbed his arm across his nose.

"Got a sister, see, - and she's crippled. Can't leave her." He added hastily "Ain't fishing for sympathy."

"We can take her too. Weyrfolk take care of their own, you know."

"Take her? You'll feed her too?" his tone was incredulous. "No-one takes me on to work for long, they say she's a liability."

"In the weyr we give according to our abilities." Explained Talana. "Like, I can't cook – not food people enjoy, anyway – but I can sew Threadbared dragons back together."

She could hear his furious thoughts, wondering whether to trust. She wasn't smarmy; and that one-eyed fellow with her looked tough – but dependable. Bit like dad. And the kid seems real trusting and she looks like she's real upset looking at me, he thought.

"Awright" he said

"What is your name – and your sister's?" asked R'gar.

"I'm Tyrin. Her name's Sharilla."

"Then go get her, son; unless you need help to carry her."

Tyrin shook his head.

"We manage."

oOoOo

Mirrith had to be assured several times that they were soon going to check on her eggs when the lad came back, pushing his sister in a handcart. He gazed at the dragons in awe and not a little trepidation.

"They're kinda big close to" he muttered. The girl Sharilla looked worried too – but with a flash of insight, Talana realised that she was more concerned about the treatment of her brother and herself by strangers than by the dragons. She walked forward, smiling, hand held out.

"Pleased to meet you, Sharilla. I'm T'lan." The girl smiled shyly, her eyes dark like her brother's, under a mop of what would wash into corn gold hair.

"Are – are you a Queen rider?" she asked. Talana nodded; she was certainly accepted as such by Pilgra, and explanations could wait. "I didn't know women took contractions." Sharilla added.

"They don't as a general rule – it's a long story" said T'lan "And I want to get you kids into the warm – and Mirrith here wants to get back to her eggs."

Shards, she thought, these kids are not dressed for flying. Unslinging her own fur cloak she wrapped it around the young girl's shoulders; and used the newly purchased cloth to wrap her legs. Then, scrambling up she held out her arms for R'gar to pass Sharilla up.

"Hang on to me tightly" she said to the girl, who must have been about her own age, Talana judged. "We'll have to leave the cart; but it'll be easy enough to build another, better one!"

"You're so kind" said the girl, touching the soft fur of the cloak. "I'd forgotten people could be…"

"I came on search from Nabol myself" Talana told her. "Now hang on, and be brave."

Tyrin being mounted with Sagarra in front of R'gar and wrapped in the Weyrlingmaster's cloak, the two dragons took off as one and the siblings experienced _between _for the first time.

oOoOo

Talana relived her own arrival at High Reaches in Sharilla's face. She had cried out briefly as they went _between_; few people took their first trip into that cold void silently. Then they were landing, and all was confusion as the children were helped to the ground. Mirrith stalked off to check her eggs and R'gar carried Sharilla to see Calla and her frostbite salves. Tyrin followed suspiciously and to his deep disgust was also well lathered. T'lan arranged them food in the main cavern and some new clothes She decided that Sharilla had better stay in her own weyr temporarily while R'gar took Tyrin across the bowl on Laranth to install him with the other candidates. Talana could not help thinking of her own arrival again seeing R'gar's kindness and care for the lad, the gentleness that few weyrlings credited him. She was determined never to let him down or make him disappointed in her! However, there were things to be done.

Talana helped Sharilla to take a warming bath and re-anointed salves. She was mentally designing a mobile chair for the girl, built on a supple frame of wood with basketwork for the seat and back. Absently she sketched it on the sandy floor, designing the chair to be placed on a cart with two large wheels, or strapped to dragonback.

"What are you doing?" asked Sharilla. Talana explained.

"See," she added, "The wood will curve back on itself so that it will bounce and take out any shock from uneven ground or from takeoff and landing." And showed her what she meant.

Sharilla's eyes filled with tears, and Talana stared in consternation.

"Sharilla, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to be tactless if it bothers you to talk about it, only –scorch it – you've GOT to consider practicalities." She held out her hands and the other girl grasped them, shaking her head.

"It's not that – not at all. It – it's just so long since anyone but Tyrin CARED!" she said. Talana hugged her, full of sympathy. Sharilla continued,

"It wasn't so bad before our father died. He was less affected after the fever, and he worked in the weaving hall after he had to sell our family loom. Then Meron insisted on greater production and there was an accident, because the looms started to shake apart because there wasn't enough time for maintenance. Tylan was slow from the fever, and he couldn't get out of the way quick enough when one of the looms collapsed." Talana held the girl comfortingly, knowing that it was doing her good to talk. Sharilla continued, "it was nearly spring then, and Tyrin managed to get odd jobs through the summer until after the harvest. It's just that I'm such a liability to him" she sighed, and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Did the fever cripple you, or were you already hurt?" asked Talana

"It was the fever – nearly three years ago. Many people died, mother and our twin baby brothers among them. Some people got better – to some degree. I can't walk, father –Tylan – was slowed down and must have been in constant pain, though he said nothing."

Talana's eyes filled with tears of sympathy; Sharilla had revealed unwittingly that she too suffered pain.

"I want to help" she said earnestly. Sharilla smiled, a smile which illuminated her face.

"Don't you think you have?" she said quietly.

oOoOo

Talana started work on the chair – with help from L'gani, who delighted in woodwork, that evening. She explained the idea behind the design to him and was gratified when, after studying it, he said,

"That should work. So your mathematics isn't such total rubbish then – it teaches you what I've learned by experience."

T'lan grinned at his teasing sarcasm. L'gani continued,

"However, I'm going to change it slightly –here, and here." He made some deft changes on the hide she had used to draw the fair copy "- to take into account the limitations of the wood. See here" he pointed to her design, "the wood you'd use to have got such a curve would be so springy as to pull the rest out of shape." Talana nodded, seeing his point.

"I'll leave it with you then if I may." She said. "Early to bed tonight. Why can't Thread fall at civilised hours?"

L'gani laughed.

"To keep impudent young Queen riders on their toes." He suggested; and she left him, chuckling.

_I see the disease Sharilla and Tyrin's family had as something akin to Poliomyelitis because in the time since the colonists arrived there has been time for new diseases to arise or old ones to re-emerge from deep within the human or other mammalian genome._


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17Hatching

It was pre-dawn when Talana slipped shivering from between the sleeping furs, trying to keep in as much warmth as she could for the still sleeping Sharilla. Tyrin had checked on his sister before turning in, but had quickly settled down with the other candidates when he saw she was being well cared for. Sharilla muttered something and shifted position; and Talana stole out to dress in Mirrith's cavern. Mirrith to was asleep, snoring gently. Talana blew gently into her nostrils and tickled her eyebrow ridges to wake her up. Mirrith grunted.

"Wake up, lazybones!" whispered T'lan. "It's time to…"

" _Fight Thread!"_ finished Mirrith, and bellowed happily before Talana could stop her.

oOoOo

Sharilla woke with a start at the noise, wondering for a moment where on Pern she could be. Talana appeared through the door curtain.

"Sorry!" she said. "We're off to fight Thread and Mirrith's still young enough to get excited about things."

Fight Thread! Sharilla felt great awe for the dragons who braved the burning Threads to save Pern. She was rather nervous of them too at the moment and felt glad that Mirrith could not fit through the doorway. She gave a little squeak half of fear, half of surprise as Mirrith's wedge-shaped head intruded into the cavern.

"_Well come on"_ she said. Talana laughed.

"I'm coming!" she said. "Have you checked your eggs already then?"

"_Of course"_ Mirrith was all wounded dignity. _"I have been several times during the night. Only I like to sleep with you."_ She added plaintively.

oOoOo

Soon the flight of dragons was airborne, streaking towards the first angry-red flush of storm-laden dawn before going _between_. Thread was falling as they emerged, a grey mist out at sea. Talana felt the squirming feeling at the base of her spine that had become part and parcel of Threadfall. This Fall should have been harmless, but an unseasonably warm wind had been reported by the resident Dragon of Tillek Hold a few days before, bringing a thaw and warm weather with it. It was noticeably warmer than high up in the weyr, two hundred miles to the north, and Talana found herself sweating.

The curtain of Thread drew closer – was on them! As always, all fear left Talana's mind once she was engaged in the task of directing dragons and firing such clumps as came down to the Queens' wing. A clump of thread appeared in front of her, and Mirrith swung neatly to one side to allow Talana to sear it. Once Thread fell to touch her and Mirrith as she seared a patch the other side; and Mirrith flicked _between_ to freeze the stuff off. Talana closed her mind to pain, concentrating on flaming, covering the gap where a rider at her right hand had had to return, having been less lucky in dodging than Mirrith.

Suddenly it was over and Pilgra was signalling the return. R'gar was waiting with numbweed for threadscored dragons, Calla with numbweed for their riders. Talana was glad to ease the pain in her right arm as soon as she had smeared Mirrith's seared flank. The wound was light, Talana was glad to see; it appeared as though a single Thread had touched her arm and descended to burn Mirrith. Mirrith said that she had to see to her eggs, and trotted off, leaving Talana to help R'gar and T'ral patch up the few wounded dragons. Shath displayed a few Thread holes in the wing Talana had helped to patch up before, but declared that his speed was unimpaired, that it was just bad luck. T'kil relayed this with some anxiety to R'gar, who always, he claimed, made him feel like a weyrling. R'gar grunted,

"I daresay" and T'kil thought he had got off lightly.

oOoOo

Talana was glad of a bath; and Sharilla wanted to know all about it. Patiently Talana answered her questions. Tyrin had already helped her dress, but had been summoned to class with the other candidates until R'gar was required; and he had left them work to do. Sharilla was therefore glad to have someone to talk to, and found that she had missed the company of girls her own age. Soon she was talking and laughing with Talana and little Sagarra, having overcome her initial shyness. She felt as though she had been there forever as T'lan put her at her ease. This, she thought, felt like home again!

oOoOo

When T'bor was told by T'lan and R'gar about the plight of Tyrin and Sharilla he took a serious view of the matter and took T'kil with him to Nabol hold for further investigations. The new Lord Holder, Lord Deckter, was more than willing to look into the matter, and T'bor thankfully put things into his hands. T'kil took an interest in the case too and spent a considerable amount of time discussing social reform with Sharilla. And other things, he admitted if pressed. L'gani and T'lan had between them constructed the chair, and made the wheels of the cart base large enough for her to push round herself so she was totally independent on the flat. Both T'kil and L'gani paid court to Sharilla, at first out of sympathy, then increasingly out of friendship as they discovered the girl's pleasant nature and quick intelligence. Good food and a happy life soon showed on her face and filled out her wasted body into attractive curves. Talana even teased her that she was developing dimples!

oOoOo

Meanwhile the eggs were hardening and Mirrith fussed around them, watching the candidates jealously and unwinkingly as they came to inspect them. Daily the clutch grew harder and striations appeared.

Sagally had stuck it out and stroked the gold egg with proprietary insolence, knowing now that T'lan detested her. Sagarra avoided her mother and took refuge atop the nearest obliging dragon if she approached. Covetous as she was of riding a Queen, Sagally had never got over her fear of the great creatures especially when anywhere near their sharp toothed heads. Mirrith, on discovering this, made a point of lying her head on the sand by the queen egg whenever the candidates visited; and her yawn actually caused the woman to flee. K'len swore that she had even wet herself; and Sagarra laughed maliciously until reproved by T'lan.

"Don't stoop to her level, dear one". She said. "That's an Oldtimer type attitude." Sagarra had accepted the reproof cheerfully, pointing out that she'd only laugh at Sagally, not anyone else who was scared of dragons, because lots of people were even if that was silly. She added that she was TOLERANT of people being silly, and not at ALL like Oldtimers.

T'lan gave up.

R'gar said, seeing Sagarra climb nimbly onto Vorth,

" I don't think there's any doubt that Sagarra will Impress when she's old enough."

Talana said, concerned,

"What worries me is that, spending so much time with Mirrith and Segrith too, she might accidentally influence an egg and Impress before she IS big enough."

R'gar frowned.

"There's no evidence to suggest that eggs can be influenced. I mean, Koreb spent at least as much time over Mirrith's egg as you, if not more. Anyway, weyrbred kids are always around – at Benden, we used to sneak a peep at the eggs regularly through the passageway Jaxom found."

"Yes; and Jaxom Impressed too young."

"And Ruth is special. Like Mirrith. And you were younger than we permit for Queen riders. Don't worry dearest one; leave it to the dragons. Anyway, even if it were possible, Mirrith NEVER lets Sagarra touch her eggs."

oOoOo

The hatching attracted quite a lot of attention, with people interested in the results of the 'strange' dragon's clutch. F'lar and Lessa were there, Segrith politely moving aside from her own vantage point for the Benden Queen. Talana kept her fingers firmly crossed, half-afraid of a clutch of Greens hatching before so many and such important people.

She need not have worried. The first hatchling was a Brown, who bawled his way into the loving embrace of T'sellan's half brother. Her friend gave her a 'thumbs-up' sign across the hatching cavern, happy for his brother, tears in his eyes as he remembered his own Impression. Talana smiled mistily, the experience even more poignantly brought home to her from her position on the hot cavern floor. There had been no question of taking Sharilla up the tiers and Talana had opted to stay with her. Sagarra sat on the first tier next to Sharilla's chair. The little girl was kicking her heels in excitement and Talana absently admonished her as she watched, eyes glued on the proceedings. She counted three Bronzes and five or more Browns before the queen egg cracked. Sagally stepped forward with a sneering look towards Talana. Sagarra stuck her tongue out, and Talana did not reprove her. The other girls hung back, cowed by the older woman's assurance. Talana felt a stab of apprehension, for she had not been entirely satisfied that any of the girls would have made a good queen rider. The best of the bunch was a girl from Tillek called Yolara, but she was rather young at just fourteen turns. Talana was well aware that she had herself been hardly any older but approved the idea that generally only older girls should Impress queens. She was well aware that she had been lucky in finding R'gar, and imagined that a first mating flight could lead to some distress to a girl who had not formed an attachment to her flying mate. It was too late now to worry. A golden, wedge-shaped head popped suddenly out of the shell and looked vaguely around. A piece of shell rested on top of the young Queen's head and Talana heard Sharilla chuckle beside her at the sweet absurdity of the picture. The little creature shook her head to be free of the offending material and strained to crack the rest of the shell. She burst out in a flying mass of shards and promptly fell on his chin. Sagally deliberately approached her and lifted her chin, trying to make eye contact.

The little creature was not interested. Impatiently she shouldered Sagally aside and seemed to be heading straight for Talana. Shards, thought the girl, not Sagarra! Sagarra indeed was bouncing up and down, and Talana knew she was hoping. The dragonet came on, creeling impatience and hunger, ignoring all the candidates. Yolara tried to gently turn her but was sent flying with an impatient shrug and fell with a few choice seaholder oaths. The dragonet tripped again and her head landed in Sharilla's lap. The girl steadied the piteous dragon-child, then looked up at Talana, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Her name is Daenilth – and she loves me!" she said.

oOoOo

The selection by a young Green dragon of the fallen Yolara could almost be considered anticlimactic under the circumstances, except from the point of view of the newly bonded pair. Pilgra looked smug; She had insisted that the girls look at all the eggs as well as the queen egg to give that extra choice to the hatchlings. T'bor groaned. He could foresee problems; and did not feel that R'gar helped matters by cheerfully saying

"Congratulations dragonrider Y'lara" as he greeted and sorted each of the new weyrlings.

oOoOo

Tyrin had not Impressed, although his disappointment was assuaged by his joy in his sister's Impression. R'gar laid a hand on his shoulder.

"A lot of youngsters don't Impress first time" he said. "You're only just twelve turns; the chances are your dragon isn't ready to be laid yet." Tyrin nodded, knowing that what R'gar had said was true. One of the candidates who Impressed a Bronze had already been to two hatchings. But he still felt disappointed. He petted Daenilth, helping Sharilla to feed her.

"Probably just as well" he said gruffly. "Sharry's going to need me to help with this monstermouth."

Sharilla looked suddenly perturbed, for the first time considering the implications of Impression which had not entered her mind in the initial elation of Daenilth's love. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in dismay.

"Oh! O- of course! I can't b-be a dragonrider! Why, I –I'm only half a person with these useless legs." Overwrought with all the excitement of the last few days she burst into tears. Tyrin bit his lip. Curse it, she'd all but forgotten her disability in the excitement and now he'd put his foot in it.

Talana's clear incisive voice cut across Sharilla's sobs.

"It's just as well we designed your chair to strap dragonback. You don't need legs to be a dragonrider – just someone else's wings. And you'll be at an advantage using a flamethrower because your arms are strong. Cheer up Sh'rilla; it wouldn't have happened if you weren't meant to ride Daenilth – and you're upsetting her."

Sharilla choked back her tears to reassure the little Gold dragon, and considered T'lan's words. She nodded hesitantly.

"I will do my best, you know" she said, as much to Daenilth as to T'lan.

"Of course you will, Queenrider." Said T'lan.

oOoOo

Sagally left during the frantic feeding of raucous dragonets. She could bear the disdain of the weyr when faced with the possibility of being a Queenrider – but the humiliation of being passed over for a 'crippled beggar brat' was more than she could bear. No-one missed her.

oOoOo

There was some general dismay at the idea of a crippled Queen rider. T'bor had a word with R'gar about it.

"She can't of course" he said "Look after –er, Daenilth properly. Why, weyrlings in a fit state of health have enough difficulty. It's ridiculous."

R'gar gave him a 'don't interfere with my weyrlings' look.

"There are plenty of people willing to help Sharilla through these first difficult months, and she can bath Daenilth herself in a bathing pool. In water she can stand with something to lean against, and shards, Daenilth's a sturdy enough thing to lean on."

T'bor acknowledged this. R'gar continued.

"The girl gets around fast enough on the flat in that chair T'lan designed. The only problem's getting her onto dragonback; and T'lan and L'gani are busy designing some kind of hoist which Sharilla will be able to work herself with pulleys."

T'bor looked a little more at ease. Talana's designs had so far worked more often than not and those that failed she had usually modified successfully; but there were still problems.

"Why you still insist on calling her T'lan I don't know" he snapped irritably taking issue with an irrelevance to relieve his bad mood.

"Because she likes it." Said R'gar, simply. T'bor muttered an apology, aware that his temper was on edge. He said,

"High Reaches has a poor reputation, R'gar. First the Queens die, now we have a Queen which is a Green or a Green that is a Queen, whatever! – We had to send Lirilly away because we – I – didn't know how else to deal with her and I'm already starting to be asked by holders if we want any more cripples to fly our dragons. Then there's that other girl – at least Mirrim had already Impressed or there'd be more comment about her!"

R'gar compressed his mouth and his scars started to stand out against his skin.

"I suggest you ask these humorous holders" he referred back to the subject of Sharilla "If they have the guts to fly dragonback against Thread in an able bodied state. And if any of them say 'yes' I'll eat Daenilth's egg. Are you proposing to get rid of the child because of these cowards who do nothing but insult until they get scared enough to whine for aid? Such people are not worthy of your attention, T'bor. The majority, not the vocal, are what count and they trust and support you."

His voice was dangerously controlled. T'bor made an exasperated noise, though nodding at R'gar's words.

"It's just – well, scorch it R'gar, we can't have people laughing at the weyrs. I remember what it was like before this Pass started."

R'gar gave him a look.

"No one will laugh if we have a Weyrleader who is proud of his people and shows it."

T'bor looked ashamed at R'gar's reproof. R'gar continued,

"Most people have forgotten Kylara with cheerful alacrity in the same way they're forgetting Meron. Segrith's laid queen eggs before if you're worried about numbers, but with Vanira, T'lan and Sharilla we've got all the junior queens the weyr can comfortably hold. And before you say anything" – as T'bor opened his mouth to comment – "Mirrith may be unusual but she can fly Thread with the best of them. Segrith told Laranth that she'd slightly nippier than most queens, as manoeuvrable as a bronze. As for Sharilla and Daenilth, well, only time will tell, but she's a plucky kid and capable of a lot more than the Queenriders of before the pass if we're going to drag up old attitudes." His tone was that which he used to address recalcitrant weyrlings.

T'bor opened his mouth, but shut it again. When R'gar made lengthy speeches it was because he had thought about and believed all he said; and T'bor trusted the judgement of the Benden-bred rider he had known for much of his like. He resolved to act as though there was nothing at all out of the way at the weyr.

oOoOo

Sharilla had to put up with surprisingly little teasing, especially after it became known that T'kil was taking an interest in her. The Weyrleader's son was popular with the younger riders and was generally expected to take his father's place if anything should happen to the older man. Shath was a strong Bronze of Benden stock and well able to fly any Queen; no-one was sure whether deference to Orth or a genuinely greater strength on the part of the older dragon kept Shath from seriously challenging him; but it was well known that T'kil respected his father and had no wish to replace him save out of necessity. Since riders' feelings generally influenced dragons it seemed likely that Shath would not out-fly Orth even if he could. Meanwhile Sharilla blossomed with Daenilth's love and T'kil's friendship. He teased her gently and took to calling her Sh'rill after the manner of T'lan's preferred contraction; and after a while it stuck, modified to Sh'rilla, even as Yolara had become Y'lara and joined Sh'rilla's group of friends. As T'bor said to Pilgra,

"This place is starting to get a reputation for eccentricity."

oOoOo

Tyrin was always ready to help his sister with Daenilth; as was Talana. The weather was still cold enough to freeze most Thread and she and Mirrith had plenty of time. She devoted some of this to help R'gar with the weyrlings. T'kil was often seen bathing Daenilth, but he too gave help and advice to the youngsters when needed, realising that he could help his father by being on good terms with the younger generation. M'kel too was to be seen helping with the weyrlings; but his help seemed to concentrate on the pretty dark haired Y'lara. Talana watched with interest as the girl took his attentions with indifference and made tart comments to Vorth about his rider's neglected duties. She remarked to R'gar,

"That's an interesting hunt going on there"

"M'kel stalking Y'lara? That's standard tactics for him." He said, and she shook her head, laughing.

"No, I meant the hunting of M'kel BY Y'lara."

"But she keeps telling him to get lost _between_" said R'gar, confused.

"Precisely" grinned T'lan, and left him shaking his head in bemusement.

oOoOo

Talana also noticed that Sh'len was starting to make himself useful both with Daenilth and the weyrlings; and whilst she was grateful it irritated her that he seemed to initiate horseplay amongst the boys, and also to act the fool himself.

"Stop mucking around, Sh'len" she said crossly one day when he had doused her with a bucket of water. "You're not a weyrling any more, in fact you're older than me. Act your nineteen turns."

"Actually it's almost twenty" he said as he threw her a drying cloth. "What do you want me to do?"

Talana snorted as the drying cloth landed in the water.

"Learn to throw straight" she growled. "Well, now I'm wet I might as well stay wet." And she plunged into the bathing pool beside the happy Daenilth to scrub her. "I'll tell you what you can do, you can go to my weyr and get me some dry duds so I don't catch my death of cold walking across the bowl when this young tidal wave is done. It's nippy out there."

Sh'len meekly fetched clothing for T'lan and she turned her back on him to strip and change. He walked across the bowl with her.

"You weren't really cross with me were you Talana?" he asked, a slightly wheedling tone in his voice. She stopped and faced him.

"Well, actually, Sh'len, I was. It's hard enough for Sh'rilla without a lot of timewasting." She added hastily as she resumed walking, "I know you want to make a good impression on her, but honestly Sh'len, larking about doesn't really impress girls. I never have been able to figure out why boys seem to feel that they must show off to girls, it's counterproductive. You'd do better to be quietly helpful like T'kil."

"Sharilla? What are you talking about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Sorry if I got it wrong. I just noticed that young men and boys play the fool if they're trying to attract a girl and I hadn't previously noticed you being a fardling idiot; and I jumped to conclusions. She's a taking little thing after all."

Sh'len sighed.

"Can't you stop being everybody's mother just for once?" he asked. "You spend too much time with the older folk, you talk like them."

"I'm sorry it offends you Sh'len, but I do have responsibilities. Like it or not, I'm a junior weyrwoman; and I've not got time to muck around with the old gang, even if I enjoyed it, which I don't; or it was appropriate; which it isn't. Besides" she added "As for being 'everybody's mother' as you put it, well I've been fostering Sagarra for two turns now and now there's unofficially Tyrin but.."

He interrupted,

"Yes, it's such a waste."

T'lan frowned.

"Run that by me again."

"You're not quite eighteen turns, so young. You should be enjoying yourself like other young girls, not shouldering other people's responsibilities." His brow darkened. "R'gar expects too much of you."

Talana regarded him in surprise.

"R'gar? Don't be daft. I offered to take on Sagarra. You boys sloped off when there were any difficult or messy jobs to do for her when she was first at the weyr."

"So we could have helped more – but he should have arranged a proper foster mother. Then there's the weyrlings he makes you help with."

"Read my lips, dimglow. I asked to foster Sagarra. As to the weyrlings, I enjoy it. I never had any siblings, only occasional visits from cousins. You've got T'ral."

Sh'len threw up his hands.

"Shells, I don't understand you Talana. You don't even know HOW to enjoy yourself."

Of course I do. I always enjoy myself." She bent forward to hide the secret smile as she thought about R'gar. Sh'len snorted.

"I know exactly what you'd do at a Gather, too. You wouldn't head for stalls with jewellery like normal girls, you'd go off and buy toys for your wretched fair of kids."

"Sure I would. I have no interest in baubles. If you don't like me the way I am, I'm sorry; we've been good friends. But take me as you find me, don't nag."

"I do like you the way you are!" he almost shouted. "I just think you ought to take some time for your own fun. You know, there's more to life than entertaining other people's brats. It's such a habit with you I bet you'd gather a load of kids to tell stories to when you could be dancing on the dancing square at the Fort Gather next week!"

"Probably, if I went. I'm not that concerned about dancing; and R'gar hates to make a spectacle of himself anyway."

"R'gar, R'gar!" he cried. "He doesn't own you! Just because Laranth flew Mirrith, you don't need to feel that you have to stick with that old grouch! Things are arranged more sensibly in weyrs, we understand that dragons rule passions during mating, and settle with our chosen partners when it's over."

Talana stared at him, bewildered by his vehemence.

"You've got _between_ in your head Sh'len." She said. "NOT that it's any of your business anyway, but why on Pern should I want anyone but R'gar?"

She started up the step to her weyr, throwing the question over her shoulder. He followed.

"R'gar is OLD!" He declared. "You deserve someone young, virile, able to give you what you need. Tath could have flown Mirrith easily anyway if Laranth hadn't come up with that last minute trick."

Talana stared at him open mouthed, unsure whether to be amused or offended.

"What is this, a declaration of love or just wounded pride that Tath was out-flown by Laranth?" she asked, matter-of-factly. Knowing the boy to be thick skinned she thought he had better be cooled off quickly, lest he take any kindness for encouragement. "Anyway" she added, "Dragon choices are frequently driven by rider preference. Has it not occurred to you that Mirrith and I preferred Laranth and R'gar?"

"Oh I know you were cross with me because I was – friendly - with Lirilly, but you have no idea how fascinating she can be!"

"No" said Talana. "Not that it's any of my business anyway who you choose to be friends with." Sh'len was taken aback but continued,

"I realise now how superficial all that was – my friendship with you before I knew you were a girl..."

"Is a good friendship that I don't wish to spoil with nonsense." Said Talana firmly. Sh'len ignored her interruption and continued where he had broken off.

"... was the forerunner of Love. Talana, you and Mirrith were flattered by the attentions of your elders, dazzled by the heroic nature of R'gar's scar and it clouds your mind. Surely you understand what I mean?"

. He took a step towards her, his hands held out. Talana stood firm and looked him in the eye.

"Sh'len, I like you." She told him. "Nothing more. Now please leave before you make a fool of yourself and I'll forget this conversation ever took place."

Sh'len moved quicker than she had anticipated and dragged her rather inexpertly into his arms. Talana struggled, afraid to fight too hard, not wanting to really hurt him. Mirrith was away sunning herself more than half asleep and Talana was glad because she did not want to distress her friend. Finding that she could not free herself she focused her mind, closing out Mirrith and sending forth the mental call,

"_**R'GAR!"**_

She was still trying to avoid Sh'len's clumsy kisses when R'gar burst in, took in the situation at a glance and put a hand to Sh'len's shoulder to pull him away. The boy turned quickly, a sudden ugly expression on his face. R'gar spoke in a carefully reasonable, even friendly tone. He knew Talana was not scared, just very irritated.

"Alright son, calm down. Can't you see you're upsetting T'lan with your foolishness?"

Sh'len, excited, snarled

"She's not your property."

"Nor yours, lad."

Talana stepped forward between the two men and leaned slightly against R'gar.

"Sh'len – please go away." She said. "I'll say no more about this."

"By the first egg, I will though!" R'gar growled as he looked down at her. "You young puppy, look at the mess you've made of her!"

Sh'len looked at Talana's face and neck, starting to flush purple with bruises where he had been over eager in his vain attempts to hold her head still to kiss her; and he flushed.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, and turned and left precipitately.

"Are you all right, love?" R'gar asked, tenderly stroking her bruised face. Talana nodded, leaning on him.

"I feel a bit shaky, is all." She said. "I'd never have let him come in with me if I'd thought…" she sat down hard on the bed, pulling R'gar down beside her. "Strange. I thought he was my friend."

R'gar held her tight.

"He just got carried away. I'm afraid young men do sometimes."

"What, grandad, and you don't?" she was laughing up at him, safe in his embrace. He kissed her gently.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so beautiful."

Talana smiled up at him.

"Isn't it silly?" she asked. "He thought I'd prefer him to you!"

R'gar had never stopped wondering that she did prefer him to a handsome young man like Sh'len; but that she did was wonderful. With a sigh of contentment he held her close, enjoying the fact that she so patently did.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 Friendship…..and Family

Sh'len came to apologise more formally the next day when R'gar had gone to lessons. He was stiff and awkward, and fumbled guiltily for words, finding it hard to meet her eyes.

Talana slapped him on the shoulder.

"No hard feelings" she said reassuringly. "We can still be friends?"

Sh'len muttered something, but took her proffered hand in a firm boyish clasp. He had been amazed to come to the conclusion that R'gar was a serious rival to Talana's affections. He had known that she, in common with most of the weyrlings, respected the weyrlingmaster, and even that she liked him. Sh'len had found out since graduating from under R'gar's stinging tongue and eagle eye that he was capable of great kindness to the weyrlings who needed it – but he could not credit that there could be more than that to it. Shells, the man must be old enough to be her father – Sh'len still being young enough mentally to consider anyone over thirty to be middle aged! Obviously, he thought, she had some kind of infatuation for R'gar because of that initial kindness to the unloved waif from Nabol hold; and that childish hero worship had been confused by the introduction of the dragon factor. Mirrith after all was always coyly flirting with Laranth who seemed to little more than tolerate her.

"_Laranth likes Mirrith"_ Tath's mindvoice told him. Sh'len snorted. That may be. R'gar obviously didn't care a jot about Talana as a person, he thought, for he never showed her any affection, just ordered her about helping with his pesky weyrlings. Sh'len kicked a stone as he walked down to the lake where Tath was bathing. He'd never once heard R'gar even praise T'lan when she'd done well! What she still saw in him was anybody's guess! Well, if Talana wanted a friend, he'd be her friend and gradually it would dawn on her how he felt and would fall in love with him and realise she didn't need to be tied to Grumpy R'gar any longer!

Sh'len was not of course privy to the private looks which R'gar and Talana exchanged in preference to speech; and he was not as observant as the quick eyed K'len. K'len had considered making a play for Talana on the off-chance that she was ready to move on – his resolve to avoid female entanglements having become somewhat eroded – but seeing the couple together had rejected the idea as a waste of time and effort that could be more profitably turned to the courting of Keerana's pretty daughter, who was in any case a better cook than T'lan.

oOoOo

In point of fact, the idea that R'gar did not like Talana was not uncommon; the reserve of the lovers together with the careful attempt to avoid shows of favouritism continued to have a greater effect than either had imagined, and the theory ran that R'gar regretted his loss of self control induced by Laranth's flying of Mirrith and hated the idea that T'lan had seen him vulnerable. The fact that he and T'lan had worked together to confound Lirilly was suggested as refutation; but there were those who declared it nothing more than a callous use of the girl to scotch malicious rumour. That R'gar insisted on calling the girl T'lan was put forward as 'proof' that he resented her as a woman who had got under his guard. R'gar and Talana were far to absorbed in each other – and the certainty of Talana's pregnancy – to notice such rumours; and had they done so would not have given a broken shell in any case. Certain young men made sympathetic overtures; but after her experience with Sh'len Talana was more recognisant of the signs of incipient hormones and made sure she never had private conversation with them, otherwise treating them just like any other of her clutch mates. K'len, having gained the age of discretion, said nothing, though irritated at idle gossip about two people he considered as friends. He reflected that what was needed was a dam' good Threadfall to occupy the minds of what he referred to in his own thoughts as 'the old women'. Why, they couldn't even gossip about real news! K'len hugged to himself that he had seen R'gar touch Talana gently on the belly; but couldn't resist teasing her by asking,

"So when are you due to whelp then?"

oOoOo

Talana told Pilgra about her condition so that she would be forewarned that Talana could not go _between_ during the restricted times. Sagarra too was privy to the news; her interest was limited – her baby brother had given her a bad impression of babies – but she did ask if it was a boy or a girl. Talana explained that she would not know until it arrived; and Sagarra digested this information.

"Well," she said "I s'pose you don't know what colour a dragonet'll be 'til the shell cracks." - giving Talana tacit permission to birth either.

oOoOo

Meanwhile Talana was finding Sh'len's constant 'friendship' oppressive and she and R'gar took to escaping when they could, _Between_ to see Lanelly until she was sure of her pregnancy and therefore knew that only straight flight was in order; thereafter to their special valley with Mirrith grumbling at the slowness of travel. There in the river-cliffs were caves where they could shelter from the wintry weather and even stay at times overnight. All of this did nothing for Sh'len's peace of mind, and he resolved to follow and find out where R'gar took Talana and why.

The time he chose for his visit coincided with the mating flight of a Green; and as Mirrith had refused to allow Laranth to join it, he was attempting, with a marked lack of success, to take out his sexual frustrations on her while she lay there with a bored expression on her face. Sh'len, on landing, was not surprised to find R'gar and Talana similarly engaged; but unlike Mirrith, Talana was fairly obviously not bored. Sh'len came away, chastened and ashamed, suddenly aware of how much in the way he had become, stunned to hear endearments on R'gar's lips, stunned to realise that R'gar and Talana were in love. He and Tath left; and neither Laranth nor Mirrith mentioned the intrusion to their riders.

oOoOo

The increasing temperature as spring set in in earnest brought with it Threadfall; and as predicted by K'len everyone stopped bothering about other folks' private lives. Talana chafed under the restrictions of not being able to fly _between_ and threw herself with determination into fighting the odd Threadfall within reach of straight flight.

Chafing under the restriction of being weyrbound whilst the rest fought Thread one day over Nabol, Talana had set herself the task of cleaning and performing routine repairs on the weyr's flamethrowers. She was just finishing – and bored stiff – when a Blue dragon unknown to her came somewhat stiffly into land, his rider radiating a need to talk to the Weyrleader.

As the man dismounted and headed across the Bowl, Talana started – for his carriage was so like R'gar's that she involuntarily glanced over to where her lover was teaching wing strengthening exercises to the weyrlings. Silly, she told herself; of course he's there. Besides, the stranger was at least twenty turns older, with once ginger hair well flecked with grey. He saw R'gar and checked his stride; seemed to come to some decision, and changed course to approach the weyrlingmaster. The greeting was formal, even strained; and T'lan, well attuned to R'gar's mental state felt his mind close shut, in the mood that she called in her own mind 'shuttered against fall, fire and foes'. She saw R'gar indicate towards Nabol, obviously explaining where T'bor was; and she judged by his wave towards the weyrling kitchens that he was suggesting klah. Well, she'd not get a thing out of R'gar for a while; but, she thought, there's a dragon to be made welcome and maybe she'd stroll over for klah in a little while.

She put the finishing touches to the last flamethrower and whistled up a couple of sturdy weyrlings to put the contraptions away. Washing her hands, she then strolled up to the strange dragon.

"_**Hullo! Is there anything you need?"**_ she asked, cheerfully. The Blue's reply was laconic.

"_Summer"_ he said.

"'_**Fraid that one's beyond my powers. What is your name?"**_

"_Camnath. If you have time, my shoulder needs rubbing"_ the small dragon asked tentatively. Talana scrambled easily up to his shoulder to massage the offending joint.

"_**T'lan, gold Mirrith's rider"**_ she introduced herself; and Camnath thanked her, checking hastily that he was not depriving her own dragon of attention.

"_**Mirrith sleeps. She is bored."**_ T'lan told him adding out loud, "And I'm kicking my heels because I can't be up there with the others to fly Thread. What news do you bring, you and your rider?"

"_R'cal needs to see the Weyrleader. Lord Oterel needs aid." _ He told her. _"But we are supposed to be discreet. If you don't mind, there's a place to the left..."_

oOoOo

"Boy! What are you doing on my dragon?"

The man – R'cal – had come out with a steaming mug of klah.

"_T'lan rubs the ache"_ Camnath said

"Nasty arthritis the poor little fellow has." T'lan confirmed, smiling down at a face not unlike her weyrmate's. R'cal grunted in a very recognisable tone; and T'lan's mouth twitched. The man scowled.

"What are you laughing at boy?" he growled. She grinned at him cheerily and slid easily from Camnath's back.

"Just reflecting how similar you are to R'gar" she said "I assume you must be related. I'm T'lan as Camnath says." And held out a hand. He ignored it.

"I suggest you mind your own business as well as mending your manners." He said. Talana raised an eyebrow. She had begun to get used to being shown a certain amount of deference as a junior weyrwoman, and had become used to treating most people with a friendly familiarity. To be addressed as though she were a naughty weyrling was novel.

"I have given no insult" she said quietly. "I call R'gar friend; it is only courtesy to extend that to relatives and friends of his." She added, "Also calling me 'boy' is inaccurate. I answer to T'lan but if you want to be more formal I suggest you try 'Weyrwoman'. I am aware that this dirty old smock is rather all concealing" she grinned "But I'll be scorched if I sort out fixing flamethrowers in good stuff."

He peered at her closely.

"My apologies, Weyrwoman" he grunted.

"No problem. Did you want to get Camnath out of the wind?"

"If there is a spare weyr." He seemed reluctant to ask favours.

"Mirrith's out of ours at the moment. She's trying to fit herself into a patch of sun three sizes too small for her." Talana gestured to the sleeping Mirrith perched between the first two spindles, her tail dangling off the edge where it had fallen as she went to sleep. Talana gave Camnath directions and the ageing dragon took off gratefully.

"Are you talking to my dragon?" he asked, irritably.

"Of course, R'cal. How else would I know your respective names?"

"Stop showing off T'lan" R'gar's voice said behind her. His tone was teasing, but she was aware of an edge that showed he was uncomfortable.

"Isn't she a little on the young side to be a weyrwoman?" asked R'cal

"Not according to the dragons." R'gar replied dryly. "And her gifts are very handy against Thread."

"Not flying today though?" he sounded sceptical.

"Nature intervenes" said R'gar laconically. "She's carrying your grandchild."

R'cal stepped back in surprise and stared from Talana to R'gar and back again. Talana tried not to let her own surprise over the fact that this was R'gar's father show on her face, for she had assumed a more distant relationship by their manner. R'cal spoke without thinking,

"That child?" he scoffed.

Talana gave him her F'lar look.

R'gar scowled.

"Laranth flew Mirrith" he said; and instinctively Talana realised that he regretted having revealed anything, wanted to keep up his reserve in front of his father. The two men faced each other, looking so alike that Talana shook her head in bemusement. Two stubborn men divided by something each so like the other. Shards, this would take some sorting – if indeed it was within her capabilities! Time to cool things down.

"Orth says they return." She informed them. "I have informed him that a messenger from Lord Oterel awaits T'bor. You will have time for another mug of klah. Shall I get some?"

Automatically R'cal thanked her; and she filled three mugs before excusing herself and R'gar to go and tend any injured dragons.

oOoOo

Talana eavesdropped shamelessly as R'cal outlined the problem to T'bor.

" A girl – a fosterling of Lord Oterel – has gone missing" he explained succinctly. "She is the granddaughter of Lord Raid of Benden so there are political problems. Foul play is suspected – and as a son of Oterel's is a suspect, he asks that the weyr send someone competent to investigate the matter to ensure impartiality."

T'bor whistled. The implications were considerable.

"Of course I will send someone." He said, thinking furiously. "There's no reason not to fly to Tillek straight…" he mused "So I can send T'lan." T'bor had given up trying to remember that she was Talana and had fallen in with the continued practice of using the contraction. R'cal stared at him.

"That chit?" he burst out. "With due respect Weyrleader…" T'bor silenced him by holding up a hand.

"You've obviously only had limited contact with T'lan." He said. "I consider her to be resourceful, discrete, inquisitive and tenacious. All of these qualities I would suggest are vital to the problem in hand."

"She's just a child!"

"She is older than she looks, if not by many turns; but she has a good head on her. She's also not afraid to follow whatever path she thinks right showing neither fear nor favour. If Oterel wants someone impartial he'll have it in her. She doesn't let go. Have you not heard how she saved Segrith and her eggs?"

"No" the Blue rider confessed. T'bor told him,

"She worked out what must be done. She really was only a chit then; but she faced us all down calmly and enlisted the aid –bullied, perhaps might be a better description" he smiled whimsically, "The aid of Masterminer Nicat to back her up. As a result, Segrith and her eggs lived. I trust T'lan – though I'm glad I don't weyr with her." He added, grinning ruefully. "She's frighteningly intelligent and totally unrestful."

R'cal grunted. He had little option but to accept the Weyrleader's decision. His temper was not improved by Camnath remarking,

"_But she is very kind. And she has rubbed balm into my shoulder and it does not hurt any more."_

oOoOo

T'bor explained the matter to T'lan and she nodded as though she had not heard it already.

"I need to ask some questions" she said to R'cal, who had not fully recovered from her transformation from the grubby brat he had first met into a petite beauty. He nodded absently as he adjusted his perceptions.

"What did you need to know?" he became businesslike. If she were incapable it could show up here and in front of the Weyrleader.

"I'll go get some Klah" T'bor said hastily.

"Relax, sir, I'm not about to get technical." She grinned at him. He returned the grin ruefully and sat down. She added, "Actually sir, I'd hope that if you're here you'll pick up on anything I miss." T'bor thought it highly unlikely but was pleased anyway. Pilgra gave T'lan an approving look; T'bor needed his ego boosting from time to time since Kylara.

Talana sorted her thoughts into order.

"Very well." She said. "Tell me more about the missing girl.

"Her name is Tasra. She's about eighteen turns and…fond of male company."

"How fond?" asked Talana. "Like, promiscuous or just likes attention?"

He thought for a moment.

"I'd say she probably likes attention, enjoys playing one suitor off against the others…. a real flirt, but probably not deliberately cruel. Probably still virginal; there's her position to consider and marriage to someone of suitable status would be dependant on it." He said.

"That's a nice clear summation. You say she's not deliberately cruel; but that implies that she has hurt people nonetheless?"

He nodded.

" V'ral, the rider attached to the Masterseahold finds her difficult to comprehend, as she blows hot and cold at him; and she has recently argued very violently with Lord Oterel's son, Morkan. The day she disappeared in fact."

"I see. So Lord Oterel suspects his son of either driving her to run away or of doing away with her?"

"More or less. But he's a good boy if rather hot tempered. I can't see that he's capable of anything cold blooded for all he was found …" he broke off.

"Withholding anything can't help the boy if he's innocent" she said reprovingly. "And if he's done anything wrong it should be brought out – if only to clear any others who might be under suspicion."

R'cal bowed his head in acquiescence. The girl was right.

"That afternoon" he said "Morkan was overheard by a drudge telling Tasra that he'd had enough of her playing around. The drudge did not hear what she said in reply, but claims that she spoke in a taunting voice." He paused. "It would be in keeping with her attitude towards possessiveness as far as I have myself witnessed." He said. "Apparently she then screamed and the drudge went in to find Morkan with his hands on her throat. He let her go and rushed off; and like her was not seen at the supper table. He refused to say where he had been."

The Blue rider sighed and shook his head.

"It does look bad – but surely no one would so incriminate themselves unless their wits had gone begging." Mused T'lan. "On the other hand, if he was driven crazy by her – some women seem to have that effect, usually the ones other women detest."

T'bor cleared his throat uncomfortably and Talana flushed

"Sorry. Tact gone _between_ for a minute there" she apologised

"Forget it" said T'bor tersely. Pilgra absently started to massage his shoulders; he did not object.

"There's worse for the lad." R'cal filled the uncomfortable silence; and T'lan raised an eyebrow encouraging him to continue. "Tasra had a green firelizard" he explained, "And whilst Oterel himself has none, his daughter Keela does; and she claims that the little green gave her own brown a visualisation of hands on Tasra's throat at some time during the late afternoon or evening; she does not know exactly when because she was at a music lesson and then supper. And since she has realised that it could incriminate her brother she is saying that she made a mistake."

"A singularly foolish thing to do." Frowned Talana. "Tell me about this girl – was she on friendly terms with Tasra?"

He gave her a startled look.

"You say was – do you think there is no chance she might have run away?"

"I can't say that for certain until I see her room – but a girl of her birth and upbringing would, I think, be extremely unlikely to risk her skin unless she is exceptional. Which she doesn't sound."

"She does have a head full of romantic rubbish, however if half of what young Keela has said is true." He said. "Keela reflects little of her father's brains. She's a good biddable girl who, I suspect admires – admired – Tasra. She told all sorts of stories about being persecuted by her father's choice of husband, and Keela is convinced that she's been abducted by him."

Talana blinked.

"But her father's choice would have no need to abduct her."

"Exactly" said R'cal, dryly. At least this T'lan picked up on that quicker than anyone else except Oterel himself. "I did tell you she wasn't that well endowed with brains."

"Hrrrmmph." T'lan had no idea how much like R'gar she sounded and glared at Pilgra as she giggled. "Give me a brief resume of her other suitors than Morkan and V'ral, then I think we'd better go. I can cogitate on the way. She grimaced. "it'll take long enough."

"There are two others. Sellon, a journeyman smithcrafter – he can have no serious hopes of winning her – who's a quiet, intense type. Very self contained." She nodded as he looked at her; and he continued, "The last is Hollis. He's the harper; and if she remains chaste, I doubt but that he consoles himself with less ah, virtuous women. He's what is generally described as charming."

"You don't like either of these two." She made it a statement. He shrugged.

"As it happens, no." he said. "But I don't see how you work that out. I tried not to say anything prejudicial."

"That is how I knew." She said. She omitted to tell him that R'gar also used a very neutral voice when discussing weyrlings he disliked; it might have spoiled the dramatic delivery of her words.

oOoOo

Almost five hours later T'lan and Mirrith were landing at Tillek hold late into the evening

. She had insisted that R'cal and Camnath go ahead to tell Lord Holder Oterel that she was on her way: she did not say that her real reason was to protect Camnath from a long cold and painful flight. Both dragon and rider had their pride and she was not about to compromise it.

Lord Oterel himself greeted her.

"Dragonrider T'lan – I have heard much about you." He said. She smiled at him.

"Well my lord, I hope it was not all bad!" she said. He smiled, a somewhat preoccupied smile.

"Not at all. I have been studying a copy of this mathematics you discovered – and it is interesting, very interesting." He shot her a shrewd glance. "T'bor considers that if you can work out how to apply anything that arcane you should be able to unravel our mystery, does he?"

"Something along those lines. The application of logic and the tabulation of facts should, at the risk of sounding unbearably pompous, lead me to an answer."

He nodded.

"It is usually not difficult for me to do something similar in dispensing justice. But I am personally involved. R'cal says he has told you everything."

"Everything as yet known. Has her room been touched at all since – yesterday it was I believe?"

"No – no I do not think so. She was not there – drudges went to look when she did not come to supper. Nor" he coughed delicately "was she in Morkan's room; I sent for him too and he too was missing. Naturally at the time I thought…. Young people being what they are" he coughed again "So it was not until this morning that I found out when Morkan asked where she was. I instituted a search, Keela told me about the firelizard then the drudge who heard the quarrel came forward." He slumped a little. "Then I sent to the weyr." He finished.

"Thank you Lord Oterel, that has put events neatly into order. Could I see Tasra's room please?"

"Certainly. You will not eat first? Long way, straight."

"No, thank you. But I would like to use the necessary" she pulled a face. "As you say, long flight straight."

oOoOo

Talana surveyed Tasra's room. The girl did not seem to have much idea of tidiness. Could this be the result of a quick search for things to take on a journey – either by the girl herself or some abductor? T'lan did not think so; the untidiness was too widespread yet not ransacked enough. A search of chests revealed underlinen and sanitary protection as well as a heavy luxurious fur cloak; and Talana knew that the girl had never gone anywhere voluntarily. Curiously the washroom-necessary was immaculate with everything in its place and scrubbed. There was a curious rainbow on water pooled near the drain; and Talana bent down to look closer. Dipping her fingers in it she felt the curious soapy feeling she associated with getting agenothree on the skin; strange, what had the girl been doing with that in her room? And what had made that rainbow?

Talana decided that nothing more could be done until she had talked to all the boyfriends of the missing girl. Gut feeling told her that Tasra was dead; all the firelizards had been out all day searching for her or her body, as apparently had V'ral. If she had been taken anywhere dragonback she could be literally anywhere; if by any other means, she was obviously hidden. Presumably her survival would be of paramount importance to an abductor so if not dead she should be safe for at least a while. Talana went to bed in the apartments Lord Oterel had provided.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 The Case of the Missing Girl

In the morning Talana asked Lord Oterel,

"Did the lady Tasra help the ground crews kill Thread with agenothree?"

"No of course not. The ladies are not expected to risk themselves." He answered, adding hastily, "Of course dragon ladies are a breed apart."

Talana laughed.

"I'm not touchy, Lord Oterel. Mirrith and I are too used to being 'interesting' to easily take offence. I thought that such would be the case; but I presume that the three young men who are holdbound would perform this duty?"

"Yes, that is so."

"And of course agenothree would be readily available to a dragonman too." Thought Talana aloud. Oterel looked puzzled.

"What is this about agenothree?"

"I'm not precisely sure yet my Lord. But I would like the drain in her washroom cleared – and the contents kept in, say her bathtub, for me to examine. There's something wrong there but I don't yet know what. Now I will talk first to your daughter, then to the boys who paid court to Tasra."

Oterel nodded; and went to relay her instructions to the drudges. R'cal, listening said,

"So there is plenty you don't know that might be important – or then again might not."

She did not flinch at his irony, though she had to work at it.

"If there is something out of the ordinary, it could be important. I may not know why yet, but I shall work until I do. R'cal, when would you get a rainbow in water, floating on top? Agenothree makes no such effect."

He frowned.

"I have seen such a thing…grease, grease or oil that has not washed away!"

She snapped her fingers.

"Of course! Thank you R'cal. Grease. Grease? This is crazy." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll have a better idea when I've talked to more people."

oOoOo

Talana spent about half an hour just putting the girl Keela at her ease. She was a pleasant if limited girl and inclined to hysteria. Talana calmed her down and listened to her theory of an abduction. Then she asked,

"There is of course the chance your friend is dead. You told your father that her firelizard had sent a disturbing visualisation to your little Kail here."

"Oh no, no, she can't be dead, I don't believe it. Morkan wouldn't hurt her!" she burst into tears. As she had scarcely been tearless all morning, Talana paid little attention.

"As I understand it" she murmured as the girl's sobs subsided a little "You are the only person who has seriously suggested that your brother might have killed her." She said bluntly. "And acting like a fool and covering up what you know is only throwing suspicion on him. If you want to help him, you'd better grow up and tell me everything."

Keela promptly burst out sobbing again and T'lan looked at her in some disgust as the girl sobbed something about nobody talking to her like that. She tried again.

"Keela –I'm sure you want to help Tasra; or if she's dead, catch whoever did it. It might be you he attacks next." Try a bit of enlightened self interest, she thought; but the girl only continued to sob,

"Oh – oh – oh, you mustn't."

Talana decided that there was only one thing to do. After all, dragons were related to firelizards.

"_Marginally"_ remarked Mirrith.

"_**Snob. Kail, do you understand? Show me what your green friend showed you."**_

The image was unsatisfactory. The face of the girl who must be Tasra, and hands round her throat and the figure of a man. Her hair hung loose and hid any detail of the hands; it was also half dark, only one glow basket in the corner.

"Damn" remarked T'lan.

A voice made her turn.

"What are you doing frightening my sister?"

"You'll be Morkan."

"Yes I am. Now answer my question."

His arrogance, T'lan decided was the result of his concern for the girl; and therefore laudable.

"I am trying to get a straight story. She's busy incriminating you by failing to recognise that only the truth could prove your innocence – if you are innocent."

"OH! Yes, but shards, you don't have to frighten her, she's just a child!"

"I understood she was eighteen turns."

"Yes."

"Then she is older than I; and I am a veteran for having been fighting Thread for a Turn and more already." Talana was irritated.

He stared at her open mouthed. She added

"Since you're here it saves me looking for you. I understand that you were so incensed at being accused of doing something unspecified to Tasra that you were naturally reluctant to discuss where you were yesterday evening."

"That's right." He said truculently.

"Whilst I understand your reluctance to defend yourself against what are probably ridiculous charges, it would make life easier for me and less haunted for your father if you stop behaving like a guilty man and tell me. So long as I know, I will not tell anyone else if you do not wish it."

"Shards, you're a cold one."

"Like I say, by staying silent you seem guilty. Don't you want me to find out who did harm her? Or did you care nothing for Tasra.?"

"I loved her you dragonbitch! Guilty? Yes of course I'm guilty! You want to know where I was? Well her name's Carassa and she's accommodating. And all the time Tasra was being killed!" he scowled, shaking with rage.

Talana fearlessly laid a hand on his arm.

"I will find out what happened" she promised; and though he shook her hand off he nodded briefly to her in acknowledgement. She knew he did not trust his voice and respected his grief, deeper she felt than his sister's. The girl had subsided into snuffles and Talana made herself give her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry" she said.

oOoOo

The harper, Hollis, was more than happy to answer any question, he told her.

"We've never been visited by such a lovely weyrwoman before" he told her, letting admiration show on his face. Talana forced a smile. Charming? Huh.

"How kind" she murmured, more amused than repelled to observe that he agreed. "I understand that you were fond of Tasra."

"Ah yes, a nice little girl, very interested in all the ballads. Just a child of course, I had to keep her at arm's length. Girls that age can be so romantic can't they?" he smiled with all his perfect white teeth on display, conspiratorially.

"I wouldn't know" replied Talana sweetly. "I'll let you know when I get there."

Hollis spluttered a little, but made a smooth recovery.

"Ah, but you weyrfolk have such heavy responsibilities protecting us poor holdbound folks, you are so much more mature than a holder girl of the same age." He smiled again, apparently convinced that a bright display of dentine had an irresistible effect. T'lan managed not to grimace, as she muttered something non-committal and hastily changed the subject to ask her questions.

oOoOo

Later T'lan remarked to R'cal,

"I thought you said that harper was considered charming."

"He is."

"In my book he has all the charm of a vomiting grub."

R'cal actually choked out a laugh.

"That's a fardling good simile."

"I don't think he did it though" she said regretfully. "He hummed and haa'd a bit but I discovered that after supper he was occupied with a choice little bit called Serrine who is a maid of the lady holder. Doesn't anyone in this hold sleep in their own beds?"

"I don't ask. What about before supper?"

"Lady Keela's music lesson. He has long term ambitions there I fancy."

"None of our business."

"Probably not but if it were my daughter…I think I'll drop a hint to Lord Oterel; it won't take a heavy one to get him looking. I heard how he picked up on Master Robinton's little manipulations in Nabol…"

oOoOo

The next person Talana spoke to was Sellon, the journeyman smith.

"I cannot tell you much" he said in precise, almost clipped tones. "For I was in my room until the supper bell went studying a scroll on this new mathematics that Master Fandarel wishes us to learn."

"Which one?" asked T'lan, interested.

"I'm so sorry weyrwoman but I couldn't possibly reveal craft secrets – though of course you'd not understand." He was not sorry.

"I just wondered if you'd reached calculus yet" she murmured "or were still stuck as so many people seem to be on simple trigonometry." His eyes narrowed and he seemed to stare right through her.

"How do you know of this?" he hissed in a low but penetrating tone. His unwavering gaze held to her face. Talana laughed.

"We use calculus to give maxima and minima for Threadfall" she said airily. It was a system she had recently suggested, and T'bor had found it a useful addition to his charts providing she promised not to explain it to him. The journeyman smith smouldered at her and she asked,

"What about after supper?"

He scowled, and for a moment she wondered if he was going to answer. Then he said,

"I read some more; then I had a bath and went to bed."

"Alone?"

His eyes blazed and he clenched his fists.

"We are not brazen adulterers and lacking in morals like you sluttish weyrfolk."

"I'll take that as yes." Murmured T'lan.

oOoOo

Blue rider V'ral was somewhat overawed by the presence of a queen rider.

"Well, sort of thing, you know what I mean?" he replied in answer to T'lan's query as to his whereabouts the evening of Tasra's disappearance.

"No, actually." She said coldly. "Unless you are being euphemistic and are implying that you too were bed hopping." He looked shocked.

"Oh no! Couldn't possibly, sort of thing." He said. "Tasra - my dream girl, know what I mean. Only one for me, sort of thing. Absolutely."

Talana asked Camnath,

"_**Is he all there?"**_

"_All where?"_

"_**Is he entirely mentally active?"**_

"_Sledeth says he thinks more clearly than he speaks."_

"_**I guess he'd almost have to. Thank you Camnath."**_

"So could you tell me what you were doing the evening before last? In detail?"

"I couldn't, like, tell you in absolute detail, sort of thing. Like, you know what I mean. I was oiling Sledeth sort of thing before supper, know what I mean. Then like I was sort of out for a walk kind of thing on the cliffs, know what I mean.?"

"Did anyone see you?" if he says 'sort of thing' once more I'm going to scream, she thought.

"Well, like you know, I suppose sort of thing, well I don't know." He managed. Talana thanked him gravely and walked quickly to her room so she could put her head under the furs and emit the scream she had promised herself.

oOoOo

Talana's scream was interrupted by a drudge popping out of the bathing room to ask,

"Lady? Are you all right?"

Talana grinned shamefaced.

"Frustrating conversation." She explained. The drudge grinned back sympathetically.

"I have those with my man's mother." She said. "Lady, they've nearly cleared the drain in lady Tasra's room."

"Excellent! Anything interesting?"

"Not what you'd call interesting really, lady. Just a load of sludge and grease – like a whole year's accumulation of kitchen waste it is too!"

"Thanks!"

Talana was on her way. Drudges were still heaving out buckets of greasy granular muddy looking sludge. The bathtub she had seen before stood on its side in the corner; a new one was being filled.

"Why not that one?" she asked, indicating the luxurious metal bath.

"I can't understand it, weyrwoman" said one of the drudges "But it looks like it's been on a fire for it's clean melted through!"

Talana examined the bath; and sure enough it appeared to have been subjected to a high heat - from within. She frowned. What could do that? Suddenly there was a cry from the drudge in the drain.

"Hi! I've found some jewellery!"

"Pass it up" called T'lan.

A startled face appeared at the unexpected call from a strange voice; and the lad passed his find to Talana. It was a fine gold necklace, intricately worked. Talana murmured to herself,

"But agenothree damages gold. No good, need to ask Fandarel."

oOoOo

Talana tracked down R'cal taking Klah with Morkan.

"Can I ask a favour, R'cal?" she queried.

"Certainly, weyrwoman."

She suspected that the words was more obligingly phrased than they would have been had there not been someone who was not weyrfolk present; and she grinned at him to show she understood his concession in the little war he waged with her. R'cal managed to look bland.

"I need to send a query to Master Fandarel; and as going _between _is out of the question for me I wondered if you'd be kind enough to take a note and wait for an answer." She asked.

He nodded.

"I'd be glad to" he said, meaning it. "Why Master Fandarel?"

"I need to know the specifics about the action of agenothree." She said. "Morkan, I'm sorry but could you excuse us? I don't want anyone to have the chance to suggest anything."

He tightened his mouth, but nodded and left.

"I can see why you like him" she commented to R'cal.

"He's not a bad boy. Oterel is fond of him." He added, "I presume you were going to tell me more." She nodded.

"I have a fantastic but horrible hunch" she said, explaining about the drain sludge and telling her idea. He recoiled.

"You can't be serious!"

She nodded regretfully.

"I thought the feeling on my fingers indicated agenothree." She said. "But agenothree couldn't do THAT. Also it melts gold, for one of Meron's sons complained that a ring he wore had been destroyed and tried to make the smithcraft hall pay compensation as it was their formula."

"Arrogant whelp." Growled R'cal. She nodded.

"That's more or less what Master Fandarel said, apparently, whilst threatening to throw the rest of his jewellery in agenothree. Anyway, I wondered if there was anything like agenothree or that could be made from it or something that could have the effect I described."

"I'll be as quick as I can." He promised, and she heard him summoning Camnath as he left. Morkan rejoined her.

"Can I ask a question?" he said.

"You can ask. I don't guarantee to answer."

"I am dying of curiosity – why can't you go _between_?"

"Because I'm pregnant. It can kill your baby."

He went white.

"So that's why she started flirting with that tongue tied gormless idiot. I thought he wasn't her style."

Talana had no difficulty in recognising the unfortunate V'ral from the description.

"You'd got her pregnant and she wanted rid of it?"

He laughed bitterly.

"Not me. I always treated her like a lady – a few chaste kisses, nothing more. I wanted to marry her. I understood she wanted to flirt around, have some fun before settling down."

He got up abruptly.

"Please excuse me." He said. "I'm going to go and get totally revoltingly drunk; and then I'm going to gut that fardling harper."

"I'd suggest the latter would be a bad idea." She said quietly. "It might not be him – there's Sellon as well and V'ral might have more to recommend him than at first appearance. I mean, you don't have to be a great conversationalist in bed. Why don't you get drunk, then when you're over the hangover you can see if you can find out who it was and then issue a challenge."

He scowled.

"Why do you have to be so fardling practical?" he asked.

"Practice."

"Anyway, I don't like that harper. Don't say you do." He added in disgust.

"Can't stick him; but I can't stand by and let you leap to conclusions. Leaping to conclusions could have condemned you."

He eyed her.

"I'll see you after the hangover." He said and strode away.

oOoOo

R'cal returned within the hour.

"He wrote it down." He explained. He looked shaken. "He also sends his regards to you. Seems he thinks highly of you."

She smiled grimly.

"Yes, he once offered me an apprenticeship if I ever lost my dragon" she said. R'cal gasped.

"How COULD he!"

"How can they understand? They understand a human bereavement but how can they comprehend enormity if they've never had the bonding? That's why I guess I tolerate fire lizards even though they're a nuisance, because it gives common folks a small echo of what it is to be a dragonrider."

"And human bereavements are agony enough" he said, half to himself.

"Did he look like her when he was small?"

R'cal gave her a quick, angry look.

"What has he said?"

"Nothing at all. I just make deductions."

He grunted.

"Well make your deductions to yourself" he growled. "Here, take the note." He thrust it at her and stalked off.

"_**Sorry Camnath. I thought he might be receptive"**_ she apologised.

"_He is often sad. Seeing Laranth's rider upsets him. We do not often go to High Reaches. He has me; I will love him until he is less cross."_

oOoOo

Talana deliberately dismissed R'cal from her mind to read the letter from the Mastersmith. It was short and to the point.

"Strong acid called vitriol used in making agenothree. Will dissolve human flesh and bones as recorded in accident records. Causes great heat when so doing. Craft secret manufactured with equipment old beyond stories but relatively simple. Only smith would know of its effects. Never tried to dissolve gold with it. Quick experiment while dragonman waits suggests gold immune. Hope this of use."

"Oh yes, it's of use." Said Talana aloud to herself. "But V'ral might be crafterbred."

Quickly bespeaking Segrith she waited for an answer as Pilgra checked records; then went to see lord Oterel.

oOoOo

"Your face tells me that you know what has happened here." Lord Oterel said with some trepidation.

"Yes My Lord." She said. "Do you want me to tell you first?"

He nodded.

"First let me tell you that your son is innocent of everything except protecting the name of a lower cavern girl who he went to when avoiding the damage of Talra's dubious virtue was too much of a strain. That's a fine son you have there."

She could sense his relief as he nodded and said,

"Yes, I am proud of him."

"This was a truly horrible crime; because the culprit strangled her I think deliberately, and then – disposed of the body." She gagged slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"The grease in her own drain. It was what was left of Tasra."

"WHAT? You can't be serious! By the first egg, what could do such a thing? WHO could do such a thing? And why?"

Talana said,

"Let me trace the relationships about Tasra. Firstly there is your son Morkan, a man of honour, whom it would suit her to consider in marriage. However he respects her virtue and she wants some fun. Secondly there is the harper, Hollis, a man who likes women and tried desperately to get me to believe he looked on her purely as a child. She would not be so good for his social ambitions as your own daughter" – he shot a look at her, and she knew he had taken the hint – "But he was well into her and she got a bun in the oven. This led to her cultivating a friendship with V'ral who was so overcome that she could persuade him to take her dragonback anytime – including _between_ to terminate any unwanted pregnancies. Her fourth suitor was Sellon; and the only reason I can suggest that she encouraged his suit was because his intense jealous style gave her a thrill. I've noticed that some women like to be frightened by their lovers. Can't think why." She shrugged. "Some of the girls who come to the weyr on search get quite silly. Anyway, she must have enjoyed it. Now we know that Morkan had had an argument with her – I suspect that she had been less circumspect than usual with Hollis; he'd certainly figured out by this afternoon that she was using V'ral as a contraceptive and it was Hollis' name he was cursing. I left him getting determinedly acquainted with _between _through the bottom of a wine bottle" she told him hastily "And agreeing to hold judgement until he was sure of his facts. If Sellon overheard this conversation, someone as rabidly concerned with morality as he is – enough to seriously insult a weyrwoman – could go off the rails. Deep down he must have known that he had as much chance of marrying Tasra as I have of growing wings and laying eggs; but while none of the others was stepping out of line, she was his fairy princess with noble suitors but he the virtuous and poor boy had a chance of daring do to impress her father and carry her off in the teeth of all opposition."

"Great shells! Could he really think like that?"

"I've been told that she was over romantic and spun tall tales. He'd have to have a romantic streak I think to be attracted to her in the first place. Her fall from the pedestal was drastic; from queen to loving wench. When Morkan had gone she started to set out glows; it was that time of day. He went into her room and killed her in an insane rage. It was over too quick for her frightened fire lizard to get more than a glimpse before she went _between_ in terror. Then he set up the apparatus to make something known only to smithcrafters; and went to supper, leaving her body in the bath."

"But – Sellon was quite calm at supper!"

"Yes – he was calm because in his sick brain he had done the right thing. He had killed the betraying female who had stolen his belief. His destruction of the body after supper was less an attempt to destroy evidence than to completely obliterate any remaining portion of the woman whom he now hated as violently as he had loved her before. Isn't that so, Sellon?"

The shadow in the doorway behind her twitched suddenly; then turned and fled. Oterel gave a cry and set off in pursuit, only to stop sharp at the slit window through which the youth had hurled himself. Talana came up to the Lord holder as he gazed in horrified fascination at the broken body below in the courtyard.

"Better for everyone this way." She told him.

"You knew he was listening."

She shrugged.

"Dragonriders have preternaturally sharp ears." She saw no reason to mention her 'inner ear' that had detected the arrival of Sellon or that she had been able to add to her basic deductions from his sick and jumbled thoughts that had come rushing to the forefront of his mind as she unveiled her narrative.

"Did you plan that?"

She looked him squarely in the eye.

"Lord Oterel, you know that I could not possibly admit to arranging such a thing. If he decided to eavesdrop on my conversation with you because he heard me bid the drudges look for certain cinders in the ashpit I could not be held responsible."

"No weyrwoman, you cannot." He said. "Though if you are this devious at such a tender age, I shudder to think what you'll be like by the end of the pass."

She laughed.

"Too busy with great-grandchildren to need to be I hope." She said.

_Vitriol, or Sulphuric Acid, H2SO4, is required in the manufacture of HNO3, Nitric Acid aka Agenothree. Vitriol destroys tissue but not gold; Nitric Acid etches gold but does not dissolve flesh. Reacting Sulphuric Acid with Potassium Nitrate makes Nitric Acid. Sulphur is common on a planet of high vulcanism._


	20. Chapter 20

_Jan: because nine people out of ten are unobservant most of the rest are stupid and Talana is skinny. As someone who grew up in the 70's I assure you that there were plenty of people in jeans and t-shirts who were gender ambiguous; if my sister's boyfriend had not had a moustache [a very bad one] I should have taken him for a girl. I could pass as a boy up until I was sixteenif i worked at it and I have big boob_s. _It's more a matter of behaviour; Talana IS observant, something that this last couple of chapters should establish: and she could behave in the right way. She was pretending to be younger than her turns which explained the delicacy of features; some boys just don't grow and can look pretty girlish until they are in their late teens. Look at the young Tom Felton when he was first in the Harry Potter movies. Or Elijah Wood who's pretty enough to make any girl jealous._

CHAPTER 20 Tales from the Past 

Talana took her leave of R'cal privately and gave him the gist of the matter.

"Messy" he commented.

She nodded.

"Morkan will fight Hollis of course." She said. "I expect he'll kill him. This has been quite a tragedy all round." She sighed, then smiled ruefully at him. "Still, it's given me the opportunity to meet my child's grandfather."

He scowled. She gave him a very direct look.

"I was hoping that, even if you and R'gar don't get on, you'd like to see more of his children. Sagarra is in the weyr now, you know, after her mother rejected her."

"Didn't think that pretty bitch would want the bother of a child for long. Selfish, spoiled, self opinionated little madam."

"Wherry-necked, brainless, self-loving sell-elf"

"Malevolent, manipulative hussy."

"Cruel- hearted, brazen, loveless empty vessel."

"Shameless, vulgar bovine"

"Nauseatingly cloying loathsome tunnel snake.""

"Bitch, filthy bitch."

"Yes, I've run out of adjectives bad enough too." Said Talana. "You hate her as much as I do."

"After what she did to my son? Of course."

"You do love him then."

He gave her a look. She returned it steadily. He made a gesture of impatience.

"So you were right – he looks too much like his mother. But just because he flew you once doesn't give you the right to interfere. Only because you bear my grandchild do you have any say."

"R'gar and I are weyrmates. We don't advertise it, he doesn't want to be joshed because I'm rather young." She blushed. "But what gives him grief I take as my business; and I'm afraid that's with or without the permission of his sire." Her eyebrows met

He looked at her for a long moment, then he nodded.

"Aye, you'll do for him." He said.

"So you'll visit the children?"

"We'll see."

With that Talana had to be content.

oOoOo

T'bor of course received a full report from T'lan; he was sickened and horrified by what had happened. Talana felt a little guilty that she had welcomed the interlude as a change from her enforced boredom, and made sure to fill in her time with all the little jobs that ought to be done but were always put off by Pilgra. Her frustrations were assuaged as she started to feel the movements of tiny limbs in her belly, and was delighted as they became enthusiastic enough for R'gar to feel.

"I missed all this with Sagarra" he said, wonderingly stroking the tautening skin of her flat belly. "Perhaps I ought to leave when Segrith is due to rise. I don't want to hurt you – or the baby."

"Fardles." Said Talana fondly, burying her fingers deep in his hair to pull his face closer. "I asked Calla about it – in case of Mirrith rising – and she said it won't do anything unless you're so close to your time that baby could do with being evicted anyway."

oOoOo

Segrith was close to rising when T'bor informed T'lan that she had received an invitation from F'lar to visit Benden, partly for the hatching of Ramoth's latest clutch and partly to meet F'lessan. F'lar had strong ideas on siblings backing each other up on account of his own close friendship with his half brother F'nor. Pilgra pronounced T'lan just about out of the danger time when she found the girl calculating the time it would take to fly Straight to Benden.

"Besides" she said "It's the prolonged and frequent trips _between_ that usually cause the damage except in the very earliest stages – unless there's anything wrong with the foetus in which case it's often better for it to die then than later."

Talana was delighted; her two brief meetings with her father confirmed her admiration for him as a man as well as a leader. She asked R'gar,

"You will be coming with me, won't you? Should we take Sagarra, or leave her with Keerana?"

R'gar did not answer at once. He had only been a little withdrawn since his father's visit – which he had not spoken of since – but was not quite back to normal. He paced up and down; and his shoulders were hunched and tight.

"No" he said harshly. "I have no wish to go to Benden."

"Why not?" she asked bluntly, teasing "Even Lessa can't hold you responsible for my conception."

His mouth twitched slightly at her sally about the volatile little weyrwoman, but he shook his head firmly.

"Something happened a long time ago." He growled.

"In other words, you want me to stay out and shut up."

He touched her face.

"No – no. Only there's someone I don't want to see." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Benden's a big place. You can always avoid him. And if anyone tries it on I'll thump him." She said, fiercely.

R'gar laughed a little then sighed.

"My love. Your solutions are rather dragonlike in their simplicity."

"Even I can't suggest a solution without knowing the problem. What did he do? If you feel able to tell me." She added hastily.

R'gar sighed and stroked her hair.

"He was responsible for – for this." He touched his eye-patch.

"I thought you were at Fort before you came here – and that it was an accident." Talana said.

"It's a bit complex. We'd both transferred to Fort, but after the – accident – he went back to Benden. I came here after the Oldtimers were banished. I never knew for sure if it was an accident – or not."

"Well if it wasn't then he ought to be jolly well shown up. And if it was, well you're maligning him. We ought to find out."

The scars across R'gar's face tightened. He said,

"I could not bring myself to ask him."

"I could ask for you."

"Dear love, things are so black and white for you still, are they not. It was because of Sagally. M'gol and I had been friends since before Impression; he was my milk brother after my mother died birthing me."

That explains a lot, thought Talana. R'gar continued.

"We're very different people, which makes our friendship odder. He was the adventurous one, but I was so stubborn that we got each other equally into trouble with our elders. Then when we grew up, he was always with some new conquest and I was dead keen on learning dragon anatomy. He used to tease me" he grinned nostalgically "And I used to joke back. Anyway, one day" his face clouded "We stopped by at a cothold on the edge of our Thread run because M'gol had a cough and going _between_ had made it worse. We stopped to ask for a glass of water to see if it would settle. Sagally answered the door and I – well, I fell headlong in love like a crazy fool. I spent all summer visiting her whenever I could, I even took the risk of timing it. M'gol knew, and he warned me I'd get hurt." He pulled a face. "I was angry. I thought he was jealous. Believe it or not, I was better looking than him then, but he just had a way with girls." He heaved a deep sigh. "We couldn't meet without quarrelling, and in the end we stopped speaking. Then one day we were fighting Thread." His face twisted in pain remembered. "It was really patchy, the kind where casualties are inevitable. Laranth and I found ourselves in the middle of a dense cloud. M'gol and Luruth came over; I thought we were going to collide so I pulled round just as Luruth let fly. You see the results." He added bitterly. "M'gol came to see me at the healer hall to say how sorry he was. I was still angry, said things I should not. I half suspected him at the time of doing it to improve his chances with Sagally, jealous fool that I was. Deep down I knew she wasn't his type – and he'd never do such a thing just to get a girl. What I have wondered is if he did it to separate me from her out of - well, friendship, for my own good and for the Weyr's." He shrugged. "Anyway, he left for Benden and we've been avoiding each other ever since."

"Big place, Benden." Said Talana. "If he's avoiding you too, chances are you'd never meet."

"Talking it through makes it all seem so childish." He said ruefully. "Looking back, I'm more and more sure that it was an accident. If he hadn't been so fardling flippant – anyway, perhaps you're right. Perhaps I should see him and talk it over." He added, "M'gol was a good friend. I've been missing him for years." He came to a decision and smiled at her. "You win, funny face – I'll come with you to Benden."

oOoOoOo

R'gar and Talana were met as they landed in the Bowl at Benden Weyr by a young boy with a bronze dragonet. He extended his hand.

"I'm F'lessan" he greeted them "How do you do Bronze rider and – I say, what colour do you call that?"

Mirrith huffily commented that she was not used to being referred to as a 'that' and as the dragonet relayed her comment, F'lessan flushed.

"I didn't mean to be rude!" he said, "Only…" Talana laughed.

"That's all right. Mirrith is a little different. She started off green and kept growing – and shining. Her colour often depends on the light."

"Oh" said the boy "I remember F'lar saying something about the unusual dragon at High Reaches who turned out to be a Queen after all and laid a queen egg. Is that you?" He addressed the question politely to Mirrith.

"That's us." Talana said with a cheerful disregard for grammar.

"I welcome you Queen Rider." He said gravely. "Is there anything I can do for you? Most people have crashed out in the heat of the day."

It was indeed very warm in the shelter of the mountains, although Benden's mile long bowl was large enough for air currents and eddies to moderate the midday heat of the late spring day. Sleeping dragons were everywhere, soaking in the sunlight. R'gar and Talana were quick to divest themselves of their heavy flying jackets. Having come from the still cool early morning of High Reaches time, the heat at Benden seeming oppressive, although rainclouds were gathering in the east. F'lessan grinned as Talana took off her jacket, noticing the way her tunic, damp with sweat, outlined her figure.

"I was going to ask how you got on, a Green rider who'd suddenly found he'd Impressed a Queen, but I see things sorted themselves out. Dragons aren't fools." He said.

"We would welcome a chance to freshen up." Sad R'gar.

"Of course – I'm sorry." F'lessan said. "Will you come with me?" he led them across the Bowl and R'gar and Talana followed patiently, not taking the quick route of flight since the young weyrling did not yet have that option. Laranth and Mirrith took off for the big lake.

"Are you staying long?" F'lessan asked them.

"We were invited until after the hatching." Talana told him. The boy's brows furrowed.

"Then you'll have been assigned weyrs." He said. "I'll have to ask F'lar about it, only he's out at Benden Hold at the moment."

"No hurry" R'gar assured him, amused by the boy's assumption of authority as he showed them to apartments in the extensive living quarters. After bathing, they found that a drudge had brought Klah and light refreshments.

Talana said,

"Should we find M'gol and get the waiting over?"

R'gar sipped his klah silently. After a while he said,

"If M'gol wants to speak to me, he will. Laranth is not undistinctive."

Talana threw up her hands.

"Oh my stubborn proud one!" she declared. "Well, I'm going to explore. Coming?"

R'gar shook his head.

"I was a weyrling here, remember?" he told her. "I know the place inside out, including Jaxom's old passage to the hatching ground. Though I understand Lessa had that blocked off." He told her. "You sate your curiosity, my love; I shall adjust to the pleasantly unseasonable warmth by the lake."

As they exited the caverns Laranth landed ready to carry his rider to the meadow by the lakeside.

"I'll join you later." Talana told them; that she was left alone suited her purpose at that moment. Walking slowly around the edge of the bowl she sent her mind out.

"_**Luruth? Is Luruth there?"**_

Several dragons raised their wedge shaped heads and gazed at her in varying degrees of annoyance for disturbing them with an 'open' call; and she sent an apology which was received with satisfaction. One 'voice' spoke up.

"_I am Luruth. Who speaks?"_

"_**I am Mirrith's rider, T'lan. I need to speak with you and M'gol."**_

"_I will ask M'gol."_

Seconds later a bronze dragon dropped from a weyr almost directly above Talana and landed beside her. A cheerful, freckled face looked down at her.

"Hullo, where's your dragon, young one?"

Talana grinned wryly.

"She tells me she's trying to get some sleep if only I'd stop thinking so noisily."

"Green, huh? They can be touchy."

Talana had deliberately chosen a loose tunic; it was nice to be a weyrwoman sometimes, but she felt that this was one occasion when being a boy might be easier. After all, R'gar had said that M'gol was good with women, and she did not need the added distraction of flirtation. Besides, she had a shrewd suspicion that M'gol might not take women seriously. She said,

"Could I talk to you somewhere private? It's important – at least it's important to me, and to my friend."

M'gol hid a smile at her earnest tone, assuming that this weyrling was consulting him about woman troubles.

"Come up to my weyr" he said. "Jump on."

Talana scrambled agilely onto Luruth, with an appreciation of his size that surprised M'gol.

"You've ridden Bronzes before." He remarked as Luruth took off. She nodded. He asked, "Weyrbred?"

"No"

"You have a look of F'lar."

"My getting is not at issue. I make my own way." Proud as T'lan was of F'lar she had no intention of letting his reputation either shadow or aid her. She looked firmly at him as she dismounted.

"Spoken as F'lar would." He murmured with dry amusement as he climbed off after her. "Now, what was this problem – oh, please, have a seat." As she stood in his room, hands behind her back, feeling and looking like a naughty weyrling caught out at mischief. Talana sat on the fur covered seat ledge, rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Thus sat she looked hard at M'gol, searching his character in his face.

R'gar was right, she reflected, M'gol was not nearly as good looking as him; but his face was pleasant, freckled and filled with laughter. His light brown hair was more under control than R'gar's thick black thatch, save for one lock at the crown which stood upright. T'lan could picture in her mind's eye countless women trying to flatten it. His eyes, a deeper blue than R'gar's, were kind, questioning and sympathetic; and his mouth was full enough to be sensuous without being heavy. That probably also went down well with the girls, thought Talana. His dress, and the furnishings of the room, were more flamboyant than R'gar permitted himself. R'gar favoured a Spartan way of existence. M'gol apparently liked decoration; his belt was dyed leather, deep red, embossed with swirling patterns; and the buckle too was patterned and enamelled. His tunic was embroidered in a simple but effective pattern at the hem and neck. The room held coloured blankets as well as furs and a number of decorative glass and pottery vases and a pair of intricately carved wooden boxes added notes of colour and pattern. A man, she thought, who liked beauty in all forms and who liked to surround himself with it – including or the female variety if R'gar was correct.

M'gol asked,

"Are you staring me out, lad, or thinking what to say?"

Talana replied,

"I was studying you while I considered my starting point. I wondered what sort of man you are."

M'gol stared for a moment at her self-possession. This was downright cheek from a weyrling, and younger than he had first supposed by the size of him. Yet the air of assurance was natural as though the lad had a right to it. He laughed.

"Well do I meet with approval?" he asked.

"I think so." Talana flicked back her hair with one hand "You look kind, and not at all likely to hurt anyone for any reason."

"Not…..? boy, what are you talking about?"

Talana got up and paced across the room with her hands behind her back, unconsciously copying R'gar.

"It's difficult to know where to begin." She said. "You see, I'm interfering in something which isn't really my business."

"Never wise." M'gol kept a straight face with difficulty.

"No, I know, and I wouldn't do it if it wasn't so daft. I mean, two grown men not speaking all because of a wherry necked bitch." she laughed self-consciously. "I'm making a fist of this, aren't I?" she said.

M'gol noticed her hands trembling slightly.

"Start at the beginning." He said kindly, wondering what it could all be about.

"Well the beginning's a long time ago." She said. "I just don't want to cause more trouble by stepping in. He'd be furious if he knew I was here, he's so proud. R'gar I mean." She added. M'gol stiffened.

"R'gar?" he said guardedly. Talana nodded..

"Sagally screwed him up real bad, he wasn't always thinking straight."

M'gol grunted, a bleak look in his eyes.

"Are you telling me?" he said.

"She kept his kid to spite him, you know. She never loved her. She gave her up more than willingly when she thought he was dying."

"Dying? R'gar?" he was alert.

" Some Meron-spawn tried to stab him. It's history. Only mention it because it was only that woman throwing Sagarra out that finally cured him of her. I think he's over it, but…he's not a ladies man…. She's such a flashy piece of goods…"

"You've met her?"

"She came to the weyr – thought she could be a Queenrider. Bitch."

"I'll not dispute that description. But what's this to do with me?"

"You used to be his friend."

"You seem to know a lot about old R'gar. I didn't realise he'd been so communicative." He looked sceptical. Talana flushed and raised her chin determinedly.

"You think I can't be a friend and confidante just because I'm young? Shards, Laranth marked out Mirrith as his from the moment she hatched so even our dragons are close. R'gar showed me kindness and gave me self-respect and I owe him. So I really want to know why you flamed him."

"You think I flamed him? He was in thick Thread, I came to help. Shells, he was still my friend, even though we weren't talking. Only he and Laranth pulled round, I don't know why. He was screaming something about not needing help. He always was too fardling proud." He added "Satisfied?"

"Don't sneer at me. Shards, you know R'gar. He won't make the first move to renew friendship. I – I was hoping – maybe you – you'd manage to meet him accidentally on purpose and – and tell him you want to be friends again."

"Supposing I don't want to be friends again?"

She stared at him, that possibility not having occurred to her. Disbelief and dismay chased across her face; then she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Supposing that, I'd say he was well shot of a fair weather friend." She said, sniffing." After all, he's not that easy to get close to, but I think that the best things in life are rarely easy to obtain. Like Benden wine."

M'gol stared at her temerity then saw the funny side of being called to task by this tiny and indignant partisan of R'gar's. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Why, I shall have to make up with R'gar." He chuckled. "If only to tell him that one of his weyrlings likened him to Benden wine.!"

"Perhaps" she asked "You could show me the best place to hide here in Benden until he's cooled down." And smiled at him.

oOoOo

Talana walked lightly up behind R'gar as he sat watching the weyrlings train. She knelt beside him, dropping her head briefly onto his shoulder. He remarked,

"It makes a pleasant change to watch. Had fun?"

She leaned on him.

oOoOo

Luruth landed by the lake, and plunged in after M'gol had dismounted. He came over.

"R'gar as I live and breathe. So you've finally conceded that Benden women, like Benden wines are the best on Pern you pigheaded stubborn old grouch and have come to ask me to find you some, then, huh?" He spread his arms expansively. R'gar got to his feet.

"M'gol." He said coldly. M'gol flushed.

"Shells R'gar, you can't still be angry." He said. "It was an accident. I told you that at the time only you wouldn't listen."

"Wouldn't listen? Wouldn't listen?" growled R'gar. "You pranced in with a grin and made some flip remark about how Sagally'd give me up for sure, and then you expected me to believe it was an accident?"

"You bloody fool." M'gol was getting heated. "Alright, it was a dumb way to hide how fardling upset I was, it was a dumb thing to say. I apologise for saying something dumb EIGHT YEARS AGO. You want for me to match up my eye to show how much I felt about it?"

"You're a fool, you always were a fool." R'gar shouted. "Always making stupid jokes."

"Stupid jokes? You used to like my stupid jokes. R'gar, you even used to laugh at them." He turned to Talana. "Can you believe that? He used to laugh sometimes."

"He still does." Said T'lan loyally. "And if you two have to fight, may I suggest you do it in private rather than as entertainment for the entire complement of Weyrlings."

R'gar and M'gol looked at each other ruefully. M'gol said in a low tone,

"The lad's got a point. We're a bit old for the screaming match."

R'gar said dryly,

"It's a bad habit T'lan seems to have picked up. Being right." He added. Talana grinned, unrepentantly. Things were going to sort. M'gol spoke again.

"R'gar, I swear that as I love Luruth, I didn't flame you on purpose. You and Laranth turned; and he's always been faster than old Luruth. I would have rather been Threadscored than hurt my milkbrother" his voice was sincere; and Talana knew that he had realised how much he had missed R'gar's friendship. R'gar grunted non–committally and Talana knew that he would give in. Quietly she left the men to get on with things and went to find F'lessan.

oOoOo

It did not take much for R'gar and M'gol to start to feel their way back towards their old friendship. M'gol noticed T'lan's tactful retreat.

"You've got a good friend in that child." He said. "Surprising."

"Thanks" R'gar growled sarcastically. M'gol glared at him.

"I didn't mean it that way. I mean it's surprising that a lad that young should be your friend. Although thinking about it, maybe you're right; that you should have any friends is truly amazing." He added, fending off the half hearted punch R'gar threw, "You know, that stripling came to find me and told me to make the first move? He was trembling, but he stuck up for you. Can't think why."

R'gar grunted, partly in irritation, partly in amusement.

"T'lan" he said "Is a law unto herself."

"I'll say….HOLD it – did you just say HER self? And what about the name? Or does High Reaches contract when girls Impress Greens where Benden doesn't? I mean, I haven't seen a Queen though that would explain" he added ruefully "Why she found climbing onto Luruth so easy."

"It's a long story. Mirrith is not a standard Queen; but she's certainly not a Green." R'gar waved a hand toward Mirrith, who was just visible extending beyond Laranth. "See for yourself." He added "But don't disturb her, or Laranth will be very annoyed. She'd just dropped off after driving him halfway to _between_ asking questions about Benden."

"What, Laranth has learned toleration? You'll be telling me next he's thinking of flying her."

"He has." R'gar spoke blandly. "One queen egg, three bronzes, seven browns, eight blues and six greens. Twenty six in all."

"You've been busy then." M'gol grinned. "The kid's a bit young though, isn't she?"

"She's very petite." Snapped R'gar. "Any idea when F'lar will be back?" he changed the subject firmly. M'gol raised an eyebrow infinitesimally, but held his tongue. He said,

"Sometime mid afternoon, I imagine. They wanted him at Benden Hold to check the Thread precautions on a new extension they're building." He asked, "Did you want him urgently?". R'gar shook his head. "He wanted T'lan to meet F'lessan and she coerced me into coming too."

"The resemblance grows; she'd almost have to be of F'lar's get to coerce you."

R'gar gave a grim smile.

"As T'lan would say, I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"I still don't get why T'lan."

Briefly R'gar outlined the history behind Talana's arrival at the weyr and her concerns over confessing after Impression.

"She's got over that now?"

"Pretty much. So's T'bor – but only just. He practically had apoplexy at first, he's not too keen on the idea of letting girls Impress green dragons, but with T'lan as an example, Pilgra's wearing him down." He chuckled. "He too still calls her T'lan, but I think in his case it's at least half an attempt to pretend her gender doesn't exist. Still, he's got time to accustom himself before the baby becomes too obvious." His voice was proud. M'gol's eyebrows both went up.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Sure?"

R'gar gave M'gol a narrowed look.

"Where would you like me to hit you?" he asked, levelly.

M'gol thumped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Old grouch." He said. "But it is good to see you for all that." R'gar relaxed and smiled.

"Yes it is." He smiled again to himself and promised himself that he would growl at Talana as soon as he had thanked her – and given her a good spanking.

oOoOo

Talana had meanwhile discovered F'lessan watching his half-grown Bronze feeding.

"I'm to be allowed to fly him soon." He told her proudly.

"He looks strong." Said Talana. "Mind you, the offspring of Ramoth and Mnementh ought to be. Especially the one Impressed by the offspring of F'lar and Lessa."

"Look – say something original, can you?" he gave an exasperated sigh. Talana smiled.

"Sorry. I feel the same when people comment on Mirrith."

F'lessan's bright smile somehow managed to remind her of both his parents.

"Then we're even, aren't we?" he said. "Can I con you into helping me scrub him, or were you on your way somewhere?"

"I'd be delighted to help. F'lar wanted us to meet, and it's a good way to get to know each other." He gave her a wary look.

"I'm not looking for a mate just yet." He said cautiously. Talana laughed.

"I should think not! Besides, I'm spoken for. Maybe I didn't ought to tell you, as it's up to F'lar; but I guess he must've wanted you to know or he'd not have asked me."

"Make a fellow curious then shut up, I would."

"It's nothing to get excited about; only that F'lar knew my mother briefly before he met yours."

F'lessan looked pleased.

"I was always sorry Lessa never had any more." He said. "I always wanted a brother." He realised what he had said and looked embarrassed, starting to apologise. Talana laughed and threw water at him.

"I'm quite a tomboy" she told him "and I lived disguised as a boy for two years. Will that do as second best? I'm not totally girlish!"

F'lessan grinned.

"I guess it'll have to!" he said cheekily.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 As Bitter as the Grave

M'gol watched T'lan helping F'lessan, letting off steam by cheerfully engaging in a water fight with him in the hot afternoon sun.

"Two miniature F'lars" he commented. "Can't be that many turns between them?"

R'gar frowned.

"Nosy as always." He said. "She has eighteen turns if you must know so she's his senior by several turns. She's good with the youngsters – knows when it's appropriate to let them muck about and when to call them to order." He grinned. "She won't tolerate thoughtless larks by the older ones either and she manages to quosh the more dangerous ideas the little idiots come up with without them taking offence. They like to please T'lan and be in her good books."

"Sounds a sensible young woman – quite a paragon."

R'gar, missing the touch of irony, tried not to look proud of his protégé and failed. M'gol began to worry.

"How much is she going to change as she grows up, I wonder?" he said. R'gar's scars twitched.

"You mean how long is it going to be before she grows out of me?" he asked. "You've learned a little tact at least."

M'gol looked embarrassed.

"It could happen" he said, half apologetically for suggesting it.

"You think I don't know?" R'gar's voice was quiet. "It's something I remind myself of from time to time; it doesn't do to get too complacent. I work on the principle that every day is to be enjoyed as it comes; the future will bring what it will bring."

M'gol groaned. His friend had got it really badly this time! Trust R'gar, who never it seemed, fell for a woman without that he fell hard. Why he couldn't just enjoy women M'gol could not fathom! This appeared to be much worse than the Sagally thing; R'gar needed pumping to speak about this T'lan child. The less R'gar said, the more he felt, if he hadn't changed much.

R'gar gave M'gol a jaundiced look.

"And I take it that you're warning me off Talana as well." He said. M'gol shook his head.

"No-o" he said. "Sagally – I recognised the type. This youngling of yours seems to be an original and for all I know it might well work out just fine. Only…"

"Don't make a fool of myself over a girl almost young enough to be my daughter?" asked R'gar as he paused. "It's too late for that advice, M'gol." He added, "But you're right about her being an original – I was wondering if you were making the mistake of judging her against other girls you've known. But even the dragons marked her out as different; and you can blame Laranth for the T'lan contraction. He hung that on her before she even Impressed. It's why she likes it."

oOoOo

F'lar was pleased to find that F'lessan and Talana were already on friendly terms – he concluded that they must be from their damp and dishevelled appearance. He greeted R'gar formally, wondering what had brought the High Reaches Weyrlingmaster to Benden; and asked after Mirrith's clutch.

Talana's face lit up and she grinned at him.

"They're doing very well. They're a little on the small side especially compared to Benden-bred but they're healthy and they're more agile than Oldtimer dragons of the same size, Pilgra reckons." He nodded approvingly.

"And she's not risen since?"

"No, she certainly doesn't seem to have an excessive appetite."

F'lar nodded again and smiled at her.

"So who's going to fly her next time?" he teased. Talana looked surprised.

"Why, Laranth of course."

"Mirrith's choice?"

"She wouldn't let him fly anyone else, even Greens." She grinned. Ramoth's voice intruded,

"_And why should she? The young one is quite right."_ Talana chuckled, and so did F'lar as Mnementh relayed his mate's comment. F'lar wondered how he could tactfully say in front of – of –Laranth's rider – that she need not stick to the rider of her dragon's choice between whiles; but Mnementh told him,

"_Mirrith's rider and Laranth's rider are together."_ And he found himself being regarded askance by his daughter.

"And quite happy about it thank you." She said.

"_And why not?"_ asked Ramoth. _"F'lar would not consider suggesting such a thing to you, Lessa."_

"Quite right too." Said Lessa tartly, appearing from behind Ramoth. "They do worry, don't they, T'lan!" Talana grinned.

"I'm missing something here." Said R'gar. "F'lar, shall we untalented males who miss out on half the conversation address instead some of the excellent wine for which Benden is so well known?"

Talana and Lessa shared a look.

"Yes; we could celebrate." Said the Benden Weyrwoman. Talana looked at her with awed respect.

"Huh?" asked F'lar.

"Your prospective grandchild" revealed Lessa smugly. F'lar's jaw dropped. "When are you due, child?" she asked.

"I am about half way through." T'lan told her. She turned and smiled at R'gar, revealing her love for him to the Weyrleaders. "We're going to call him Rogan."

F'lessan, who had been eavesdropping, turned a somersault.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he cried. "That beats any of the other chaps!"

oOoOo

Although Talana had been to a number of hatchings from Segrith's and Ralenth's clutches as well as the last of Ramoth's and Mirrith's own, the experience never palled. As always it was over too quickly, and Talana sighed with happiness and disappointment that it could not have lasted longer. She had enjoyed her stay at Benden Weyr and was glad that R'gar had been reunited with his friend; but she was glad to be returning home to her fosterlings.

Sagarra threw herself on both R'gar and Talana in turn, news of a dozen daily doings tumbling from her lips. Gravely R'gar and Talana listened and she hugged Talana again to feel her prospective sibling moving. Affectionately she patted Talana's belly.

"He's jumping about a lot, isn't he?" she said. "You're starting to get fat too, T'lan. I never noticed Her getting fat but of course I was very young then and I didn't realise how babies grew." Talana smiled down at her, ruffling her mop of dark hair.

"It would be more convenient if we could lay eggs like dragons rather than getting fat, wouldn't it." She smiled; and Sagarra giggled.

oOoOo

Tyrin was predictably entertaining a group of young weyrlings by playing the ballad of Moreta's Ride on an improvised instrument consisting of beakers with varying amounts of water in them. He bashed out the melody enthusiastically and surprisingly tunefully, and his ability and willingness to perform on various makeshift instruments earned him the popularity of his peer group and acceptance into the ranks of the weyrlings despite not having Impressed. Talana had already determined to purchase some good instruments for him next time there was a Gather at which the Harpercraft Hall was represented. As Talana and Mirrith glided in by the weyrling barracks he finished the end of the stanza with a flourish of his drumsticks and strolled nonchalantly over.

"Hiya T'lan." His voice was offhand, pretending indifference in front of his companions. "How was the hatching?"

"Fine" Talana told him, understanding his reluctance to show too much feeling towards his young foster mother. "I'll take you another time. F'lessan'd like to meet you."

Tyrin and Sharilla knew that Talana was related to F'lar though she had not been specific and it was tacitly agreed that no-one mentioned it. Tyrin looked pleased, then pulled a face.

"He's Impressed though." He said.

"So? I daresay you will sometime. Meanwhile, he wants to hear some of your tunes."

Tyrin scowled. He didn't advertise the fact that he made up his own tunes; it embarrassed him. Only his best friend R'ben who had Impressed a Brown dragon knew. Talana said hastily,

"You know all the ballads already, much better than me."

Tyrin forgave her the slip, and started showing off by whistling Menolly's latest tune, indicating to R'ben to take the beat.

oOoOo

Spring slipped into summer and it seemed to Tyrin and Sh'rilla that they had always been at the Weyr and that R'gar, T'lan and Sagarra had always been their family. They spent long days together as a family when they could between Threadfall, and one day before Talana entered the final danger period of pregnancy, they flew to Benden. Daenilth was a little put out; and Sh'rilla and Talana returned after only the briefest of visits for this reason, while the little queen slept in her newly constructed ground floor weyr. R'gar stayed on cementing his friendship with M'gol over Benden red, while F'lessan led Tyrin and Sagarra into such parts of Benden's old passageways that were not now off limits.

As Talana swelled, Pilgra gave help and advice – not always welcome, but Talana appreciated her kindness; but she did put her foot down over the matter of fostering.

"Pilgra, I like being part of a family. It's special to me, and it's special to my fosterlings. Everyone says I'm crazy anyway; so that's that."

Talana had managed to acquire the use of a low weyr next to R'gar's when the elderly occupant gratefully accepted a post as a messenger at Igen. She persuaded Masterminer Nicat to give her advice and aid, and had soon (With Mirrith's enthusiastic help) enlarged it to suit the little queen and run an access tunnel to R'gar's weyr. Sagarra was established in the cubby-hole Talana had first occupied; and that she often crept up to sleep next to Laranth amused the adults who were pleased that she could feel that she had a protector in the big Bronze.

Tyrin stayed mostly with the weyrlings, although he also spent a lot of time going off on his own. Neither R'gar nor T'lan worried unduly; the lad knew how to take care of himself and was like them a loner. Neither even considered trying to make him 'fit in' better; and the boy appreciated it. He reflected that that was why he liked them so much; they let a fellow be without interference, not like some of the people he and Sharilla had stayed with. Tyrin had not felt so happy, he thought, since before the fever when Sharilla had been as fit as he and they had roamed for miles together. He had cut pipes from river withies and played for her while she sang. Of course he still missed his parents achingly, but he felt that his father would have approved of R'gar. The dragonman was more externally forbidding than his kind loving father, but his single eye twinkled in much the same way when he was amused. Tyrin felt grateful to R'gar for accepting him and Sharilla for the way they were. True, he was a hard taskmaster, and Tyrin often grumbled at the hours he spent copying teaching scrolls; but he realised that he was learning a lot. When he found out that this had once been T'lan's special job and not one R'gar let any weyrling loose on he set to with a lot more enthusiasm, though he enjoyed more running errands all around the weyr and finding out all that was happening. He had teamed up with K'len in this as well as enlisting the good-natured R'ben – although he did not always share with his companions everything he had heard preferring to keep some knowledge private – and at times came to fisticuffs if the subject under discussion was his adopted family!

Tyrin was not entirely sure of his feelings towards R'gar's friend M'gol. He visited High Reaches from time to time and seemed amused and surprised at what Tyrin heard him refer to as 'R'gar's waifs and strays'. He also seemed to spend a lot of time watching T'lan rather narrowly; and Tyrin, who classed her with Sh'rilla as 'adored elder sister' resented this. He could not know that M'gol was only concerned about his friend getting hurt and was watching for signs in Talana that might indicate she intended throwing the Weyrlingmaster over for someone else. M'gol liked and respected Talana and did not think she would hurt R'gar on purpose, but was afraid in her youth she might inadvertently cause him heartache and wanted to be around to pick up the pieces. Tyrin knew none of this and took to glowering at M'gol whenever he saw him watching T'lan. M'gol, noticing, asked,

"Anything on your mind, son?"

Tyrin scowled.

"I'm not your son. I only let R'gar call me that."

M'gol raised amused eyebrows which incensed the boy more.

"Well I'm sure I'm very sorry." He said. "Consider the question suitably modified – anything on your mind?"

"You keep staring at T'lan like that." Growled Tyrin.

M'gol laughed, trying to pass it off easily.

"Why, she's worth looking at" he said. "Don't you think so?"

Tyrin looked at him scathingly.

"Oh – sex.!" He said scornfully. "Well I c'n tell you now it's no point bothering. She's R'gar's mate. And if you were really his friend you'd damn well remember that."

"I'll bear it in mind." M'gol said. Tyrin had a suspicion he was being laughed at but wasn't sure why. He decided to warn R'gar of his so – called friend's interest.

R'gar listened gravely. He thought he knew what M'gol's intentions were but he appreciated Tyrin's concern. He debated explaining to Tyrin; but felt that the boy was too young to appreciate the complications involved. He said,

"M'gol just likes looking at pretty girls, and he was joshing you because he reckoned you might too. He means no harm; he's been my friend since I was born."

Tyrin was not entirely sure that he was convinced; but he figured that R'gar ought to know his friend. But he resolved to keep half an eye on M'gol anyway.

R'gar considered tackling M'gol; but he knew his friend's motives were of the best, and while Talana was not bothered by it there seemed little point.

oOoOo

Talana was unaware of M'gol's scrutiny, busy as she was caring for her little family. She could have wished that R'cal might have visited; but the man evidently needed more time. Perhaps he'd come and see the baby. She spent a lot of time with Sh'rilla too, though the girl was becoming more and more independent. A good diet gave her greater strength than she had had and as Daenilth grew, she required less done for her. T'kil was a virtual resident and Talana was glad. She felt very responsible for her disabled friend, but in a month or two she'd have her hands full of baby. At times she was afraid she had bitten off more than she could chew, but R'gar's support reassured her. She applied herself to her duties, proving to Pilgra that she could more than cope.

"All right, I give in!" laughed Pilgra, as she strode out early one morning on her way to fight Thread and found Talana and Mirrith already waiting. She pulled her wher-hide jacket close around her in the still-cold morning. "Remember that we'll sweep in to join with Fort Weyr this morning when we pass across the Tillek – Ruatha border." She reminded Talana. "And we'll be helping to fight across Ruatha as Fort are low on numbers at the moment. It's a long fly straight with Thread all the way. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Talana nodded. There had been several casualties at Fort Weyr in the last Threadfall, which had been heavier than anticipated; several youngsters had panicked and there had been more injured than should have been. Talana felt that under the circumstances, dropping out for something as trivial as an aching back - which would be no better for not flying anyway – would be unforgivable.

oOoOo

Pilgra grinned to hear Talana quietly admonish some of the young riders who boasted that they weren't scared of Thread like the wimps at Fort. Talana said sharply,

"Then you should be."

The boys fell silent, surprised. T'lan had gained a reputation for being ice cold in Threadfall, a legacy of her desire to prove herself despite being a girl. Talana continued,

"Anyone with an ounce of sanity is scared halfway to _between_ by Thread; and anyone who isn't deserves to die threadbared for being too cocky and getting caught unaware. Only his dragon doesn't deserve that. A little healthy respect for the fardling stuff makes for a better fighter and don't you ever forget it."

K'len asked,

"Are YOU scared then?"

"Of course, all the time." She said calmly. "But you can't let it affect you; and after a while you're to fardling busy to notice."

"Well" said K'len "If you're prepared to admit it, I guess I am too." He glared around. "Doesn't stop me going and doing though." He added.

oOoOo

As thread fell, the repellent grey wriggling sheet ominous and frightening, Talana smiled grimly to herself remembering the conversation as they approached the leading edge, relieving the first wing which had flown _Between_ to cover the first approach. The queen's wing, some veterans and the youngest riders were escorting the fall to the point at which they joined with Fort Weyr, flying the shorter period. First wing riders were expected to join them after a brief rest and some hot klah to continue the sweep across Ruatha and the youngest – those who were flying for the first time – would then retire. She hoped that her little speech would encourage them not to take foolish risks to show their 'bravery' – that attitude had contributed to Fort's problem, initial brashness frightened into a panic. They should be meeting with Fort before much longer, she thought, automatically searing a mass of seething grey Thread.

Talana picked up the minds of the approaching dragons before she saw them; and smoothly co-ordinated the two groups into a single fighting force. There was a moment's "OH" from N'ton as Lioth blandly informed him that co-ordination had occurred; but Thread fell too heavily for superfluous conversation. Talana was not overjoyed to catch sight of Tamalenth bearing Lirilly, especially as the pair were out of formation on her left flank. She sent a corrected position to Tamalenth and emphasised by pointing. Lirilly urged Tamalenth the wrong way, towards Talana and Mirrith, and shouted,

"You think you're so clever I suppose, speaking to dragons."

"Shut up and fight Thread" called Talana exasperated. Lirilly didn't budge.

"Sly, two faced bitch. You waited 'til my back was turned to steal Sh'len from me."

Talana heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"You're crazy" she yelled. "I don't want Sh'len. And if you want to discuss it wait until we've landed. We've a job to do." She charred the Thread in front of her, and with a neat wingover from Mirrith, caught a patch in the sector Lirilly should have been covering. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the junior weyrwoman fumbling with her fighting straps. Shards, whatever was the girl up to? Talana gritted her teeth as she spread the line of coverage to take on Lirilly's sector and resolved to have words with her later.

Lirilly leaned over, freed from the constraint of the fighting straps, aiming the flamethrower. She had been shunned by many people for her behaviour at High Reaches and her simmering hatred for Talana brewed over into near insanity. She pulled the release toggle on the flamethrower.

Talana 'heard' the intention just in time and threw up her arm to protect her face. Mirrith backwinged and the worst of the blast from the stream of fire flew past Talana into the air.

oOoOo

Laranth bellowed in anger and started to lumber out onto the ledge of his weyr projecting anger and fear. R'gar took a flying leap from the ledge at the entrance to his room and landed safely on the muscular bronze neck seconds before the great dragon launched himself out of the weyr and into the sky.

"Whoa, old fellow, what is it?" R'gar shouted. Laranth bellowed again.

"_She flames T'lan and Mirrith. T'lan hurts"_

R'gar swore pungently.

"Who flames?" he asked.

"_Tamalenth's rider."_ Laranth replied. _"She falls!"_ he said, suddenly transferring _between_ before R'gar could ask which 'she' he meant.

oOoOo

Talana retched from the pain and from nausea as Mirrith backwinged, and a sharp pain shot through her guts. Mirrith corrected, but her wingtip caught Lirilly, who was still leaning sideways. The girl was knocked from Tamalenth's neck, and with a startled cry scrabbled desperately for a handhold, dropping the flamethrower as she tried to get a secure handhold on the straps. Through the fog of pain, Talana saw that she was not going to make it. Somehow she managed to shoot out a hand and grab the other girl's wrist as her fingers slid despairingly from the smooth leather; and held her with a grip of sheer spasmodic horror.

"Drop, Mirrith!" she gasped, and Mirrith folded her wings to plummet downwards, giving Talana and her burden a moment's weightlessness in which she heaved the terrified Lirilly over Mirrith's neck like a sack of firestone. The stomach-wrenching jerk as Mirrith pulled out of the dive was too much for Talana, and blackness engulfed her.

oOoOo

Laranth appeared over the rugged western mountains that divided Ruatha from Tillek

"_Mirrith goes__** between**__"_ he informed R'gar. For a heart stopping moment, R'gar wondered if Talana had died and Mirrith had suicided: but there was no keen from the dragons which would have indicated the passing of one of their kind.

"Where to?" he asked. Laranth said,

"_She goes to find the Healer Hall. Tamalenth gave her co-ordinates."_

"I'd like to skin Lirilly." R'gar said grimly. "Where is she? I don't see her on Tamalenth"

"_She fell. I told you."_ Laranth sounded as though he was being patient with an effort. _"T'lan caught her" _he explained, answering the unasked question as R'gar looked doubtfully at the rocky scenery below them. He added suddenly,_ "Mirrith is worried. she says T'lan hurts badly. I come Mirrith!"_

Laranth was _between_ again, before R'gar had a chance to draw breath, and emerged above Fort Hold with R'gar shivering violently and wishing he had a jacket. Fortunately the warmth of the mid morning sun chased most of the cold of _between_ from his bones as they landed on the dancing green where Mirrith was creeling as unhappily as a new dragonet with her burden of two unconscious girls handlocked on her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Talana drifted in and out of blackness, aware only of pain in her arm and belly though as from the other end of a long tunnel, vaguely she was aware of Laranth's mind voice soothing a panicky Mirrith. R'gar's voice came and went, soothing her. She remembered crying out as the pain deep within her came close to being part of her instead of belonging to that irritating other person in her head; then as it seemed as though she would split into two, she drifted away again.

oOoOo

Gradually Talana became aware of her body. Mostly what she was aware of was soreness, modified by numbweed. Her left arm burned through the numbness; her right felt as though it had been sat on by several dragons and her shoulder felt stretched. Mentally she reviewed the rest of her body. Her legs felt heavy, tired…

The weight in her belly had gone.

Talana's eyes snapped open, shock and dismay flooding her mind.

R'gar was at her side at once.

"Hullo funny face." She saw the love and relief in his eye; but her own welled with tears.

"R'gar – our baby – it's happened again – he's dead, isn't he?"

R'gar kissed her gently, smiling reassuringly.

"Far from it." He grinned, pride in his face. "And as usual you never do anything by halves." He added, "Don't go away."

"As if I could" she muttered irritably, then grinned as she realised he was teasing. He stepped from the room and quickly returned with his arms full – of two bundles.

"Meet our sons, love." He said tenderly, laying the bundles beside her. He added wonderingly, "I thought I'd be awkward holding them; I was afraid of breaking them. But as you see, I haven't yet!"

Talana gazed down at the tiny wrinkled features of these tiny treasures, one of them screwed up in sleep, the other looking up from unfocused baby-blue eyes.

"You look like you've just Impressed over again." Said R'gar. Talana looked up at him, her eyes filling again, this time with tears of joy.

"We need another name." She said. R'gar touched the hand of his wakeful son.

"This one reminds me of F'lar" he said. "It's funny, they're only a day old and I can already tell them apart."

" We can't call him Felgar; it doesn't contract readily." Said Talana "And perhaps it would be a bad idea to call him Fel- anything. People have nasty minds and F'lar doesn't need that." She wrinkled her nose thoughtfully.

"Talar? Tafel?" r'gar suggested.

"Not Tafel. Rofel, after the two best men I know." She said softly. "Rogan and Rofel."

"I like that. By the by, I think they're hungry again." He said as a face started to pucker.

"How long is it – and what did you do while I was out of it?" Talana gingerly positioned the babies one on each side, wincing as Rofel rested against her burned arm.

R'gar grinned.

"I did what Oldive suggested." He told her. "I put them in the right place and let them get on with it. They seemed to know what to do even if I wasn't sure. You've been well away _between_; they were born yesterday morning less than three hours after Mirrith got you here which people keep telling me is too quick as though I had anything to do with it." He grinned at her ruefully. "But they're pretty small so I guess they slithered out like a weyrling on a snowslide. It seemed a fardling long time to be watching it happen though." His face clouded as he remembered the moment he thought he had lost her when they'd been muttering about shock to the system and Laranth had told him firmly that T'lan was staying because he, Laranth, said so. "I'm afraid you're stuck here for a while." He told her.

Talana bit her lip.

"Are they in danger of dying then?" she hugged the suckling babies fiercely. R'gar shook his head.

"Master Oldive says they have an excellent chance so long as you don't take them _between_ for at least a month and then only with heavy precautions. They are so tiny they can lose heat even well wrapped up" he explained. "Also you can get something called milk fever."

"Oh fardles!" said Talana disgustedly. "How boring!"

There was an ear-splitting joyful bellow from outside accompanied by Mirrith's mindvoice.

"_You are awake! Laranth, T'lan is awake!"_

"_I notice that you are too finally"_ Laranth's comment was repressive. _"T'lan has been awake for a while. I expect those herdbeasts are lying heavy. You still bulge."_

"Do not either"

After a brief exchange of opinions, Talana was washed with the love of the two dragons; and a green –gold muzzle appeared at the unshuttered window, the one loving, rainbow eye. R'gar reached out to scratch the little queen's eyebrow ridges as she gazed adoringly at Talana and the babies.

"Who's looking after Sagarra?" asked Talana suddenly.

"Sagarra is here. As soon as I was sure you were in no danger I fetched her and Tyrin down. He insisted on coming; and Sh'rilla is quite happy to accept help from T'kil" he twinkled. "No prizes for guessing that Shath is going to fly Daenilth when she's grown."

At that moment a young woman bustled in.

"And how are we feeling now?" She asked. Talana gave her an old fashioned look.

"I'm feeling fine; but I can't answer for you I'm afraid." She said gravely. "How are you? And for that matter, who are you and where am I?" She turned to R'gar. "Isn't that daft – I forgot to ask you where we are."

The young woman twitched the cover straight.

"You're at the Healer Hall, dear, in the infirmary. I am Faylina, I'm apprenticed to master Oldive. Your clever little dragon brought you and the other girl here"

"_**Clever little dragon? Yuk! How patronising can you get!"**_ Talana broadbanded to Mirrith, Laranth and R'gar.

"_But I am clever. Laranth says so too. When he's not being unkind to me because I was so hungry"_ Talana sensed a dragon rude face – _"And I was very clever to help you catch Tamalenth's rider."_

"_**Yes darling of course you were."**_

Mirrith made a happy purring noise through the window blowing the pile of linen the healer held onto the floor.

"Funny little thing" she said with a slightly forced smile. "I came to see if there's anything you want, dear, before Master Oldive changes the dressing on your arm."

Talana put her head on one side, regarding her thoughtfully.

"I should like to see my fosterlings." She said. Faylina looked shocked.

"I don't think that is a good idea at all." She said. "It would tire you too much."

Talana gave her a Look.

"I thought that worrying impeded healing?" she asked, sweetly. R'gar winced.

"Oh yes, very much."

"I'm worrying." Said Talana firmly.

"But…"

Talana put a note of strategic hysteria into her voice.

"What are you keeping from me?" She demanded shrilly. "What is wrong with Sagarra and Tyrin? Why can't I see them?" She started to raise herself up, forcing herself to ignore the pain that shot through areas she had previously been unaware of possessing. Faylina hurried to push her back and soothe frenetically.

"I'll go and see what Master Oldive says." She said hurriedly.

Talana leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

R'gar chuckled.

"Well I'd never have expected my T'lan to use feminine guile." He said, a little ruefully. Talana shrugged, then winced as the movement hurt.

"Where my children are concerned I'm prepared to try anything."

R'gar laughed at her fierce tone.

oOoOo

Master Oldive gave Talana a searching look.

"You look remarkably calm for a young woman who's getting hysterical with worry over her fosterlings." He said.

"Oh I'm very versatile – ah volatile." Said Talana mendaciously, peeping at the healer through her lashes. Catching his eye she said "Let's just say that I'm quite capable of throwing hysterics if it's the only way I can get to see my children."

Master Oldive grunted.

"Well I'm inclined to consider that limited – note limited – contact could have a beneficial effect."

oOoOo

Sagarra leaped onto Talana and hugged her; and Talana tried not to flinch. Tyrin stood at the bottom of the bed, looking shy.

"Have you seen the babies?" Talana asked. Sagarra shook her head. "R'gar told me there were two. Tyrin had twin brothers but they died." She looked at Talana with big blue eyes. "Will my brothers die?"

Talana said

"Master Oldive doesn't think so. Look, aren't they tiny!"

Sagarra hung over the cot which R'gar had brought in beside Talana's bed. She reached down and heaved Rofel inexpertly into her arms, then exchanged him for Rogan. Talana bit her lip. After all the boys were Sagarra's brothers.

Tyrin came forward shyly to look at the babies. Gingerly he touched each soft downy head. He looked shyly at Talana.

"I made up a lullaby." He said tentatively.

"I'd like to hear it."

Shyly Tyrin pulled some rough pipes out of his tunic and played a beautiful lilting melody. When he finished, he put them away and looked self-conscious.

"That's beautiful, Tyrin." Talana said softly. "Thank you."

Tyrin tried to hang back as Faylina came in to shoo the youngsters out and Talana guessed he had something on his mind as he gave her an appealing look.

"Hold on Faylina" she started but the healer was inexorable.

"No longer" she said fussily. Talana closed her fist under the cover fur and caught and held Tyrin's eye.

"Go and play with Mirrith" she said, hoping he would read her meaning. She passed on the idea she had had to Mirrith as the boy left, dragging his feet.

oOoOo

Several minutes later he appeared at the window clasped gently in Mirrith's claws. He scrambled over the sill and sat beside her on the bed.

"I need to talk to you and R'gar" he said.

"I'll get him to come" she said reaching out with her mind. He was busy oiling Laranth, but the big Bronze agreed to wait since eluding Faylina's guard proved tricky.

R'gar came in quietly a few minutes later.

"I understand that you are resting and are probably asleep" he told Talana. She snorted.

"She doesn't know me." She said. "I got up briefly before the children came up."

R'gar looked worried and she laughed.

"My cousin always used to say the quicker you get up after being brought to bed the better." She told him. "Now what is it, Tyrin?"

Tyrin was twisting his tunic hem between his hands.

"T'lan – R'gar would – would you mind if I wasn't a dragonman?" He asked nervously. Talana and R'gar exchanged a puzzled look and Talana spoke for both of them.

"Of course we don't mind." She said. "But there's no reason to think that you won't Impress."

Tyrin shook his head.

"I don't mean that." He said. "I – I mean there's something I'd rather do." He twisted his hands together. R'gar said,

"We want you to be happy, son. If there's something you really want to do, we'll back you up."

Tyrin let out his breath in an explosive sigh of relief. Talana asked,

"Do you want to be a harper?"

He nodded.

"Well I don't know much about it" said Talana "but I like it when you play; and I like the tunes you make up."

"I could have a word with Master Robinton if you like." Volunteered R'gar.

Tyrin swung one foot backwards and forwards, scuffing the toe of his boot against the ground.

"What is it?" asked R'gar kindly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tyrin looked up.

"I – I was fiddling around outside" he explained "you know – making pipes to play for Sagarra. I was playing the lullaby to her to see what she thought." He stopped.

"Go on" said Talana. He said,

"One of the harpers – Master Domick I think his name is – wanted to know why I wasn't in class. He thought I was an apprentice. I told him I wasn't and he said I ought to be. He liked my pipes; he said I was good raw material. He said I should make instruments under Master Jerint." He looked shyly at R'gar. "Would you mind?"

"Mind?" said R'gar "We'd be proud of you Tyrin."

Tyrin realised he was holding his breath still and let it out.

"I – I thought as you'd taken me on to Impress…maybe you'd be angry as you've put a lot of time and effort into training me, as well as getting clothes…"

R'gar hugged the boy.

"Would you want to control Sh'rilla's life?" He asked. Tyrin shook his head. "It's the same thing, son. You're family. We want what's best for you."

Talana added,

"Just because you've only been living with us for a half turn or so, doesn't mean we care any the less. These two" she indicated the twins "Have only been here for a couple of days, but I'd not be without them."

"Mind you, the acquiring of 'em was more fun" grinned R'gar.

"You weren't doing the pushing" said Talana, for whom the memory was vague but unpleasant. Tyrin wriggled his shoulders.

"They're your blood" he said. "And – and I've not always been good"

R'gar and T'lan remembered the times that he had been less than amenable to authority; until in fact he had found his feet and found that they did not intend to trammel him.

"You are" said R'gar "Our son as much as Sagarra or the boys."

Tyrin blinked quickly.

"Thank you – father." He said "No one can replace my parents, but you fellows come pretty close."

oOoOo

Talana did not bother to inform her bossy nurse that she had started getting up from the first day she woke up; she soon found the way to the necessary, gritting her teeth as the after effects of birth made things painful in that general region. The next day she decided to get dressed. Her legs were disconcertingly wobbly but Talana refused to give in. She started to explore her surroundings. There seemed to be a number of rooms off a wide corridor; and she discovered by judicious questioning of Faylina that she was in the Harper Hall infirmary rather than the Healer Hall since Mirrith had made so much fuss about her being taken to a place where she would not be able to see her beloved rider. Talana discovered that the apprentice dormitories were next to and beneath the infirmary, which neatly facilitated visits from Tyrin.

oOoOo

Talana had been in the Healer Hall three days when Thread fell. Since living in a weyr, Talana chafed at being shut in behind the big metal shutters. R'gar and Laranth were helping to fight Thread; and Mirrith was sulking because R'gar had strongly disapproved the idea of letting Sagarra wield a flamethrower from her back. Sagarra was philosophical about the refusal, but had deserted Talana in favour of the hospitality and cooking of the Headwoman, Silvina. Also, this gave her the chance to pet and feed Journeyman Menolly's firelizards, helping the slow-witted but amiable Camo. The twins were asleep; and the numbweed on Talana's arm was wearing off sufficiently to cause a nagging discomfort that made her long for diversion to take her mind off it. Softly she opened the door, but went no further, hearing Faylina talking to another healer.

"I don't understand that other dragon girl" she said. "The lassie in the corner room" – she waved in Talana's direction – "She's a nuisance like all dragonriders, fretting to be up and doing before she's half healed. Asked me today if she couldn't go out with a flamethrower of all things!" the other healer tutted as Faylina threw up her hands at Talana's shortcomings. "But her in there" she jerked a thumb towards the room she appeared to have just left, "She does nothing, says nothing, eats nothing, just huddles in bed drinking barely enough to keep her alive. Master Oldive says it's shock, but I reckon she needs a good spanking. They say" she lowered her voice "That she burned the little mother a-purpose. Poor babe." She added "And her no more than a child herself. These weyrs" she clicked her tongue "Such ways as they have!"

Talana grinned. Faylina meant well of course. What, she wondered, was wrong with Lirilly – for it must be Lirilly she meant. She waited for the healers to go downstairs and crept along the corridor to knock at the door of Lirilly's room. There was no invitation to enter; but there was no denial either, so Talana went in. The room was darkened with the shutter closed; a cloth had been thrown over the glow basket. Talana could just make out a lump in the bed, which did not move as she came in.

"Well" said Talana "If we're going to be lonely and miserable at each other, we might as well do it in a little light." She whisked the cover off the glow basket.

At the sound of Talana's voice, the mound on the bed jerked convulsively in surprise. Then it appeared to shrink in on itself again. Talana sat on the bed.

"Hullo, Lirilly, how are you?" she waited a while then pretended to answer: "I feel lousy T'lan, go stick your head in a wher." She said, in a fair mimicry of Lirilly's rather nasal voice. She added in her own voice, "C'mon girl, you missed my face and I've learned to be woman enough to appreciate that; so I'm no worse to look at than usual." The mound remained stubbornly immobile, and Talana reached out her mind to find Tamalenth.

"_**Is she talking to you?"**_ She silently asked the queen dragon,

"_Lirilly is sad. She doesn't want anyone."_ The hurt thought came back to her.

Talana was profoundly shocked. She said,

"Lirilly, you can't shut yourself off from Tamalenth. She needs you. Look, tell me to get lost if you will, but by the first egg, talk to HER!"

The mound erupted, and Talana stared in shock at Lirilly's appearance. Her eyes were red from crying, and circled with black shadows; and her golden hair was matted and tangled about her tear-blotched face.

"What do you care?" Her voice was raw. "And what do you know about Tamalenth anyhow?"

Resentment all forgotten, Talana put an arm around the other girl's shoulders. Lirilly shrank away.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" she cried. "Why oh why did you have to catch me? You should have let me fall, little fool. I tried to burn your face off."

"I know." Said Talana. "Shards, do you think I could sit there and let you fall to your death – and Tamalenth's?"

Thoughts of Tamalenth filled Lirilly's mind, thoughts of her going _between_ forever, and she shivered, feeling sick. She hissed,

"Yeah – you're a real goody goody little heroine."

"Fardles." Said Talana, matter-of-factly. "Say, I'm not surprised you feel lousy; your hair looks like it's had green firelizards nesting in it."

Lirilly stared, mouth open.

"I really don't understand you."

"I'm not surprised if you've been addling your wits trying to go _between_ through a blanket for days on end."

Lirilly slapped her. Talana took it with equanimity.

"Faylina recommended a spanking for you" she mused "But I've a better idea to get you out of there."

Before Lirilly could say or do anything, Talana grabbed a pitcher of washing water and emptied it all over her. Lirilly spluttered.

"C'mon" said Talana "I'll help you to change the bed before Mistress Fussbudget turns up and gets her yolk addled." Lirilly remained where she was, dripping. Talana heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Look, I know it's warm, but you'll catch cold in there." She said. "I reckon you've got a wherry or two loose in your top paddock."

Lirilly rose from the bed with what she fondly hoped was dignity.

"You're not welcome, T'lan." She said.

"No, I know. Sad, isn't it?" Talana started to strip the bed, replacing the damp linen. A bawl of hunger interrupted her. "Oh fardles!" she said. "Got to go – see you!" And patting Lirilly on the shoulder, she fled down the corridor to answer the cry before it was joined by a second.

oOoOo

Lirilly dressed reluctantly. She had been trying to cut herself off from the outside, perversely refusing all contact, reflecting on the awful thing she had done, wondering what people were going to say, what was going to happen to her. She could have stood it better if Talana had ignored her or even attacked her; but the annoying child treated her like nothing much had happened! She was reminded of a previous occasion when she had quarrelled with T'lan, when she still thought the youngster was a boy, and then T'lan had helped her get Tamalenth ready when Segrith was rising as Tamalenth was nearly grown.

Tamalenth's mind voice spoke wistfully.

"_Are you going to love me now?"_

"_**I always love you."**_ Conscience stricken, Lirilly realised how much she had neglected Tamalenth. She pulled on her boots.

"_**I'm coming"**_ she promised.

oOoOo

Talana heard footsteps running down the stairs, and dread filled her. Thread! Lirilly had forgotten Thread! She ran after her, a baby under each arm. Faylina came out of her room as Talana clattered downstairs to see what the noise was about.

"What are you…." She started to say, but got no further as Talana thrust the new-borns at her.

"Look after them!" She said, and ran on, snatching a burning brand from the stove under the klah kettle.

oOoOo

Lirilly was more than half way across the courtyard before she noticed that Thread was falling. She froze, used to having a weapon to defend herself. The horrid grey organisms fell patchily and were attacked by firelizards; but the danger was real.

Talana cannoned into her from behind.

"The arch! We'll have some protection in the arch!" She thrust Lirilly towards the arched entrance to the Harper Hall, waving her brand in an ever-whirling circle of protection. Lirilly stumbled forward, furious with herself for not realising. Once under the arch they would be fairly safe.

oOoOo

As they reached the protection of the arch, Talana thrust the brand into Lirilly's hands, and frantically tore off her tunic, her belt knife out and cutting at the bandage on her left arm. Lirilly gagged at the sight of the burn – then heaved again at the long silver grey worm which writhed – oozed – grew in Talana's shoulder.

"Lirilly – please – " Talana's voice shook in pain and terror. "Burn it! Burn it out!"

Shakily Lirilly applied the torch to the wriggly thing. It started to curl up and blacken.

"Keep – burning" Talana spoke through her teeth. "Make sure…."

Lirilly pressed forward with the brand, her empty belly heaving at the smell of burning flesh until she was sure all the Thread was burned. She threw the brand into Talana's discarded clothing, and smelled the smell of charring Thread as the tunic caught fire. Talana sank to a sitting position, her right shoulder pressed against the wall of the arch, her teeth chattering and her breath coming in sobs. Lirilly sat down beside her and the two girls clung to each other in shared horror.

oOoOo

An inquisitive green firelizard swooped into the arch, gave an enquiring chirp and disappeared _between_. Shortly thereafter, the door of Master Jerint's workshop, which gave off the archway, jerked open and the instrumental Master's new apprentice flew out.

"Talana! T'lan!" Tyrin sounded frantic.

Talana opened her eyes.

"Shut that fardling door!" she said, automatically.

"When you're inside" he slipped an arm under hers, and Lirilly gingerly took the other, burned side.

"I can manage" said Talana, irritably, standing up; then she fainted.

oOoOo

R'gar and Masterhealer Oldive took turns at berating Talana; and she listened meekly. Lirilly, studiously ignored by R'gar and Tyrin, haunted the corridor outside Talana's room. Tyrin, passing, said rudely,

"That's twice you've nearly killed T'lan – you looking for a third way?"

Lirilly flushed, and bit back a stinging retort. She grabbed R'gar by the arm as he came out.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Fine, considering – no thanks to you." He said brusquely. "Whatever possessed you to go out in Threadfall, little fool?"

Lirilly hung her head.

"Tamalenth wanted me. I forgot it was fall."

R'gar grunted, and went on his way. Lirilly slipped into the room. Talana opened her eyes and grinned weakly.

"Never thought I'd thank anyone for burning me" she whispered weakly. "Thanks – I guess that makes us quits."

"But if I hadn't gone out…" she paused. "It's my fault." She finished. Talana shrugged, then swore pungently.

"I keep doing that" she said. "Hey, if I hadn't stirred you up into thinking about Tamalenth, you'd not have gone. We were both dumb, but we got lucky enough to walk away from our dumbness."

"You saved me out there too."

"Fardles. You'd have run for the arch."

"You don't believe that any more than I do" said Lirilly shrewdly. "Or you'd have shouted to spur me not run out after me.."

"Have it – ouch – your way. Faylina reckons it's a dragonrider's prerogative to by bloody stubborn."

"But it's not our prerogative to be bloody stupid. T'lan – thank you."

"Thank you Lirilly." Talana paused. "I've never been so frightened in all my life – even when I found out that Meron had bought me for his pleasure."

"Meron? BOUGHT you? Yeuk!" Lirilly made an expression of disgust.

"Do you think I started dressing as a boy for the fun of it?"

"Candidly, yes I did. But that's how you escaped?"

"Yes. Mind you, I must say it grew on me; but the original reason was pragmatism." She grinned. "I spent four months in Nabol hold right under his nose and he never noticed me. He surely is one of the few people I know who's vastly improved by adding to the diet of worms."

"How about adding me to that list" said Lirilly bitterly. "Or do you keep me off it to preserve a queen dragon?"

Talana snorted.

"Lirilly, you've given the impression of being a spoiled brat – and I confess I haven't gone out of my way to sweeten you – but you wouldn't be upset if you weren't decent inside. When I started growing up I started wondering why you were worried about failing – but by then we were locked into quarrelling, and neither of us was mature enough to talk about it. I guess this has given us a chance to start over."

"How did you know I was afraid of failure?" gasped Lirilly.

"Why would you need to put me down if you didn't need to build yourself up?"

Lirilly buried her face in her hands.

"Lord Groghe is my grandfather; my mother is his eldest daughter. I always felt that he wanted me to be a boy to cement relations with my father's family – he's a major holder on the Tillek border; and he's pretty demanding. My parents never wanted me to go on search because – well, I don't really know, they've often acted as though it was a disgrace to Impress - as though I'd automatically become promiscuous. That's why I did, I guess; but being a weyrwoman is IMPORTANT – isn't it?"

"You poor kid. Of course it is. Without us people like your parents couldn't survive –or at least, I don't think so. Is that why you were so insistent on how big you were to be a queenrider?"

Lirilly nodded her cheeks flaming.

"Sounds so fardling childish, doesn't it." She said.

"We are children when we Impress. Someone should have seen that you were acting up and sorted you out at first so you knew you were secure for life. The Weyr failed you."

"I'd already been transferred out of Benden."

"Ah, yes. Lessa's great but not too tolerant or motherly." Talana smiled sympathetically.

"But you – how have you coped with what happened to you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just a totally boring person who lets life happen as it will. Then I just make the most of it. I had a very happy childhood; I guess being happy is just a habit. Try it; it might grow on you."

"Will you help me? I've been thinking so hard these last few days. I – suppose I'm most jealous of you because I'd like to be like you."

Talana roared with laughter, startling Lirilly.

"Oh don't try that" she chuckled "It would drive T'bor insane to have two of us around!"

Lirilly could not help but join in T'lan's infectious laughter; and R'gar found them exchanging a cautious embrace of friendship.

"Only T'lan" he murmured. "It could only be T'lan."

_OK so which one do you want next – the follow on of T'lan's adventures in discovering the skill of 'logicating' or Tyrin's adventures in the Harper Hall? or both maybe a little slower to be timed to be at the right time for each other?  
_


End file.
